Naruto: Legados y Destinos
by Aizakku
Summary: Naruto es maltratado en Konoha pero la revelacion de su legado lo ayuda a progresar, resumen adentro. Proximamente a ser reeditado
1. Prologo: Capitulo I Verdades que duele

Yo! Soy Aizakku, soy nuevo en esta web así que acepto comentarios que retroalimenten a esta historia, insultos, guárdenselos por favor, ha y perdonen mi ortografía.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto en ninguna forma (Si así fuera Naruto sería más poderoso….e inteligente), todos los derechos de autor corresponden a sus creadores (como los envidio), este fic es pura fantasía sacada de mi cabeza y no lucro con esta historia.

Resumen: Naruto es maltratado en Konoha pero que pasaría si se quitara su máscara a la tierna edad de 6 años al descubrir su herencia y decidiera convertirse en un Shinobi serio y fuerte como su padre, acompañemos al joven Naruto en su aventura legendaria por ser el mejor Shinobi de las naciones elementales.

Hola Naruto - Personaje hablando

"_Es muy fuerte"_- Personaje pensando

**Que quieres humano-** Demonio/Invocación hablando

"_**Es el otra vez"-**_ Demonio/Invocación pensando

_Capítulo I: Verdades que duelen_

**Konoha**

_-"¿Por qué?"-_ se preguntaba un rubio ojiazul de 6 años mientras corría de otra turba enfurecida, _-"¿Por qué todos me odian, me golpean y me maldicen?"- _el chico que corre por las calles de Konoha no es nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki, el carcelero del Kyuubi el demonio que ataco Konoha un 10 de octubre hace ya 6 años pero que el Yondaime Namikaze Minato logro encerrar en un recién nacido, su deseo fue que Naruto fuera el héroe de la villa pero su última voluntad no fue respetada y ahora después de 6 años Naruto corre a su departamento para salvarse de los aldeanos que salen a cazar al "Zorro" cada 10 de octubre.

-"_Casi llego, un poco más, estoy cerca"- _Desafortunadamente pare el pequeño héroe los aldeanos ya lo estaban esperando fuera del departamento, Naruto acorralado solo cerró los ojos para la golpiza que le esperaba, golpiza que no se hizo esperar, los golpes cesaron después de 2 horas con la llegada de el escuadrón ANBU, -Dejen al chico en paz- grito un ANBU con máscara de perro mientras liberaba KI, los aldeanos retrocedieron un poco pero salió un tonto entre la multitud, -Déjanos en paz, es un demonio y tiene que morir- terminando la frase el aldeano saco un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, pero antes de hacerle más daño a Naruto, el ANBU Inu (perro) lo decapito de un tajo con su pequeña katana ANBU, -Desobedeciste la ley del Hokage escoria- dijo Inu, -Que no quede duda que aquel que crea que no se aplicara la pena de muerte a los bocones como este- apunto a la cabeza del aldeano con su katana desenfundada, -está muy, muy equivocado, ahora lárguense antes de que los mande a arrestar a todos- termino de decir Inu liberando KI de forma discriminada a los ya de por si asustados aldeanos.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?- pregunto Inu al pequeño rubio, -Eso creo pero me duele mucho mas el no saber el por qué de estos golpes Inu-niisan (Hermano mayor)- Inu solo suspiro con un deje de tristeza, - "_Es el colmo tendré que hablar con el Sandaime de esto, no puedo dejar que el hijo de mi sensei siga sufriendo"-_ pensó el ANBU peli plateado. –Otooto (Hermano menor) creo que tenemos que curarte e ir con el Hokage- le respondió el ANBU. - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir con jiji, Inu-niisan?- le cuestiono Naruto algo extrañado por la actitud de Inu pues siempre lo curaba y lo llevaba a comer algo de ramen antes de llevarlo a su caso y vigilar que se durmiera. –Necesito hablar un momento con él, después te llevare a comer algo de ramen, ¿está bien Naruto?- claro que la respuesta del rubio fue abrazar al ANBU, Inu solo pudo sonreír debajo de la máscara ante la actitud del rubio, así que de forma rápida vendo y curo al chico para proceder a la torre del Hokage.

**Dentro de la torre del Hokage **

Después de diez minutos de espera en la recepción el Sandaime dejo pasar a Inu, quien entro de forma rápida en la oficina del Tercero pero antes le pidió a Naruto que esperara un momento. – A Inu ¿a qué debo tu presencia?, ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunto el Tercero a Inu. – Hokage-sama creo que debe de decirle a Naruto sus orígenes, el pobre está sufriendo mucho y es necesario que sepa de sus padres-. El tercero dejo su pipa a un lado y puso una cara seria ante la petición de Inu. –Kakashi sabes que no puedo hacerlo, se que fuiste el estudiante de Minato pero le prometí que no le diría a Naruto que él junto con Kushina son sus padres, podríamos esperar unos cuantos…. – En ese momento Kakashi corto a el Tercero antes de acabar esa frase. – PROMESAS, ESO ES RIDICULO, USTED LE PROMETIO QUE CUIDARIA A SU HIJO PERO EN CAMBIO LO QUE YO VEO ES UN NIÑO DESNUTRIDO Y ABUSADO, ESTE NIÑO ES TRATADO COMO UN CRIMINAL Y USTED NO HACE NADA PARA CAMBIARLO, LO MINIMO QUE PUEDE HACER ES HACERLE SABER SU LEGADO- termino de gritar Kakashi al Sandaime el cual solo pudo bajar la cabeza en vergüenza a sus pobres acciones en cuanto al cuidado del hijo del Cuarto, el gran héroe de Konoha. _– Perdón Minato, Kushina, les falle espero que Naruto pueda tolerar la verdad- _pensó el Hokage mientras derramaba una solitaria lagrima. –Está bien Kakashi le diré pero quiero que desde este momento el este ante tu cuidado personal- Kakashi solo asintió de forma rápida mientras abría la puerta y llamaba a Naruto.

-Hola Jiji, listo para darme tu sombrero- le sonrió Naruto de forma zorruna al Hokage el cual solo rio un poco. –Haha no lo creo Naruto-kun, aun no, te llame para discutir unos asuntos contigo, esto es respecto al porque del odio de los aldeanos y sobre quienes fueron tus padres- ante esta respuesta Naruto solo bajo la mirada y pregunto al Tercero. –Dime jiji ¿Por qué me odian? El Hokage solo suspiro, el sabia que lo que fuera a decir destruiría a un Niño pero tal vez forjaría a un excelente Shinobi, pero esto no lo hacía sentir mejor, es mas lo destrozaba por dentro. – Naruto hace 6 años ataco el Kyuubi pero este no murió a manos del Yondaime sino que fue sellado en su propio hijo, ese niño eres tú Naruto, tus padres fueron Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto solo se quedo pasmado ante la revelación del Hokage y se dio cuenta del porque de los insultos, los gritos de los aldeanos y las golpizas, el porqué le decían "Demonio" o "Maldito zorro" Naruto solo pudo llorar y caer de rodillas, después de llorar unos cuantos minutos mas Naruto callo dormido en los brazos de Kakashi que lo estaba confortando. – Espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto Kakashi- le dijo en un susurro el Hokage a él peli plateado. – Si yo también lo espero, de verdad que así lo espero, verdad Minato- Sensei- respondió Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver la foto del Cuarto colgada en la pared de la oficina.

N/A Y…. CORTE!, PUES CHICS ESTE ES EL PROLOGO-CAPITULO 1 PERDON SI ES CORTO PERO SOLO ES PARA DAR UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION A LOS CAMBIOS DE NARUTO, LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS Y LAS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS ASI QUE JA-NE CHICS


	2. Capitulo II Aceptacion y Cambios

Yo! Soy yo de Nuevo con una actualización de N: LD espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia, espero comentarios pronto, bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo número dos.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto en ninguna forma (Si así fuera Sakura sería más útil y Sasuke menos emo), todos los derechos de autor corresponden a sus creadores (como los envidio), este fic es pura fantasía sacada de mi cabeza y no lucro con esta historia.

Hola Naruto - Personaje hablando

"_Es muy fuerte"_- Personaje pensando

**Que quieres humano-** Demonio/Invocación hablando

"_**Es el otra vez"-**_ Demonio/Invocación pensando

Capítulo II: Aceptación y Cambios

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del Yondaime, se encontraba en estado de meditación profunda, toda su vida había cambiado de forma tan drástica desde hace una semana, esa semana en la que sus orígenes le fueron revelados.

-Flashback: Semana pasada en la oficina del Hokage-

Naruto habría lentamente los ojos, cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo su vista pudo distinguir a un peli plateado, con una banda de Konoha cubriendo su ojo y una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, su único ojo visible mostraba una preocupación extrema, que cambio a una mirada de tranquilidad cuando observo al rubio despertar, a un lado de él se encontraba el Sandaime el cual también se le veía intranquilo, el rubio miro al Tercero y le pregunto: -¿Es cierto jiji, mi padre fue el Cuarto Hokage?-. El Tercero solo pudo asentir y ver la mirada de dolor de Naruto, viendo esto se apresuro a explicarle. – Naruto-kun, se que te duele saber esto pero él no te odiaba, él y tu madre te amaban, pero él no fue capaz de confiar esta carga a otro que no fuera su propio hijo, antes de sellar al zorro me pidió que te dijera que estaba muy orgulloso de ti y que crecieras para convertirte en un gran Shinobi.- el Hokage tomo un poco de aire y termino de decir las palabras que marcarían al pequeño Naruto. – El tenia una fe ciega en ti, solo con verte pude deducir que marcarias una gran huella en la historia de las naciones elementales, porque tu Naruto, posees la Voluntad de Fuego, la cualidad de nunca rendirse, de seguir adelante y cuidar a los tuyos, tu pudiste tomar el camino del odio y la venganza pero no fue así, por eso Naruto, tu padre estaría orgulloso al igual que yo.

Naruto solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas. – "_otoosan (Padre), okaasan (Madre) me convertiré en el mejor Shinobi de las naciones elementales y algún día en Hokage, por favor obsérvenme, espero que estén orgullosos"_- Naruto pensó mientras observaba la foto de su padre. –Jiji, ¿Cómo eran mis padre?- pregunto el pelirrubio al anciano Hokage pero antes de responder fue interrumpido por el enmascarado. –Otooto, yo puedo responderte esto, veras yo fui alumno de tu padre, el era un Shinobi fuerte y…-

Fin del Flashback

El rubio solo pudo sonreír ante las historias de su padre y su madre ambos se quería mucho, y ambos amaban a su hijo aunque este no hubiera nacido aun. Naruto pudo conocer la identidad de Inu-niisan por que el Hokage puso a su cuidado al pequeño ojiazul, claro que este solo pudo quedarse perplejo al saber que ahora tendría un hogar con una de las pocas personas que lo cuidaban y lo trataban bien.

Naruto se disponía a irse pues ya estaba anocheciendo, ante su sorpresa Inu lo estaba observando mientras estaba recargado en un árbol. –Hola Inu-niisan (Naruto sabe su nombre pero al seguir de ANBU no puede decir su identidad) ya termino tu guardia- Kakashi solo asintió y le pregunto. –Otooto ¿estabas pensando otra vez en lo de tu legado? ¿Cambiaras tu nombre a Naruto Namikaze?- El rubio solo pudo negar con la cabeza para después responderle al ANBU. –Inu-niisan no creo que esté listo, no aun, según me explico Jiji, otoosan tenía muchos enemigos al terminar la guerra en Iwa, creo que al igual que la herencia y la casa de mis padres los tomare cuando sea un Chunnin a parte quiero ganar mi propio prestigio y respeto, y no podre hacerlo si estoy a la sombra de mi padre- finalizo el pequeño clon del Yondaime mientras le daba una sonrisa zorruna, a lo cual Kakashi se quedo perplejo ante la madurez que el rubio le mostraba, el ciclope solo sonrió bajo su máscara y pensó para sí mismo. –_"Naruto, es cierto, tu posees algo que los demás no, la Voluntad de Fuego te prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño, se que superaras a Minato-sensei, yo también confió en ti"-_Kakashi asintió y le contesto al rubio. –Naruto desde mañana nos levantaremos temprano, te programara ejercicios mientras yo hago mis rondas con los ANBUS y en la tarde te enseñare Ninjutsu, en la noche te enseñare Historia, Economía, Estrategia y otras materias que todo Hokage debe de saber- Naruto salto de alegría pues ahora no solo vivía con la persona que es como su hermano mayor, si no que ahora tendría un Sensei que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño.

Naruto junto con Kakashi a un lado fueron caminando a su hogar, mientras que eran vigilados por un anciano en una bola de cristal. –Naruto te espera un gran futuro por delante- termino de decir el Hokage mientras apagaba la bola de cristal imbuida con su chakra, y tomaba un libro anaranjado de un cajón. –Ohh Maki eres una chica sucia hacer eso con Makoto en los vestidores jiji jiji- decía el Hokage mientras reía como colegiala.

**Al día siguiente:**

Naruto solo pudo gritar cuando se vio empapado en agua helada cortesía de su "Hermano". – ¿KAKASHI-NIISAN POR QUE EL AGUA FRÍA! El peliblanco solo contesto. –Un ninja necesita estar al pendiente de sus alrededores y nunca bajar la guardia en terreno hostil-. _"Aparte es divertido"_-pensó el ANBU. Naruto solo suspiro ante la respuesta de Inu sabiendo que aunque ahora viviera con un ANBU no era 100% seguro de que alguien no pudiera entrar y matarlos mientras estuvieran dormidos. –Bueno ya que estamos despiertos quiero que des 20 vueltas a la aldea, 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 150 sentadillas y 100 golpes a los muñecos de prácticas- dijo Kakashi como si eso fuera cosa común para un niño de 6. –Por cierto tendré que comprarte ropa nueva y unas pesas para muñecas y tobillos, pero eso puede esperar hasta el almuerzo, pero mientras tanto te recomiendo que corras o no habrá ramen esta noche- dijo Kakashi mientras su ojo visible se curvaba en forma de "U", sabiendo que Naruto no podía objetar se levanto presuroso a cambiarse y desayunar para salir y comenzar su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto Kakashi hacia sus rondas pero a la vez planeaba el entrenamiento de Naruto, una idea le llego a la mente. –_Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedir ayuda a los otros ANBU, mi especialidad es el Ninjutsu pero puedo pedirle ayuda a Ibiki y Anko para que lo ayuden en Interrogación, A Neko (Gato) para que le ayude en Kenjutsu, por el momento solo esos tengo en mente, creo que con eso bastara por el momento- _Y con esos pensamientos el ANBU termino su guardia y se dispuso a ir con Naruto para observar su entrenamiento al llegar el ciclope solo pudo asombrase pues no solo Naruto termino sus ejercicios sino que estaba haciendo más de la cuenta, Kakashi solo sonrió por el empeño del chico. –Naruto es hora, tenemos que comprarte el equipamiento ninja y ropa- le dijo el ANBU al rubio el cual asintió.

Ya en Ichiraku ramen el rubio se encontraba comiendo su 5 platillo de Miso ramen, a lo cual Kakashi solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras pensaba. "_Rayos si Naruto sigue así fácilmente gastaría la misma cantidad de dinero que su ropa y su equipo"_ mientras que el ninja enmascarado veía al rubio con su ropa nueva: unos pantalones negros estilo ANBU vendados de los tobillos, sandalias ninjas negras, una camisa negra de manga larga con el espiral Uzumaki en naranja, unos guantes negros con protector en los dedos, de su pantalones colgaba los porta shuriken y kunai (Los kunai y shuriken son de practica) y una venda larga de color negro que cubría su frente se escucho a un Naruto pedir otro Miso ramen extra largo, Kakashi solo sudo frio. _–Definitivamente con Naruto tendré que declárame en quiebra en un mes- _pensó el ninja plateado mientras que miraba su billetera tristemente y agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

N/A: Hey este es el fin del segundo capítulo de N: LD seguiré actualizando pero me preguntaba a que chicas debo incluir en el Harem (NO YAOI personalmente creo que ya son demasiados fics Yaoi aparte de que no es mi estilo), alguna sugerencia háganmela llegar en un comentario, bueno espero que les haya gustado Ja-ne.


	3. Capitulo III: Meses de entrenamiento

Yo! Soy Aizakku y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de N: LD espero que lo disfruten, por cierto estoy pensando en un fic alterno que está relacionado con este, claro que se los mostrare en un futuro cuando cierto personaje aparezca en el fic, sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.

Capítulo III: Meses de entrenamiento

Parecía un día tranquilo y normal en la Aldea de la Hoja, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, las mujeres hablaban alegremente de sus vidas, los negocios abrían y un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules es perseguido por lo que parece ser una anaconda de 4 metros, sip era un día normal en Konoha, la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a las técnicas de entrenamiento que cierta Kunoichi le imponía al chico Uzumaki, ¿extremas? Sí, pero muy efectivas pues el entrenamiento extremo ayudaba al pequeño rubio a desarrollar más su estamina y durabilidad en los combates de entrenamiento que Anko le imponía, Naruto no sabía si debería odiar a su proclamado guardián legal o solo odiarlo y matarlo, los entrenamientos a los que era sometido Naruto solo podía ser comparado con la tortura que aplica Anko en sus "Interrogatorios".

Naruto solo podía pensar el día hace 2 meses en que Kakashi le presento a las personas que lo iban a ayudar en su entrenamiento como Shinobi, todos se veían bien, un hombre alto con la cara llena de cicatrices al parecer de diversa naturaleza que respondía al nombre de Ibiki Morino que aunque intimidante era una persona leal e inteligente, Un ANBU que respondía al nombre clave de Neko al parecer por su complexión y timbre de voz podía figurarse que era una mujer joven si es que no una adolecente, por ultimo una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 -18 años a su juicio, su ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación y en su cara tenia plasmada una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos fijos en el rubio, esa mirada solo se veía en los animales cuando arrinconan a su presa y se disponen a devorarlo sin piedad, claro que el rubio al descubrir el significado de esa mirada un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y unos cuantos pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

— ¿Ese es el Gaki? (Mocoso) — Kakashi solo afirmo, con esa afirmación el peli plateado condeno a Naruto al tormento de su vida, Naruto solo pudo observar a Anko relamerse los labios y murmurar lo divertido que seria tort… entrenar al enano. Naruto se despertó de sus recuerdos justo a tiempo para esquivar otra mordida de la enorme serpiente, el entrenamiento de hoy consistía en correr por 4 horas ininterrumpidas alrededor de la aldea y terminado el tiempo, una sesión de tiro al blanco en el bosque de la muerte con duración de 2 horas…. Cabe mencionar que Naruto es el blanco.

Ya habían pasado sus 6 tortuosas horas con Anko y era turno de Neko, esta ANBU le estaba enseñando la historia de Kenjutsu así como la introducción a las katas para principiantes las cuales Naruto domino de forma rápida demostrando que tenía una aptitud de aprendizaje natural y no solo en cuanto a las katas si no en todo ámbito en general de sus estudios shinobi, todos estaban asombrados del rubio en cuanto a su aptitud de retención de datos y su memoria fotográfica seguramente desarrollada por las diversas turbas que lo perseguían siendo la única manera de evitarlas el aprenderse todos los callejones y pasadizos de Konoha, el más sorprendido fue sin duda Ibiki, el chico era muy astuto pues Ibiki le hacía preguntas retoricas y el rubio las contestaba rápido y sin vacilación, esa aptitudes solo se encontraban en los lideres Jounin o en los capitanes ANBU, sin duda el joven de ojos azules era una joya esperando a ser pulida.

La última clase de Naruto era sin duda su favorita, Ninjutsu con su proclamado "Hermano" Kakashi Hatake el cual ya le estaba enseñando los diferentes ejercicios de control de chakra como lo son el escalar arboles, caminar sobre agua, hacer levitar hojas simplemente con chakra, equilibrio de kunai y meditación, lamentablemente Kakashi recibió una orden del Sandaime para no enseñarle ningún jutsu superior a los de la academia, solo se le podía enseñar jutsus mas complejos cuanto cumpliera los 10 años o alcanzara el nivel de madurez para usarlos de forma adulta y sin lastimar a nadie, claro que los reclamos del rubio no se hicieron esperar pero ordenes son ordenes.

Los meses continuaron y Naruto seguía aprendiendo y esforzándose mas, Anko aparte de ayudarle en el entrenamiento físico le ayudaba a observar el ambiente y utilizar la geografía a su favor así como el uso y fabricación de trampas y el rastreo de animales y/o humanos, Neko por otra parte le enseñaba katas con su bokuto y combinaciones dobles con ninjatos y ataques más complejos con las mismas así como las diferentes formaciones en un escuadrón de ataque y defensa ANBU y por ultimo clases de supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte, mientras que con Ibiki sus clases eran enfocadas al área intelectual más que al físico, estudiaban la conducta humana y la conciencia de las personas ante estímulos verbales o presiones mentales sin recurrir al contacto físico, también le ayudo a Naruto a desarrollar más su memoria fotográfica haciéndolo memorizar diferentes rostros fotografiados al azar de shinobis de Konoha con los cuales nunca hubiera tenido contacto, el chico tenía que mirar 30 fotografías en un lapso de 30 minutos y buscar los mismos shinobis sin foto o sin ninguna descripción como referencia, solo podía basarse en su memoria, los resultados fueron por demás muy sobresalientes, Naruto pudo encontrar los 30 shinobis en un lapso de tiempo de 6 horas cuando el tiempo aproximado era de 48 horas mínimo, sin duda el chico era alguien especial.

El Hokage se encontraba muy satisfecho con los resultados de Naruto, una sola cosa le preocupaba al ninja veterano y era la poca interacción que tenia Naruto con los chicos de su generación en parte debido a la ignorancia de los padres que les ordenaban mantenerse alejados del chico, en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea, Naruto ya dominaba absolutamente todos los jutsus de la academia ninja a excepción del "bushin no jutsu" (Técnica de replicación) debido a su alta capacidad de chakra que fácilmente le hacía competencia a un Chuunin por lo que solo por esa ocasión le permitió aprender un jutsu de alto nivel el cual era el "Kage bushin no jutsu", (Técnica de replicación de sombras) su capacidad intelectual ya era muy avanzada por lo que fácilmente podía dársele el rango de Genin, el cual se le daría en vez de entrar a la academia a los 8 años, al tener 6 años le daba tiempo más que suficiente para conocer algunos chicos de su edad e interactuar con ellos y que mejor candidato que los herederos de los clanes más prestigiosos, Naruto al ser heredero del clan Namikaze le sentaría muy bien el conocer a las próximas cabezas de los clanes obteniendo tal vez algunos aliados en el transcurso.

—ANBU llamen a Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga y al Trió Ino-Shika-Cho, digan que los espero aquí en 20 minutos— Los ANBU salieron rápidamente en busca de sus objetivos y el Hokage se quedo en su oficina luchando internamente para quitarse la necesidad de sacar el libro naranja que tiene en su cajón, solo pudo suspirar. –_"Este será un largo día"- _

Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen devorando un ramen de res junto a un peli blanco que solo murmuraba en un tono molesto sobre pequeños Otooto que se acaban toda su paga en unas horas comiendo solo ramen, ajeno a esto un grupo de personas se encontraban afuera, el grupo consistía en el Hokage, 6 adultos, 4 chicos y 2 chicas todos los chicos y chicas de la misma edad que Naruto.

—Naruto-kun tengo unas personas que quiero presentarte— le hablo el Hokage a Naruto, este solo pudo voltear mientras devoraba un fideo, observando a la extraña multitud Naruto solo pudo sonreír de forma zorruna.

N/A: Hola, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, las parejas aun no están decididas, por eso les sugiero que vayan a mi perfil y **voten**, las votaciones duraran hasta el **lunes 21 de Junio**, mientras los capítulos siguientes se mostrara como Naruto interactúa con los chicos de su generación y una que otra sorpresa, pues eso es todo y espero que sigan poniendo comentarios, Ja-Ne chicos.


	4. Capitulo IV: Forjando Lazos

**Yo! Este es Aizakku diciendo feliz fin de semana y como les prometí, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Naruto: LD en esta parte es crucial porque a partir de aquí empieza la acción y el romance así que prepárense, tal vez encuentre algunos personajes con edad diferente así que en las N/A les explicare (después de todo es un fic), disfrute el capitulo.**

Capítulo IV: Forjando lazos

Disclaimer: Ya saben, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre Naruto así que abogados no fastidien.

El Hokage solo podía estar satisfecho con los resultados de su idea, el hablar con los líderes de los clanes no fue tan duro como pensaba, los Inuzuka estaban más que de acuerdo en que Naruto interactuara con Kiba, ambos eran energéticos y amaban a su familia en caso de Kiba a su manada, los Abúrame permanecían neutrales pero estaban asombrados por los dotes intelectuales del carcelero del Kyuubi, Hiashi Hyuga era buen amigo de Minato y por ello no puso ninguna traba en que se relacionara con la pequeña Hinata Hyuga y tal vez con su hermana Hanabi, Shikaku Nara como experto estratega, comprendió la necesidad de Naruto en tener más amigos aparte de que estaban muy agradecido con el sacrificio del pequeño rubio por salvar a la aldea, sus dos compañeros Inoichi Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi no pudieron estar más de acuerdo y dieron el visto bueno para que sus hijos Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka se relacionaran con Naruto.

El Hokage salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa del pequeño rubio, al parecer todos los chicos congeniaban muy bien y no solo con Naruto sino con los demás en general, los hijos del trió Ino-Shika-Cho ya se conocían desde siempre aunque sus personalidades eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, Ino es segura de sí misma y tiene un espíritu lleno de energía al contrario de Shikamaru el cual es perezoso y prefería estar tranquilo observando nubes con su amigo Chouji el cual le podía hacer competencia en comer ramen a Naruto, luego estaba Kiba el cual es igual de energético que Naruto y con un apasionado gusto por las bromas mientras que Shino Aburame es reservado y tranquilo, por otro lado estaba Hinata la cual es tímida y nerviosa pero agradable y gentil.

Naruto estaba más que encantado con sus nuevos amigos, Ino hablaba de muchas cosas pero en general de flores y jardinería el cual es un gusto que ambos comparten debido a que Naruto, al no poder comprar comida a precios normales tenía que sembrar de forma constante sus frutas y verduras, con Shikamaru hablaba de maniobras de ajedrez o del shogi, con Chouji discutía que sabor de ramen era mejor, con Kiba planeaba bromas orientadas a los chicos que se burlaban de su clan, Shino por otra parte hablaba(O.O) sobre datos curiosos de ciertos insectos y sus uso en la vida diaria y Hinata le contaba sobre su vida en el clan y sus costumbres, si uno analizaba más de cerca podía ver que la chica de ojos blancos tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y juntaba sus dedos índices cada vez que Naruto comentaba cosas agradables de ella a los otros chicos, aunque Naruto pudo ver su rubor y como todo caballero le pregunto si se encontraba bien mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella verificando que no tuviera fiebre, Hinata increíblemente se puso más roja.

Todos los chicos pasaron una tarde divertida sorpresivamente los adultos también disfrutaron la compañía de Naruto, lamentablemente todos tuvieron que partir pero no sin antes invitar a cenar a Naruto en la respectiva casa de cada clan a lo cual Naruto acepto de inmediato, Kakashi solo pudo estar feliz por su _Otooto_ al ver que ahora tendría más gente que proteger y querer.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente casa de los Nara:

Nuestro héroe llego a la casa de su nuevo amigo Shikamaru, Naruto prometió el día anterior a los líderes de los clanes el ir a sus respectivas casas a lo largo de la semana a conocer a sus clanes y pasar tiempo con ellos, los Nara decidieron ser los primeros pues sería muy "_Mendokusai_" (Problemático) después, los Yamanaka decidieron ser los segundos, los Akimichi terceros, los Aburame cuartos, los Inuzuka quintos y los Hyuga últimos.

Naruto fue recibido por Yoshino Nara la madre de Shikamaru, la mujer tenía un aura pacifica pero según la forma de describirla de Shikamaru: "Trae a mi padre atado" y de Shikaku: "Da miedo cuando se enoja" daba a entender que era una mujer dulce pero tenía mano firme con su esposo e hijo que según la deducción de Naruto seria porque el par de hombres Nara son demasiado flojos, tanto que seguro el comer se les hace "_Mendokusai_" , Naruto solo atino en sonreírle mientras esta le mostraba la residencia Nara que al parecer colindaba con un bosque donde los Nara podían cuidar a los ciervos nativos que se encontraban en ese bosque. Yoshino acompaño a Naruto al lugar donde lo esperaba Shikamaru al parecer tenía todo preparado para su llegada, un tablero se shogi, unas tazas de té de jazmín para relajar los músculos y la mente, un par de cojines cómodos que advertían que el juego de shogi tardaría un buen rato, Naruto solo pudo reír de forma nerviosa y rascarse la nuca ante la actitud de su flojo amigo pero se encogió de hombros después de todo el shogi, mirar nubes y dormir era las únicas actividades en las que el joven Nara ponía verdadero empeño.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, al parecer estaban tan sumidos en su juego se shogi que no se dieron cuenta pero la partida ya llevaba más de 5 horas, los dos eran unos genios, cada movimiento que hacían era bloqueado de forma rápida por su adversario y viceversa, al parecer tenían que decláralo en empate si quería cenar y no enfurecer a la señora Nara que les estaba hablando por 5ta vez seguida.

Acabada la cena Naruto dio sus agradecimientos a los anfitriones y se retiro, después de todo mañana tendría que ir con los Yamanaka.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente en casa de los Yamanaka:

Naruto pudo observar a la distancia la casa de los Yamanaka, al parecer poseían una florería al costado de su casa, al entrar a la florería solo pudo estar maravillado ante la variedad de flores y plantas que tenían en venta los señores Yamanaka, en la registradora estaba la madre de Ino la cual le hizo señas para que se acercara y se dirigiera a la trastienda donde Ino e Inoichi estaban cultivando unas flores muy raras de conseguir pero sus propiedades curativas era excepcionales, el señor Yamanaka le estaba enseñando a Ino como cuidar de las diferentes flores y plantas pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de Naruto, Ino estaba feliz de ver a Naruto y rápidamente se lanzo a los brazos del chico rubio el cual solo pudo ruborizarse, Inoichi solo pudo reír de forma disimulada pensando en lo divertido que sería el avergonzar al par de rubios cuando fueran grandes y les recordara este momento.

La cena con los Yamanaka fue muy tranquila, al parecer disfrutaban hablar con Naruto sobre las plantas medicinales, Naruto prestaba mucha atención porque sabría que en un futuro en su carrera shinobi el tener esta información podría salvarle su vida o la de sus compañeros. Contento con su estadía en la casa de los Yamanaka Naruto se disponía a irse cuando Ino decidió plantarle un beso a modo de despedida en la mejilla, Inoichi solo pudo reír al observar la cara de Naruto la cual asemejaba a un tomate maduro.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente en casa de los Akimichi:

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la sala del clan Akimichi mientras Chouji le habla sobre su clan y sus técnicas, al parecer los Akimichi tenían que tener ciertos conocimientos de anatomía y medicina para saber a qué parte de su cuerpo dirigir su energía calórica, al parecer para que los jutsu de el clan Akimichi sean eficaces el usuario tiene que consumir una cantidad alta de alimentos con calorías para ser dirigidas a alguna parte de su cuerpo lo que originaba una expansión general del cuerpo o un extremidad especifica como un brazo o una mano.

Con esa información en mente Naruto no se sorprendió cuando vio la cena que los Akimichi habían preparado, fácilmente toda la comida podía alimentar a 5 escuadrones ANBU. Terminada la cena Naruto le pregunto a los Akimichi si podían enseñarle a cocinar, cosa que los Akimichi aceptaron gustosos, antes de irse le dieron a Naruto unos cuantos libros de cocina para que practicara y en caso de tener duda viniera y preguntara.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente en casa de los Aburame:

Shino se encontraba enseñándole su colección de insectos y explicándole sus usos en el clan, al parecer el clan tenia estudios de Entomología (estudio de los insectos) y les era muy útil en muchas de sus actividades diarias. La cena fue silenciosa pero cómoda, al parecer los Aburame solo hablaban cuando se tocaba el punto de los insectos y aunque eran callados eran buenas personas. Naruto partió a su casa prometiéndole a Shino que lo visitaría después y le ayudaría a cuidar a la colonia de insectos que le había ayudado a construir.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente en casa de los Inuzuka:

Kiba y Naruto se encontraban en las perreras del clan Inuzuka, al parecer el chico rubio llego cuando la hermana de Kiba, Hana una estudiante de la academia y recientemente promovida a Genin estaba ayudando a una perra a dar a luz, los chicos aunque impactados con la imagen decidieron ayudar y después de 2 largas horas la perra dio a luz a un saludable cachorro blanco de orejas cafés.

Hana le pregunto a Kiba como le iba a llamar después de todo él era el único del clan que no tenía un acompañante animal, Kiba solo susurro su nombre mientras observaba al recién nacido: _"Akamaru". _Tsume solo podía ver con una sonrisa en su rostro como sus cachorros (Kiba y Hana) y el chico rubio se llevaba bien.

Los Inuzuka y Naruto se encontraban cenando y hablando sobre muchos temas en general, Kiba hablando de las bromas que harían junto con su recién adquirido compañero animal, Naruto por otra parte hablaba sobre el nacimiento de Akamaru y como Hana sería una gran veterinaria en un futuro, Hana solo pudo sonrojarse cosa que no paso desapercibido por Tsume, ella sabia Hana no es de las chicas que se sonrojan con un cumplido, Tsume solo rio en su mente, al parecer el chico de ojos azules era un Casanova y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Naruto se despidió de los Inuzuka prometiéndoles a los chicos Inuzuka pasar de vez en cuando para ver al cachorro Akamaru.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente en casa de los Hyuga:

Hinata se encontraba feliz con su nuevo "amigo" (sabemos que le gusta) y al parecer su hermana Hanabi de 4 años estaba de igual humor, Hanabi al ver por primera vez al rubio no se despego de él lo cual era una actitud extraña en ella siendo demasiado retraída con los extraños y alejándose de ellos, Hinata solo pudo sentir un poco de celos pues su hermana siempre estaba abrazada del brazo del rubio pero sus celos terminaron cuando el chico le ofreció su brazo libre Hinata solo se sonrojo mientras tomaba el brazo libre de Naruto y se disponían a caminar a los alrededores de la mansión Hyuga, mientras caminaban Naruto percibió un KI leve, dedujo que tal vez era un aldeano, después de todo lo seguían viendo como el Kyuubi y no como Naruto, su deducción sin embargo aunque lógica no fue acertada debido a que el KI no iba dirigido a el sino al par de chicas que escoltaba.

De la nada 2 shuriken se dirigieron a alta velocidad hacia el rubio el cual lanzo a las Hyuga fuera del peligro y de forma rápida desenfundo su ninjato que mantenía oculta es su chaqueta negra y bloqueo las shuriken, Naruto se puso en posición defensiva mientras observaba como un ninja se lanzaba de un árbol hacia nuestro héroe rubio con un kunai en su mano con intención de matarlo.

**N/A: Pues empieza la acción con la pelea de Naruto, si saben quién es el ninja les regalare una galleta, en fin pudieron observar que empieza el romance, aun no está definido pero pudieron observar toques de Naru/Ino, Naru/Hina, Naru/Hana y Naru/Hanabi, solo es el principio así que no está definido aun y se preguntaran ¿Si Naruto es tan listo porque no se ha dado cuenta que las chicas tienen intenciones románticas? R= Recuerden que Naruto es muy inocente en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás, al fin y acabo no fue el ser más querido hace 6 años , Hanabi tiene 4 años en vez de 1-2 años (Si tenemos en cuenta que Hanabi tiene 7 años en la 1era parte y Hinata 12 pues hagan cálculos jeje ), los Uchiha no se tomaron en cuenta porque en 1er lugar son demasiado orgullosos (mas que los Hyuga aunque en mi fic no lo serán tanto), y en 2do el Hokage no confía mucho en ellos, quienes hayan leído el manga saben que Itachi era un doble espía, tomando en cuenta esto y la masacre Uchiha como referencia la cual ocurre cuando Sasuke está en la academia es decir a la edad de 8-9 años pues hagan sus deducciones jeje pues es todo, si tienen dudas mándeme un mensaje y yo les contestare…. Ahhhh y recuerde que la elección de parejas sigue hasta el ****Lunes 21 de Junio ****pues eso es todo, Ja-Ne chicos y dejen comentarios por favor jajaja**


	5. Capitulo V: Cuando los héroes surgen

Yo! Este es Aizakku diciendo ¡Ya volví! Después de un loco fin de semana estoy de vuelta, así que a continuar el Fic, así que sin más la pelea de Naruto que cambiara ciertos eventos futuros, recuerden que para cada acción hay una reacción igual pero opuesta.

Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto, si fuera así estaría en una playa privada disfrutando el sol

Capitulo V: Cuando los héroes surgen, las leyendas nacen

**Bosque adyacente a la mansión Hyuga:**

Naruto solo podía observar como el ninja se preparaba a atacar con su kunai con un claro intento asesino, Naruto rodo evadiendo el ataque y dando un salto hacia atrás para crear distancia empezó a analizar la situación, Naruto comprendió que aunque sabia los jutsus básicos de la academia y un Kinjutsu (Jutsu prohibido) no tendría muchas posibilidades de ganarle a su adversario al menos de que cometiera un error, en ese momento comprendió, el no era su objetivo, su objetivo eran las hermanas Hyuga con esa información en mente formulo un plan.

— Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, corran yo lo distraeré — les ordeno Naruto, orden que obedecieron rápidamente ya que no querían estorbar en la pelea de Naruto, las chicas corrieron en el bosque que colindaba cerca de la mansión Hyuga dispuestas a pedir ayuda.

Naruto observo como las Hyuga se marchaban, volteo a ver a su enemigo cuyo rostro se encontraba tapado y su única parte visible eran sus ojos, rápidamente cambio su postura defensiva a una ofensiva mientras observaba con sumo cuidado los movimientos del shinobi enemigo el cual rápidamente se abalanzo con kunai desenfundada hacia el rubio, Naruto bloqueo con éxito la kunai pero no alcanzo a detener la patada que le planto el desconocido en el estomago lanzando a Naruto en dirección al bosque mientras el shinobi misterioso lanzaba una ráfaga de shuriken de forma indiscriminada, el shinobi con aire de superioridad desapareció en el bosque buscando a las Hyuga.

Buscando entre los arboles el shinobi misterioso distinguió a las dos chicas más adelante, tiro un par de agujas senbon para incapacitarlas pero cuando las agujas hicieron contacto con las Hyuga estas desaparecieron en una nube de humo, el shinobi se quedo pasmado, el no sabía que es lo que había pasado y sin darse cuenta piso un cable que soltó una rama de árbol de la cual decenas de kunai fueron volando a su objetivo el cual solo tuvo tiempo de evadir unas pocas, lo que no sabía es que el ataque no terminaba ahí y en cuanto dio un paso atrás un papel bomba se activo destruyendo el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba parado amenazando al shinobi a morir aplastado bajo tremendo peso.

El shinobi tuvo tiempo de hacer un kawarimi (Técnica de sustitución) antes de que el árbol cayera encima de el, el ninja no sabía quién lo estaba atacando ya que nadie sabía del atentado a las Hyuga y sabia que ellas no podían haber llegado aún a la mansión Hyuga debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban cuando inicio su ataque, solo quedaba una opción pero le parecía remotamente imposible él lo había eliminado aunque no hubiera visto su cuerpo el sabia que las shuriken le habían impactado. El ninja estudio sus alrededores pero no podía ver, estaba completamente oscuro y eso era una desventaja para él, antes de hacer algo mas escucho una vez infantil hablándole de desde distintos puntos haciendo su confusión mayor.

— La primera lección que me enseñaron fue estar al pendiente de tu entorno en territorio hostil—dijo la voz infantil alrededor del bosque mientras shuriken salían despedidas desde las oscuridad del bosque a su único objetivo el cual empezó a repelerlas con su kunai, algunas dando efectivamente en el shinobi enmascarado haciendo que soltara quejidos de dolor mientras caía al suelo observando como el chico rubio emergía de las sombras con su ninjato desenfundada a modo de precaución, al acercarse al cuerpo del ninja solo escucho **Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico) haciendo que Naruto saliera despedido hacia un árbol mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba a causa de la electricidad que atravesaba su sistema nervioso al mismo tiempo que se regañaba mentalmente por dejar su defensa baja, al fin de cuentas un ninja debe ver lo oculto en lo oculto según palabras de Kakashi-niisan.**

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto Naruto al enmascarado mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

— Esa técnica es Raiton y de categoría Chuunin pero más importante es originaria de Kumogakure (Aldea oculta entre las nubes) — le reprocho el rubio al ninja enmascarado el cual solo se dispuso a atacar con shuriken mientras Naruto las bloqueaba con su ninjato, dentro de su mente Naruto trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que pasaba, no era común que alguien se infiltrara con esta facilidad en Konoha y menos cuando la seguridad se reforzó a causa del tratado de paz que se estaba firmando con Kumo… ahí es cuando nuestro joven héroe se dio cuenta, era tan obvio que no lo había pensado.

— "_El no se infiltro nosotros lo dejamos entrar y bajo nuestras narices"_ — El ojiazul dio con la respuesta y ahora sabia que tirar a matar no era la mejor opción ya que no solo Naruto no era oficialmente un shinobi cosa que utilizarían en un juicio contra el, sino que arruinaría el tratado de paz que se acababa de firmar y se declararía una guerra. No, su mejor opción ahora era incapacitarlo o distraerlo lo suficiente para que llegaran los refuerzos, formulando en su mente su siguiente movimiento Naruto posiciono sus manos en forma de cruz y pronuncio: **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **y alrededor del ninja de Kumo se formaron 8 clones cada uno con su ninjato desenfundada y en posición invertida dejando el lado sin filo de frente listo para atacar, el ninja confiado de que eran simples bushin se dirigió a atacar al rubio ignorando que su decisión fue la peor que pudo haber tomado.

Naruto solo se puso en posición de ataque y se preparo para ejecutar su recién pensado combo, con una velocidad excepcional Naruto se posiciono detrás del enemigo lanzando una patada a la espalda de este, el ninja de Kumo fue recibido con dos ganchos a la mandíbula que lo elevaron unos metros en el aire, los nueve Narutos subieron los arboles con chakra alcanzando su objetivo a 5 metros en el aire, dándose impulso 4 Narutos golpearon al shinobi de forma cruzada con sus ninjato por la parte sin filo mientras que 2 mas lo golpeaban con el mango de sus ninjatos dándole impulso, mientras que el shinobi de Kumo se elevaba mas otros 2 Narutos aparecieron por su costado golpeando ambos costados de su cara con sus puños para ser rematado en pleno vuelo por el Naruto original golpeando fuertemente al ninja de Kumo en la cabeza con la parte sin filo de su ninjato en la cabeza a la vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su ataque **"Ku Tou Kage Rendan"** (Combo de las nueve espadas de sombra) el ninja de Kumo se precipito al suelo inconsciente dejando un pequeño cráter debido a la fuerza del ataque.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír satisfecho ante la devastación de su combo que aunque algo rígido fue eficaz, definitivamente tendría que recordar trabajar en esa técnica, lamentablemente ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, al parecer con toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo olvido que algunas shuriken le habían acertado antes de hacer un kawarimi en su pelea previa a esta.

Terminada la lucha aparecieron escuadrones ANBU liderados por Kakashi y Anko los cuales pudieron observar los 2 cuerpos ensangrentados pertenecientes a Naruto y el shinobi de Kumo, Kakashi empezó a dar órdenes a los ANBU mientras que Anko corría a ayudar a Naruto, aunque nunca la admitiera en público a ella le agradaba el Gaki, el era de las pocas personas sino es que la única que la reconocían no por su pasado con Orochimaru si no por su capacidad como ninja de Konoha aparte de que el rubio le menciono en medio de un entrenamiento del tiro al blanco que ella era una de las pocas personas preciosas para él, claro que su reacción fue tirar mas shuriken al rubio, pero por dentro eso la hacía sentir especial, útil y querida, suprimiendo un sonrojo y sacándose esos pensamientos por ahora de la cabeza, levanto a Naruto y se dirigió al hospital rápidamente junto con Kakashi que dejo a los ANBU para que limpiaran la zona y llevaran al prisionero con Ibiki para su interrogación.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Hospital de Konoha:**

Naruto descansaba en una de las camas del hospital con un preocupado Kakashi y una nerviosa Anko, los doctores ya les habían dicho que no era nada grave solo unas laceraciones en el torso y unos cuantos músculos paralizados temporalmente por culpa de una descarga eléctrica, aunque fuera de peligro el peli plateado no se podía dejar de sentir culpable por el hecho de que no haya podido ayudar a Naruto.

— No te culpes Kakashi, no siempre podrás ayudarlo — Kakashi y Anko voltearon a la puerta para descubrir que el Sandaime era el que había hablado. — Enfrentar estos retos es parte de ser un shinobi — continuo el Sandaime mientras observaba al rubio inconsciente. El Hokage sabría que esta situación dejaba en mala posición a ambas aldeas pero hubiera sido peor si alguno de los involucrados hubiera muerto en el combate, el Hokage solo pudo darle una mirada de orgullo a Naruto por su brillante deducción y toma de decisión en el momento, su mirada no duro mucho ya que dos pequeñas Hyuga se abrieron paso llorando y pronunciando Naruto-kun una y otra vez, al parecer las Hyuga momentos más tarde en su huida lograron toparse con la patrulla ANBU de Kakashi dando aviso de la pelea con el shinobi desconocido pero cuando ellas llegaron momentos más tarde los ANBU les mencionaron que Naruto había sido herido e internado en el hospital.

Las chicas Hyuga no paraban de llorar en el vendado pecho del inconsciente Naruto mientras ellas le prometían que se harían fuertes para evitar que esta situación no volviera a pasar, las miradas de los presentes se suavizaron mientras veían la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, las chicas Hyuga empezaron a calmarse después de un rato mientras se iban quedando dormidas en el pecho de Naruto. El Hokage se disponía a marcharse cuando un ANBU apareció en el cuarto dándole un informe verbal sobre el interrogatorio de Ibiki al agresor de Kumo, el interrogatorio obtuvo las razones del atacante así como su identidad, El atacante es originario de Kumogakure y su razón era el capturar a las Hyuga para obtener el Byakugan, al parecer el shinobi de Kumo entro a Konoha como el representante de Kumo para el firmado de paz, el Hokage escucho el informe y pidió que le mandaran una copia en escrito, el Hokage se retiro a su oficina para escribir una carta al Raikage explicando los hechos y exigiendo una retribución por el daño hecho a Konoha, no cabía duda de que si esto no se resolvía habría una guerra.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Kakashi solo suspiro ante la escena que tenia ante sus ojos, al parecer la noticia de que Naruto había sido herido en combate se había esparcido como pólvora pues no solo Anko, Hinata y Hanabi estaban cuidando al rubio ahora consiente, sino ahora se les había unido Hana e Ino que llegaron alteradas al hospital demandando a la enfermera en turno la habitación en la que se encontraba Naruto, al parecer ellas no eran la única visita ya que minutos después de llegadas las chicas comenzaron a llegar Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino así como sus respectivos padres, todos honestamente preocupados por el bienestar del ojiazul inclusive llego Hiashi Hyuga para agradecerle a Naruto el haber salvado a sus hijas y haberles dado motivación y confianza suficiente para empezar sus entrenamientos, a lo cual el chico le sonrió de forma humilde.

— Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo venciste a ese ninja? Su nivel es por lo menos de un Chuunin— le pregunto la ANBU Neko que había llegado a la par con Hiashi, los demás se acercaron mas para escuchar la respuesta que les daría el rubio el cual solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió. — Me subestimo, la decepción es la arma más poderosa de un ninja— pero por dentro Naruto sabia que esos errores no los cometería todo el mundo, el necesitaba volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus personas preciosas, él entendía que tendría que entrenarse en mas áreas para ser un shinobi digno de portar el protector de Konoha, el sabía que su leyenda solo estaba comenzando, estos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente mientras observaba por la ventana las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages, pero su mirada se detuvo en la última de ellas.

— _Mírame padre, cumpliré mis sueños, solo…. mírame _— sonrió el chico rubio a la cabeza del Yondaime.

N/A: Pues bueno eso fue el final de este capítulo de N: LD, es mi primer escena de pelea a sí que díganme ¿Que piensan?, ¿Que se necesita mejorar? En caso de Naruto y la pelea pues hay que recalcar que Naruto aunque no tenga muchos jutsu es inteligente e ingenioso pero aun es un chico y puede cometer errores como pudieron observar, el movimiento **Ku Tou Kage Rendan **es de mi invención pero no sé si este bien traducido, pues las parejas van así por el momento: Naru/Hina, Naru/Hanabi, Naru/Hana, Naru/Ino, Naru/Anko y me pidieron más, claro que veré como las incluiré, pero eso hasta más adelante, abajo anexe las edades actuales de los personajes de Naruto, obviamente excluyendo a los amigos de Naruto que tienen la misma edad, eso es todo por ahora así que sigan leyendo que el próximo capítulo ya está en el horno así que lean y comente jejeje pues Ja-Ne.

Próximo capítulo:

_**Capítulo VI: Redoblando esfuerzos**_

**Datos Técnicos:**

Kakashi Hatake A.K.A Copy-Nin:

Edad: 20 Años

Status: Líder ANBU

Anko Mitarashi:

Edad: 15 años

Status: Chuunin postulada a Jounin especial y ayudante en interrogación con Ibiki

Yugao Uzuki A.K.A ANBU Neko:

Edad: 16 años

Status: Recién ingresada a ANBU bajo órdenes de Kakashi

Hana Inuzuka:

Edad: 12 años

Status: Recién promovida a Genin y veterinaria novata

Ibiki Morino

Edad: 21 años

Status: Jounin especial y líder de interrogación y tortura

Naruto Uzumaki:

Edad: 6 años (igual que todos sus amigos)

Status: Civil próximamente Genin


	6. Capitulo VI: Redoblando esfuerzos

YO! Este es Aizakku pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar en una semana y algo, tuve una semana llena de compromisos y estuve muy ocupado, las actualizaciones veré como las organizo pero ahora serán dos capítulos mínimo por semana y cuatro máximo, así que espero que no se desesperen, procurare actualizar más seguido pero no les prometo nada, ya saben que no todo sale como uno quiere, bueno disfruten este capítulo.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, si lo fuera seria el hombre japonés más odiado del mundo jejeje.

Capítulo VI: Redoblando esfuerzos

Sangre, sangre en todos lados, los cuerpos de shinobis de Konoha yacían en el suelo sin vida, todos con una cara de horror y sufrimiento, Konoha ardía en llamas mientras shinobis de Konoha peleaban con shinobis desconocidos, todo era una locura, todos corrían tratando de salvar sus vidas, todos corrían frenéticos buscando un lugar donde ocultarse y esperar a que esta masacre terminara, en medio de todo ese caos y locura se encontraba un chico rubio llorando frente a los cadáveres de sus amigos, toda las personas que consideraba importante en su vida se encontraban tiradas en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre y ojos desorbitados y si color, Naruto se encontraba paralizado por semejantes imágenes de violencia, podía escuchar el contacto de la carne y el acero, los gritos de la gente implorando clemencia, el olor a sangre y madera quemada, Naruto se limpio las lagrimas y puso su manos sus manos en posición mientras recolectaba chakra a la vez que gritaba **" Kai"**(Técnica de liberación) y sin más el Genjutsu se termino.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde el intento de secuestro de las hermanas Hyuga y la ejecución del shinobi de Kumo, a petición de Naruto el Hokage le permitió entrenar en las otras ramas shinobi específicamente Genjutsu y Taijutsu, el Hokage acepto esta petición como recompensa por evitar la pérdida de las herederas del clan Hyuga y los secretos del clan Hyuga.

El entrenamiento al que se ha sometido Naruto ha sido extenuante, aprender Genjutsu y nuevas formas de combate es difícil pero sumándole la improvisación con sus demás senseis lo volvió una tarea titánica, volviendo en si Naruto miro a sus alrededores observando si realmente el Genjutsu había terminado topándose con uno ojos rojos que lo miraban directamente.

— Muy bien Naruto al fin pudiste disipar el **"Magen: Narakumi no jutsu" **(Ilusión demoniaca: Técnica de vista al infierno) — Naruto le sonrió de forma cansada después de haber escuchado las palabras de Kurenai Yuhi su sensei en Genjutsu desde hace mes y medio, ella había comenzado su entrenamiento explicándole los uso del Genjutsu así como sus requerimientos para invocarlos y sus diferentes formas de disiparlos, ya dominando la teoría Kurenai lo puso a prueba con diversos Genjutsu a lo largo del mes, desde simples cambios al entorno a recreaciones de batallas pasadas, los resultados fueron prometedores en cuanto a su desempeño al disiparlos, realizar un Genjutsu era más difícil pero eso no impidió a Naruto aprender algunos de bajo y medio nivel, inclusive estaba en proceso de crear algunos Genjutsu propios los cuales no estaban a la altura de Kurenai pero por algo se comenzaba especialmente si tienes toda una carrera shinobi aun por delante.

Satisfecha con los resultados del entrenamiento Kurenai dejo ir al pelirrubio a su próximo entrenamiento: "Taijutsu" con el autoproclamado eterno rival de Kakashi-niisan, la gran bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai uno de los mejores Jounin de Konoha no solo por su fuerza y velocidad si no por el dominio de cientos de formas de combate diferente, toda su habilidad lamentablemente contrarrestaba con su forma de ser algo…. Excéntrica, demasiado para el gusto de Naruto pero eso no le quitaba merito en su punto de vista.

— ¡Yosh! Naruto-kun ¿listo para enseñar las llamas de la juventud a toda Konoha mientras damos 200 vueltas alrededor de la villa con nuestras manos? — Naruto solo pudo rascarse la nuca de forma nerviosa, al parecer los entrenamientos de Gai eran más sádicos que los de Anko y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

200 Vueltas y un tanque de oxigeno después, Naruto ya se encontraba realizando las nuevas katas del **"Goken" **(Puño fornido) y de Judo que Gai le enseño, como era de esperarse el entrenamiento con Gai era muy riguroso y extenuante esto sumado con las pesas que Gai le pidió que usara en sus tobillos y muñecas para incrementar su velocidad y fuerza, en ese punto del entrenamiento empezó a cuestionarse si de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo sádico y cruel del entrenamiento.

— Naruto-kun es hora de mostrar las llamas de la juventud con una espectacular y estupenda pelea de practica — le grito Gai-sensei a Naruto el cual solo suspiro cansado, algo le decía que Gai disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir al igual que Anko, bueno si no duele no sirve, y con ese pensamiento Naruto trato de darse ánimos para completar su día mientras se ponía en posición para el combate.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Mansión Hyuga:

Dentro del dojo de los Hyuga se podía ver a 2 hermanas entrenando arduamente en el estilo de combate de los Hyuga, ambas realizando katas a una velocidad sorprendente inclusive para los estándares Hyuga. Aunque el estilo de pelea era el mismo se podía ver diferencia entre las dos hermanas, el estilo de Hanabi era más certero y fuerte por lo que un golpe bien colocado podría matar a su objetivo pero por otro lado era un poco más lento pero eso no le quitaba gracia en sus movimientos, mientras que con Hinata sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos creando cadenas de golpes agiles que aunque carecían de fuerza lo compensaba con una velocidad que podía atrapar a sus enemigos en una dolorosa combinación de golpes que dejarían fuera de combate a casi cualquiera.

Ambos estilos de pelea usados de forma individual no se comparaba en nada cuando las hermanas Hyuga lo usaban de forma conjunta, su trabajo en equipo era impecable, el estilo de una cubría las debilididades de la otra, el estilo de Hinata dejaba aturdido al enemigo mientras que Hanabi daba el golpe final a su adversario o viceversa, el estilo de Hanabi podía abrir un hueco en la defensa del adversario para ser neutralizado con la velocidad del estilo de Hinata.

Las hermanas se detuvieron cuando escucharon aplausos, al girar pudieron observar a su padre en el umbral de la puerta del dojo con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo, Hiashi se detuvo a observar a sus dos hijas y mirar como habían cambian cambiado desde el intento de secuestro, los ojos de sus hijas ya no mostraban frialdad ni nerviosismo ahora mostraban determinación y voluntad inquebrantable, ojos muy parecidos a los de su difunta esposa Yuna, ojos que al igual que su nombre mostraba poder no en el sentido físico sino en el aspecto mental y espiritual.

— Un estilo único para dos niñas únicas, solo falta nombrarlo ¿no? — les pregunto Hiashi a sus dos hijas, las cuales afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Yo pienso llamar el mío Otou-san Junken: Kobushi Onsoku (Puño suave: Puño a la velocidad del sonido) si me lo permites — Le dijo Hinata a Hiashi el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada a la hermana menor.

— Y tu Hanabi, ¿Cómo llamaras a tu estilo? — le pregunto Hiashi a Hanabi la cual puso cara pensativa y sostenía su mentón con su dedo índice.

— Pienso que lo llamare Junken:Kobushi Seikaku (Puño suave: Puño preciso) creo que es un nombre más que adecuado Otou-san— Hiashi solo sonrió por su comentario, terminada su pequeña platica les indico que se fueran a asear que ya faltaba poco para la cena, las chicas obedeciendo a su padre se retiraron dejando a un Hiashi pensativo, el cual se preguntaba si aun era demasiado temprano para proponer la mano de sus hijas al último Namikaze, encogiéndose de hombros Hiashi solo pudo auto responderse que ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso pero mientras tanto ya era hora de la cena.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Regocíjate Naruto que hoy te enseñare un nuevo jutsu — le dijo Kakashi al rubio mientras mostraba su característico ojo en forma de U mientras veía a Naruto cambiar su cara de cansancio en una de alegría total.

— El jutsu requiere que tires una shuriken mientras recolectas tu chakra y formas el mismo sello que usas para el Kage bushin, el jutsu se llama Kage Shuriken No Jutsu (Técnica de shuriken sombra) — Naruto siguió las instrucciones de Kakashi y pudo ver como la shuriken que había tirado se convertía en diez más logrando destruir el muñeco de práctica, observando el daño que había hecho con el jutsu Naruto se dispuso a analizar sus usos en batalla, era un jutsu simple pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sabiéndose utilizar en la forma correcta junto con una buena estrategia podía matar al adversario de forma rápida lo que lo llevo a tener más dudas, ¿Podía usarse la misma técnica con otras armas?, ¿Podían sus Kage Bushin usar la técnica de forma independiente?, muchas preguntas surgieron de la mente de nuestro joven héroe, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que había llegado ya al departamento de Kakashi-niisan, de forma repentina Naruto sintió que se había olvidado de algo pero solo se encogió de hombros al mismo que giraba la manija de la puerta.

Naruto se sorprendió al ser recibido con confeti y serpentina mientras que unas voces conocidas gritaban: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! A todo pulmón, el ojiazul se llevo su palma de la mano a su frente dándose unos golpes como castigo. El estaba tan sumido en su entrenamiento que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo lo que conllevo a que se olvidara su cumpleaños, ya era 10 de octubre lo que significaba que ya tenía 7 años momento que disfrutaría su cumpleaños con sus amigos.

La fiesta consistía en el platillo favorito de Naruto (Miso Ramen) y un pastel con la imagen de Naruto versión chibi, al parecer todos se divertían unos hablaban de su día y como habían comenzado a entrenar en las técnicas de sus clanes, otros decían como era fantástico tortu… interrogar a los enemigos e inclusive se escucho a Gai-sensei retar a Kakashi-niisan a escalar una montaña con su mentón cosa que hizo que todos en la mesa vieran a Gai como si estuviera vestido con ropa normal y con actitud seria (Admítanlo también a ustedes les afectaría), claro que el ambiente se relajo cuando Kakashi le respondió con un: "Dijiste algo Gai" cosa que hizo a Gai gritar sobre eternos rivales y sus odiosas actitudes "cool" o algo así.

Terminada la cena llego la hora de los regalos, por parte de Anko fue una boa constrictor que según Anko eran las mascotas perfectas opinión que Naruto no compartió cuando la boa lo empezó a estrangular confundiéndolo con la cena.

Por parte de Gai un estupendo juego de pesas nuevas y un espandex verde que según Gai le ayudaría a mejorar su Taijutsu, esta de mas decir que Naruto no se compro esa mentira ni por un segundo y si así fuera el no usaría eso ni aunque le diera los poderes del mismísimo Kami-sama o ¿si? nah.

Ahora era el turno de Hinata y Hanabi las cuales le dieron un manual de técnicas curativas junto con un kit de primeros auxilios, regalo que a Naruto le pareció muy útil ya que ahora podría curarse de los "entrenamientos" de Anko y Gai en el momento y no arrastrar su cuerpo adolorido hasta el departamento para curarse.

Kiba le regalo varios instrumentos para armar trampas así como un manual con 105 tipos de trampas que iban desde principiantes a unas realmente asombrosas y complejas.

Shino le entrego un libro sobre los distintos tipos de insectos venenosos y letales para que evitase algún percance cuando visitara a los Aburame de nuevo.

Hana le fabrico un collar con los colmillos de los tres acompañantes caninos que ella posee, cosa que hizo reír para sus adentros a Tsume porque lo que Hana ignoraba de ese regalo era que entregar los colmillos de tus aliados caninos era equivalente a darle un anillo de compromiso para los Inuzuka, Tsume solo podía pensar con una sonrisa maliciosa como sería la reacción de Hana cuando se diera cuenta del significado del regalo que acababa de dar.

Shikamaru le dio un juego de shogi de bolsillo en caso de que le tocara ir a un lugar aburrido y "_Mendokusai_".

Ino le regalo unas cuantas semillas de plantas con diversas propiedades diferentes, entre esas semillas se encontraban unas realmente raras y con capacidades curativas únicas.

Chouji le regalo cupones para comer en Ichiraku Ramen gratis, cosa que hizo a Naruto llorar estilo anime.

Ibiki le entrego un libro bingo actualizado, después de todo para Ibiki tener información anticipada de tu enemigo podría ahorrarte muchos dolores de cabeza en el futuro sobre todo si la información era muy delicada y podría salvarte de enfrentamientos mortales.

Kurenai y Yugao decidieron comprar una katana, su filo era negro con el nombre de Naruto grabado en letras rojas, el mango de la katana poseía la capacidad de almacenar chakra elemental como si fuera un pequeño generador y utilizarlo para darle diferentes propiedades a la hoja de la katana dependiendo del elemento dominante del usuario.

El regalo de Kakashi fue un libro de Icha Icha, regalo que Naruto no pudo ni tocar ya que todas las Kunoichi con edad suficiente para saber de qué se trataba el libro se abalanzaron contra Kakashi para quitarle el infame libro y evitar que corrompiera al inocente Naruto, pero todos desconocían que Kakashi tenía diez tomos mas en caso de emergencias listos para ser entregados a su rubio objetivo.

Sin previo aviso el Sandaime llego a la fiesta con un regalo disculpándose por no llegar a tiempo por que se encontraba en un duelo a muerte con el peor enemigo de los Hokage desde la fundación de la aldea: "El papeleo".

El regalo del Sandaime fue el más especial, una gabardina en color negro con el espiral que Naruto siempre lleva en su ropa en la parte de la espalda, y en la parte de los hombros unos kanji que literalmente decían: "Aprendiz del Sandaime".

Todos se quedaron con una cara de asombro, el Sandaime, el Hokage más poderoso y considerado el dios de los shinobis por su amplio dominio de miles de jutsu había tomado a Naruto como su aprendiz, hecho que nunca había pasado desde la separación de los tres sannin.

Naruto sonrió a Sandaime al que veía como un abuelo, inclinándose con respeto acepto su puesto como su protegido y aprendiz.

Acabada la fiesta y todos habiéndose retirado a su casa, Naruto decidió pasar a visitar el monumento de los ninjas caídos a mostrar sus respetos a los ninjas que murieron valientemente en el ataque del Kyuubi, llegando al monumento pudo observar una figura al parecer un hombre con pelo blanco dar unas plegarias antes de desaparecer en el bosque hecho que Naruto dejo pasar y se dispuso a mostrar sus respetos (no solo a los ninjas sino a su padre también) con una ofrenda, terminando sus plegarias Naruto se marcho al departamento ignorante de que el peliblanco de antes lo observaba desde el bosque.

**Campo de entrenamiento del Hokage al día siguiente:**

— Naruto-kun como primer paso de tu entrenamiento hay que ver cuál es la naturaleza de tu chakra — El Sandaime le decía mientras le entregaba un papel especializado para detectar el chakra elemental, el Sandaime le explico como serbia, si el papel se cortaba al momento de aplicar chakra significaba que tenía una naturaleza estilo viento, si se arrugaba la naturaleza era rayo, si se mojaba era agua, si se desintegraba era tierra y si se incineraba era fuego.

Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras aplicaba chakra al papel el cual se dividió en cuatro secciones cada una con un efecto diferente, la primera se mojo, la segunda se arrugo, la tercera se convirtió en polvo y la ultima se incinero dejando a un asombrado Hokage y un emocionado Naruto.

— _Al parecer Naruto-kun será un gran aprendiz, me aventuro a decir que será el mejor de mis estudiantes _— El Hokage se quito su ropa y sombrero de Hokage para revelar su antiguo equipo de batalla y poniéndose en posición invoco a Enma el rey de los monos, se abalanzo contra Naruto que se encontraba con su katana desenfundada lista para defenderse de los ataques de su sensei.

**Capitulo siguiente: Mis días con Jiji ¡Genin al fin!**

**N/A: Pues al final las parejas serán Anko, Hinata, Hanabi, Hana, Ino está pendiente, Femkyuubu y Tayuyá, hay otras chicas que veré si agregarlas o no, todo depende como se desarrolle la historia pues es todo por el momento, lean y comenten que eso me ayuda a saber si les gusta la historia o que le puedo cambiar. **

**Por último el entrenamiento con el Hokage se verá más detallado en el siguiente capítulo, este solo fue como un prologo a la temporada en la que Naruto se convierte en Genin bueno ya es todo Ja-Ne. **


	7. Capitulo VII: Genin al fin

Yo! Este es Aizakku diciendo felices vacaciones, por mí parte agradezco mucho su atención a este fic, que ya recibió más de 1000 lectores y 3000 hits, así que les agradezco de todo corazón, sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo:

**Capítulo VII: Mis días con Jiji, ¡Genin al fin!**

— "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **—Se escucho una voz gritar desde el campo de entrenamiento cero, el lugar privado donde los Kage entrenan y lugar donde nacieron técnicas legendarias como el **Rasengan** (Bola espiral) entre otros jutsu poderosos, pero volviendo al tema, un Naruto de 8 años se encontraba en una sesión de entrenamiento con jiji-sensei mas específicamente en un examen sobre todo lo que Naruto había aprendido en el año que llevaba como aprendiz del Sandaime, a lo largo del año el Hokage le había enseñado 5 jutsus de cada elemento a excepción de Raiton por ser un elemento que el Hokage mismo no dominaba muy bien por lo que solo aprendió 1 jutsu de dicha naturaleza.

— Bien Naruto-kun ya dominaste el **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** sin usar sellos pero ahora probemos tu Taijutsu y Kenjutsu — Terminada la frase los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea de Taijutsu a una velocidad impresionante, el Sandaime tiro un golpe a la cabeza de Naruto, este lo atrapo con la palma de su mano e hizo un lanzamiento arrojando fuertemente al Hokage metros adelante el cual se empotro en el tronco de un árbol, el Sandaime se levanto y con gran velocidad lanzo una patada a Naruto en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire para luego ser arrojado al aire cortesía de una patada a la mandíbula.

Naruto se recupero en el aire realizando una voltereta y preparando su puño se lanzo en picada hacia el Hokage el cual junto chakra en sus piernas realizando un salto y preparando su puño también, el choque de los dos ninjas creó una onda de chakra que barrio con las hojas de los arboles adyacentes.

Las dos shinobis aterrizaron jadeando por la falta de aire, después de recuperarse el Sandaime invoco a Enma para convertirlo en báculo al mismo tiempo que Naruto sacaba de su funda a su katana **"Kuroi Atatakai" (Negro Templado)**, ambos emprendieron carrera con sus armas listas, al llegar al centro del campo de entrenamiento sus armas se impactaron con una fuerza excepcional creando fisuras en la tierra.

— Bien Naruto-kun, impresionante pero ahora utiliza también Ninjutsu — Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras realizaba sellos a gran velocidad exclamando al mismo tiempo **Fuuton:****Daitoppa (Elemento aire: Gran ráfaga de viento)**, de la boca de Naruto salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se dirigía hacia el Hokage el cual realizo sellos y exclamo **Doton: ****Doryuheki**** (Elemento tierra: Pared de Piedra)**, del suelo se formo una pared de roca sumamente resistente que absorbió el jutsu Fuuton de Naruto, rápidamente el rubio desapareció del rango de visión del Hokage solo para aparecer en el aire lanzando kunai y shuriken a la vez que se multiplicaban por diez cada una gracias a la técnica **"Kage** **Shuriken no Jutsu" **y su versión en kunai, el Hokage rápidamente hizo un kawarimi y se sustituyo con Naruto el cual fue impactado por las shuriken y kunai solo para desaparecer en una nube de humo y reaparecer arriba del Hokage haciendo una llave al cuello lanzándolo al suelo y tomando sus extremidades haciendo palanca en sus brazos listo para dislocarlos.

— ¿Listo para rendirte jiji-sensei? — le pregunto el rubio al Sandaime el cual negó con la cabeza y le respondió — Aun me queda un truco Naruto-kun — Después de terminar de decir dicha frase el Hokage se deciso en lo que parecía ser lodo (**Doton Bushin No Jutsu o Replica de barro)**, Naruto no pudo responder al golpe del Hokage que lo mando volando solo para caer al suelo inconsciente, el Hokage solo pudo suspirar y ver la destrucción que habían creado en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto aunque solo tuviera 8 años era extremadamente fuerte tanto que le haría competencia a un Chuunin o Jounin pero aun no a un Hokage a excepción de que se contuviera como lo hizo el Sandaime, Naruto podía recibir el grado Jounin por su manipulación elemental superior pero desecho esa propuesta, el joven Naruto carece aún de experiencia y lo mejor era tenerlo en grado Genin para que obtuviera experiencia de campo y tal vez si los resultados fueran favorables lo ascendería a Jounin en un par de años.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Naruto se encontraba inconsciente cuando fue despertado con un jutsu Suiton hecho que le molesto pero su rabia disminuyo cuando vio al Sandaime sonriéndole traviesamente mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se levantara y lo siguiera, el rubio rápidamente se paro y siguió a jiji-sensei a su oficina mientras murmuraba cosas como que haría pagar al viejo por arruinar sus ropas, al llegar a su oficina el Hokage saco un Hitai-ate de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Naruto, el rubio se quedo perplejo mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla.

— Naruto-kun, has crecido mucho estos últimos años en todas formas posibles y es por eso que me enorgullece llamarte desde este día shinobi de Konoha, espero que peleemos juntos para defender nuestro hogar — El Hokage le sonrió a Naruto el cual se encontraba viendo su Hitai-ate con asombro y comparándolo con otros, el símbolo era igual pero la placa de metal estaba reforzada con un metal más resistente, el material era negro en lugar del tradicional azul y la longitud era mayor llegando fácilmente a los 40 centímetros, despertándose de su estupor Naruto vio al Hokage sonreírle acto que Naruto respondió haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto a su sensei para luego hacerle un pregunta que disiparía una de las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

— Hemm… jiji-sensei se supone que si soy Genin ¿Cuál será mi equipo y mi Jounin- sensei? Ningún equipo nuevo se ha formado — el rubio le pregunto a al viejo ninja el cual ya se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, le dio una hoja a Naruto el cual la acepto gustoso solo para palidecer y maldecirse, de todos los ninjas de toda la aldea, tenía que tocarle ella, si pasar toda la mañana con ella era un tormento para el cuerpo ahora imaginarse todo el día en misiones de larga duración con ella, era algo que indicaba con letras grande y en color rojo un : "Estas muerto".

— jiji-sensei con todos menos ella no es que sea mala solo es que me gusta mantener mi sangre dentro de mi cuerpo — solo para remarcar su punto una kunai entro por una de las ventanas de la oficina solo para ser atrapada por Naruto el cual levanto la kunai con la mano izquierda y apunto a ella con su mano derecha como si fuera una prueba en un juzgado.

— Vamos Gaki no seas exagerado solo son pequeños rasguños y aparte es tu culpa que tu sangre sea tan deliciosa — una voz se escucho desde la ventana por la que entro la kunai, Naruto dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz solo para reafirmar su temor, en la ventana se encontraba nada más que la recién promovida Jounin Mitarashi Anko con una sonrisa siniestra a la vez que se relamía los labios.

— Naruto tu Jounin será Anko y tu equipo estará conformados por Hana Inuzuka y tu, ya que el numero de Genin fueron menores a los esperados, bien y ¿Cómo piensan llamarse? — la Jounin y el Genin se pusieron a meditar un momento, y después de desechar varios nombres ridículos dados por Anko (entre los que se incluía: "El equipo Dango" y "El equipo de la súper genial Anko mas dos") se decidieron por **Umi Yasei** **(Mar Salvaje) **y con eso ultimo un de los mejores equipos de reconocimiento y emboscada ninja nació.

— Oye Gaki antes de que se me olvide, cite a Hana en el bosque de la muerte a las 6 am, deseo ver que tanto aprendiste con el Hokage espero que no me decepciones — Le advirtió Anko mientras se posicionaba detrás de Naruto acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle —O lo lamentaras — termino Anko mientras le daba una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de la oreja del rubio lo que ocasiono que le dieran unos pequeños escalofríos por la espalda y sin más Anko desapareció de la oficina, Naruto no sabía si sonrojarse por esa última acción o sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Bosque de la muerte:**

Naruto se presento puntual al entrenamiento no sin antes recibir una felicitación de Kakashi-niisan y una larga platica sobre responsabilidad y enseñarle su famoso nindo: _"Aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a un compañero son peor que basura"._

Al llegar al punto de reunión solo pudo ver a Hana y como buen amigo se acerco a hablarle, pero antes de llegar vio como Hana evitaba mirarlo y podía ver como su rostro se sonrojaba fuertemente, Naruto solo se preocupo creyendo haber hecho algo malo pero cuan equivocado estaba, desde la perspectiva de Hana Naruto había crecido mucho, era más alto que antes y su masa muscular se había desarrollado mas eso sin mencionar su ropa, una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo con una gabardina azul marino con las mangas dobladas a la altura de los codos que brindaban comodidad al usar Kenjutsu, sus guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, sus pantalones estilo ANBU color negro vendados a la altura del muslo donde se encontraba su porta kunai y por ultimo sus sandalias ninja de color negro con azul marino.

Pero lo que más afectaba a Hana era que hace aproximadamente 6 meses descubrió el significado del regalo que le dio a Naruto hace un año en su cumpleaños, regalo que Naruto orgullosamente usaba todos los días.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Flashback (Casa de los Inuzuka):**

Hoy no era un buen día para Hana, una bacteria extraña había enfermado a más de la mitad de los perros de los Inuzuka, se paso todo el día vacunándolos y desparasitándolos para fortalecer su sistema inmunitario claro que tenía que acostumbrarse si quería hacerse una gran veterinaria pero lo que más le irritaba era que el virus podía volverse potencialmente peligroso si no encontraban la vacuna adecuada para erradicarlo, así que Hana se paso toda la noche en la biblioteca de la familia Inuzuka buscando el origen del virus el cual encontró en uno de los libros sobre extrañas enfermedades, rápidamente apunto las cualidades del virus y la forma de volver a los perros inmunes a dicha enfermedad, Hana satisfecha con su trabajo decidió estirar los brazos solo para golpear un libro del estante localizado a su espalda dicho libro cayó pesadamente en su cabeza y termino en el escritorio frente a ella, Hana irritada con el suceso decidió acomodar el libro pero antes de tomarlo decidió leer el título:_ "Antiguos rituales Inuzuka"_.

Hana se intereso inmediatamente en el titulo y sus ojos viajaron en la inmensidad de datos interesantes que no sabía del clan, pero su mente se centro en una página especial y cuando la leyó su sonrojo fue demasiado predecible sobre todo si al mismo tiempo pensaba en un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

— "Diferentes rituales Inuzuka para escoger pareja" — Leyó en voz alta Hana con el mismo sonrojo de antes que al parecer nunca abandono su cara. — Veamos, hay la unión por mordedura, por aceptación de la manada, por ritual de caza…— Hana continuo leyendo en voz alta cada uno de los rituales hasta que se detuvo en uno que hizo que tirara el libro.

— Obsequiar los colmillos de tus canes representa el máximo símbolo de amor entre parejas, es una promesa de matrimonio — Susurro calmadamente Hana con los ojos fijos en el vacío, procesando los datos que acababa de leer Hana solo pudo gritar mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas. — ¡¿Estoy comprometida con Naruto-kun? — mientras tanto Tsume se encontraba en su alcoba leyendo un libro cuando sintió un escalofrió.

— ¿Por qué de repente me siento como una anciana? — se cuestiono Tsume mientras bajaba el libro de su rango de visión mostrando una sonrisa tétrica recordando el regalo que su hija le había dado a Naruto hace casi ya 6 meses. — "_Hehehe creo que ya lo sabe, ahora falta saber cómo terminara esto"_ — Termino de pensar Tsume mientras se frotaba las manos de forma maliciosa.

Mientras que en otra parte de la casa se encontraba Kiba jugando con Akamaru cuando sintió un escalofrió. — ¿Por qué huelo a cuñado? y ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de patear el culo de Naruto? — Se pregunto Kiba para luego encogerse en hombros y desechar esas ridículas ideas.

**Fin del Flashback**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Hana sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad solo para escuchar a Naruto preguntar el por qué de su enojo cosa que Hana negó agitando furiosamente los brazos mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su cara explicándole que se sorprendió por lo mucho que había crecido y lo apuesto que se había vuelto, esta de mas decir que ambos se sonrojaron por dicho comentario pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron un inmenso KI que provoco que ambos voltearan solo para toparse con una irritada Anko que al parecer tenía 20 minutos de haber llegado, sin un minuto de espera Anko empezó a lanzar serpientes junto con kunai y shuriken sin tregua alguna, Naruto y Hana nunca habían visto a Anko en ese estado con la excepción de aquel día en la que Anko confundió a un pobre tipo con Orochimaru, según los informes del hospital el hombre quedo con un fobia permanente hacia las serpientes, el dango, el color morado, las alturas, la sangre, la oscuridad, las cosas afiladas, los espacios cerrados entre muchas otras.

Despertando de su viaje mental, Naruto y Hana comenzaron a evadir todos los objetos y/o seres vivos que lanzaba Anko, si no conocieran muy bien a Anko ambos dirían que estaba celosa pero desecharon esa idea después de todo la chica amante del dango no era alguien que se dejara influenciar por las emociones.

_¿Oh si?_

0=0=0=0=0=0

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde el frenesí de ataques de Anko, cuando Naruto y Hana le preguntaron el por qué de su rabia Anko solo se dio media vuelta tratando de evitar que vieran su sonrojo (cosa que no le funciono) mientras que decía que era una prueba para saber si eran dignos de estar en su presencia, Naruto y Hana solo pudieron sonreír nerviosamente y darle la razón tratando de evitar otro frenesí como el que acababan de vivir.

— Bien chicos me gustaría saber que técnicas poseen así que comencemos con Hana y luego contigo Gaki — Sin más que decir Hana empezó, explico que dominaba la mayoría de los jutsu Inuzuka y algunos jutsus veterinarios especializados, aun no dominaba jutsus elementales y su Genjutsu era promedio pero su Taijutsu era uno de los mejores en el clan y podía utilizarse con o sin sus compañeros caninos.

Naruto era el siguiente pero le cedió su turno a Anko como buen caballero hecho que hizo que Anko se sonrojara levemente, Anko les conto sobre su Taijutsu especializado en movimientos rápidos, sus técnicas que involucraban serpientes y su dominio en técnicas Katon, sin más que agregar le cedió el turno a Naruto mientras se acercaba mas tratando de escuchar mejor a lo que diría el rubio, Naruto afirmo y comenzó a contar como fue su entrenamiento con el Sandaime, así como todos los jutsus elementales y no elementales que domina, al igual que los 5 estilos de combate que aprendió junto con Gai-sensei y el Sandaime, su dominio en el Genjutsu superior al promedio y por ultimo su Kenjutsu superior al promedio y con un estilo propio llamado **Youshiki Ryu Uwa (Técnica del dragón superior)** que usaba la manipulación elemental con su katana.

Las chicas se sorprendieron con la cantidad de técnicas que Naruto había aprendido y junto a su gran dominio de los **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **sabían que serian imparables.

— Vamos chicos es hora de practicar nuestro trabajo en equipo, y prepárense por que mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión — Termino de decir Anko mientras alzaba su puño en el aire.

Próximo capítulo: ¡Este es mi Nindo!

**N/A: Pues es todo por el momento chicos y chicas, una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que ya estoy trabajando en mas episodios y en otro fic así que solo es cuestión de tiempo, la mala es que me voy una semana a la playa y no podre actualizar hasta el lunes próximo, lo siento chicos pero así son las cosas, bueno por mi parte es todo y les deseo a todos unas felices vacaciones, Ja-Ne.**

**PD: Antes de que se me olvide, sigo abierto en cuanto las parejas de Naruto, solo envíen un comentario con su o sus peticiones y los tomare en cuenta, gracias, ¡lean y comenten! **


	8. Capitulo VIII: Este es mi Nindo

Yo! Este es Aizakku diciendo: Ya regrese, después de 3 semanas de no actualizar les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escribido junto con un nuevo fic crossover, denle una oportunidad como se la dieron a este Fic, bueno mis excusas primero:

Las vacaciones tardaron más de lo planeado y fueron 2 y no una semana.

Regresando note que me faltaba inspiración y decidí tomarme la semana.

Y por último, mi abuela se puso enferma y no tuve tiempo de escribir por andar preocupado por su salud.

Así que sinceramente les pido disculpas por no actualizar, espero que sigan leyendo y comentando este fic, así que sin más les presento el siguiente capítulo.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y lamentablemente nunca lo seré (T-T)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Capítulo VIII: ¡Este es mi Nindo!**

— ¡Misión completada equipo! — Se escucho un grito a lo lejos al parecer de una cierta Kunoichi adicta al dango y pelo purpura.

El equipo **Umi Yasei **regresaba a casa después de otra exitosa misión de rango C, todo shinobi empieza con misiones de rango D pero gracias al poder de convencimiento de las serpientes de Anko, los canes trillizos de Hana y la katana **Kuroi Atatakai **de Naruto pudieron hacer entrar en razón al Hokage.

— Bueno chicos acabamos de llegar pero tenemos que ir a dar el informe al Hokage y pedir otra misión — les menciono Anko al resto del equipo **Umi Yasei**, el equipo ya tenía un record impresionante de 65 misiones de rango C y 2 misiones de rango B en los casi 12 meses de la formación del equipo, el equipo nunca había fallado ninguna misión y en más de una ocasión había servido de apoyo a otras escuadras ninja, sin duda era un equipo muy unido y balanceado que lo convertía en el temor de otras aldeas a la vez que le hacían honor al nombre de su equipo, sus miembros podían ser tranquilos y serenos recolectando y cuando es momento del ataque golpean como un huracán de forma salvaje e impredecible pero siempre con un orden en sus planes.

— Jiji-sensei otra misión exitosa — Menciono el pelirrubio al viejo shinobi que se encontraba fumando su pipa mientras leía informes ninja de otros equipos, el Sandaime bajo su pipa exhalando humo mientras les daba una sonrisa al equipo **Umi Yasei**.

— Y supongo que vienen por otra mas ¿cierto? — Pregunto/aclaro el Hokage a lo cual el equipo asintió, el Hokage no sabía cómo rayos ese equipo no se cansaba, siempre la misma rutina con ellos, llegaban dando su informe e inmediatamente pedían otra misión, iban a celebrar comiendo dango o ramen y salían al día siguiente a realizar la misión que se les había asignado, le parecía increíble la dedicación de ese equipo no solo por la cantidad de misiones realizadas y su rutina si no que eran los mejores candidatos a Chuunin para este año, sin más el Hokage saco la lista de misiones de su escritorio y puso a hojear en las misiones de rango C.

— Jiji-sensei no otra misión C danos por favor una más alta — Replico el rubio al Hokage el cual suspiro y se dispuso a darle una explicación detallada sobre las misiones y el rango mínimo para cumplirlas pero Naruto solo saco su carta de la victoria. —Jiji-sensei sería una lástima que cierto libro naranja que lees tanto desapareciera ¿No? — Dijo Naruto con una voz dulce, tan dulce que daría un coma diabético.

— ¿Cómo sabes que leo el Icha-Icha en la oficina? — Respondió rápidamente el Hokage pero tardíamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio a las dos chicas del equipo **Umi Yasei **mirarlo con un aura asesina y al rubio del equipo sosteniendo una grabadora mientras sus ojos brillaban con un deje malévolo.

— Jiji-sensei creó merecemos una misión rango B ¿No? — El Hokage bajo su cabeza en derrota y saco el repertorio de misiones de rango B, con sumo cuidado observo cada descripción de la misión y subrayo la que mejor se adecuaba al equipo que tenía enfrente, los integrantes del equipo recibieron la misión y procedieron a leerla con cuidado.

Misión rango B

Búsqueda de ninja renegado:

Okoto Risuko

Edad: 30 años

Rango: Chuunin (Oficial), Jounin (Extraoficial)

Aldea: Kirigakure

Status: Ninja renegado clase B

Técnicas: Jutsus Suiton básicos y Kenjutsu

Recompensa: 50,000 Ryo (Muerto de preferencia), 35,000 (Vivo)

Motivos: Deserto en batalla/Traición

Ubicación: Ultima vez visto en la cercanías de Kumo

Los integrantes del equipo terminaron de leer la misión rápidamente se miraron a los ojos y asintieron dando su aprobación, El Sandaime miro a Naruto y pidió que fuera cuidadoso, Naruto le sonrió al Sandaime y salió en dirección al departamento que aun compartía con Kakashi (El cual lamentablemente se encontraba en una misión ANBU) a empacar sus cosas para su misión, dentro de su equipo incluía a su fiel katana negra, una ninjato y su equipo ninja básico así como raciones de alimento y píldoras de soldado, sin más el rubio corrió en dirección a la puerta sur y conociendo a sus compañeras ellas ya estarían esperándolo.

— Llegas tarde Naruto-kun, deberías aceptar mi propuesta de compartir departamento — Dijo una cierta Kunoichi amante del dango al chico rubio con voz dulce pero que escondía una actitud algo si no es que muy depredadora en el buen sentido, claro que Naruto no estaba ajeno a su coqueteo, estaba de mas decir que el ojiazul sabia los implicaciones y señales que le mandaban Anko y Hana, el las conocía muy bien y durante esos 12 meses no le quedo duda de que las chicas lo querían en un sentido mas romántico y dentro de ese grupo sabia que las hermanas Hyuuga entraban también, rayos inclusive otras chicas sentían algo por él, Naruto no era de cabeza dura pero él no buscaba una relación… aun, claro, el chico también las veía más en un sentido romántico pero el aun no se sentía listo para dar el paso.

"_Tal vez cuando sea un Jounin, otro motivo más para esforzarme" _Pensó Naruto, 9 años es más casi 10 y ya tenía problemas amorosos ¿Quién lo diría? Un chico normal de su edad se preocuparía por otras cosas como sus amigos o un nuevo juguete, cosas de esa naturaleza, la palabra clave es "Normal", Naruto era muchas cosas menos normal (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y eso lo sabían todas las chicas interesadas en el rubio pero para ellas eso era lo que lo hacía especial y único, regresando al mundo real Naruto le dijo por decimo quinta vez en la semana a Anko que lo pensaría, claro que la respuesta de Anko fue hacer un puchero mientras derramaba unas pequeñas y falsas lagrimas.

— Esta bien Anko, me mudare contigo pero no ahora pero lo hablaremos después de terminada la misión, rayos eres más difícil de convencer que Ibiki — Anko no escucho lo último, su mente estaba eufórica y solo tenía que esperar un poco más para tener a Naruto solo y en casa, mientras que en la mente el rubio se estaba dando una paliza mental por la bomba de tiempo que acababa de activar, su vida se va volver difícil en los próximos años, sus pensamientos pararon cuando se dio cuenta del KI que emanaba Hana asustando a sus 3 compañeros animales y dejando claro que esa idea no le gustaba por el hecho de que la habían dejado fuera de sus planes, Naruto rápidamente le sonrió y asintió la cabeza dejándole claro de que ella también estaba en el loco plan de Anko de compartir departamento y con eso ultimo Hana se calmo, ya estando preparados el equipo **Umi Yasei** salió a la caza del ninja renegado siendo este su primer misión importante desde hace meses, El equipo rápidamente se puso en formación de flecha con Hana a la cabeza junto con sus tres canes, Anko a su derecha y Naruto a su izquierda.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Tardaron exactamente 3 días corriendo a máxima velocidad pero al fin habían llegado a un pueblo cerca del lugar donde habían visto por última vez a Okoto, era un pueblo pequeño pero que satisfacía las necesidades básicas de cualquier viajero, el lugar perfecto para un escondite, Naruto se paseo por el lugar buscando información que le fuera útil y que sirviera para localizar más fácil a Okoto, al aparecer había rumores de que un extraño shinobi había llegado hace pocos días y se estaba estableciendo a unos kilómetros al sur del pueblo, Naruto tomando en cuenta la información que obtuvo decidió hacérsela saber a sus compañeras en el punto de encuentro que era la posada donde se habían detenido a descansar.

Naruto llego al mismo tiempo que las chicas y los 3 canes, Hana y Anko escucharon los mismos rumores así que con la información que tenían decidieron planear una emboscada, al terminar su reunión decidieron pasar a las aguas termales anexas a la posada que lamentablemente para Naruto y afortunadamente para Anko y Hana eran mixtas, aunque Naruto trato de escapar las dos Kunoichi lo tomaron cada quien de un brazo y procedieron a arrastrarlo a las vacías aguas termales, entre forcejeos, agarres y tumbes pudieron someter al rubio lo suficiente como para despojarlo de todas sus prendas, claro que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Anko quedo en shock de lo bien "dotado" que estaba el rubio mientras imágenes no aptas para niños protagonizadas por ella y un Naruto mas adulto cruzaron por su mente a la vez que un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz, Hana no estaba en mejor estado, sentía su cuerpo en llamas y su mente le jugaba trucos mentales sobre Naruto y ella en su cuarto en posiciones que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Naruto sin embargo corrió a las aguas termales a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al **Hirashin no Jutsu **mientras sus compañeras se quitaban la ropa de forma sensual y se acercaban a la esquina en la que se encontraba el rubio, Naruto por otro lado estaba tratando de controlar sus hormonas y en su cabeza maldecía a Kakashi-niisan por tener que leer su libro pervertido en voz alta mientras este ataba al rubio a un poste, Naruto dejo de divagar cuando sintió dos pares de manos masajeando su espalda y torso con tranquilidad y movimientos precisos pero armoniosos acciones que provocaron en Naruto unos cuantos suspiros.

— Espero que no pienses en irte, porque nos quedaremos aquí un largo rato — Le dijo Anko a Naruto mientras que Hana asentía con la cabeza, Naruto por otra parte luchaba por no hacer o decir algo pervertido hasta que sintió el mismo par de brazos bajar un poco mas y perderse en la cálida agua mientras que ambas Kunoichi veían a Naruto sonrojarse por la proximidad de ambas manos en cierta zona de su cuerpo, Naruto salió disparado del agua cuando sintió ciertas caricias en el objetivo de las dos Kunoichi.

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra a la hasta que las dos rieron estruendosamente a expensas del "pobre" chico rubio mientras un pensamiento igual pasaba por sus cabezas:" _No puedo esperar a que cumpla 12"_ (Si, las dos chicas estaban planeando darle un "regalo" especial a Naruto en su 12 cumpleaños)_._

0=0=0=0=0=0

La mañana siguiente (Posada):

Naruto se despertó inmediatamente mientras un sudor frio recorría su cara, el rubio había tenido una pesadilla horrible, el plan para eliminar a Okoto no había salido como lo planeado causando la muerte de Hana y sus 3 canes, Naruto se encontraba herido de gravedad mientras que Okoto torturaba a Anko en busca de información útil para venderla a otra aldea ninja y cuando Okoto se preparaba a dar el golpe final Naruto despertó con unas cuantas lagrimas abandonando sus ojos.

El pelirrubio miro a ambos lados del cuarto asegurándose de que las chicas estuvieran bien y efectivamente las dos se encontraban en un profundo sueño, Naruto se quedo observando la pared frente a el mientras que en su mente se cuestiono muchas cosas: _¿Cómo me afectaría que mi sueño se volviera realidad?, ¿Podría seguir viviendo sin Anko y Hana o las demás chicas_? Naruto ya no pudo seguir cuestionándose, sus compañeras ya se encontraban despiertas y preparándose para la emboscada, el rubio rápidamente se preparo al igual que sus compañeras pero no pudo evitar mandarle miradas a las chicas y estas a él causando en el rubio un sonrojo perceptible aun para el ojo no entrenado.

— ¿Están listos equipo? — Dijo animadamente Anko mientras caminaba a la puerta viendo que nadie había negado a su pregunta, girando la perrilla el equipo salió rápidamente del pueblo para internarse en el bosque pero lamentablemente el equipo no tomo algo en cuenta, "La decepción es el arma más peligrosa de un Shinobi".

0=0=0=0=0=0

2 Horas después (Bosque):

Ya habían pasado varias horas y los perros de Hana no habían detectado ningún aroma extraño, los integrantes del equipo estaban en alerta pues no era común que una persona pudiera evadir a el trió de perros de Hana y mas durante prolongado tiempo, Naruto se encontraba analizando los posibles ¿Por qué de la ineficacia de los perros Inuzuka? Siendo esta vez la primera vez que fallan:

Los perros se encuentran enfermos.

Los perros se encuentran cansados.

El objetivo huyo.

Algún químico raro que afecte el olfato.

Naruto rápidamente tacho las primeras 2 opciones, los perros fueron checados por Hana antes de partir y la resistencia de los perros es muy alta, la tercera opción era muy poco probable el ninja renegado fue visto hace solo un día y según la información obtenida de los aldeanos indicaba que ya llevaba varias semanas en las cercanías, la ultima era mas plausible pero para confirmar decidió preguntar a Hana.

— Hana-chan es posible bloquear el sentido del olfato en los perros — Pregunto Naruto mientras paraba cerca de un árbol, Hana pensó un momento y contesto.

— Es posible, existe una feromona que no puede ser detectada por los perros y los Inuzuka, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo Hana un poco preocupada por la súbita pregunta de Naruto.

— Presiento que Okoto tiene acceso a esa feromona, lo que es preocupante si tenemos en cuenta que el ya conoce los alrededores y lo más probable es que nos lleve a una trampa — Y como si de una señal se tratara cientos de shuriken salieron volando en dirección ellos, Naruto rápidamente saco su espada y la giro a gran velocidad desviando los shuriken que iban contra él y los perros, Anko y Hana decidieron utilizar un **Kawarimi**.

— Buena deducción chico me impresionas, pero ¿no eres muy pequeño para jugar a ser ninja?, vete y deja que los adultos solucionen esto — Dijo un hombre que concordaba con la descripción de Okoto, hombre en sus 30, cicatrices dejadas por peleas con espada, un traje ninja de color azul oscuro y una máscara de gas que cubría gran parte de su boca, Naruto observándolo bien solo apretó los puños, el rubio odiaba a aquellos que no lo tomaran enserio solo por ser menor de edad y eso le dolía porque el sabia que cuando se pusiera el hita-ate debía ser reconocido como adulto y tratado como tal, Naruto respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse ya que como le decía jiji-sensei: "Nunca dejes que la ira saque lo peor de ti", Naruto mas calmado pudo ver que Okoto tenía un contenedor y supo que sus deducciones eran acertadas.

— Okoto, por órdenes de Konoha serás ejecutado aquí mismo, di tus plegarias — Dijo Anko mientras un par de víboras salían de su gabardina, Hana se ponía en posición de pelea junto con los 3 canes y Naruto desenfundo a** Kuroi Atatakai.**

— Jajaja ¿una Inuzuka?, bueno creo que esto ayudara — Dijo Okoto mientras sostenía una botella con un extraño liquido blanquecino, Hana palideció, una ventaja de su clan era su olfato poderoso pero lamentablemente también los dejaba a merced de sustancias con un olor superconcentrado y lo que tenia Okoto era la sustancia más temida por los Inuzuka, la sustancia en cuestión dejaba a los Inuzuka fuera de combate por un largo tiempo pero fabricar la sustancia era exageradamente costoso y su uso era escaso, en si fue una sustancia creada por accidente pero eso no quitaba la peligrosidad que representaba a los Inuzuka, Okoto viendo el miedo de Hana lanzo el recipiente noqueando automáticamente a Hana y los tres perros Inuzuka con el olor.

— Demonios, no me esperaba esto, ¡Naruto cuida a Hana y sus perros! — Dijo Anko antes de comenzar la lucha con Okoto el cual ya se encontraba haciendo sellos para alguna técnica, rápidamente Okoto exclamo **Katon:****Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran****bola****de fuego)**, una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable se dirigió hacia Anko la cual se desconcertó por que casi ningún ninja de Kiri podía manipular el fuego por ser su naturaleza opuesta, Anko esquivando la bola de fuego se preparo para hacer un jutsu que dejara fuera de combate a Okoto pero este ya había avanzado para atacar con un Ninjato que tenia detrás de su espalda, Anko comenzó a defenderse y atacar con kunai, Naruto viendo que Anko podía tener problemas dejo varios clones para que llevaran a Hana y la protegieran, Naruto sintiendo sus clones lo suficientemente lejos decidió entrar a la pelea, desenfundando su katana con rapidez logro desviar varios ataques de Okoto el cual se veía tranquilo, la pelea prosiguió por unos minutos más en los cuales los tres se hirieron bastante.

— Esto es divertido pero es hora de terminar esto — Dijo Okoto mientras tiraba un shuriken al tronco de un árbol cortando un fino hilo de alambre casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, de las alturas cayo una jaula tapizada de sellos que drenaban el chakra, Naruto pudo evadirlo pero la jaula cayó pesadamente encima de Anko la cual se encontraba mas herida que Naruto.

— ¡Naruto huye, sálvate y salva a Hana! — Grito Anko la cual ya estaba muy cansada debido a que los sellos ya habían comenzado a funcionar, Naruto estaba desesperado, por un lado si se iba Anko podía morir pero si se quedaba e intentaba sacar a Anko eventualmente Okoto encontraría a Hana y la usaría como rehén, Naruto se encontraba en una encrucijada hasta que una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Jajaja, vete niño no tienes lo que se necesita para ser shinobi, puedo ver en tus ojos que nunca has matado a nadie, tú no tienes motivos para estar aquí, corre y no vuelvas — Dijo Okoto, Naruto pensó en lo que dijo: _"¿Cual es mi motivo de estar aquí?", mi sueño es ser Hokage pero que me motiva. _Naruto exploro en su mente hasta que encontró en su memoria un día en el que estaba entrenando con jiji-sensei.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Flashback (1 año ½ atrás):

Naruto había terminado su práctica con Jiji-sensei cuando ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Naruto volteo a ver al Sandaime y le pregunto:

— Jiji-sensei, ¿Cuál es su motivación para ser Hokage? — El Hokage se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero sonrió a Naruto y le contesto.

— Mis hijos — Naruto lo miro extrañado y decidió preguntarle más.

— ¿Asuma-sensei? — El Hokage dio una pequeña carcajada y decidió responder a su pregunta.

— Bueno en parte es correcto pero a lo que refiero es que yo veo a toda Konoha como a mis hijos, las personas que más amo y que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, eso Naruto-kun es la voluntad de fuego, proteger a tus seres queridos sin importar que — termino de decir el Hokage el cual se paro y extendió la mano a Naruto el cual la tomo y rápidamente se paro.

"_Proteger a tus seres queridos" _pensó durante unos minutos hasta que escucho al Hokage llamándole para que fueran por ramen.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Naruto regreso a la realidad consciente de lo que tendría que hacer, de forma rápida Naruto cambio su semblante a una posición de ataque, poniendo su espada en posición vertical y sus piernas juntas, Naruto cerró los ojos acumulando chakra elemental en su katana decidió contestar a Okoto sobre su exclamación anterior.

— Te equivocas, mi motivación es proteger a Anko y Hana, a toda la gente preciosa para mí, porque…— Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos mostrando unos ojos color rojo carmesí y pupila rasgada, haciendo uso de una velocidad sobrehumana apareció a un lado de Okoto e intento golpearlo con su ninjato solo para ser detenida por la katana del adversario, Naruto sonrió de forma tétrica y lanzo una patada a la boca del estomago de Okoto impulsándolo hacia atrás y apareciendo inmediatamente atrás del dando un puñetazo que lo elevo en el aire. — ¡Este es mi nindo! — Termino de decir Naruto mientras liberaba el chakra retenido en su katana de un golpe al aire mientras exclamaba** Youshiki Ryu Uwa:** **Taiyou Saikou (Técnica del Dragón superior: Sol supremo)** y una oleada de chakra de naturaleza Katon salió disparada hacia Okoto el cual solo pudo gritar mientras era consumido por el fuego que se formo cuando la técnica lo golpeo.

— Naruto…— Susurro Anko que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, Naruto rápidamente rompió la jaula con su katana y llamo a sus clones para que trajeran a la inconsciente Hana, por la esquina de su ojo Naruto pudo distinguir a Okoto que trataba de arrastrarse a las entrañas del bosque sin embargo Naruto se puso delante de él y pudo ver el daño de su recién creada técnica, Okoto o lo que quedaba de el tenia quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado, sus piernas estaban desechas y parte de su brazo izquierdo también, el derecho estaba en mejor condición pero no menos grave, su cara estaba por lo menos estaba reconocible.

— N-no… a-al…al-aléjate — Dijo Okoto desesperado mientras Naruto se acercaba con su katana desenfundad, Okoto no pudo decir más cuando la katana de Naruto descendió y termino su miseria decapitándolo dejando detrás de sí una inmensa fuente de sangre, tomando la cabeza y sellándola en un pergamino, Naruto se dirigió al pueblo cargando a Hana y Anko las cuales estaban inconscientes,

Ya en la posada Naruto dejo a las chicas en su cama y cuando se disponía a descansar el rubio cayo inconsciente al suelo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Konoha (1 semana después)

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar, ya con su mirada fija pudo distinguir el cuarto donde se encontraba, el cuarto era de color blanco y estaba impecable por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en un hospital, explorando a profundidad el cuarto vio las dos siluetas de sus compañeras a su costado durmiendo plácidamente lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del rubio, continuando con su exploración su vista se detuvo en una mesa donde estaban amontonados cientos de regalos, flores y globos de "Mejórate pronto", Naruto fácilmente pudo distinguir el regalo de sus sensei y de sus amigos.

— Ano-chan, Hana-chan despiértense — Dijo Naruto con voz débil y rasposa a las chicas las cuales despertaron rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva solo para relajarse cuando observaron a Naruto despierto.

— Naruto-kun por fin despiertas has estado inconsciente casi una semana — Dijo Hana con voz preocupada pero mostrando alivio en sus palabras, Naruto se preocupo por el largo tiempo que llevaba fuera de combate, Anko notando su preocupación trato de calmarlo.

— No te preocupes estamos en Konoha y nos encontramos bien solo unos cuantos cortes y ya — Dijo Anko mientras le enseñaba sus brazos con unos pequeños vendajes, el rubio se relajo un poco mas y cuando se disponía a hablar una vez más la puerta se abrió mostrando al Hokage con un plato de ramen en su mano.

— Que bien que estas bien Naruto-kun — Dijo el Sandaime mientras tomaba asiento y le entregaba el plato de ramen a Naruto el cual empezó a comer con mucho gusto pero abruptamente se detuvo para preguntarle algo al anciano Hokage.

— La información de la misión… era falsa ¿No? — El Hokage asintió y se dispuso a explicar a lo que se refería Naruto.

— Okoto daba información falsa sobre sí mismo con un alias a otras aldeas, cuando los cazadores se disponían a capturarlo los tomaba por sorpresa con sus jutsus no mostrados, siento el malentendido — Termino la explicación el Hokage mientras Naruto asintió con una sonrisa mostrando que no estaba molesto pero surgió otra duda.

— ¿Sabe como obtuvo la feromona que dejo inconsciente a Hana-chan? — El Hokage asintió y procedió a explicarle que uno de los laboratorios que estudiaba le feromona para usos futuros fue atacado por un grupo de ninjas entre ellos se encontraba Okoto, Naruto asintió pero le preocupo el hecho de que otros shinobis tuvieran acceso a esa feromona.

— Por cierto Naruto-kun quiero que se preparen porque tú y Hana tomaran los exámenes Chuunin en un mes — Dijo el Hokage mientras se retiraba, Naruto sonrió y se paro listo para entrenar para los exámenes Chuunin, Anko y Hana se pararon igual y se acercaron a Naruto.

— Nos alegra que estés bien Naruto-kun y gracias por todo — Dijeron Anko y Hana al unisonó mientras le daban un beso a Naruto en la mejilla, Naruto sonrió y pensó para sus adentros: "_Anko-chan, Hana-chan, yo las protegeré porque son importantes para mí y tal vez en un futuro algo mas_" termino de pensar Naruto mientras salía del hospital junto con sus compañeras con dirección al bosque de la muerte.

**N/A: Bueno, espero que haya valido la pena, antes de que cierre el capitulo quiero decir que el Crossover es Naruto/Devil May Cry, ¿Por qué? Simplemente es un juego que amo y ese terreno está relativamente inexplorado, creo que mi fic será el primero en español pero dejando eso a un lado espero que lo lean y me dejen su opinión, el prologo es corto pero le capítulo inicial es más largo, bueno es todo por el momento así que lean y comenten Ja-Ne.**

**P.D: Hay una nueva opción en mi perfil para un OC que estará en el Harem, así que pido que vayan y voten si no es mucha molestia. **

**P.D.D: Los ojos que Naruto utilizo no son del Kyuubi, eso se explicara en capítulos siguientes. **


	9. Capitulo IX: Examenes chuunin 1era Parte

**Yo! Este es Aizakku trayéndoles un capitulo mas de mis dos fic y gracias a todos aquellos que comentan, leen y agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas así que de todo corazón se los agradezco mucho, espero que puedan darle una ojeada a mi Fic Naruto: Tres demonios Tres Hermanos y a mi próximo crossover de ****Naruto X Code Geass****, bueno sin más lean mi Fic y comenten.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y lamentablemente nunca lo seré (TT_TT)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Capitulo IX: Examen Chuunin ¡Aquí voy! Pt1**

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage mientras este les hablaba de un poco más del examen Chuunin, según lo que le conto jiji-sensei el examen Chuunin sería diferente a los antes vistos y lo mejor es que se prepararan física y mentalmente porque los exámenes no son algo que se debiera tomar a la ligera especialmente si el equipo **Umi Yasei **tiene un equipo de tamaño mucho menor al reglamentario, Naruto le pregunto a Jiji-sensei sobre si tendrían otro integrante en el equipo y cuando estaría con ellos, el Sandaime solo le menciono que sería miembro de uno de los clanes de Konoha pero aun no sabía de cuál pero aseguro de que se encontraría puntual en el lugar en el que se registrara el equipo, Naruto asintió mentalmente deseando que el integrante no fuera un perezoso o que inventara excusas demasiado patéticas.

Después de la plática el equipo tomo caminos diferentes recordándose ver la semana siguiente en la academia el cual sería el punto de registro de los Genin para el examen Chuunin, Naruto camino a paso lento por las calles de Konoha observando los puestos que de niño se negaban a atenderle, con su equipo creó un poco de fama entre los shinobi de otras aldeas y sumando el hecho de que su sensei era el mismísimo Sandaime (el dios entre los shinobi) le dio un cierto grado de aceptación entre los shinobi de Konoha pero lamentablemente los civiles se negaban a darle la aceptación que Naruto tanto deseaba, el chico rubio estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la figura de una persona que corría a gran velocidad por la calle cargando una pila de materiales ninja y libros, la figura casualmente choco con Naruto llevando a los dos al suelo.

Naruto se encontraba desorientado solo sabía que su cara se encontraba entre dos cosas suaves e inmediatamente su alarma ninja se activo, el rubio rápidamente levanto la vista para toparse con unos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color que correspondía a la cara de una chica no menor que él pero en definitiva tenia aproximadamente la edad de Hana, la chica por otro lado se encontraba viendo los ojos azules y el pelo rubio de nuestro héroe, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada de Naruto, se quedaron viendo unos minutos más hasta que se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, los dos se quedaron estupefactos hasta que la chica decidió hablar o gritar.

— ¡Kyaa~ pervertido!, quítate de encima, seguro que tropezaste conmigo a propósito — Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente de Naruto obviamente demostrando estar irritado, Naruto intento moverse pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

— Primero yo no tropecé contigo tú eras la que corría sin fijarse y segundo yo podría pararme rápidamente si tus piernas no estuvieran atadas a mi cintura — Termino de decir el rubio con un furioso sonrojo al final del segundo punto, y efectivamente la chica tenía sus piernas en la cintura del rubio evitando que este abandonara la posición en la que ambos chicos se encontraban, la chica dejo ir al rubio mientras un sonrojo de mayor intensidad aparecía en su rostro, Naruto se paro y procedió a darle la mano para ayudarle a pararse como todo caballero, la chica tomo la mano del rubio evitando todo el tiempo mirarlo a los ojos no solo por la vergüenza de la situación sino por el color de los ojos del rubio que parecían hipnotízate a la vista.

— El nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ¿El tuyo? — Dijo Naruto que trataba de hacer contacto visual con la chica cuyo rostro parecía un tomate maduro, Naruto sin embargo decidió estudiar su imagen, una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color acompañadas de unas sandalias en un color azul marino y por ultimo un Hita-ate que orgullosamente portaba en brazo derecho, su pelo era medianamente largo y se encontraba amarrado en una cola alta.

— Fuyu Uchiha, perdona por lo anterior es solo que iba distraída — Dijo la chica con una voz baja pero audible, el apellido era conocido por el rubio pero para el eso no le importaba lo que le llamo más la atención fue su nombre.

— Jejeje Fuyu que irónico que tu nombre signifique Invierno cuando el clan Uchiha se especializa en jutsu de fuego — Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de retener su risa, Fuyu se quedo perpleja, usualmente la gente no prestaba atención a su nombre ya que siempre que decía su apellido se olvidaban de él y siempre era los Uchiha esto y los Uchiha aquello, Fuyu fingió molestia pero no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el chiste del rubio.

— Y ¿A dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa Fuyu-chan? — Fuyu se sonrojo ante la familiaridad con la que se dirigía el rubio pero pronto recordó de lo que llevaba antes de chocar y rápidamente se puso a recoger el equipo ninja que se encontraba esparcido por la calle mientras que Naruto recogía los pergaminos y se los pasaba a Fuyu accidentalmente tocándose ambos la mano del otro provocando sonrojos en los dos shinobi, Naruto rápidamente procedió a sellar las cosas de Fuyu en un pergamino contenedor, Fuyu solo se quedo estupefacta por la simplicidad con la que Naruto creó los sellos necesarios para darle la capacidad de almacenaje al pergamino. (Naruto sabe lo básico de Fuuinjutsu gracias al Sandaime, Jiraiya aun no saldrá).

— Oye Fuyu-chan te gustaría comer algo de ramen — La chica asintió animadamente con un sonrojo en su cara, Naruto tomo rápidamente su mano y juntos se dirigieron al puesto de ramen Ichiraku sin sospechar que cierto anciano Hokage los observaba por su bola de cristal.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Día siguiente:

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en un claro junto con Hana y Anko, ambas trataban de ayudar a Naruto con su ejercicio de evasión que le impuso Anko desde sus primeros años como sensei, estuvieron un buen rato lanzando kunai y shuriken al chico rubio cuando escucharon una voz no conocida al menos para una de ellas.

— ¡Hey Naruto-kun, al fin te encuentro! — Naruto se volteo para observar a Fuyu correr hacia ellos pero abruptamente paro, el rubio sintió que la Uchiha fijaba la vista en algo o alguien.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? — gritaron Hana y Fuyu al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban la una a la otra, Naruto se levanto una ceja en confusión y decidió hacer la pregunta del millón de Ryo (N/A Es la moneda oficial en mi Fic).

— Se que sonara tonto pero ¿Ya se conocían? — Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Naruto y le dieron una cálida sonrisa para después dirigirse otra mirada de odio, Anko que prefirió quedarse fuera del problema pero podía observar que literalmente se lanzaban miradas electrifícate y se mentalmente se pregunto si era algún jutsu Raiton.

— Si ya conocía a "Fuyu" ambas éramos de la misma generación en la academia ninja donde fuimos rivales en absolutamente todo y competíamos en todo tipo de cosas como correr, pelear, estudios y hasta para comer — Comenzó a explicar Hana literalmente escupiendo el nombre de la Uchiha, ella la miro duramente y se dispuso a seguir el relato desde donde Hana lo dejo.

— Al final del año empatamos como Kunoichi del año, mi tío Fugaku que me crio desde la muerte de mis padres me reprocho el porqué una Uchiha empato, desde entonces mi tío y mi primo Sasuke ya no me dirigen la palabra — Termino de decir Fuyu, ambas chicas parecían listas para atacar pero Naruto las detuvo a ambas con un clon que las retuvo en su lugar, Naruto se aclaro la garganta y dispuso a dar su opinión.

— Fuyu déjame decir que tu tío y tu primo son unos reverendos idiotas — Fuyu abrió los ojos mas de sorpresa y sintiéndose dolida y decepcionada dio un golpe que hizo desaparecer al clon y se dispuso a atacar al verdadero Naruto pero este la tomo de las muñecas y uso su propio peso para hacerla caer al suelo, rápidamente tomo sus brazos y los puso sobre su cabeza mientras el se subía encima de ella para evitar que forcejeara. — Déjame terminar Fuyu — Dijo Naruto aun calmado, Fuyu dejo de forcejear un poco pero no quito su mirada dolida de Naruto.

— En primer lugar se me hace injusto el trato de tu tío y primo, tú no eres la única Uchiha o Kunoichi de Konoha, hay gente que siempre será igual o superior a nosotros pero está en nosotros superarnos cada día y en segundo lugar deja de creer que le tienes que rendir cuentas a alguien nunca vivas bajo las expectativas de alguna persona porque eso es subjetivo solo tú puedes fijar tus objetivos y metas — Termino de decir Naruto mientras le sonreía a la vez que ponía sus manos en la espalda de Fuyu para cargarla y ponerla de pie, Fuyu se puso a pensar en lo que Naruto le había dicho y llego a la conclusión de que era cierto, ella era una Uchiha pero primero era Fuyu y no necesitaba que su tío le dijera si era una Uchiha digna o no, ella tenía que tener sus propias metas y sueños y dejar de vivir su vida bajo la mirada estricta de su tío.

— Tienes razón Naruto, lo siento y lo siento también Hana por culparte de mis problemas — Dijo Fuyu dejando a una sorprendida Hana, a un orgulloso Naruto y Anko… bueno ella es Anko, pero Fuyu empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— Pero eso no significa que ya no somos rivales, de hecho creo que ya se por lo que lucharemos ahora — Dijo mientras su cara mostraba un pequeño sonrojo y miraba a Naruto disimuladamente pero no paso desapercibido para Hana o Anko, Hana solo gruño mientras ella y Fuyu se acercaban quedando a centímetros de distancia mientras se observaban lanzando rayos y centellas de sus ojos por otro lado Anko sonreía maliciosamente mientras su mente gritaba a todo pulmón: Cuarteto, Naruto solo veía la escena con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien a la vez que reía nerviosamente pero sintió un KI fuerte y en un santiamén el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso igual que Anko, Hana y Fuyu, los cuatro sacaron un kunai y se pusieron en una posición de cruz dándose la espalda para que cubrieran desde distintos ángulos sin dejarse descubiertos, los cuatro seguían en posición defensiva cuando el KI ceso y escucharon aplausos, en una nube de humo apareció el Sandaime, todos los presentes se quedaron extrañados y el primero en preguntar iba a ser Naruto pero el Sandaime se adelanto.

— Me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado Naruto ese discurso es muy cierto, Hana y Fuyu también me impresionaron no solo porque supieron dar y recibir disculpas sino que aunque son rivales pudieron trabajar en armonía, Anko tu mmm… sin comentarios, es por eso que me gustaría que fueran ustedes tres al examen Chuunin como equipo — Finalizo el Sandaime con un risita traviesa, Naruto acepto de inmediato mientras que Fuyu y Hana se miraron con un rivalidad solo para asentir y volver a mirarse retadoramente y Anko grito un ¡Hey! mientras hacia un puchero por lo que le dijo el Sandaime.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Día de los exámenes Chuunin (Academia ninja):

El equipo **Umi Yasei **(menos Anko)se encontraba a las afueras de la academia viendo la cantidad de shinobis que representaban a las diferentes aldeas ninjas, algunos de los participantes lanzaban miradas libidinosas a los miembros femeninos del equipo **Umi Yasei** (3/4) ganándose una mirada gélida del rubio y una demostración del poder de su katana a un poste de entrenamiento que quedo hecho añicos, la gente entendió rápido el mensaje y decidió evitar al rubio y sus compañeras que miraron agradecidas al ojiazul por alejar a los indeseados.

— **¡Atención Gakis! el examen que se les presentara pondrá a prueba sus técnicas de infiltración y secuestro, por favor prosigan al área asignada y no mueran… ¡Hey no toques mi dango si serás maldito!… **— Se escucho una voz conocida desde los altavoces de la academia mientras un pobre hombre gritaba y suplicaba piedad desde el cuarto de control, Naruto, Hana y Fuyu rieron nerviosamente ya que no necesitaban ser genios para adivinar quién era la encargada del primer examen (N/A Fuyu convivió con ellos toda la semana así que sabe de ellos mejor que otras personas ), un momento después de acabada la transmisión al equipo se le pidió que buscaran a su objetivo el cual estaba resguardado en uno de los edificios recién construidos cercanos a la academia especialmente hechos para la prueba y dentro de el habría guardias de distinto rango vigilando los pasillos, el equipo entro y observo sus alrededores, el edificio parecía un enorme laberinto con distintas encrucijadas.

— Hay que separarnos, Hana en caso de que encuentres algo sospechoso sigue nuestro olor y avísanos, yo dibujare sellos invisibles para marcar el camino que he recorrido, Fuyu trata de dibujar un mapa y cuando nos encontremos lo complementaremos con nuestra información, ahora sepárense — Las chicas corrieron en direcciones separadas mientras que Naruto formo varios clones para que cubrieran un mayor rango, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que uno de los clones se disipo mandándole la información sobre el laberinto y sus trampas, Naruto prosiguió su camino evitando o desactivando varias trampas, Hana por otro lado se encontraba marcando el camino en caso de que necesitaran huir rápidamente, Fuyu se encontraba noqueando silenciosamente a un par de Chuunin y amordazándolos para evitar de que llamaran la atención, estaba por retirarse cuando Hana apareció repentinamente.

— Fuyu ya encontré la localización del objetivo pero está lleno de trampas, hay que traer a Naruto después de todo el es el experto en armar y desarmar trampas— Fuyu acepto y sugirió hacer un **Henge (Jutsu de transformación) **de los guardias que acababa de noquear, Hana siguió la esencia de Naruto así como lo hizo con Fuyu y lo encontraron sentado formulando una estrategia, rápidamente Fuyu le dio el mapa que había dibujado y Naruto lo completo con lo que había investigado para que por ultimo Hana trazara la ruta de escape que ella había hecho, el grupo discutió la mejor estrategia por unos minutos y prosiguieron a la habitación del objetivo, en un parpadeo amordazaron al objetivo dejando un clon del mismo para evitar alarmar a las patrullas, el recorrido para salir del laberinto/casa fue rápido y sin contratiempos.

— Jeje 1 hora 16 minutos y 13 segundos, parece que mis Genin rompieron por horas el record anterior así que paguen sus apuestas perdedores, Anko-sama comerá como una reina esta noche — Dijo Anko mientras hacia un baile de la victoria a la vez que recolectaba el dinero de su apuesta a favor de su equipo de las manos de los ilusos Jounin que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

— **Bien, solo lograron pasar 10 equipos de los 25 originales así que por decreto del Hokage se hará una batalla de 3 vs. 3 los que logren pasar se les explicara lo que pasara después, así que descansen porque en una hora empiezan las batallas **— Se escucho nuevamente desde los megáfonos fuera de la academia, Naruto y compañía se fueron a descansar a las tiendas que habían armado para los concursantes.

— "_Los exámenes Chuunin… tengo el presentimiento que esto apenas está comenzando"_ — Pensó Naruto mientras entraba a la tienda a descansar, si solo supiera cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras. 

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Omake: **

El porqué de no hablar a las espaldas de los otros Pt: 1

Academia Ninja:

— ¡Aaachuuu! — Se escucho en el salón de clases de la academia, todos los presentes voltearon hacia el origen del ruido siendo este un chico con un peinado semejante a una piña, el chico tenia la vista perdida evidencia que demostraba que había estado dormido por un largo tiempo.

— Mendokusai, seguramente alguien está hablando de mí — Dijo el chico con peinado de piña.

— Hey Shikamaru crees que sea Naruto, no nos hemos reunido desde su último cumpleaños — Dijo un chico de huesos anchos al ahora mencionado Shikamaru.

— No se Chouji pero creo que…— Shikamaru fue interrumpido por un maestro con una cicatriz de forma horizontal en la nariz.

— Shikamaru y Chouji como veo que no ponen atención a clases los espero a la hora de la salida para su castigo, lavaran todos los inodoros de la academia — Shikamaru y Chouji solo dejaron caer sus cabezas contra sus escritorios en señal de derrota desatando un mar de risas de entre los alumnos incluido el maestro.

— Mendokusai — Dijo Shikamaru suspirando mientras su cabeza nunca abandono el escritorio.

0=0=0=0=0=0

El porqué de no hablar a las espaldas de los otros Pt: 2

Misión ANBU #78 (En las afueras de Iwa)

— Bien chicos, esta es la misión más importante y peligrosa de nuestras vidas si la cumplimos seremos héroes y si fallamos… — Un ANBU con máscara de perro daba su discurso mientras el equipo lo miraba con admiración.

— Silencio, aquí viene el objetivo, unos pasos más y la misión será un exi... ¡Aaaaachhu! — Estornudo el ANBU con máscara de perro alertando a los guardias y sin más el grupo de 5 ANBU fue rápidamente superado en número de casi 20 guardias por ANBU.

— Nos jodimos — Dijo el ANBU mientras los guardias se abalanzaban contra ellos con todo tipo de cosas.

— Demonios ahí va el ultimo Icha Icha de colección, porque de todas las personas el Daimyo tenía que comprarlo — Dijo el ANBU con máscara de perro mientras lloraba de desesperación ganándose una mirada de irritación de sus compañeros ANBU que si no fuera porque estaban colgados de los pies de un árbol ahora mismo lo estarían golpeando.

**Información Técnica: **

OC Nombre: Fuyu Uchiha

Edad: 15 años

Familia: Prima segunda de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha

Rango: Genin

**N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, un anuncio mi otro fic también fue actualizado, espero que les guste, lean, comenten y díganme si les ha estado gustando el fic, bueno eso es todo Ja-Ne.**

**P.D: Fuyu y Hana no se odian solo son competidoras acérrimas la una con la otra y por ultimo lamento si la parte del laberinto no gusto, solo se me ocurrió hacer algo diferente. **


	10. Capitulo X: Examenes chuunin 2da Parte

**N/A: Lo siento, Gomenasai, sé que he tardado mucho pero ya entre a la universidad y eso me quita algo de tiempo y me deja sin creatividad pero por eso les traigo este episodio nuevecito de N:LD, A por cierto me disculpo contigo Fullme honestamente no me he podido conectar por muchas razones entre ellas la universidad, tiempo y cosas de salud así que mis más sinceras disculpas si te he abandonado pero siempre estoy en mi Hotmail así que puedes mandarme siempre que quieras un PM, antes de empezar a leer un spoiler.**

*****SPOILER*** **

**Quienes estén siguiendo el Manga de Naruto habrán visto la trágica muerte de Kushina y Minato, casi lloro, en fi, Kushina le dice varias cosas a su hijo antes de morir entre ellas sobre quien debería ser su nuera (Alguien con el carácter de Kushina), al siguiente capítulo responde a cada cosa que le dijo su madre (Que duerma temprano, que coma bien, que se esfuerce) pero no a la de cómo debería ser la chica que le guste, extraño ¿No? Y si así fuera Sakura no es la única que se parece a Kushina esta: Karui, Karin, Mei Terumi o la Mizukage (Amo a las pelirrojas), entre otras chicas, así que Kishimoto dejo en gran duda sobre quien se quedara con Naruto, a mi me gustaría un NaruHina o un NaruKarin pero bueno.**

*****FIN SPOILER*****

**Bueno solo quería sacar eso de mi sistema, si estás de acuerdo conmigo deja un Review jejeje bueno sin más la historia. **

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y lamentablemente nunca lo seré (TT_TT)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Capitulo X: Examen Chuunin ¡Aquí voy! Pt2 (El sacrificio de Itachi)**

Naruto observaba el techo de la tienda medica en la que descansaba él y sus compañeras de equipo, la ultima parte del examen Chuunin sería la de una batalla de 3 vs 3, los ganadores o perdedores serian escogidos para convertirse en Chuunin mediante una votación de los mejores ninja de la aldea y entre ellos el Hokage, el chico rubio observaba sus alrededores mientras que escucho a un sensei hablar en… ¿rimas? A sus estudiantes Genin, su equipo estaba conformado por dos chicas, una de cabello rojizo con una forma de vestir un tanto masculina y otra de cabello rubio platinado con un kimono de pelea, el único Genin poseía el pelo blanco y una paleta en su boca mientras sus ojos mostraban una mirada de aburrimiento permanente algo parecida a la de Shikamaru , de las cabezas de los Genin se encontraban los hita-ate que los reconocían como shinobis de Kumo, al parecer algo en el interior le llamaba, rugía, le decía que atacara, que los matara a todos en especial a aquel sensei que emanaba un aura demoniaca igual al ojiazul, Naruto se tenso cuando vio a aquel sensei encaminarse hacia él y extenderle el puño.

— ¡Yo! soy Killerbee chico, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Naruto arqueo una ceja mientras veía a Killerbee esperando por algo mientras seguía extendiendo el puño, Naruto capto la señal así que choco puños con Killerbee.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto — Dijo Naruto mientras observaba al shinobi de Kumo, el hombre de tez negra parecía observar con curiosidad al chico y luego sonrió.

— Kyuubi ¿No? — Naruto rápidamente miro a todos lados viendo si alguien había escuchado lo que Killerbee estaba diciendo, al ver que nadie le había oído lo tomo por la camisa y lo acerco para susurrarle.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — El shinobi de Kumo solo flexiono su brazo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

— Hachibi — Fue la única palabra que dijo Killerbee antes de ser interrumpido por su estudiante de pelo rojo acompañada por sus compañeros, mientras ellos permanecían calmados la chica de pelo rojo estaba furiosa.

— Aléjate de Killerbee-sensei — Dijo la chica de pelo rojo mientras sus compañeros negaban con su cabeza por la actitud de su compañera que se interpuso entre Naruto y el sensei de piel oscura, Naruto solo frunció el seño y le mando una mirada a Killerbee el cual asintió comprendiendo de inmediato que el rubio deseaba hablar a solas con él y con eso ultimo Naruto se retiro no sin antes reírse discretamente de la chica de pelo rojo mientras su sensei le llamaba la atención sobre como sus compañeros se comportaban bien para solo tener 12 años, entre el regaño el rubio capto el nombre de los integrantes del equipo.

— "_Karui, Omoi y Samui un grupo interesante"_ — Pensó el ojiazul mientras se dirigía al lado de sus compañeras aun dormidas, de forma abrupta ambas se despertaron al escuchar la voz del encargado de la siguiente etapa anunciando el orden de las peleas, de forma misteriosa al equipo **Umi Yasei** les toco el equipo de Kumo, la chica de pelo rojo identificada como Karui le mandaba miradas que prometían dolor, el chico Omoi parecía entretenido con su paleta y la chica de pelo rubio conocida como Samui la cual tenía unos atributos algo grandes para una chica de 13 se encontraba mirando de forma disimulada al rubio, las chicas del equipo **Umi Yasei **por otro lado estaban regresándole las miradas asesinas a Karui mientras que Naruto veía con interés al equipo o en especifico a las katanas y ninjato que portaban todos los miembros del equipo lo cual le daba un cierto animo al chico rubio, una pelea de Kenjutsu sería muy interesante en especial si el sensei de ellos dominaba esa arte ninja.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Los 6 combatientes estaban en posición listos para comenzar con la pelea siendo los 6 los últimos, todos los presentes estaban expectantes sobre los grupos pues a lo largo del examen no hubo equipo que mereciera ser Chuunin a excepción clara de los equipos apunto de pelear, uno al que apodaron como el "Trió de espadachines **Kaminari (Trueno)**" capitaneado por Samui y el otro como **Umi Yasei **o también conocido bajo el infame nombre del "Equipo Tempestad"cuyo capitán era Naruto Uzumaki el genio más grande comparado solo con Minato Namikaze o Itachi Uchiha, (**N/A: Amigo de Naruto gracias a Fuyu que lo "Invito" a su casa, la masacre Uchiha aun no ocurre**) el rubio estaba analizando a sus oponentes con sumo cuidado, el encargado del examen se presento a la audiencia y menciono el nombre de los participantes y con un grito de **Hajime (Comiencen) **la batalla daba inicio, el trió de ninjas de Konoha se escondieron en los alrededores (**N/A: La segunda parte de estos exámenes se realiza en un estadio parecido al de los exámenes Chuunin pero de mayor tamaño y mayor follaje**), por otra parte el equipo de Kumo se quedaron en terreno abierto haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Samui por esconderse, Omoi pare evitar daños a su persona por culpa de Karui decidió seguir el plan de la pelirroja de esperar un ataque frontal, Karui comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie de forma rápida y seguida mientras su frustración crecía a cada instante hasta que exploto.

— ¡Salgan malditos cobardes! — Grito a todo pulmón Karui ganándose un suspiro de frustración por parte del resto de su equipo, sin previo aviso se escucho el nombre de un jutsu **Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Misil de fuego del dragón) **de las cercanías un dragón hecho de fuego salió de entre los árboles y viajo a gran velocidad dejando una estela de destrucción, el equipo de Kumo trato de evadirlo pero su velocidad no se comparo con la del jutsu siendo solo capaces de reducir un poco los daños pero fueron empujados hacia atrás cuando el jutsu impacto en ellos produciéndoles unas pequeñas quemaduras en su ropa y cuerpos, Karui se levanto rápidamente observando el lugar de donde provino el jutsu, tomando una kunai y cargándola con su chakra de naturaleza eléctrica, la chica peli roja lanzo el kunai con una fuerza increíble perforando varios árboles a su paso, la chica espero un momento a que se escuchara por lo menos un quejido de dolor pero su contestación fue un silencio absoluto.

— ¡Karui arriba de ti! — Grito Omoi mientras Samui desenvainaba su ninjato para ayudar a su compañera pero por otra parte Karui subió la vista solo para ver el sol bloqueando la imagen de su atacante convirtiéndolo solo en una sombra que se abalanzaba hacia ella, la chica peli roja decidió protegerse con su propia katana, poniéndola en posición de desenvaine la chica espero el impacto que segundos después llegaría y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y brazo la chica libero la katana con toda fuerza de su extremidad incrementándola con chakra, el resultado dejo a todos con la boca abierta hasta el mismo Omoi dejo caer su paleta, el choque de las katanas fue intenso o en palabras más exactas "masivo", un enorme cráter de aproximadamente 5 metros de ancho y 1 metro de profundidad fue el resultado de la presión que ejercían las espadas en ese colosal choque.

— ¡Mierda no me esperaba esto! — Dijo Karui mientras sus pies se enterraban mas y mas en la tierra por el peso que su atacante ejercía en ella, la chica de piel morena se encontró con los ojos de su atacante, un azul eléctrico con un aire de confianza y experiencia, Karui no podía dejar de ver esos ojos que a la vez miraban los ojos amarillos de ella, un sonrojo imperceptible surgió en ella pero lo desecho rápidamente al recordar que se encontraba en batalla, moviendo su espada fuertemente hacia su izquierda lanzo a Naruto pero la misma fuerza del empuje la lanzo al lado contrario.

— Ese chico rubio… me agrada — Dijo Omoi mientras sonreía animadamente, Samui se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que Omoi reconociera a alguien sin hacer un comentario sarcástico pero le sorprendió mas cuando el chico peliblanco desenvaino su katana y procedió a correr tomando cierta velocidad para impactar al chico rubio con su katana, Samui medio sonrió y decidió ayudar a su compañero pero una voz le llamo.

— Recuerda que esta batalla es de 3 contra 3, **Katon:****Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Técnica del fuego mítico del fénix) **de la boca de Fuyu salieron cientos de bolas de fuego que se dirigían hacia Samui la cual utilizo otro jutsu para contrarrestar el jutsu, dando gracias mentalmente a su sensei por hacerlos aprender por lo menos un jutsu elemental de agua para ayudarles a encadenar y fortalecer sus jutsus eléctricos, con un movimiento rápido de manos exclamo**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua) **ambos jutsus impactaron fuertemente mientras que en la nube de vapor las chicas peleaban usando Taijutsu y Kenjutsu dando un gran espectáculo a los Jounin que parecían contentos por la calidad de Kunoichis que ambas aldeas habían entrenado.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Karui se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras lentamente recuperaba su energía, ya estando de pie escucho: **Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu****(Jutsu mimetismo animal) **seguido de un **Tsuuga****(Colmillo de perforación)**un torbellino se habría paso rápidamente a un lado de Karui la cual la esquivo solo para toparse con una enfurecida Hana, la pelirroja vio las marcas en sus mejillas, clara indicación de que pertenecía al clan Inuzuka pero se pregunto a si misma por la falta de perros que se suponía los Inuzuka incorporaban en sus batallas, con algo de curiosidad Karui pregunto.

— ¿Y tus perros Inuzuka? — Hana solo la miraba intensamente pero decidió contestar.

— Quería probarme que tanto podía hacer sin ellos, pero dejando a un lado eso, tu trataste mal a Naruto-kun y eso es algo que no tolerare, nunca te metas con mi manada en especial con nuestro Naruto-kun — Dijo Hana que se puso a cuatro patas mientras desaparecía en un destello de velocidad, Karui también decidió luchar cuerpo a cuerpo así que guardando su katana Karui corrió a una velocidad impresionante pero menor a la de Hana usando su mimetismo animal, el ataque fue sin cuartel por parte de ambas kunoichis que cada vez iban ganándose más moretones y cortadas ambas acumularon lo que quedaba de su chakra para darse un último golpe conectándose simultáneamente un golpe a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de especial en ese chico rubio? — Dijo Karui que se encontraba tirada en su espalda con hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio.

— Es todo lo que podías esperar en un chico y mas — Dijo Hana que se encontraba boca abajo y de su ceja corría una pequeña cantidad de sangre mientras sonreía y sus ojos se cerraban quedando inconsciente, Karui medito la respuesta de Hana en su cabeza, _" Un chico muy especial sin duda" _pensó Karui mientras recordaba los ojos azules de Naruto y preguntándose porque estaba enojada con él, Karui decidió ya no darle importancia al asunto, ella solo quería descansar, Karui quedo inconsciente unos segundos después.

0=0=0=0=0=0

La batalla de Samui y Fuyu era un gran espectáculo de jutsus, ambas chicas lanzaban jutsus a diestra y siniestra sin descansar, ambas ya sin chakra se abalanzaron en un duelo de armas, Samui con su ninjato y Fuyu con sus kunai, ambas haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para someter a su rival con pura fuerza o voluntad, ninguna cedía ni un milímetro de espacio, este ya no era un duelo de asunción a Chuunin para Fuyu, ¡ No!, este se había convertido en una batalla para demostrar la madurez y experiencia a sus compañeros shinobi, era una batalla para ser reconocida como una Kunoichi, como una igual y no como una Uchiha, este era una batalla para demostrarle a Naruto que ella había crecido un poco gracias al pequeño tiempo en el que convivieron como amigos y como equipo.

En un momento la visión de Fuyu se volvió más nítida, la velocidad de los movimientos de Samui se volvían más lentos dejando ver una que otra abertura pequeña casi inexistente en su estilo de combate, todo se veía con más detalle y los patrones de ataque de la chica rubia se volvían predecibles, Fuyu se dio cuenta del significado de los cambios, ella había logrado desbloquear el dojutsu del clan Uchiha, un logro que era casi imposible para las mujeres con sangre mezclada, el padre de Fuyu siendo un miembro del clan y su madre una mujer civil se esperaba que Fuyu no pudiera obtener el dojutsu del clan Uchiha, con el extraño asesinato de sus padres Fuyu dejo a un lado su entrenamiento para desbloquear su dojutsu y prefirió enfocarse en el trabajo duro así como su primo Itachi que aun con su sharingan este entrenaba de forma dura algo que Fuyu admiraba pues era una de las pocas personas del clan Uchiha que no se creía superior a los demás shinobi, Fuyu cerró sus ojos haciendo a un lado los recuerdos para enfocarse en la pelea, rápidamente abrió los ojos.

— Sharingan — Los presentes quedaron en shock cuando vieron que los ojos de Fuyu mostraba el sharingan en su primera fase con un aspa, rápidamente Fuyu desapareció de la vista para reaparecer enfrente de Samui y darle un fuerte golpe al estomago y una patada a la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, Fuyu cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente mientras veía como Naruto terminaba de derrotar a Omoi con un ataque combinado de sus clones y sus katanas, Fuyu no pudo más y cayo inconsciente debido a su nivel bajo de chakra.

Naruto se encontraba un poco cansado pero su gran resistencia no solo era un mito, observando lo que quedaba del lugar del combate el chico pelirrubio dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al notar que sus compañeras se encontraban vivas, lastimadas pero vivas al fin y acabo, rápidamente formando un sello característico invoco unos cuantos clones que le ayudarían a llevar a todos a las instalaciones medicas, cuando el ultimo clon se retiraba y el Naruto original se disponía a hacerlo escucho un ruido muy inusual, el sonido se palmas chocando contra si, aplausos resonaron en el estadio algunos silbidos y gritos de admiración también se unían al ruido que provocaban unos Jounin y Chuunin, Naruto sonrió mientras alzaba su puño en el aire en dirección al Hokage para después retirarse con la sonrisa aun plantada en su rostro a ver a sus compañeras.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Quiero escuchar propuestas de quienes deberían ascender a Chuunin — dijo el Hokage mientras se paseaba alrededor del cuarto, los shinobis de elite de Konoha así como de otras naciones ninja se encontraban en un momento de profunda meditación hasta que se rompió el silencio con la primera propuesta.

— Los únicos equipos que destacaron fueron el equipo **Umi Yasei **y el equipo de Kumo, así que propongo que los dos equipos sean ascendidos — muchas cabezas asintieron mientras unos se encontraban pensando profundamente.

— Imposible los equipos también lucharon duro, además el chico rubio ese tal Naruto es apenas un niño, no pasa de los 10 años y ya quieren volverlo un Chuunin eso es ridículo — Dijo otro claramente enfurecido mientras dejaba caer su puño en la mesa de reuniones, algunos estaban inseguros de que decir hasta que alguien más hablo desde el rincón de la habitación oculto entre las sombras.

— Joven sin duda pero su potencial rebasa el mío cuando tenía su edad, yo Itachi Uchiha secundo la propuesta de ascender a los del equipo de Naruto-kun y los de Kumo a Chuunin — Todos estaban asombrados de las palabras de Itachi así que varias manos se levantaban de forma lenta apoyando la nominación, el Hokage sonrió al ver como Naruto se acerca cada vez más a remplazarlo, rezando a Kami por que fuera más pronto de lo esperado.

— Es oficial, ambos equipos serán ascendidos dentro de una semana el tiempo más que suficiente para que se recuperen — Dijo el Hokage a los shinobis que ya se alistaban para marcharse, pero la voz del Hokage los detuvo.

— Itachi deseo hablar un momento contigo a solas — Itachi asintió quedándose estático en su asiento mientras los demás shinobis se retiraban del cuarto, el Hokage miro directamente a Itachi y este a él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esa decisión es la acertada Itachi? — Itachi cerró los ojos meditando la respuesta que le daría al Hokage, Itachi se encontraba en una encrucijada entre el deber como ninja de Konoha o el de miembro de los Uchiha, sabía que la respuesta que diera causaría dolor a mas de una persona, pero todos tenían que pagar alguna vez, los pecados de los Uchiha morirían este día.

— Estoy seguro Hokage-sama, se que usted buscaría otra solución pero el tiempo se acaba y el ataque civil planeado por mi padre se aproxima rápidamente — Contesto Itachi con una voz que parecía un susurro, el Hokage no estaba mejor, la opción que le dieron sus asesores le parecía repulsiva pero ya nada podía hacerse, el clan Uchiha terminaría esa noche.

— Hokage-sama le pido que cuide mucho a Sasuke y no le cuente absolutamente nada, pero sobretodo cuidese de Danzo, ese sujeto me ha dado mala espina desde que sugirió este plan — El hokage asintió pero rápidamente le incomodo algo en lo ultimo que dijo Itachi.

— Itachi ¿Qué pasara con Fuyu? , ¿Por qué no me la encargaste? Sabes muy bien que ella es inocente — Itachi sonrio y le respondió al Hokage.

— No se la encarge por que se que Naruto-kun cuidara muy bien de ella, sus ojos muestran una gran devosion, Naruto-kun es el único a quien le confiaría a mi prima, no, mi hermana, si me disculpa es hora de empezar la misión, mis padres están sospechando algo y no quiero ponerlos en alerta, ¿algo que quiera que le diga a Jiraiya-sama?, después de todo como su espia tendre que hablar seguido con el — Dijo Itachi volviendo a su voz inexpresiva que siempre usa en sus misiones ANBU, el hokage asintió.

— Dile que me envie su nuevo libro… y pártele la cara por no venir a visitar a su ahijado en estos años — Dijo el Hokage, Itachi solo miro al hokage mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien por tan extras propuestas, después de recuperarse Itachi se retiro con una ligera reverencia, el hokage miro por la ventana mietras el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas.

— "_Este es el principio del fin"_ — __Pensó el Hokage mientras se preparaba paro lo que seria la madre de todos los papeleos por venir.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Por los nuevos Chuunin que no tendrán igual espero nunca ser su rival, y si lo fuera me tendría que huir por que no me quiero yo morir — Termino de "rimar" Killerbee a los nuevos Chuunin no activos que solo lo veian con una vena en la frente claramente irritados por sus pésimas rimas, Killerbee les comento en el hospital a su equipo y al de Naruto que serian asignados como Chuunin dentro de una semana en una ceremonia especial, los chicos asombrados por la información decidieron ordenar algo de comida para celebrar un poco, todos estaban muy animados y alegres incluida sorpresivamente Samui que por lo general tiene una cara que no demuestra mucha emoción pero no pudo evitar expresarse cuando Killerbee les dio la noticia, al parecer el gusto no les duro mucho cuando la enfermera en turno les menciono que tenían que descansar por lo que les pidió a Naruto y a Killerbee que se marcharan.

— Sabes, yo tengo el control de Hachibi, me preguntaba a mi mismo ¿Si ya puedes dominar a Kyuubi? — Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras le mencionaba que Kyuubi no se habia manifestado en ningún momento con la pequeña excepción de que cuando vio al equipo de Kumo y a Killerbee una voz le menciono que atacara, Killerbe decidió consultarlo con Hachibi el cual estaba sudando a mares en su mente debido a ese pequeño detalle que menciono Naruto.

— Parece que Kyuubi-san no a olvidado esas bromas que le hacia cuando estábamos libres, parece que con solo vernos su odio regreso — Dijo Hachibi a Killerbee el cual solo pudo reir de la desgracia de su prisionero solo hasta que le dijo que Kyuubi lo destrosaria también, Killerbee rio nerviosamente.

— Bueno estaba pensado ayudarte a dominar a Kyuubi pero parece que tu cuerpo es joven al igual que tu mente por lo que hacer el proceso dañaría de alguna forma tu físico asi que lo mejor es esperar unos cuantos años— Dijo Killerbee a Naruto los cuales llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba el equipo de Kumo, rápidamente Naruto se despidió y procedió a retirarse a su departamento (**A/N: Aun vive con Kakashi**), cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar Naruto distingui una silueta que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras.

—Buenas noches Naruto-kun — Naruto pudo observar mejor a la silueta y se dio cuenta que era Itachi vestido en sus ropas ANBU sosteniendo una katana, Itachi estiro la mano para darle a Naruto la katana el cual lo tomo algo extrañado, Itachi viendo su confusión decidió explicarle.

— Fuyu a mejorado mucho pero le falta pulir un poco sus habilidades, dale esa katana para que aprenda algo de Kenjutsu y dile que siento no podido ir a verla, hasta luego Naruto-kun cuida mucho a Fuyu — Termino Itachi mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Vas a una misión, Itachi-san? — Dijo naruto, Itachi se paro en seco y murmuro un "Si", Naruto asintió levemente.

— Suerte — Dijo Naruto mientras entraba al departamento con la katana que le habia dado Itachi en mano, Itachi solo suspiro mientras veía las cabezas de los hokages mientras seguía caminando.

— Gracias Naruto-kun, lo voy a necesitar — Dijo Itachi mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por los costados de su cara, Itachi se limpio los ojos con las mangas de su camisa y se encamino a la parte de la ciudad donde se encontraba el clan Uchiha con su ninjato desenfundada.

Durante toda la noche se escucharon gritos ahogados provenientes de la ciudadela Uchiha, la noche de la masacre Uchiha, la noche en la que solo quedaron dos sobrevivientes, la noche en la que Itachi se volvió un ninja renegado.

— Nuestra soberbia y arrogancia nos volvió débiles, nuestro orgullo frios de corazon, nuestra codicia cobardes y traidores, este es nuestro fin y si para salvar a Sasuke y Fuyu de ese destino tengo que cargar con todos esos pecaados por mi cuenta… que asi sea — Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Fugaku Uchiha, el líder de la rebelión en contra de Konoha cuando el frio acero del ninjato de su primogenito lo envio al frio abrazo de la muerte.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**N/A: Aquí termina mi capitulo de Naruto: L Y D planeaba hacerlo más largo pero me gusto como termino el capitulo algo poético ¿no? Bueno me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció la secuencia de lucha, bien o mal, También me gustaría si desean un salto de tiempo al arco del inicio de Naruto, el primero en comentar será el que decida y si, un Lemon esta acercándose así que díganme quien quieren que sea la primera vez de Naruto les digo que pueden ser Hana, Fuyu, Anko o de plano las 3 al mismo tiempo ¡CUARTETO! LA 5TA PERSONA EN COMENTAR SERA EL QUE DECIDA EL LEMON y si, las de Kumo pueden quedar en el harem pero no está definido aun, por cierto ya tengo un nuevo crossover de Code Geass y Naruto, se llamara Naruto de la Rebelión, mi otro fic de Naruto Tres demonios Tres Hermanos se actualizara pero hasta más tarde, visiten mis fic y dejen review así sabré si voy bien o de plano lo hago desde el principio o me dedico a otra cosa, eso es todo Ja-Ne**


	11. Capitulo XI: Mi Vida como Chuunin

**Yo! He recibido varios reviews uno de ellos me pidió un salto en el tiempo a Shippuuden, me gustaría pero arruinaría parte de la trama que tengo planeado así que solo adelantare a el arco de Naruto 12 años, siguiente punto: sus peticiones fueron escuchadas y la respuesta será dada, por decisión casi unánime…. Hay ¡CUARTETO!, el siguiente capítulo habrá Lemon, será el primero que escribo así que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, muy subido de tono y una que otra cosa que pase por mi pervertida imaginación jejejeje, por cierto revisen mis fic y comenten ya que nada me hace más feliz que un buen comentario.**

**Este capítulo es más un prologo a lo que ya es la trama de Naruto desde la primera temporada por lo tanto es corto.**

**Sin más el capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: De verdad tengo que repetirlo *suspiro* No soy dueño de Naruto, **_**gracias por arruinarme el día malditos derechos de autor**_**.**

**Capitulo XI: Mi presente como Chuunin mi futuro como Jounin**

Naruto se encontraba meditando en la cabeza del Yondaime, un habito que adquirió con los años, el rubio trataba de aclarar su cabeza de todo lo vivido en la semana, primero su asunción a Chuunin y la de su equipo, luego el exterminio casi total de los Uchiha por nada menos que Itachi, ese último detalle le calo hasta los huesos a Fuyu la cual se paso llorando durante todo el día y por último la despedida del equipo de Kumo, con la tensión que se vivía con la perdida casi total de los Uchiha todos decidieron adelantar la ceremonia de ascensión Chuunin, antes de partir Killerbee le menciono a Naruto que vendría en unos cuantos años para ver si ya podía unirse con el Kyuubi, Naruto solo asintió y vio partir a los shinobi de Kumo, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del ojiazul pero una cosa le llamo particularmente la atención, Fuyu y Sasuke eran los últimos Uchiha no exiliados claro esta y lo que le preocupaba al rubio era que Fuyu terminara con Sasuke u otra persona que ella no quisiera solo para restaurar el clan, Naruto apretó los puños y libero un poco de KI inconscientemente al pensar eso ultimo, estaba claro para él y ya no podía negarlo, Naruto amaba a Fuyu y no solo a ella, estaba Anko, Hana, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino y otras chicas mas, el sabia que también lo amaban, bueno con Ino tenía sus dudas ya que se inclinaba a pelear por el ultimo Uchiha aunque Naruto pensaba que solo era una etapa, **(N/A: No, Ino no ama a Sasuke ella tiene sus motivos) **ahora solo le faltaba pensar como arrojar la bomba él sabía que no se vería bien llegar y decir: "Te Amo", no, tendría que ser algo especial y único pero por ahora solo tenía que seguir conviviendo con las chicas y un poco más tarde podía contarles como se sentía respecto a ellas, Naruto suspiro mientras observaba el atardecer y las estrellas que aparecían en el cielo, rápidamente una estrella fugaz paso velozmente.

— Solo deseo hacerlas felices pero… ¿Creen que las pueda hacer felices? Otou-san, Oka-san…— Menciono Naruto en voz alta tratando de recibir una respuesta o una epifanía, al no recibir nada Naruto decidió irse a su próximo ex-apartamento, al fin y acabo mañana vivirá en un nuevo apartamento junto a sus 3 amadas ahora su pregunta era ¿Podre soportarlo?, dejando esa respuesta en el aire Naruto prosiguió con su camino.

Naruto llego a una pequeña tienda que estaba abierta las 24 hrs, el calor se sentía en el aire así que decidió comprar una paleta helada doble, emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa de nuevo, pudo ver una figura conocida sentada en una banca con una mirada profunda y perdida, al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de Fuyu, Naruto se acerco y tomo asiento a un lado de Fuyu ambos envueltos en el silencio, ninguno de los 2 encontraba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación, Fuyu aun estaba dolida y estaba perdiendo ese brillo en sus ojos que la caracterizaba, ese brillo que Naruto amaba, ambos sentían el viento soplando en sus caras, el silencio llego a su fin cuando Fuyu hablo.

— ¿Por qué Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué todas las personas que me importan se alejan de mí? — Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba su paleta y le daba una pequeña mordida, el rubio miro a Fuyu y decidió hablar.

— No es cierto, aun tienes a Anko, a Hana, a tus compañeros shinobi, pero sobre todas las cosas me tienes a mí, yo nunca me alejare de ti, eso es una promesa — Dijo Naruto mientras miraba directamente a Fuyu.

— Y tu nunca faltas a tus promesas, gracias… Naruto-kun — Complemento Fuyu con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo las palabras del rubio el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba la mitad de su paleta, Fuyu la tomo con cuidado mientras aun miraba a Naruto a los ojos, esos ojos azules que amaba y que le daban fuerzas para continuar a pesar de todas las dificultades con las que se han topado.

— Naruto-kun — Susurro Fuyu mientras su cabeza se inclinaba directamente al frente a la vez que esta cerraba los ojos, Naruto imito sus acciones mientras susurraba el nombre de Fuyu, en unos segundos sus labios se conectaron mientras la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre sus cabezas, ambos acercaron sus cuerpos mas mientras Fuyu rodeaba el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos y el chico rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus propios brazos, mientras que las paletas yacían olvidadas en el suelo derritiéndose por el intenso calor pero eso ya no les importaba, ellos se encontraban perdidos en los labios del otro, Naruto y Fuyu se separaron unos momentos después jadeando un poco por la falta de aire, Naruto decidió no dejar sola a Fuyu así que decidió llevarla con ella a su ex-apartamento.

— Vamos a casa — Dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano para que Fuyu la tomara, la chica la tomo mientras sonreía y juntos se dirigieron a su departamento, donde tuvieron otra ronda de besos antes de caer dormidos en los brazos del otro, Kakashi llego tiempo después y viendo la escena de los 2 chicos dormidos solo pudo sonreír mientas se dirigía a su propia habitación murmurando un: "Crecen tan rápido".

0=0=0=0=0=0

**La mañana siguiente:**

El día siguiente transcurrió sin ninguna accidente, ya a mediodía Naruto sello en un pergamino todas sus pertenencias listo para mudarse a su próximo departamento, Kakashi miro al rubio con mucho orgullo, después de todo cuando alguien puede presumir de haberse mudado con 3 de las más bellas Kunoichi de Konoha, con un abrazo fraternal de despedida Naruto salió del departamento de Kakashi.

El departamento no era gran cosa, una cocina pequeña, una sala, un baño y una habitación para cada integrante pero antes de ponerse cómodos un ave mensajera llego con una petición por parte del Sandaime para verse en su oficina, Naruto rápidamente salió del departamento no sin antes darle un beso a cada chica y salir como rayo hacia la torre Hokage, las chicas solo sonrieron ante la muestra de cariño, bueno solo dos sonreían y una soltaba risitas mientras frotaba sus manos de forma maquiavélica.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Torre Hokage:**

La taza de Naruto se encontraba en el suelo completamente desecha mientras el rubio aun procesaba lo que el Hokage le había ofrecido, una oportunidad para convertirse en Jounin, el Hokage ya tenía planeado convertirlo en Jounin antes pero no estaba seguro si fuero lo adecuado tomando en cuenta la edad de Naruto, pero lamentablemente la eliminación del Clan Uchiha le quito un número considerable de Jounin así que la decisión estaba clara, todos los Chuunin que cumplieran los requisitos para convertirse en Jounin es decir, que dominaran por lo menos 2 tipos de chakra elemental, un historial de misiones considerable y que tuvieran la fuerza para tomar decisiones serian ascendidos rápidamente.

— Pero Jiji-sensei aun creo que es muy pronto — Dijo Naruto mientras el Hokage soltaba una bocanada de humo de su pipa y le sonreía a Naruto, rápidamente saco unos cuantos pergaminos de técnicas ninja.

— Lo sé Naruto-kun es por eso que retomaremos tu entrenamiento y te evaluare así como lo hice hace unos años cuando te convertiste en Genin pero ahora el entrenamiento será completamente intenso, el primero solo fue una introducción a los jutsus y a las artes shinobi intermedias, ahora será un nuevo nivel, prepárate — Termino de decir el Sandaime.

Naruto asintió y salió de la torre mientras era observado por el Sandaime con una sonrisa en su rostro.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**2 Años después:**

Naruto se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del Sandaime portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sacudía su chaleco Jounin, el chico estaba tan feliz no solo porque se convirtió a Jounin si no porque ahora podía avanzar más en su relación con las chicas como se había jurado a si mismo hace años **(N/A: Los 2 años se verán mediante Flashback atraves de los siguientes episodios)**.

— Es hora del Show — Dijo el rubio con una risita casi exacta a la de Kakashi cuando lee su pequeño librito naranja.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Omake: Preparándose para un Lemon**

Anko se encontraba en su habitación mientras revisaba exhaustivamente un baúl, el suelo de la habitación estaba repleto de juguetes sexuales, instrumentos de sadomasoquismo y una que otra pieza de lencería provocativa, Anko se comenzaba a desesperar mientras sacaba decenas y decenas de cosas del baúl.

— Donde deje eso… no logro recordarlo — Dijo Anko mientras se ponía en un estado de pensamiento profundo hasta que fue interrumpida por Fuyu y Hana.

— ¿Qué haces Anko? — Dijeron las 2 chicas casi al mismo tiempo solo para verse de forma retadora por 5ta vez en el día.

— Estoy buscando unas esposas de acero que juraría haber visto por aquí — Dijo Anko mientras las chicas la miraron extrañadas solo para ver el suelo y sonrojarse de forma evidente ante las implicaciones de Anko, la susodicha las vio con una sonrisa depredadora mientras decía.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que las utilizare muy pronto — Termino de decir Anko, las chicas salieron disparadas hacia sus habitaciones mientras Anko sacaba otro látigo de su baúl aparentemente sin fondo.

— ¿Dónde está ese jutsu anticonceptivo? Juraría que lo puse aquí — Dijo Fuyu mientras volteaba de cabeza su habitación mientras que con Hana.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mis píldoras de soldado? — Grito Hana desde su habitación mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su estuche medico.

— Dudo mucho que Naruto las utilice pero sin las píldoras no creo que pueda seguir en el juego por mucho tiempo — Dijo para sí misma, un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de todas las chicas.

— Sera un día para recordar — Suspiraron las tres simultáneamente.

**N/A: Bueno el episodio es corto pero solo es una introducción a lo que pasara al chico rubio, también ya actualice el fic de Naruto de la Rebelión, créanme andaba inspirado para estos dos fic, el de Naruto/Devil May Cry está en espera, tengo muchas ideas para mis fic de Naruto: Legados Y Destinos y Naruto de la Rebelión que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar el otro, en fin Lean comenten y digan que opinan sobre las parejas o si desean otra en especial, por mi parte me he enfocado en Anko, Hana y Fuyu pero las demás se unirán conforme pase el fic, una vez más me disculpo por lo corto del capítulo, bueno eso es todo Ja-Ne.**


	12. Capitulo XII: Naruto Sensei?

**Yo! Este es Aizakku reportándose y trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, el Fic de Naruto de la rebelión también será actualizado muy pronto, aquí les traigo el tan esperado Lemon que es de casi 4 hojas, espero que no se decepcionen, entiendan que fue mi primera vez, pero Hey por algo se empieza, espero mejorar en un futuro y traerles más calidad en mi trabajo, una persona comento si Fuyu se convertirá en vengadora la respuesta es NO, Fuyu solo está dolida pero no seguirá el mismo sendero que Sasuke, se aceptan mas sugerencias de parejas para el interesado, sin más lean y comenten que es lo que me anima a seguir.**

**Una cosa más Gracias a los que leen mi fic, gracias a ustedes este fic ya va para las 10,000 visitas en tan solo 4 meses, así que Domou arigatou a todos los que comentan y ponen este humilde fic en sus favoritos y alertas, gracias a esto he crecido como escritor pero mas importante como persona, muchas gracias porque me animan a seguir, este fic es tanto de ustedes como mío, bueno eso es todo ahora pueden seguir con la lectura. **

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: De verdad tengo que repetirlo *suspiro* No soy dueño de Naruto si lo fuera Kiba sería el presentador de Encantador de Perros en Animal Planet.**

**Disclaimer del Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Animal Planet… al menos que mi atentado de asesinato funcione… hable de más…**

**Capitulo XII: ¡¿Naruto Sensei?**

**(Inicia Lemon)**

Naruto regresaba a casa después de recibir la estupenda noticia de que fue ascendido a Jounin, ahora podría tener más libertades, durante su entrenamiento con Jiji-sensei pudo aprender infinidad de cosas nuevas, las miradas de los Shinobis ahora eran más de respeto, admiración y ¿celos?, pero los civiles aun no podían dejar de pensar en el chico rubio como el mismísimo Kyuubi, Naruto no se encontraba inquieto por ellos pero le daba fuerzas por avanzar más, veía a los niños y sonreía ante la inocencia de la juventud de Konoha, sin darse cuenta Naruto ya se encontraba en los escalones del departamento que compartía con sus 3 ahora oficiales novias, mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta varias pares de manos lo sujetaron de distintas partes del cuerpo y lo arrastraron a los confines de su hogar.

Sin ningún aviso el rubio fue detenido abruptamente y antes de que se pudiera recuperar fue sumergido en un mar de besos, algunos cortos y castos mientras otros eran más salvajes y profundos donde la lujuria era completamente palpable, el rubio sin embargo respondía ante el incesante ataque de sus 3 novias como podía, los 4 se separaron jadeando por aire mientras una sonrisa traviesa se marcaba en sus rostros.

— Creo que es hora ¿No lo crees Naruto-kun? — Dijo Anko mientras le mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, el rubio solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, con excepcional habilidad retiro las camisas de las chicas que no dejaban de besar el rostro de Naruto el cual respondía besando igual o más apasionado que ellas, las manos del rubio recorrieron el cuerpo de Fuyu y Hana mientras al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Anko, con un movimiento de muñeca los sostenes del par de chicas caían al suelo a la vez que Anko se quitaba el suyo, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciar la piel desnuda y aterciopelada de las chicas las cuales solo podían suspirar ante la atención que les ofrecía Naruto, sin ningún aviso el rubio capturo uno de los pechos de Fuyu en su boca mientras acariciaba los senos de Hana y Anko, los 4 se movieron con lentitud hasta la habitación de Naruto nunca dejando de besarse y tocarse.

Ya dentro del cuarto Naruto se deshizo de su propia camiseta dejando ver el arduo trabajo que realizo atraves de sus 2 años entrenando con Jiji-sensei, el cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba en una condición física excepcional pero sin estar sobre ejercitado, las chicas movían sus manos con una lentitud desesperante, trazando cada musculo del rubio, el rubio solo sonrió ante la devoción que le mostraba las chicas, sus chicas, Naruto no queriendo quedarse atrás volvió a acariciarlas pero esta vez su objetivo se encontraba un poco mas abajo, entre sus piernas, con delicadeza metió la mano entre los pantalones (2 Pantalones y una falda) de ellas y comenzó a acariciar sus centros transmitiéndoles el mismo placer que ellas a él, los dedos de Naruto entraban y salían mandándoles olas de placer a sus chicas mientras ellas suspiraban indicándole que estaba por el camino correcto, Naruto sonrió de forma traviesa mientras besaba el vientre de Hana a la vez que usaba una de sus manos para bajar completamente los pantalones de ella, rápidamente la cabeza de Naruto se posiciono entre las piernas de Hana revelándole un mundo nuevo de placer mientras la lengua del rubio exploraba sus adentros, las chicas ya no podían soportar la lentitud en la que se desarrollaban los hechos y en un arranque de pasión y lujuria decidieron quitarle los pantalones a Naruto el cual fingió sorpresa, Hana decidió regresarle el favor a Naruto así que sin dudar metió el miembro de Naruto en su boca lamiendo cada centímetro de él, aunque Naruto tuviera 12 años su miembro era de un tamaño considerable, cosa que descubrió Hana que intentaba forzar todo el miembro en su boca fallando miserablemente, Anko decidió montarse en el rostro de Naruto pidiendo atención de la lengua del rubio mientras que Fuyu besaba el torso de Naruto bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a la base del miembro del chico rubio, Fuyu decidió hacer equipo con Hana así que sin más las 2 atacaron al indefenso Naruto Jr., Anko sintió una presión en su estomago y con un gemido rego su esencia en el rostro de su amante.

Naruto usaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primitivos aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario, con un gruñido casi animal el rubio dejo su semilla en los rostros de Fuyu y Hana, ambas chicas no pudieron contenerse y se besaron compartiendo la semilla de Naruto, ese acto simplemente excito al chico ojiazul haciendo que su miembro se pusiera firme en cuestión de unos segundos ante el gusto de las chicas.

— Creo que aquí es donde se pone rudo — Dijo Anko a lo cual Naruto respondió con un inteligente: ¿Uhh? Y a una velocidad impresionante Anko ato las manos del chico rubio a la cama con unas esposas, **(¿Donde saco esas esposas? Ni yo lo sé y eso que soy el autor) **y rápidamente decidió hacer su anuncio.

— Como tu superior en rango y en edad creo que tengo el derecho de… estrenarte — Dijo Anko con un tono seductor pero firme que no dejaba en duda quien mandaba en ese momento, las chicas simplemente suspiraron ante la costumbre de Anko de literalmente adueñarse de Naruto en más de un sentido, sin ninguna replica Anko se posiciono en el miembro del chico rubio y de un movimiento se dejo caer empalándose de forma muy literal con el miembro de Naruto, aunque Anko no era técnicamente virgen no dejaba de ser doloroso sobre todo si lo único que había entrado por "ahí" eran juguetes sexuales, esperando unos momentos para acostumbrarse al tamaño, el rubio solo podía tratar de zafarse de las esposas era una tortura estar en esa posición y no hacer completamente nada, para el rubio estaba claro, Anko es la que mandaba y tenía que acostumbrarse.

— Espero que estés listo porque te voy a dar el paseo de tu vida N-a-r-u-t-o- k-u-n — Dijo Anko de forma muy sensual mientras poco a poco iba usando la fuerza de sus piernas para moverse arriba y abajo del miembro de Naruto, si definitivamente ella estaba al mando, los movimientos de cadera eran más acelerados conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Anko descubrió como le gustaba ser tomada, sexo rudo y apasionado, Naruto siendo el demonio de la resistencia encarnado no se encontraba ni un poco cansado, abrumado por el sexo, si, pero no cansado, Anko comenzó a mover sus piernas de forma mas frenética y acelerada, con un último empuje Anko cayo rendida sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras jadeaba de forma acelerada tratando de regular su temperatura pero antes de calmarse la chica amante del dango fue tirada a un lado por Fuyu quien ahora se trepo sobre el rubio pero no sin antes besarlo de forma tierna, Fuyu siguió los mismos pasos que Anko pero de forma más lenta y pausada, a diferencia de Anko, Fuyu si contenía esa barrera que la identificaba como una chica virgen, así que con sumo cuidado Fuyu bajo sus piernas mientras era penetrada lentamente dejando salir uno que otro quejido de dolor, Naruto solo se quedo quieto tratando de que Fuyu se sintiera cómoda, cuando observo que su cara ya no mostraba dolor si no una pizca de placer el chico rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas asiendo que la chica comenzara a suspirar y gemir el nombre de su amante, a diferencia de Anko el sexo con Fuyu era lo que se podía definir hacer el amor, lento, tierno, no muy rápido ni muy fuerte, era algo cercano a la perfección, los movimientos de ambos se complementaban, era una sincronía casi perfecta, si alguien los viera haciendo esos mismos movimientos pero con ropa jurarían que están haciendo una danza complicada pero hermosa ante el ojo experto.

Fuyu y Naruto comenzaron a gemir en unisonó hasta que Fuyu solo pudo observar como su escancia se derramaba y bañaba el pecho de Naruto, orgasmo tras orgasmo impactaban a la exhausta Fuyu que parecía que estaba en el cielo por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo, sin previo aviso el rubio dejo su esencia a la vez que mordía el cuellos de la chica Uchiha que cayo rendida como si de un títere sin cuerdas que manejar se tratara, Naruto se sorprendió por el hecho de morder a Fuyu pero simplemente sonrió ante la sonrisa de satisfacción que se posaba en el rostro de Fuyu después de varias horas de sexo, ahora la siguiente en la línea de fuego era Hana que se encontraba en un éxtasis, los Inuzuka no solo tenían los aspectos caninos para las batallas si no que también tenían los instintos sexuales de sus compañeros animales, así que Hana se encontraba en una especie de celo en la que el frenesí sexual le ganaba a toda la lógica que poseía, literalmente los Inuzuka cuando entraban en ese estado se convertían en animales en la cama, los instintos para aparearse se convertían en prioridad especialmente si dichos actos se convivían con el macho alfa o dominante, en este caso Naruto, el chico rubio solo olfateo el aire y se sorprendió ante la cantidad de feromonas que Hana estaba liberando así que con un movimiento de muñeca las esposas cayeron hechas añicos.

— ¿Podías haberte librado cuando quisieras? — Dijo Hana que había recuperado un poco de su conciencia al haber visto como Naruto destruyo como si fuera nada las esposas que lo mantenían firme a la cama, el chico solo rio burlonamente.

— Claro pero solo quería que sintieran que es estar en control — Dijo Naruto posicionándose detrás de Hana y con un movimiento la penetro completamente, Hana al tener que volverse flexible como sus acompañantes animales había perdido su barrera desde hace ya años atrás, ambos comenzaron a gemir mientras sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez ambos subiendo la intensidad a cada minuto, todo el cuarto comenzó a llenarse con el sonido de piel chocando con piel a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba de forma acelerada haciendo alusión a un sauna, Hana se perdió en sus instintos animales completamente mientras era dominada por Naruto el cual también estaba sumido en su rol de macho alfa gracias a cierta bestia encerrada en el, ambos parecían animales en pleno apogeo sexual, ambos gruñían y mordían como los animales que se habían convertido, con un último empuje el chico rubio mordió el cuello de Hana y derramo dentro de ella toda su semilla mientras daba un gruñido que dejaba en vergüenza a cualquier animal, Hana aulló al mismo tiempo que su amante solo para quedarse dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelo hecho un desastre por las horas de sexo que tuvo con Naruto.

— Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi porque fui tu primera pero seré tu ultima — Dijo una voz detrás del a la vez que su miembro era tomado con fuerza, Naruto volteo solo para ver a Anko que tenía esa sonrisa depredadora que te ponía los pelos de punta y en su mano lo que parecía ser ¿¡Un látigo!, Naruto no se dejo intimidar y con un leve movimiento de brazo lanzo a Anko que cayó de pecho frente a él, Naruto no siendo alguien que desaprovecha las oportunidades se abalanzo sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento se introdujo en ella pero ahora el dominaba la situación así que empezó con embestidas salvajes y profundas, con una mano comenzó a masajear su trasero mientras que con la otra tomo un seno y comenzó a rotarlo en su mano de forma agresiva pero sin lastimarla, Anko solo podía gritar por el placer que le otorgaba el rubio, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces la chica de pelo morado comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo y velocidad que el rubio, ambos en un frenesí de lujuria y pasión, Naruto no pudo más y repitió el mismo acto que con Hana, una embestida mas y el rubio desbordo su esencia en Anko que tenía los ojos completamente blancos y su lengua colgaba por un costado de su boca debido al inmenso placer, Naruto solo pudo reír un poco en voz baja mientras observaba como los parpados de Anko se iban cerrando y su respiración se normalizaba indicando que había caído en un profundo sueño, Naruto vio a sus chicas por última vez antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, si hubiera estado despierto unos segundos más hubiera visto como la mordida que les había dejado a sus chicas se convertía en una espiral para luego desvanecerse en la piel de las chicas como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

(Finaliza Lemon)

0=0=0=0=0=0

**La mañana siguiente:**

Naruto se levanto lentamente de la cama pero el peso de 3 cuerpos lo contuvieron, encima de él se encontraban las 3 chicas acurrucadas y al parecer no pensaban moverse en un buen rato, Naruto creó un clon sin el uso de su posición de manos característico indicando que era una técnica ya dominada, con el clon ya hecho el rubio se sustituyo con el clon y se marcho tranquilamente al baño a darse una ducha, a la salida de la misma un ave mensajera aterrizo cerca de la ventana con un mensaje del Hokage.

_Para Naruto:_

_Te espero dentro de 20 minutos en mi oficina así que no tardes o te usare de muñeco de práctica en la academia_

_Sandaime_

Naruto se alarmo un poco por que por lo general las cartas que le mandaba Jiji-sensei eran más casuales y nunca requerían su presencia en tan poco tiempo, rápidamente se cambio, su nuevo atuendo consistía en un una camisa de manga larga de color negro, un pantalón en color azul marino vendado en los tobillos, unas guantes de cuero, su chaleco que lo distinguía como Jounin y su característica Hita-ate regalo del autoproclamado abuelo Del chico rubio ya listo Naruto ya se disponía a irse cuando se detuvo y tomo su gabardina regalo del Sandaime, de color negro y rojo la gabardina poseía el Kanji de **Saru (Mono)**, otra recompensa por un entrenamiento completo, dejando los recuerdos a un lado el chico rubio salió del departamento con dirección a la Torre Hokage.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Torre Hokage:**

Naruto llego a tiempo con el Hokage, viendo la cara de seriedad del hombre Naruto decidió comportarse, el Hokage se acomodo en su silla y decidió hablar.

— Naruto te cite ahora porque tengo noticias muy graves, al parecer 2 nuevas organizaciones se han formado, la primera es **Akatsuki (Amanecer)**, según las fuentes esta organización busca a los Biju y están conformados por varios criminales de Rango S y por otro lado tenemos a **Museifu (Anarquía) **este grupo es silencioso, no sabemos cuál es su fin pero sabemos que secuestran a niños y jóvenes prometedores en cualquier área especialmente si son provenientes de clanes prestigiosos, es por eso que te llamé — Dijo el Sandaime mientras le daba una exhalada a su pipa, el rubio analizo todo el problema y dio con una solución.

— Quiero ser sensei — Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al Hokage el cual casi se atraganta con su pipa, el Hokage quiso protestar pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

— Es la forma más segura, si soy sensei puedo ver de cerca a mis amigos y compañeros y si me llega a atacar Akatsuki pues digamos que los números estarían de mi parte — Dijo Naruto con una actitud seria, el Sandaime solo pudo asentir ante la brillante estrategia que había formulado ahora solo quedaba decidir en qué equipo ponerlo.

— También sugiero ser un sensei rotativo, es decir, unirme a cualquiera de los equipos en caso de que lo vea necesario — El Sandaime asintió nuevamente, las ideas que daba el rubio le parecían las correctas y en momentos así le enorgullecía ser su sensei.

— Bien, te espero mañana en la academia para presentarte ante todos como próximo Jounin sensei, aparte tendrás que ayudar en clase durante el mes próximo antes de la graduación — Dijo el Sandaime a lo cual Naruto asintió y rápidamente se marcho a su departamento a prepararse para lo que ocurriría mañana ya cuando estaba por entrar varios pares de manos lo tomaron y lo metieron de nuevo al departamento mientras un sentimiento de Déjà Vu recorrió en la mente del rubio.

— **Demonios no cerré la ventana**— Dijo en voz alta el rubio para después dejarlo pasar al fin y acabo que es lo peor que podía pasar.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**El día siguiente en la academia:**

Varios chicos en un salón se encontraban hablando de diversos temas desde armas hasta jutsus, por otro lado las chicas o por lo menos la mayor parte de ellas se encontraban hablando del único Uchiha varón: Sasuke Uchiha, el cual era más frio que un pedazo de hielo, las chicas se la pasaban admirándolo todo el día pero en una esquina un peculiar grupo estaba hablando.

— Hey ¿Cuando iremos a visitar a nuestro amigo rubio?, hace casi 2 años que no lo vemos por estar entrenando con Hokage-Sama —Dijo un chico de huesos anchos mientras se metía una porción más de frituras en la boca, el grupo solo suspiro en indecisión.

— Debemos ir a su departamento y sacarlo de la oreja, ¿Qué se cree por no visitarnos en 2 años? — Dijo un chico con aspecto canino, el perro que tenía en la cabeza ladro en apoyo a la propuesta de su amo.

— Kiba-san no deberías juzgar a Naruto-kun después de todo para ser Hokage debes ser el más fuerte de todos — Dijo una chica de pelo azulado y ojos a platinados, Kiba solo suspiro, no sabía porque pero no podía estar molesto con su amigo Naruto, después de todo eran familia o lo serian pronto en cuanto Hana contrajera nupcias con el chico rubio.

— No lo sé pero todo esto es muy Mendokusai, primero Naruto y ahora Ino que se unió al club de fans de Sasuke y solo para rematar tendremos un nuevo sensei, yo solo quiero graduarme y vivir mi vida como un ninja del montón — Dijo Shikamaru con su particular tono cansado y aburrido, Shino por otro lado quedo en silencio pero asintió ante los sentimientos de sus amigos al fin y acabo ellos eran como una gran colmena donde cada quien era importante para el aunque nunca lo expresara verbalmente.

— Ahora todos guarden silencio que tenemos una visita muy especial por parte del Hokage — Dijo Iruka de forma normal pero al ver que no hacían caso decidió hacer uso de su **Ookii** **Toubu** **Oootoko No Jutsu (Gran Cabeza Gigante No Jutsu)** para hacerlos callar cosa que los puso en su lugar y dejo a un Hokage con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien por el nuevo jutsu "Anti disturbios".

— Bueno eso fue útil — Dijo el Hokage riendo nerviosamente mientras Iruka se rascaba la cabeza de forma avergonzada, el Hokage se aclaro la garganta y decidió hablar.

— Bueno me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo sensei el cual los acompañara durante el próximo mes — Dijo el Sandaime, Iruka solo asintió buscando con la vista al sensei.

— Espere un momento creo que Iruka y yo somos capaces de enseñar a los chicos bien sin un tercero — Dijo Mizuki el cual se había quedado callado todo el tiempo.

— No estoy dudando de sus capacidades solo quiere que se acostumbre y vea a los chicos que pronto estarán a su cargo — Termino de decir el Hokage pero dudando un poco de Mizuki por su comportamiento algo defensivo.

— Ya puedes pasar — Dijo el Sandaime pero solo para abrir la puerta y ver que no había nadie detrás de ella, el Hokage estaba por llamar a sus ANBU cuando una ráfaga de aire surgió en medio del salón, el aire comenzó a tomar forma de un tifón y de él surgió una figura con un libro en manos que claramente produjo sonrojos en aquellos que sabían el significado del título, "Kamasutra".

— Mmm… esto no lo he intentado, oh esto se ve prometedor, mira esto para hacer eso tienes que trabajar en un maldito circo y este lo intentare hoy en la noche con Anko seguramente le gustara y mira… — Siguió diciendo la figura hasta que el Sandaime decidió ponerle un alto aclarándose la garganta.

— Ejem, creo que esto es un asunto que tendrás que ver fuera del aula, bueno es hora de que te presentes — La figura solo suspiro, cerro el libro con fuerza y lo bajo mostrando su rosto a los chicos.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki Jounin de Konoha y yo seré su sensei — Dijo Naruto con voz seria y completamente profunda impactando a todos aquellos que lo conocían bien.

— ¡Qué demonios, si eres un chico de nuestra edad, no puedes ser mejor que yo! — Grito enfurecido el chico Uchiha golpeando el escritorio frente a él, Naruto desapareció y apareció frente a Sasuke con su katana desenfundada.

— No puedo ser mejor que tu porque es un hecho de que soy mejor que tu, es por eso que tu estudias en un escritorio fuera del campo de batalla mientras que yo salgo a matar algunos ninjas con mi amigo aquí presente — Dijo Naruto con voz fría mientras enfundaba a **Kuroi Atatakai**.

— Espero que no vuelvas a poner en duda mis capacidades como Jounin porque si no te puedo asegurar que esa cabeza que tienes no durada mucho tiempo más unida a tu cuello — Dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba en la pared más cercana a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, esta de mas decir que todos se encontraban impactados frente a las palabras del rubio, un silencio incomodo reino el lugar hasta que alguien hablo.

— Mendokusai, Naruto tu siempre tan ruidoso — Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera contestarle todos sus amigos se dirigieron presurosos hasta donde estaba el rubio, Kiba era el más ansioso y antes de llegar le soltó un puñetazo que Naruto atrapo con facilidad pero no pudo bloquear a Akamaru que salió volando hacia el rubio dejándolo ensalivado.

— Que demonios, Kiba por que fue eso — Dijo Naruto con molestia en su voz.

— Eso fue por no habernos visitado en 2 años, 2 malditos años — dijo Kiba mientras tomaba el cuello del rubio y le aplicaba una llave solo para que Naruto le hiciera una contra llave y Kiba hiciera otra contra llave, todos tenían una gota de sudor recorriendo la cabeza y todos pensaron al mismo tiempo: _" Actúa como niño y eso que es un Jounin", _mientras otros (dígase Sasuke y una chica de pelo rosado) pensaban como vengarse por la humillación sufrida a manos del chico ojiazul.

— **Ano** **(Esto) **Kiba-san deberías dejar en paz a Naruto-kun después de todo es tu superior — Dijo Hinata con un sonrojo pero sin su usual tartamudeo que fue eliminado gracias a sus amigos pero los sonrojos y el jugar con sus dedos aun permanecían pero le daba ese aspecto de inocencia que le gustaba a Naruto.

— No te preocupes Hinata-chan este saco de pulgas no podrá conmigo — Dijo Naruto mientras que con sus piernas le hacia un candado al cuello de Kiba remarcando su punto, Hinata solo se sonrojo y asintió de forma brusca demostrando que le había oído perfectamente.

— Bueno clase es hora de empezar habrán su libro en la pagina numero…— Comenzó a decir Iruka y así comenzó la vida de Naruto como sensei temporal en la academia preparándose para la misión mas difícil hasta ahora…

**Omake: Kakashi el voyeurista**

Era un día tranquilo para Kakashi, desde que dejo el cuerpo ANBU y desde la partida de su **Otooto **sus días se habían vuelto mas simples y aburridos, normalmente pasaba su tarde observando el monumento a los caídos pero ahora decidio visitar a su hermanito, atravezando media ciudad Kakashi llego al departamento de su Otooto, toco la puerta pero se encontaba cerrada, toco pero nadie atendia, decidio entonces subir por la ventana de la habitacion de Naruto donde de pura casualidad se encontraba la ventana abierta, con una agilidad propia de un ANBU Kakashi trepo con dirección a la ventana, al mover un poco la cortina observo como Hana y Fuyu se besaban a la vez que Anko se encontraba montando a Naruto como un caballo igual a la escena del libro Icha-Icha de la orgia con Miko y las 3 chicas, nadie se percato del ex-ANBU el cual cayo en medio de la calle con una hemorragia nasal y su ojo fuera de foco, Kakashi despertó al día siguiente en el hospital con decenas de bolsas de sangre que eran usadas para transfusión sanguínea, al parecer Kakashi estuvo al borde de un colapso por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, es por eso que Kakashi se juro a si mismo no hacer mas visitas sorpresas a su pequeño hermano rubio.

**N/A: Eso es todo amigos, déjenme decirles que escribir ese Lemon fue una verdadera patada en los mmm… aparato reproductor masculino, ¿Por qué? primero el tratar de hacerlo lo menos vulgar posible no ayudo, de verdad que es difícil hacer que no suene como guion de película porno, segundo el expresar todo un acto así es dificilísimo especialmente en español siendo que no hay casi muchas palabras que lo describan sin sonar pues… vulgar y tercero el hacerlo con tres chicas al mismo tiempo y siendo yo virgen en esto de los Lemon tampoco sirvió de mucho pero espero que fuera de su agrado espero mejorar en esto de los Lemon y ténganme consideración fue el primero que escribo así que ahora ¿Cómo afectara Naruto el que sea sensei?, ¿Qué es esa organización que se hace llamar Anarquía?, ¿Ino saldrá del lado oscuro?, ¿Naruto dominara todas las posiciones del Kamasutra?, bueno eso es todo, dejen muchos comentarios que es la gasolina que mantiene en movimiento este fic eso es todo Ja-Ne**


	13. Capitulo XIII: Jinchūriki's

**Yo! Este es Aizakku diciendo, ya regrese, lamentablemente sin crossover, ahora me enfoque 100% en este fic, pero no se preocupen los nuevos fic están por llegar, entiéndame que es temporada de exámenes en la universidad y pues me fue regular, en fin alguien me menciono quitar a Hinata del Harem bueno en concreto dejarsela a Kiba, querido lector Loquin a esta altura de la situacion me colgarian de los huevos y creeme yo los quiero mucho (A mis huevos), espero que no me dejes de leer por ese motivo, bueno Lean y comenten pero antes del capítulo algo de estadísticas:**

_Visitas al Fic: 9,736_

_Comentarios: 60 T^T (Esta bien pero no soy conformista)_

_Favoritos: 36 ^-^ (Gracias)_

_Alertas: 18 (Muchas gracias)_

**Ya que termine de alimentar mi ego (Es broma) ahora el Fic:**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que repetirlo? *suspiro* No soy dueño de Naruto**

**Capitulo XIII: Jinchūriki's **

Fu, una chica con piel bronceada de 15 años cabello verdoso y de ojos color rosado era considerada una de las mejores ninja de la aldea oculta en la cascada, su poder era solo superado por su odio a los seres humanos, la pregunta seria ¿Por qué una chica atractiva y de gran poder odiaba a sus iguales, a su propia raza?, como Jinchūriki del Biju **Nanabi** (el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas) fue constantemente repudiada por las personas de su aldea, al igual que sus demás compañeros Jinchūriki ella no tuvo una vida fácil, todo lo que tenia se lo gano con esfuerzos mayores a los demás, también destacaba que aunque el género de Fu siempre fue femenino el Biju Nanabile dio la cualidad de cambiar de sexo como si fuera una especie de **Henge **más avanzado que el normal por lo tanto siempre que estaba en peligro de ser ultrajada como tantas veces en el pasado pero sin ningún éxito por parte de los atacantes (de ahí parte de su repudio hacia la humanidad) la chica cambiaba de género provocando confusión y una perfecta oportunidad para matar o huir de su oponente.

El día de Fu ya era rutinario, despertar, un pequeño entrenamiento en las mañanas, recolectar flores tanto raras como clásicas, entrenar su Ninjutsu, comer, tomar algunas misiones, regresar a casa después de matar a otro asesino que buscaba atentar de nuevo en contra de su vida, cenar e ir a la cama, la vida de Fu había caído en la monotonía, aunque últimamente habían llegado a la aldea varios rumores de ninjas renegados que buscaban a los Jinchūriki por motivos aún desconocidos, Fu se preocupo un poco, el ser portador de un Biju y tener un odio hacia los humanos no le daba la seguridad de que los pobladores la ayudarían cuando la atacaran, al principio pensó en ir hacia Kumo donde sabia que tenían 2 Jinchūriki como ella lo cual le ayudaría a mantenerse protegida pues era bien sabido que Kumo era una aldea muy bien asegurada gracias a su inmenso poder armamentista-militar, pero también paso por su cabeza el dirigirse a Konoha, se sabe que el Hokage era un partidario en la defensa de los derechos de los Jinchūriki aparte de que el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki se estaba volviendo leyenda, no solo era un Jinchūriki como ella si no que también era ya catalogado como un ninja de rango A en cuanto a peligrosidad en el Libro Bingo por sus múltiple dominio de jutsus elementales así como su grado Jounin conseguido aproximadamente hace 2 semanas, Fu decidió hacer lo más lógico, pasar primero a ver al contenedor de Biju Kyuubi y tratar de hacer que la escolte a Kumo, con su plan ya estructurado Fu se dedico a empacar las pocas posesiones que tenia, saliendo de la aldea Fu emprendió su viaje a Konoha ignorante de que unos ojos amarrillos la observaban todo el tiempo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Konoha (Academia Ninja):**

— Y eso es todo por hoy, chicos recuerden que los exámenes finales es dentro de 2 semanas así que entrenen sus habilidades básicas — Dijo Iruka a la clase, Naruto por otro lado se encontraba durmiendo en una silla obviamente aburrido, mientras que Mizuki se encontraba más pensativo de lo normal.

— Naruto-san, el Hokage pide su presencia en su oficina — Dijo un ANBU que apareció en una explosión de humo, Naruto se paro y puso una cara completamente seria mientras asentía al ANBU indicándole que escucho el mensaje, el ANBU desapareció rápidamente seguido por Naruto.

**Torre Hokage:**

Naruto apareció en la puerta que daba a la oficina del Hokage, cuando giro la perilla se encontró con un serio Sandaime, Naruto entendió que el asunto era grave y que el uso de apodos no sería permitido ante tal situación.

— Naruto me han llegado informes de que **Akatsuki** comenzó a moverse, su objetivo ya está determinado, su nombre es Fu y es la portadora del Biju **Nanabi** así que tu misión será traerla sana y salva a la aldea mientras vemos qué medidas tomar en el asunto — Naruto asintió pero surgió una duda en su cabeza así que decidió aclararla.

— Hokage-sama ¿Es sensato mandar a un solo Jounin a buscar a un Jinchūriki tomando en cuenta que soy igual a ella? — El Hokage vio como Naruto trataba de buscar una solución al dilema, pero él como Hokage ya lo tenía todo planeado.

— Estas en lo correcto pero yo ya avise a un grupo de personas para que te ayuden en la misión, será Kakashi, mi hijo Asuma y Tu obviamente, ellos te esperaran en la puerta oeste en 15 minutos — Le explico el Sandaime a Naruto, el rubio solo miro fijamente al Hokage y dio media vuelta listo para ir a su misión pero la voz del Hokage lo detuvo.

— Naruto… cuídate mucho — Naruto solo levanto su pulgar de la misma forma que Gai-sensei indicando que no se preocupara, sin más Naruto salió disparado a la puerta oeste.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Tierra del Fuego (Hi no Kuni) 2 días después:**

Fu se encontraba saltando entre los arboles a una velocidad media, sabía que era muy peligroso tomar los caminos más transitados debido a los asaltantes, si llegaba y hacia una carnicería humana claramente le daría su posición a sus enemigos dígase **Akatsuki**, al paso que iba calculaba que llegaría a Konoha en un par de días más por lo que decidió acampar cerca de un rio otorgándole una buen fuente de alimento, ya armado el campamento Fu prendió una fogata, sentada frente al fuego se puso a juguetear con los troncos mientras chispas saltaban de la hoguera, la mente de Fu entro en un gran dilema, al parecer estaba arrepintiéndose de haber tomado la opción de visitar al Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, en su cerebro dedujo como seria el encuentro y al parecer sentía que no sería una visita grata, aunque conocía vagamente su cara por el Libro Bingo, Fu no sabía nada de su personalidad, sus ambiciones o algún aspecto general de su vida, se preguntaba ¿Sería como los humanos en su aldea?, sentía que su vida era muy diferente a la de ella, que él lo tenía todo, que todo le fue dado en bandeja de plata, pero por la mente de Fu nunca paso cuan equivocada estaba.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**País del Rayo (Kaminari no Kuni) 4 días después:**

Yugito Nii proclamada la 2da mejor ninja de la aldea oculta entre las nubes se encontraba huyendo de 2 misteriosas figuras, internándose en las profundidades de las alcantarillas ubicadas en las cercanías de una ciudad desconocida, la Jinchūriki de **Nibi (Gato demonio de 2 colas) **se encontraba confiada en su estrategia que consistía en atrapar a sus perseguidores en un área cerrada y así destruirlos con su poder aumentado gracias a Nibi.

— Deja de correr y ríndete, entraste a un callejón sin salida — Grito uno de sus perseguidores, la voz de este resonó entre las paredes de las alcantarillas, Yugito sabía que esta estrategia tenía 2 opciones: Vivir o Morir, Yugito siendo una mujer orgullosa y fuerte decidió seguir luchando, llegando a lo que parecía ser el área central del acueducto la portadora de Nibi se dispuso a encarar a sus perseguidores, 2 figuras salieron de entre la oscuridad portando túnicas negras con nubes rojas, uno de ellos tenía parte de su cara tapada y el otro tenía una cara impecable pero una sonrisa sádica en su rostro te advertía que tenias que tener cuidado al pelear con él.

— **Nibi**, hemos venido a capturarte así que ríndete y acabemos con esto de forma pacífica — Dijo el sujeto con la cara tapada, Yugito solo sonrió de forma juguetona mientras hacia posiciones de manos.

— Han caído a mi trampa — Dijo Yugito mientras realizaba el ultimo sello ocasionando que todas las entradas se sellaran gracias a notas explosivas en los arcos que soportaban el peso del túnel, Yugito viendo los frutos de su trabajo decidió usar el chakra de Nibi, concentrando su poder pudo formar un Nibi en miniatura, a una velocidad extraordinaria Yugito se posición frente a sus perseguidores a la vez que exhalaba una gran bola de fuego mismo que ocasión una gran explosión.

0=0=0=0=0=0

La explosión llego a verse desde el exterior del túnel, Fu cerró los ojos y trato de sentir de donde provenía tanto poder, era un poder conocido aunque nunca lo había sentido en su vida, abriendo sus ojos Fu corrió hacia el lugar donde sintió la explosión, cuando llego no pudo creer lo que veía, un sujeto yacía en el suelo empalado por lo que parecía ser un pedazo de metal negro y alrededor de él se hallaba un extraño signo dibujado con lo que parecía ser sangre, otro sujeto se encontraba sentado perezosamente en un pedazo de escombro pero lo que le enfureció a Fu fue el ver a una mujer aparentemente de unos 27 años **(La captura de Nibi es originalmente en Shippuden por lo tanto tendría 29 años)**, la mujer se encontraba en una forma deplorable, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y sus manos estaban sujetadas firmemente por una Kunai, Fu odiaba a la humanidad pero su odio tenía un límite, rápidamente puso sus manos en su boca **Ninpou:** **Riyuusan (Técnica Ninja: Ácido sulfúrico)**, de la boca de Fu salió disparado un torrente de liquido verde viscoso, el sujeto en el suelo pareció volver a la vida pero no pudo quitarse a tiempo cuando el liquido toco su brazo, dando un alarido de dolor el sujeto tomo su brazo herido, el otro sujeto se levanto y observo como la piel y el musculo del brazo de su compañero se deshacía hasta verse el hueso en todo su esplendor.

— Maldito seas, sal basura para así sacrificarte a Jashin-sama — Dijo el sujeto víctima del ataque de Fu, el otro sujeto mantuvo la calma pero aun así se veía alerta.

— Hidan cálmate, tu brazo se curara solo — El ahora nombrado Hidan volteo a ver a su compañero mientras su furia crecía.

— Maldito seas Kakuzu, se que se curara pero aun duele un carajo — Grito Hidan molesto, Kakuzu solo decidió ignorar su rabieta pero antes de que se diera cuenta otro ataque corrosivo se dirigía hacia ellos, Kakuzu y Hidan pudieron esquivarlo fácilmente, Fu decidió atacarlos directamente para tomarlos por sorpresa pero Hidan ya lo veía venir, usando su guadaña y unos cuantos cables ninja pudo retener a Fu.

— Vaya pero si es **Nanabi**, ¿Cómo esta mi vieja aldea? — Dijo Kakuzu mientras caminaba hacia Fu la cual era retenida por Hidan, Fu solo libero una gran cantidad de KI.

— Aun sigue llena de inmundos humanos como tu— Dijo Fu mientras derretía los cables con su acido liberándose fácilmente, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de manos Fu exclamo**: ****Doton: Doryūsō (Elemento Tierra: Lanzas de Roca)**, de los pies de ambos **Akatsuki **se formo una lanza que salió disparada atravesando la cintura de Hidan pero solo ocasionando una pequeña cortada a Kakuzu.

— ¡Oye perra! ¿Qué demonios traes contra mí que todos tus jutsus me dan de lleno?— Fu solo le mando una mirada asesina a Hidan por el insulto pero se centro en su objetivo que aun quedaba libre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren con esa mujer? — Pregunto Fu mientras entraba en una acalorada pelea de Taijutsu con Kakuzu mientras se escuchaba la rabieta de Hidan a lo lejos.

— Ella es **Nibi **y al igual que tu es una parte importante de nuestro plan maestro — Dijo Kakuzu mientras golpeaba en el estomago a Fu dejándola tirada en el suelo, lentamente tomo la guadaña de Hidan y se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Fu con la arma en alto.

— Líder-sama nos ordeno que lleváramos a los Jinchūriki vivos pero nunca ordeno que tenía que ser con todos sus miembros intactos — Dijo Kakuzu mientras usaba todo su poder para arremeter contra Fu la cual cerro sus ojos en espera del dolor que sufriría al sentir sus miembros siendo cortados, el dolor nunca llego.

— Parece que aun te quedan fuerzas Nibi— Dijo Kakuzu mientras trataba de quitar la guadaña de las ensangrentadas manos de Yugito la cual se encontraba débil pero con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

— No se olviden de mi perras — Dijo Hidan que se había podido liberar hace poco de la lanza de piedra, sacando una pequeña espada perforo un pulmón de Yugito la cual cayo adolorida al suelo, Hidan se disponía a atacar nuevamente cuando se escucho el sonido de algo atravesando el aire, un sonido vagamente familiar pero aun así poco común, ninguno espero ver una flecha acercándose a toda velocidad y atravesar la cabeza de Hidan justamente entre los ojos clavándolo en una pared detrás de donde se encontraba.

— Hoy no es mi puto día — Dijo Hidan el cual intento quitarse la flecha pero no alcanzo a notar que en ella se encontraba un sello el cual se activo mandando una descarga eléctrica, la flecha hecha de metal actuó como un conductor eléctrico el cual condujo (válgase la redundancia) perfectamente la descarga hacia su cerebro y de ahí a su sistema nervioso dejándolo paralizado, Kakuzu solo quedo mudo ante brillante estrategia, solo un veterano podía distinguir muy bien cuando usar la física y anatomía para dejar fuera de combate a un oponente sin usar el acercamiento directo.

— Kakuzu e Hidan, miembros de **Akatsuki **antes originarios de **Takigakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de la cascada)** y **Yugakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de las fuentes termales)** respectivamente, al parecer tu compañero es inmortal pero tu Kakuzu eres un enigma solo sé que era más viejo de lo que aparentas — Dijo una voz que resonó por todas partes, Kakuzu sabiendo que estaba en gran desventaja por el momento decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Dijo Kakuzu mientras su guardia nunca se bajaba en ningún momento.

— Toma a tu compañero y váyanse de aquí — Dijo la voz, Hidan solo mandaba miradas de odio a todas partes debido a que sus cuerdas vocales se encontraba paralizadas al igual que todo su cuerpo, Kakuzu sabía que aunque pudiera tomar de rehén a alguna de las Jinchūriki el sujeto tenia a Hidan arrinconado y fácilmente podía voltear el marcador, suspirando en derrota Kakuzu se alejo de las chicas en dirección a su compañero, a Líder-sama no le gustara oír de su fracaso.

— El efecto paralizante durara una hora así que aléjate en ese lapso de tiempo antes de que cambie de opinión — Kakuzu solo desapareció en un **Shunshin** mientras murmuraba algo de estúpidos inmortales inútiles o algo así.

— ¿Estás bien? — Fu se volteo solo para toparse con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, el sujeto se encontraba vestido en un pantalón negro ANBU vendado de los tobillos, sandalias ninja del mismo color, una camisa de color blanco con un chaleco Jounin encima, una gabardina color rojo vino terminaba su conjunto, Fu solo miro de forma silenciosa al individuo que le acababa de salvar la vida pero unos fuertes tosidos la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

— **Nibi**— Grito Fu al escuchar los violentos tosidos de Yugito acompañados de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, Naruto se acerco a Yugito mientras concentraba su chakra en su cuerpo, durante los entrenamientos con el Sandaime, Naruto estudio parte del sello con el cual su padre había encerrado a Kyuubi en él, el sello no solo le permitía absorber paulatinamente el chakra del Kyuubi si no que le permitía desbloquear una parte de su **Kekkei Genkai** **(Técnica de línea sucesoria), **cuando Naruto le cuestiono esto al Sandaime este le conto la historia del Clan Senju cofundadores de Konoha junto a los Uchiha, al parecer los Uzumaki y los Senju tenían un parentesco lejano siendo ambos clanes muy unidos tanto que una Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki y primera Jinchūriki de Kyuubi fue la esposa de Hashirama Senju, los Uzumaki eran prodigios en el arte del sellado, su chakra era muy especial por la densidad y fortaleza que poseían, el chakra de Kushina Uzumaki era el más inusual pues poseía una mayor cantidad de sangre Senju en ella capaz de someter al Kyuubi cosa por la cual se convirtió en su 2da contenedora, sangre que le fue heredada a Naruto, la mezcla genética de Minato y Kushina solo reforzó el doble esta posibilidad pues se creía que los Namikaze eran una rama muy poco conocida de los Senju los cuales ya se encontraban en extinción, Naruto descubrió que efectivamente la sangre Senju corría por sus venas pues podía manipular hasta cierto nivel el Mokuton y podía suprimir al poder del Kyuubi u otro ente demoniaco con cola, el único efecto que le causaba el Kyuubi cuando Naruto enfurecía era aumentar su poder en el elemento fuego y sus ojos brillaban en rojo debido al poder suprimido **(N/A: Véase capítulo VIII, técnicamente no son los ojos de Kyuubi)**, Naruto toco la frente de Yugito y entro a su mente o en especifico al lugar donde se encerraba a Nibi.

— **Vaya pero si es un Senju, ¿A qué se debe tal honor?**— Pregunta la bestia obviamente con voz femenina no dejando en duda su género, Naruto solo observo como Nibi tomaba forma humana, su cuerpo en un kimono purpura con cabello de mismo color que extrañamente le recordaba mucho a Anko, su única diferencia radicaba en su tonalidad de piel más bronceada y sus ojos de un color azul.

— Tu contenedor está muy herida, he venido a preguntar el ¿Por qué no la has curado a esta altura de la situación? — Pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía frente a la Biju en cuerpo humano, Nibi suspiro a lo cual Naruto levanto una ceja.

— **Mi poder no es suficiente, a esta altura de la situación la pequeña Yugito morirá, así que te pido esto, sálvala, salva a mi pequeña usando tu chakra demoniaco **— Dijo la demonio con un deje de preocupación, Naruto asintió mientras forzaba su poder demoniaco, a lo largo de su entrenamiento pudo controlar parte del poder curativo de Kyuubi, aunque nunca lo había intentado en otros seres humanos Naruto estaba dispuesto a salvar a un compañero caído.

— **Kai**— Grito Naruto mientras su chakra invadía el cuerpo de Yugito la cual comenzó a convulsionarse y a reducir su tamaño, al parecer uno de los efectos secundarios del chakra del Kyuubi en otros contenedores era el reducir parcialmente su edad ya que el cuerpo de Yugito quedo reducido a lo que parecía ser la edad de una chica de 19-20 años, pero lo que importaba ahora es que esta se encontraba sana y salva, en el mundo exterior Fu miro como Naruto se encontraba cansado por el esfuerzo de curar a Yugito, Naruto volteo hacia Fu.

— Tenemos que ir a Kumo, mis compañeros de misión fueron en busca de apoyo por parte del nuevo Raikage— Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a la ahora rejuvenecida Yugito, Fu solo pudo enfocar su KI en Naruto.

— ¿Por qué he de hacerte caso?, después de todo eres un despreciable humano mas, así que lo mejor será que me lleve a mi hermana Jinchūriki yo sola — Dijo Fu con una sonrisa de superioridad, Naruto solo la ignoro y siguió caminando hacia el norte, Fu simplemente enfureció por la falta de reacción del chico rubio, después de todo siempre le hablaba así a los habitantes de su aldea y su reacción era la misma: violencia.

— ¿Me escuchaste basura humana o es que aparte de sordo eres idiota? — Dijo Fu nuevamente en un intento de parecer hostil, Naruto siguió inmutable solo deteniéndose a tomar agua o revisar las heridas de Yugito, Fu no pudo más después de varias horas cuando se dispuso a atacar al ojiazul.

— ¡Yo! Mira si es **Nibi** y viene escoltada por el chico **Kyuubi** — Dijo Killerbee intentando otra de sus patéticas rimas, Naruto solo suspiro ante la falta de seriedad de Killerbee.

— Tu compañera esta herida y ¿Solo puedes rimar? — Dijo Naruto un tanto molesto, Killerbee solo se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa ante su intento de reducir la tensión, Killerbee sonrió mientras miraba a Fu.

— ¿**Nanabi**? — Pregunto Killerbee a lo que Fu asintió, Killerbee se apunto a si mismo mientras apuntaba a Naruto mencionando sus nombres y los Biju que portaban, Fu solo pudo enrojecerse de la pena al haber insultado al Biju más poderoso.

— Perdóneme **Kyuubi-sama **no sabía que era usted, lamento haberlo confundido con un sucio humano — Naruto solo pudo mirarla extrañado, su mente llego rápidamente a una teoría, la Jinchūriki se negaba a reconocerse como humana debido al desprecio otorgado por los de su propia especie, lo más lógico sería que su Biju la haya mantenido cuerda durante tantos años tratando de apaciguarla por lo que tomo cierto grado de cariño hacia los Biju queriéndose reconocer como una de ellos para así sentirse aceptada, la pobre chica no estaba loca o se encontraba mal de sus facultades, simplemente sus instintos de preservación y aceptación cumplieron con su trabajo.

— No soy **Kyuubi**, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, así como yo no soy mi Biju tu tampoco lo eres ahora dime tu nombre por favor— Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía dulcemente, la chica se le quedo observado mientras asintió rápidamente.

— Soy Fu y yo porto a…— Fu no pudo proseguir ya que Naruto la silencio al poner su dedo índice en su boca, Fu parpadeo extrañada por el inusual contacto.

— No te preocupes yo solo quería saber tu nombre Fu-chan, vamos a Kumo, Asuma, Kakashi avisen a Jiji-sensei que regresare el día de los exámenes Genin — Dijo Naruto mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa a Fu la cual solo se quedo estática ante la aceptación del rubio, los mencionados solo murmuraron un: "suerte" a la vez que corrían en dirección a Konoha, Naruto retomo el camino hacia Kumo.

— Sabes Fu, nunca entenderé como Naruto sobrevivió tan terrible infancia y se convirtió en alguien que ama a la humanidad, tanto que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella — Dijo Killerbee mientras trotaba para alcanzar a Naruto, Fu solo se quedo estática ante tal relevación para solo sonreír ante la aceptación que le brindaba Naruto y Killerbee.

— Hey espérenme— Grito Fu mientras intentaba alcanzar a Killerbee y a Naruto.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Kumogakure 1 día después: **

Naruto se encontraba practicando con sus múltiples armas cuando sintió un bulto chocar contra él y colgarse de su cuello.

— Naruto-kun, recién llegamos de una misión y Killerbee-sensei nos menciono que estabas aquí hace apenas unas horas— Dijo Karui de forma infantil mientras oprimía a Naruto contra su cuerpo.

— Karui deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y suelta a Naruto — Dijo Samui un tanto molesta ante el exceso de confianza de su compañera de equipo.

— Solo estas celosa de que yo te haya ganado en abrazar a Naruto-kun— Dijo Karui, Naruto por alguna razón sintió que esta escena le producía un enorme Deja Vu.

— Tienes suerte que haya sido Karui la que haya ganado Naruto, sus pequeños pechos no podrán ocasionarte ningún daño comparados con los de Samui que obviamente te asfixiarían en un santiamén— Dijo Omoi insultando el físico de Karui la cual le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara mandándolo a volar unos metros, Naruto solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente ante la situación.

— Por cierto Naruto, mi hermana se encontraba en mal estado, ¿Qué le paso? —Cuestiono Samui al chico rubio el cual la miro extrañado.

— ¿Yugito es tu hermana? — Pregunto extrañado el chico rubio, Samui asintió levemente.

—En realidad somos hermanas adoptivas, pero yo soy la bonita de las dos —Dijo Samui fuera de su personaje pero con el mismo tono frio aunque con algo más de emoción que antes, Naruto les relato toda su historia sin ninguna falta de detalles.

—Así que recapitulando, salvaste a 2 Jinchūriki y lograste hacer huir a 2 **Akatsuki**, impresionante — Dijo Omoi mientras desenvolvía otro de sus típicos caramelos a la vez que le entregaba uno a Naruto.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Por qué cuando te pido caramelos nunca me das uno Omoi? — Grito indignada Karui la cual se encontraba colgada de la espalda de Naruto el cual nunca se mostro incomodo.

— Porque Naruto es cool, mientras que tú simplemente eres ruidosa — Dijo Omoi perezosamente el cual volvió a ser golpeado por Karui.

— ¡Yo Naruto!, veo que te has rencontrado con tu liga de fans — Dijo Killerbee el cual se encontraba en un árbol cercano a su lado se encontraba Fu al parecer irritada por algo.

— 3 horas, 3 malditas horas rimando, Killerbee por favor nunca dejes tu trabajo — Dijo Fu mientras caminaba hacia Naruto mientras Killerbee lloraba unas lagrimas un tanto cómicas.

— Y Fu ¿Qué harás ahora? — Pregunto Naruto a Fu la cual le sonrió ante la preocupación del chico ojiazul.

— Me quedare una temporada aquí, tal vez hasta te visite, quien sabe… — Naruto sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su compañera Jinchūriki.

— Creo que me quedare un poco más, pero por ahora hay que comer algo me muero de hambre y después a visitar a Yugito — Dijo Naruto mientras era seguido por los shinobi de Kumo y sus compañeros Jinchūriki.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Locación Desconocida:**

—Al parecer Líder-sama, los contenedores se han reunido en Kumo, su captura tendrá que ser prolongada por el momento, cualquier intento solo terminara en fracaso —Dijo una figura entre la oscuridad de la cueva.

—Bien Zetsu, retírate — El individuo desapareció entre las sombras.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Locación Desconocida:**

— Al fin, el plan se pone en marcha — Dijo una figura vestida en una bata médica, su cara no se podía observar debido a la máscara que usaba.

— En cuanto **Akatsuki **atrape a 3 de los 9 Biju nuestro plan se pondrá en marcha— Dijo el extraño mientras se podía ver 9 tubos de cristal de los cuales 3 estaban albergando a un huésped.

— Larga vida **Museifu**—Dijo el sujeto mientras frotaba uno de los tubos de cristal.

—Larga vida—

**Omake**

**Deja Vu y Fangirls:**

— Solo estas celosa de que yo te haya ganado en abrazar a Naruto-kun— Dijo Karui, Naruto por alguna razón sintió que esta escena le producía un enorme Deja Vu.

— Tienes suerte que haya sido Karui la que haya ganado Naruto, sus pequeños pechos no podrán ocasionarte ningún daño comparados con los de Samui que obviamente te asfixiarían en un santiamén— Dijo Omoi insultando el físico de Karui la cual le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara mandándolo a volar unos metros demostrando su fuerza bruta.

**Konoha (Academia Ninja)**

Shikamaru se encontraba dormitando en su asiento en la academia cuando súbitamente grito incorporándose rápidamente en su asiento mientras sudaba frio.

— Shikamaru que te pasa — Pregunto Chouji a su perezoso compañero, Shikamaru se disponía a hablar cuando…

— Solo estas celosa de que yo te haya ganado en abrazar a Sasuke-kun, Ino cerda— Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba la lengua en una actitud infantil.

— Cállate frontuda — Dijo Ino con una falsa molestia, Shikamaru solo suspiro nerviosamente.

— Soñé que Naruto era el protagonista de esa misma escena solo que la que hacía del rol de Sakura era menos Mendokusai, de hecho la similitud del hecho es demasiado perturbador — Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como Sasuke respondía con su usual: Hmm.

— Pero lo más raro es que aunque se podía catalogar la actitud de la chica como Fangirl ella no se veía débil, es demasiado extraño, la verdad no tiene sentido — Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a Karui.

— ¿Una chica que actúa como Fangirl y no es débil?, Definitivamente hay algo mal en el orden natural de las cosas — Dijo Chouji mientras veía a las chicas de la academia suspirar obviamente en una actitud Fangirl, por otro lado Shikamaru observaba sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de Kami-sama indicando el próximo fin del mundo.

**N/A: Eso es todo originalmente no tenia pensado en hacer el Omake pero bueno decidi darle una oportunidad, gracias por haber leído hasta este momento, apuesto a que no esperaban tanto giro en la trama ¿verdad?, Aizakku tira y Touchdown, en fin una nueva votación, Fu y Yugito deberían entrar al harem?, ¿Si?, ¿No?, bueno mándenme su opinión en un comentario pues eso es todo, lean y comenten Ja-Ne.**


	14. Capitulo XIV:Dorado color de una leyenda

**Yo! Soy Aizakku y estoy de regreso, originalmente tenia que actualizar el fic hace una semana pero las tareas, la universidad, mi PS3 y otras cosas mas no me lo permitieron pero Para redimirme este episodio súper especial de 20 hojas de largo YEAHHH! **

**APLAUSOS CABALLEROS… Y DAMAS**

**En este fic aparte tendremos LEMON, dedicado a mi amigo Warminadore que me lo pidió jejeje**

**También dedico este episodio a mi buen compañero Fullme el cual está a punto de sacar actualizaciones para sus fic así que agréguenlo a favoritos.**

**Una explicacion... Naruto no vencio A Kakuzu ni a Hindan solo aprovecho lo debiles que estaban para poner a su favor la balanza, otra cosa en este capitulo se vera a un Naruto mas sentimental, no,no, no, no es emo, simplemente tiene sus momentos en los que se deprime como todo ser humano pero por todo lo que ha pasado creo que tiene derecho a ponerse melancolico de vez en cuando, espero que lo entiendan es solo para darle mas madurez a Naruto, el siempre sera un personaje en constante trasnformacion.**

**Una sugerencia, si les gustan mis crossover les sugiero que pongan alertas porque tiendo a subir mis fic crossover y casi nadie se da cuenta al menos de que me tenga agregado como alerta de autor, en fin también este episodio se los dedico a ustedes, que leen y comentan mi fic así que ya por ultimo las estadísticas para que vean como han ayudado a evolucionar este fic.**

Visitas al Fic: 13, 394

Comentarios: 74 T^T (Esta bien pero no soy conformista)

Favoritos: 42 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 19 *-* (Muchas gracias)

Sin mas Lean y comenten...

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que repetirlo? *suspiro* No soy dueño de Naruto, de hecho voy directamente a Japón en este momento a retar a Kishimoto a un duelo a muerte por los derechos de autor de Naruto, deséenme suerte…**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: Dorado… El color de una leyenda **

**Puertas de Kumogakure:**

— Pero Naruto-kun ¿De verdad tienes que irte?, quédate unos días más por favor — Dijo Karui de forma infantil e inocente pero a la vez sonaba lindo, Naruto asintió la cabeza ante la pregunta de Karui dando como resultado que la chica pelirroja hiciera un puchero, el chico solo pudo reír ante la actitud que tomaba Karui con él, ningún hombre incluido Killerbee podía ser merecedor de tanta atención por parte de la Kunoichi de Kumo.

— Lamentablemente tengo que llegar el día de la graduación Genin, es un acto en el que debo estar presente — Dijo Naruto a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a Karui haciendo que la chica de Kumo enrojeciera a tal punto que pareciera que su cara era tapada por su pelo, Naruto giro en sus talones justo a tiempo para toparse con todo el grupo de Kumo incluida Fu.

— Hey hermano parece que es hora de emprender camino — Dijo Killerbee sorprendentemente sin rimar, Naruto asintió haciendo que los chicos de Kumo suspiraran de forma triste.

— Los visitare un día de estos, tal vez los invite a comer y les cuente unas cuantas anécdotas sobre mis misiones — Dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que esa aura de tristeza desapareciera cosa que funciono, a lo lejos se escuchaban los débiles golpeteos de unas muletas.

— Naruto, ten la decencia de visitarme antes de irte, parece que huyes de mi — Dijo Yugito mientras entraba en escena con un par de muletas como punto de apoyo evitando que la chica rubia cayera al suelo, aunque su factor de curación era similar al de Killerbee o Naruto, Yugito no podía recuperarse a su misma velocidad dejándola vulnerable por unas cuantas semanas según el diagnostico del ninja medico hace unos 4 días, sin embargo lo que había intrigado a él medico fue el súbito cambio de edad de Yugito, sin embargo Nibi ya tenía una respuesta a esa incógnita. **(N/A: La explicación está en negritas en caso que lo quieran saltar)**

**Los Biju al ser seres creados del más puro de los chakra podía dar vitalidad a sus portadores pero cuando el chakra de otro Biju era imbuido en otro que no fuera su carcelero producía un efecto sumamente interesante, el choque de ambos chakra diferentes lograba que se produjera un crecimiento inverso reduciendo la edad biológica del individuo, un proceso muy interesante pero algo inestable, solo hay que agradecer que las células dieran un proceso inverso al acostumbrado y no como es normal es decir en vez de rejuvenecer envejecer.**

— No es eso Yugito-chan es solo que no quería molestarte, estabas muy cansada por tus sesiones de rehabilitación — Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía de forma zorruna, Yugito solo sonrió ante su preocupación.

—Creo que es hora de irme, Bee saluda a tu hermano A de mi parte de seguro está ocupado ignorando el papeleo y haciendo pesas en lugar de su trabajo — Dijo Naruto mientras se encaminaba fuera de la aldea agitando su mano en señal de despedida mientras a lo lejos se le escuchaba decir un adiós a todos los presentes, Fu por su parte sintió cierta nostalgia al ver partir a Naruto, nunca se imagino lo grato que sería poder tener un amigo que la pudiera entender, claro, Bee y Yugito aun seguían con ella pero no podía evitar sentir algo mas con Naruto, no sabía que era pero estaba ahí, era un sentimiento desconocido para ella y lo que le irritaba era que su compañero Biju si entendía que era pero se negaba a compartir tan privilegiada información, en palabras del Biju Nanabi:

—** "****El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"**— Fu puso su mano en su barbilla, analizando una vez más que significaban esa frase.

— "_Conozco el odio, pero ¿Que significa amor? "_— pensó Fu mientras entraba de nuevo a la aldea de Kumo deteniéndose levemente para ver por última vez el lugar por donde partió Naruto.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Introducción de datos del sujeto:**

_**Usuario: Jigoku**_

**Acceso a datos guardados…. espere**

**Abriendo archivo… espere**

**Plantilla de Información:**

_**Nombre: **__Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze_

_**Edad: **__12-13 Años_

_**Aldea: **__Konohagakure no Sato_

_**Rango: **__Jounin_

_**Status: **__Activo_

_**Biju: **__Kyuubi no Yoko_

_**Habilidades conocidas:**_

_-Alto grado de Kenjutsu_

_-Uso moderado-alto de Fuuinjutsu_

_-Maestro en varias artes de Taijutsu_

_-Especialista en Ninjutsu_

_-Afinidad elemental superior *_

_-Línea sucesoria **_

_**Notas:**_

_*** **__Según estudios en otros Jinchūriki los datos arrojan que cada Biju le da a su contenedor algunas habilidades especiales no procedentes por herencia, las habilidades dependen del individuo o por ende del Biju, en este caso el demonio conocido como Kyuubi le da la habilidad única de controlar cada elemento alterando ligeramente el ADN del contenedor que responde al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, otra habilidad es el acelerado proceso curativo y una fuerza superior a la de un humano, dichas facultades se obtienen cuando el sujeto entra en el nombrado MPPE (Modo de Pelea Psico Energético) inducido por la adrenalina natural del cuerpo._

_** Poseedor de las habilidades de Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju por herencia indirecta, su madre del clan Uzumaki los cuales eran parientes lejanos de los Senju y los Namikaze un clan con pocos miembros pero que tenían sangre parecida a la Senju, se necesita investigar mejor al sujeto 09Kyu00 y sus relaciones consanguíneas._

_**Datos guardándose… espere**_

_**Los datos se han guardado exitosamente.**_

— Los datos han servido mucho, el espía en Konoha ha sido de utilidad, muy pronto el poder de Kyuubi estará en nuestras manos — El nombrado Jigoku dijo maliciosamente mientras apagaba el computador y reía siniestramente, el eco de su risa llegaba a los confines del lugar, rebotando entre las paredes hasta un pequeño calabozo donde miembros humanos se encontraban esparcidos en toda la sala en un intento mórbido de generar vida.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Konoha (Día de la graduación ninja):**

— Bien es hora de que todos pasen a hacer su examen práctico — Dijo Iruka ante las protestas de medio salón, al parecer desde que Naruto se fue sus amigos estaban cada vez más insoportables, Naruto lograba apaciguarlos y les ayudaba corrigiéndoles sus fallas algo que obviamente le dio un nivel de respeto ante los ojos de Iruka.

— Como recordaran tendrán que utilizar el Henge, el Kawarimi y el Bunshin para ser aprobados como Genin y pasar a formar una célula ninja de 3 Genin y un Jounin— Dijo Mizuki tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

— Bueno ya que eso está claro es hora de comenzar… Kiba Inuzuka tu vas primero — Dijo Iruka mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba apuntes, Kiba paso en frente y comenzó a realizar los sellos de manos correspondientes…

**(N/A: Los exámenes son como el Canon menos Naruto por razones obvias)**

Naruto se encontraba en camino a la Academia Ninja, podía ver como varios chicos corrían a los brazos de sus padres con el orgullo tatuado en sus rostro, al chico rubio le invadió una oleada de melancolía y celos, aunque tenía a esas hermosas chicas en casa esperando por él no era lo mismo que el amor fraternal que tanta falta le hizo durante gran parte de su vida, nunca llegaría a su casa y vería a su madre cocinando una deliciosa cena y a su padre leyendo informes de misiones, nunca sentiría los brazos de su madre consolándolo cuando tuviera pesadillas o el abrazo de sus padres mientras le murmuraban un pequeño: _"Estoy orgulloso"_

— Naruto/ Naruto-kun — El grito lo despertó de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza sonrió a las personas que le habían llamado, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino, todos con un Hita-ate colgando de diferentes partes de sus cuerpos mostrando con orgullo que habían salido victoriosos en el examen Genin.

— Chicos, felicidades supongo que para ustedes el examen fue cosa de nada ¿No es cierto Hinata-chan? — Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Hinata lo cual hizo que su cara adquiriera un tono rojo bastante perceptible, si uno se fijaba bien se podía ver salir algo de humo de sus oídos.

— Claro que si Naruto-kun — Dijo Hinata con un ligero tartamudeo a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras desviaba su cara evitando la mirada de Naruto, viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

— ¿Donde estuviste Naruto?, mi hermana estuvo preocupada por ti por alguna extraña razón— Dijo Kiba mientras miraba inquisidoramente al chico ojiazul el cual se dio una palmada en la cabeza mentalmente por haber olvidado decirle a Kiba que su hermana y el tenían una relación más allá de la amistad aunque no sabía por qué Kiba no había caído en la cuenta era eso o simplemente quería que Naruto lo admitiera abiertamente, demonios ellos (Naruto, Fuyu, Anko y Hana) vivían juntos desde hace tanto y al parecer nadie sabía o al menos se había percatado de su harem o su apellido por parte de su padre a excepción del Hokage y algunas personas de confianza.

— Oh estuve por ahí y por allá, te contaría pero es información clasificada y por tu hermana… pues has las cuentas — Dijo Naruto de forma criptica, todos se le quedaron viendo algo confusos pero el único que pareció entender toda la situación fue Shikamaru pues murmuro su famosa y clásica frase.

— Naruto piensas acompañarnos a comer, celebraremos todos en el restaurant de mi familia — Dijo Chouji mientras devoraba frenéticamente su comida, Naruto pensaba contestarle pero por el rabillo de su ojo detecto a Mizuki hablando con un chico que aparentemente había fallado el examen Genin.

— Bueno suena a una buena idea pero tendré que verificar que no tenga misiones Ja-Ne chicos — Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, los demás decidieron adelantarse mientras hablaban de temas mundanos para un ninja, técnicas, armas, movimientos nuevos, etc.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Muy bien ya sabes cuál es tu prueba opcional así que ve — Dijo Mizuki al chico de cabello café y que tenía una apariencia demasiado normal, demasiado común, el chico asintió alegremente y corrió desapareciendo en una esquina, Mizuki solo rio ante la estupidez del chico pero lamentablemente para el toda la plática fue escuchada por un joven rubio.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Bosque de la Muerte (12:00 Pm)**

Mizuki esperaba impacientemente a que el chico al que había engañado para robar el pergamino de jutsus del Hokage llegara, durante varios minutos más el Chuunin espero pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido escucho un ruido.

— Mizuki-sensei tengo el pergamino — Dijo el chico, Mizuki solo sonrió siniestramente, con un rápido movimiento lanzo una inmensa shuriken dando de lleno en el chico el cual cayó muerto, Mizuki se acerco pero extrañamente el cuerpo no sangraba.

— **Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran **___**Explosión de Clones) **_— El chico exploto mandando a Mizuki contra un árbol dejándolo desorientado.

— Mizuki eso fue muy inepto de tu parte, mandar un simple estudiante por un pergamino protegido por un escuadrón ANBU, sin mencionar que dicho chico reprobó su examen Genin, o tenias mucha confianza en él o eres muy tonto — Dijo la voz detrás de Mizuki el cual giro la cabeza para solo observar como una espada golpeaba su cara dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, Naruto suspiro ante la facilidad con la que derroto a su enemigo, ahora sabia por que se le hacía demasiado sospechoso Mizuki, con un signo de manos lanzo una señal con su chakra alertando a los ANBU, Naruto ato a Mizuki y se encamino a la celebración que daba lugar en el restaurant Akimichi.

— Kakashi-niisan recuerda que es malo seguir a la gente — Dijo Naruto en voz alta, acto seguido Kakashi apareció de detrás de un árbol mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa al parecer un habito adquirido gracias a Naruto.

— Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien — Dijo Kakashi mientras se posicionaba al lado de Naruto, su voz tenía algo de inseguridad en ella, algo inusual en el.

— Seré sensei de Sasuke, se lo debo a Obito — Dijo Kakashi nuevamente pero esta vez un silencio incomodo surgió después de que hablo, Naruto sabia la historia detrás del Sharingan de Kakashi, su compañero murió en misión debido a un error de juicio de Kakashi, lamentablemente eso le ocasiono un sentimiento de culpa muy grande.

— Kakashi sabes que esa no es la forma de atacar tu problema, solo ocasionaras un problema más grande que luego regresara a morderte el trasero… piénsalo muy bien puede que te arrepientas — Dijo Naruto casi en un susurro, Kakashi miro a Naruto incrédulo.

— Naruto ¿Estas poniendo en juicio mi decisión? — Dijo Kakashi algo molesto, Naruto solo meneo la cabeza con gesto negativo.

— No, solo que eres mi hermano y no quiero verte hundido en tu pasado más de lo que ya estas, ese habito de observar el monumento de los caídos te genera más dolor que bien — Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado por la reacción de Kakashi, algo le decía que habían entrado en terreno peligroso así que lo mejor era tratar de suavizar un poco el golpe.

— No te diré que hacer pero considera mis palabras — Dijo Naruto mientras emprendía su camino.

— Kakashi solo piénsalo — Dijo Naruto ya con una distancia prudente, Kakashi solo se quedo ahí, estático en medio de una encrucijada, meditando una y otra vez su respuesta hasta que llego a una solución, Kakashi se retiro a su apartamento esperando que la respuesta que tomara no afectara al futuro…Que equivocado estaba

0=0=0=0=0=0

**2 semanas después:**

Hace 2 semanas que Kakashi había ido a la academia para juzgar a Sasuke y el equipo en el que se desarrollaría como shinobi, durante esas 2 semanas puso a prueba sus cualidades como equipo, el equipo 7 conformado por Sakura Haruno, Miyu Nanami y Sasuke Uchiha, pasaron el examen de Kakashi con tropiezos, ninguno se ponía de acuerdo y obviamente Miyu por ser nueva no tenía mucha voz en sus decisiones, Miyu Nanami era muy poco conocida pues casualmente llego al final de la selección Genin pero se le dio una oportunidad de ingresar a un equipo gracias al entrenamiento como Kunoichi que traía, eso y a unos papeles que la acreditaban como Genin de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, claro que al Hokage se le hizo raro pero no le quedaba más opción que ponerla en un equipo y el de Kakashi era el ideal pues así tendría una vigilancia excelente en la chica, regresando, el equipo paso gracias a un gesto de amabilidad de Sasuke rara vez visto en el pero su mentalidad estaba en pasar el examen aun a costa de fingir algo que no es, lamentablemente nadie vio su doble intención.

Y esa situación ha traído a este momento.

— Hemos hecho más misiones D así que creo que es hora de recibir una misión más alta Hokage-sama— Dijo Sasuke, a su lado se encontraba Sakura Haruno y Miyu Nanami la cual dominaba los jutsus elementales basados en agua y aire lo que podía significar o en otras palabras confirmar que venía de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, su vestimenta era parecida a un kimono de combate y de su espalda colgaba una vara bo de metal, su cabello era de un color negro y tintes de color plateado en partes, poseía unos ojos verdosos que brillaban con pasión, por otro lado Naruto se encontraba en la misma habitación pero su ropa era una copia exacta a la de un ANBU con la excepción de que tenía una gabardina nueva, negra en su totalidad y que le daba la libertad de usar sus armas de forma rápida ya que en partes de la gabardina relucían sellos de almacenamiento con un arma en cada sello para un cambio de arma rápido, Kakashi mando una mirada a Naruto el cual evito mirarlo a los ojos, Kakashi sabía que había perjudicado su relación con Naruto a tal punto de que Naruto se refería a Kakashi como tal sin agregar el característico Nii-san que el Jounin ciclope se había acostumbrado por mucho tiempo, Naruto estaba ligeramente distante, casi no hablaban a veces solo lo estrictamente necesario, pero lamentablemente Kakashi estaba en posición de no ceder ante las peticiones de Naruto, el sentía que algo le pasaba a Sasuke, según relatos de Fuyu la cual le había mencionado que Sasuke tendía a ser narcisista en extremo y tenía una mentalidad que le hacía sentirse invencible o superior, después de todo ya había tenido problemas de inferioridad con Itachi y sin él esa faceta narcisista de Sasuke afloro rápidamente.

— Hokage-sama no cree que darles una misión de rango C a 1/2 mes de haber salido de la academia es peligroso — Dijo Iruka mientras veía de frente a los Genin y Jounin, el Hokage dio una bocanada de humo.

— No te preocupes, Naruto-kun está con ellos, así que les daré una misión clase C, protección, hagan pasar a nuestro invitado — Dijo el Hokage, la puerta se abrió revelando a un ebrio anciano muy a pesar del grupo de ninjas.

— Este es el grupo que cuidara de mi, la chica de cabello de pelo rosa se ve débil, el chico de cabello negro parece que un pato anido en su cabeza, la chica de pelo negro y plateado parece que va a una fiesta con ese kimono, el hombre de pelo plateado parece un pervertido y voyerista, el chico de pelo rubio… parece un… demonios me quede sin insultos — Dijo el hombre mientras los ofendidos le daban una mirada de odio.

— Señor le aseguro que somos de lo mejor, Sakura es una de las más inteligentes de la academia, Sasuke es un excelente peleador y Miyu es bastante fuerte en peleas con armas según su carta de recomendación por parte de **Mizu no Kuni (Aldea oculta entre la niebla)** — Dijo Kakashi, Naruto solo cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en la chica de Mizu no Kuni, al parecer se estaba pensando en un posible pacto de alianza, eso o es que la chica estaba huyendo de algo o alguien lo cual era lo más plausible.

— Bien les permitiré ser mis guardaespaldas, mi nombre es Tazuna el genial y único súper constructor de puentes — Dijo el ebrio constructor, Naruto solo asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin, Kakashi comenzó a dar órdenes a sus Genin.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Camino hacia Nami no Kuni**

El grupo se dirigía con rumbo fijo al país de las olas pero Tazuna se veía bastante inquieto, un pequeño charco se encontraba en medio del camino, Naruto vagamente toco un sello haciendo que su katana Kuroi Atatakai apareciera, con una embestida el rubio empotro su espada en el charco haciendo que se tornara de color carmesí.

— ¡Hermano! Bastardo te matare — Se escucho un grito procedente del charco, de el salió un sujeto con unas garras listo para atacar a Naruto, el rubio detuvo el golpe con su katana y con la funda golpeo la sien del asesino el cual cayo pesada y descompuestamente al suelo inconsciente, por otro lado Miyu y Tazuna quedaron paralizados, ambos por motivos diferentes pero con algo en común, ambos eran objetivos en ese preciso momento.

— **Oozakenomi (Borracho/ ebrio) **es hora que nos digas la verdad y no oses en mentirme, me entrenaron para torturar así que no me obligues a sacarte la verdad a golpes— Dijo Naruto con voz fría, Tazuna bajo su cabeza con pena y les relato de principio a fin su historia y como el país de las olas quedo devastado gracias a un mafioso con el nombre de Gato.

— Aunque la misión se halla tornado difícil no abandonare, lo protegeré hasta que el puente sea terminado — Dijo Naruto, Kakashi solo sonrió para sus adentros, viendo a sus Genin pudo observar como Miyu temblaba ligeramente, algo le había recordado ese par. El grupo prosigo su camino, pasando una parte del océano en barcaza, ya en tierra firme se encontraron con otro obstáculo, una inmensa cantidad de niebla entorpecía el camino, un fenómeno meteorológico muy inusual, una sensación de hormigueo nació en la nuca de Naruto, abriendo más los ojos el rubio se abalanzo contra Tazuna.

— Agáchense — Grito Naruto y Kakashi los cuales se encontraban en el suelo protegiendo a los demás, una espada de gran tamaño se empotro en un árbol cercano.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí Kopi Ninja no Kakashi y el Jounin más joven en la historia el apodado **Kinpatsu Tensai (Genio Rubio) o Kenshi no Kogane (Espadachín de Oro) **Naruto Uzumaki — Dijo el individuo que apareció encima de la espada empotrada en el tronco apenas visible por la cantidad de niebla.

— Déjame decirte chico que soy un gran admirador tuyo, la forma de tu Kenjutsu es envidiable — Dijo el hombre mientras observaba al rubio el cual rio de forma sincera.

— Me alegra que te guste Zabuza Momochi, ex espadachín de la niebla, ninja renegado de Mizu no Kuni, del famoso grupo de espadachines tu eres 1 de los 7, apodado como el demonio oculto entre la niebla — Dijo Naruto, aparentemente sabiéndose la historia completa de Zabuza, el mencionado solo rio de forma macabra no visible atraves de sus vendas pero se detuvo cuando se encontró con la mirada temerosa de Miyu.

— La hija prodiga regresa a casa, Miyu pensaste que podías huir de mi, nunca podrás huir de tu pasado — Dijo Zabuza, Naruto no dijo nada porque no la conocía pero Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 si, sus caras tenían un sentimiento de sorpresa, Naruto sin en cambio poso su mano sobre su manga haciendo que apareciera una vara bo parecida a la de Miyu pero de un material más fuerte y con una tonalidad parecida a la de su espada.

— No sé qué relación guardas con Miyu y no me importa, no dejare que te metas con ningún shinobi de la aldea de la hoja — Dijo Naruto impresionando a Miyu la cual no tenía la menor información de él, en las 2 semanas que llevaba en Konoha nunca llego a toparse con él, solo vagos rumores sobre su fuerza o sus ideales pero nada más, cabe decir que sus palabras le dieron alivio y un grado de respeto.

— Bien chico, juguemos, esa chica no lo parece pero tiene una habilidad muy especial que aun necesito y que esto dispuesto a matar por ella — Ambos liberaron una gran cantidad de KI, los 3 Genin temblaron ante la potencia con la que los contendientes se miraban mientras que Kakashi se levantaba su Hita-ate mostrando su sharingan, Sasuke comenzó a temblar cada vez más a tal punto que el suicidio paso por su cabeza.

— Sasuke no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, no dejare que les pase nada — Dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía a los Genin, Zabuza apareció de entre la niebla mientras Kakashi estaba distraído lanzando un poderoso espadazo pero fue detenido por Naruto el cual ejerció una gran presión para desviar su golpe.

— Estilo de pelea: Saru — Exclamo Naruto mientras se ponía en una posición poco conocida, Kakashi solo miro como Naruto asumía la posición de pelea del Hokage, un estilo de pelea con vara bo que nunca había enseñado a nadie, ni a sus propios hijos, Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas a la vara bo tomando uno de los extremos lanzo un golpe fuerte causando un gran ventarrón el cual libero al terreno de la neblina acumulada, Zabuza desapareció al igual que Naruto, los golpes no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a resonar a lo largo del inmenso bosque, centellas y chispas volaban con cada golpe de los shinobi, Kakashi decidió intervenir y entro a la pelea con Kunai desenfundado, los 3 shinobis se encontraban intercambiando golpes a diestra y siniestra, cada uno usaba diferentes tácticas que le hicieran merecedor de una ventaja sobre el enemigo.

— Chico lo admito tu poder con las armas es comparable con el mío — Dijo Zabuza esquivando otro golpe de Kakashi, usando un árbol como punto de apoyo tomo vuelo incrementando su velocidad tomando a Kakashi desprevenido el cual solo recibió el golpe y salió disparado al lago más cercano.

— Pero es inútil resistirse a la mortal técnica de asesinato oculta en la niebla — Dijo Zabuza mientras la neblina se volvía mas densa demostrando su punto, Kakashi se encontraba algo lastimado, rápidamente intento salir del lago cuando comenzó a sentir pesadez en el agua pero antes de que se diera cuenta Zabuza apareció detrás de el, formando posiciones de manos de forma rápida Kakashi quedo atrapado en una burbuja de agua **(****Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Prisión de agua****)**, con otro movimiento de manos creo unos cuantos clones hechos en su totalidad de agua.

— Si quieres ver a este hombre con vida entrega al constructor chico — Dijo Zabuza mientras mantenía su jutsu prisión en Kakashi, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a planear estrategias que pudieran ayudar a la victoria y como un flash algo cruzo su mente, los Genin podían ayudarle.

— Rápido Haruno, Uchiha cuiden al constructor, Nanami tu atacaras conmigo — Dijo Naruto comenzando a girar su vara bo, Sasuke y Sakura cumplieron un poco a regañadientes pero aunque no les gustara la misión y sus vidas estaban en riesgo, Miyu por otro lado se quedo congelada ante la propuesta de pelear contra Zabuza, su antiguo mentor.

— Miyu despierta, no dejes que el miedo te detenga, ayúdame a protegerlos a todos — Le dijo Naruto a Miyu y al parecer funciono pues la chica gano una mirada de coraje, asintiendo los chicos cargaron contra Zabuza, ambos haciendo sellos de manos tomando aire ambos pronunciaron al unisonó: **"****Suiton:****Teppodama (Elemento agua: Disparo)"**, de la boca de ambos chicos salió una gran bocanada de agua que se dirigía a un par de clones dándole de lleno, Zabuza sin más creo unos cuantos mas y los mando a pelear, Naruto y Miyu asintieron tomándose del brazo comenzaron a hacer una serie de movimientos en grupo logrando vencer al último de los clones.

— Zabuza intentare este nuevo jutsu contra ti, considéralo un regalo de mi parte **"Ninpou: Ashioto Hayai (Arte Ninja: Desplazamiento Veloz)"**, Naruto se movió a una velocidad increíble dejando proyecciones de él detrás, cruzando la defensa de Zabuza logro impactarle un golpe en el estomago incrementado con la cantidad de aire que recolecto Naruto durante su desplazamiento, el golpe saco volando a Zabuza a la vez que Kakashi era liberado, en el aire Naruto hizo aparecer su katana y comenzó a realizar su movimiento renovado el **Neo** **Ku Tou Kage Rendan (Nuevo combo de las nueve espadas de sombra), **la primera técnica que lo introdujo al mundo ninja, con gran fuerza formo los 9 clones que usaría para la técnica, mandando 2 clones primero que lograron lanzar a Zabuza mas alto, 3 más golpearon con el lado sin filo a Zabuza, 2 más comenzaron a golpearlo en pleno vuelo de un lado a otro como si de un deporte se tratara, los 2 últimos cayeron en picada golpeando la cabeza de Zabuza en el transcurso solo para ser recibido por el Naruto original que acumulo gran cantidad de chakra en su espada con la cual golpeo fuertemente a Zabuza el cual aterrizo cerca del lago pero antes de tocar suelo el ninja renegado fue recibido por Miyu que uso su vara bo para lanzarlo hacia otra dirección.

—"**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica de la gran catarata)" **— Grito Kakashi desde la superficie del lago en el que anteriormente estaba atrapado, un gran vórtice de agua succiono a Zabuza manándolo metro más adelante justo en un camino de arboles, lentamente Kakashi se acerco al lugar del impacto junto con Naruto y los demás.

—Zabuza aun sin mi sharingan te puedo decir que tu muerte se aproxima — Dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba una kunai para rematar al shinobi herido delante suyo pero de la nada varias agujas senbon aterrizaron en el cuello de Zabuza matándolo de forma rápida.

—Agradezco la ayuda Konoha, he estado siguiendo a este renegado por semanas enteras — Dijo un shinobi que apareció de detrás de un árbol, posicionándose detrás del cuerpo lo levanto con esfuerzo y desapareció en un Shunshin, Naruto solo miro de forma desconfiada al ninja rastreador y el lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo de Zabuza hace unos momentos.

— Bueno creo que es hora de… — Kakashi no pudo terminar cuando su cuerpo cedió a la presión de usar demasiado el sharingan y cayo inconsciente al suelo, Naruto suspiro sabiendo que le tocaría cargar a Kakashi, con un movimiento de cabeza les indico a los Genin que siguieran moviéndose mientras el posicionaba a Kakashi en su espalda.

— Uzumaki-san — Hablo Miyu, Naruto volteo a verla con una ceja levantada, la chica se había parado a esperar a Naruto para hablar a solas con él.

— Gracias… usted me dio el valor para luchar contra Zabuza, mi relación con Zabuza es… —Miyu iba a proceder a contarle a Naruto su vida pero Naruto la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

— Primero, no me digas Uzumaki-san, me hace sentir viejo, dime Naruto y sobre tu relación con Zabuza, un Jounin sabe cuando pedir respuestas de sus subordinados pero un excelente líder sabe cuando respetar sus vidas, se ve que es un tema tabú para ti, ya me lo dirás cuando estés lista — Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la chica la cual miro agradecida al chico por comprender lo difícil que se le hacía poder hablar de su pasado de forma tan abierta, ambos siguieron caminando hacia Nami no Kuni.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos y observo como 2 de sus estudiantes se acercaban a él con el propósito de desenmascararlo, viendo que su sensei se encontraba despierto Miyu y Sakura se movieron lejos de la cara de su sensei fingiendo inocencia mientras que Sasuke tenía una mirada neutral en su cara, Kakashi se levanto de forma pesada de la cama pero se detuvo al sentir que sus piernas no reaccionaban correctamente así que regreso a la comodidad de la cama pero percatándose que estaban en un lugar extraño.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Dijo Kakashi con una voz apagada y débil hacia sus Genin tomando nota mental de que Naruto no se encontraba con ellos, los chicos solo se miraron los unos a los otros esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso hasta que entro Tazuna con una mujer detrás de el.

— Están en mi casa Kakashi-san, ella es mi hija Tsunami, ella te ha cuidado desde hace 2 días cuando se enfrentaron a Zabuza — Dijo Tazuna en general mientras Tsunami asentía a lo que decía su padre, Kakashi se relajo un poco pero recordó la ausencia de Naruto y decidió preguntar.

— Tazuna-san ¿Dónde está Naruto? Se supone que no debe de dejarlo solo — Dijo Kakashi pero Tazuna sonrió ante la preocupación de Kakashi.

— Dejo unos clones patrullando mientras salía a comprar víveres para la cena, es muy fuerte el Gaki — Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación, Kakashi miro a sus Genin y con esfuerzo logro pararse lo suficiente como para tomar unas muletas y dirigirse a la puerta, con un gesto de mano les pidió que lo siguieran.

— Chicos es hora de entrenar, les enseñare a trepar arboles con su chakra — Dijo Kakashi acumulando chakra y dirigiéndose al árbol más cercano y lentamente comenzó a subir hasta una de las ramas.

— Sensei, ¿Por qué debemos entrenar? Zabuza está muerto — Dijo Sakura mientras miraba expectante a Kakashi, el peli plateado suspiro y bajo del árbol lentamente.

— Es porque Zabuza no ha muerto — Dijo Miyu mientras miraba a sus compañeros, Kakashi asintió y Sasuke volteo a ver a Miyu.

— El ninja con la máscara era un aliado — Dijo Sasuke de forma tranquila pero por dentro sentía como el KI de Zabuza le había calado hasta los huesos.

— Así es, por eso les enseñare a controlar mejor su chakra con esta técnica, tienen que recolectar el suficiente para adherirse y el adecuado para no destruir el árbol, bien comiencen — Dijo Kakashi, los chicos emprendieron carrera hacia el árbol con esperanzas de treparlo al primer intento

0=0=0=0=0=0

**4 días después:**

Los Genin regresaban otra vez de su arduo entrenamiento, los 3 maltrechos pero satisfechos con sus resultados, Sakura ya había subido en una ocasión debido a su ridícula baja cantidad de chakra que le daba un control perfecto, algo bueno tenía que salir, Miyu se encontraba a punto de llegar a ¾ del árbol mientras que Sasuke se encontraba en la etapa final.

— Hey donde está el rubio-baka — Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio, Kakashi también noto la ausencia de Naruto y se preocupo, el día que comenzó el entrenamiento de los Genin el chico ojiazul apareció en la casa de Tazuna para dejar víveres y desapareció por los últimos 4 días, Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse y pensó lo peor de la situación, si sus piernas estuvieran recuperadas ya hubiera salido a buscarlo, sus preocupaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el ruido de que la puerta principal estaba abriéndose mostrando una cabeza con el familiar color dorado que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

— ¡Por Kami Naruto donde has estado! — Exclamo algo irritado Kakashi, Naruto paso enfrente tirando unos papeles frente a Kakashi, el ex-ANBU los tomo y abrió su ojo en sorpresa.

— Hice un viaje de reconocimiento, el bastardo de Gato tiene decenas de escondites, marque todos los escondrijos y puse trampas y también clones los cuales duraran aproximadamente 3 días— Dijo Naruto mientras observaba al equipo 7 sentados listos para la cena, ambos Jounin se dirigieron a cenar también cuando escucharon la voz del hijo de Tsunami, Inari.

— ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tantos? Al final no valdrá la pena, Gato tiene cientos de mercenarios a su servicio, solo terminaran muertos — Dijo Inari molesto por la falta de miedo en los ninja que tenían como huéspedes.

— Te equivocas Inari, nosotros venceremos a Gato, protegeremos al anciano y le devolveremos su esplendor a esta aldea — Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba listo para cenar.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu nunca viviste en la pobreza o tuviste que preocuparte por nada, seguro que tus padres siempre cuidaron de ti — Dijo Inari mientras alzaba la voz con cada minuto que pasaba, Kakashi se tenso mientras escuchaba las palabras de Inari, palabras duras que recordaba lo mucho que sufrió Naruto en su vida, la vida de un niño cuya vida fue truncada y lo llevo a convertirse en asesino a una muy corta edad.

— Tienes razón, yo nunca viví en la pobreza… — Dijo Naruto con voz calmada, Inari estaba a punto de echarle en cara eso pero se detuvo cuando Naruto continúo hablando.

— Yo nunca viví en la pobreza porque nunca tuve nada siempre vagando y comiendo sobras de la basura, nunca me preocupe por nada, yo me preocupaba por todos aquellos que me buscaban y me hacían daño, mis padres no cuidaron de mí, me dieron la vida y luego se fueron de mi vida de forma súbita dejándome solo una carga, Inari… tú tienes muchas cosas por que pelear, un hogar y una familia, si, lo admito, pasas por un momento duro, pero eso es, un momento, hay personas afuera, en este mundo, que viven en peor estado que tu… — Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa ante las incrédulas miradas de Inari y los demás habitantes de la casa.

— Créeme yo era uno de ellos… — Dijo finalmente Naruto con mirada melancólica mientras salía por la puerta de la casa, Kakashi solo vio como Inari mostraba una cara triste por lo que dijo Naruto y dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi buscando una afirmación, Kakashi solo asintió de forma triste hacia Inari.

— Inari, tu abuelo nos conto lo que paso con tu padre, no dejes que las palabras de Naruto caigan en oídos sordos, a pesar de su edad Naruto proyecta una gran sabiduría — Dijo Kakashi mientras ponía una mano desordenando los cabellos de Inari.

— El chico paso una vida ruda — Dijo Tazuna recordando los ojos tristes de Naruto hace unos minutos, para luego poner una cara de determinación en su cara.

Naruto se encontraba practicando sus movimientos para alejar las memorias que venían a su cabeza, los insultos, la soledad y la tristeza que vivió ya hace mas de 6 años lo marcaron en su vida, aunque siempre estarán esas memorias pero era hora de caminar hacia un futuro y dejar esas malas experiencias a un lado, ahora tenía muchas cosas por que pelear, no podía caer en la depresión, no debía perderse en los pasajes de su vida pasada, la etapa melancólica se tenía que acabar, ahora gente dependía de él, Naruto se sentó a descansar y cayo rendido ante la falta de descanso en los últimos 4 días.

— Despierta atraparas un resfriado si te quedas aquí afuera — Le susurro una voz a Naruto en sus sueños, el rubio solo se paró de golpe y visualizo un rostro afeminado que poseía una caballera negra, la figura iba vestida con un kimono corto con aspectos florales en el, un aire de inocencia se podía ver reflejado en su rostro.

— Ha gracias señorita por despertarme pero no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso — Le respondió Naruto, la figura le sonrió y le enseño su cesto con hierbas.

— He venido a recoger unas plantas para un amigo, está enfermo y estas plantas le ayudaran a recuperarse — Le respondió a Naruto el cual pudo observar que esas platas servían para aliviar la parálisis muscular en el cuerpo.

— Wow ¿Eres un shinobi de Konoha? — Le cuestiono con sorpresa a Naruto el cual sonrió y asintió levemente.

— Si, lo notaste por mi Hita-ate verdad, soy muy fuerte y algún día seré Hokage — Dijo Naruto orgulloso mientras inflaba el pecho y se daba unos golpecitos en los pectorales.

— ¿Tienes a alguien preciado, alguien que quieras mucho? — Le pregunto a Naruto el cual sonrió de forma sincera.

— Si, por ellos me esfuerzo cada día más y mas —Dijo Naruto, la figura se paro y observo la posición del sol, viendo que era tarde decidió retirarse.

— Bueno creo que tengo todo es hora de irme, por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre el mío es Haku — Dijo Haku mientras le sonreía de forma inocente.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki shinobi de Konoha — Dijo Naruto mientras se paraba y sacudía sus ropas de toda la hierba que se amontono en el.

— Un gusto Naruto-kun — Dijo Haku mientras se retiraba pero se para y volteo a ver a Naruto.

— Por cierto, soy hombre — Dijo Haku pero Naruto se rio por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

— Por Kami, tienes que saber mentir mejor, tus pechos te delataron y tu esencia no es para nada masculina, ¿Tu?, ¿Ser hombre?, es como decir que Uchiha no es prepotente o que Haruno es la mejor Kunoichi del mundo, simplemente no cuadra, no es el orden natural de las cosas — Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba del claro, Haku por otra parte estaba avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en su engaño.

— Y salúdame a Zabuza de mi parte, dile que nos veremos pronto Kunoichi-chan — Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin, Haku abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se maldijo por no haberlo estrangulado cuando lo vio dormido, maldijo sus hormonas por impedirle matar algo tan lindo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Kakashi estaba peleando en una densa niebla, Zabuza había descubierto su debilidad, el cegar a un usuario del Sharingan le hacía imposible copiar o predecir los movimientos del contrincante, en ese momento Kakashi se maldijo por haber dejado en casa de Tazuna a Naruto, Sasuke y Miyu estaban peleando con el aliado de Zabuza mientras que Sakura defendía a Tazuna de cualquier ataque, en ese momento se escucho el ruido de senbon incrustándose en la carne.

— Miyu-chan, no quiero pelear contigo, después de todo somos familia — Dijo Haku dentro del domo de hielo que formo gracias a su línea sucesoria el** Hoyoton (Jutsus de Hielo)**, Haku solo centro gran parte de sus ataques en Sasuke el cual apenas podía mantener la velocidad de Haku.

— Haku-chan, aunque somos hermanas servir a Zabuza de esta forma está mal, no solo somos herramientas, somos seres humanos, respiramos, lloramos, nos enamoramos y vivimos — Dijo Miyu a su hermana la cual solo se quedo estática y pensativa pero su rostro nunca se mostraba gracias a que era tapado por su máscara.

— Me temo que aunque con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que eliminarte — Dijo Haku mientras emprendía vuelo hacia Miyu la cual se puso en forma defensiva pero el golpe nunca llego pues fue detenido por Sasuke.

— Tu pelea es conmigo, no perderé — Dijo Sasuke mientras mostraba su recién adquirido sharingan de una coma, haciendo posiciones de manos Sasuke expulso una enorme bola de fuego de su boca: **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)"**, lamentablemente su jutsu termino en fracaso pues el hielo no se derritió, sin energía Sasuke recibió mas senbon en su cuerpo cayendo inconsciente al suelo, Haku sintió tristeza pero decidió dar el golpe de gracia, Miyu trato de impedirlo pero el uso de su Hoyoton no era tan evolucionado como el de su hermana.

— "**Fūton: Repusshō (****Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)"** — Una ráfaga de aire desvió a Haku de su trayectoria haciendo que se estampara en el suelo y su máscara quedara rota en el suelo, Haku se levanto torpemente pero vio como una katana se posaba cerca de su rostro, Miyu solo pudo suspirar en alivio, Naruto evito una tragedia.

— Haku-chan, se acabo…— Dijo Naruto en un susurro, Haku solo bajo la cabeza aceptando su destino cuando del silencio del puente se escucho el grito de la técnica asesina de Kakashi: **"Raikiri (Hoja Relámpago)"**, Haku sintiendo el peligro desapareció y apareció dispuesta a recibir el golpe frente a un Zabuza siendo sostenido por perros.

— **Kuso (Mierda)**, ¿Por qué me debes causar tantos problemas Haku-chan — Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Haku, en ese momento Kakashi ya estaba a 20 cm de ejecutar su técnica, afortunadamente Naruto sabia la debilidad del Raikiri, al ser una técnica que concentraba el elemento Raiton en la mano dejaba indefenso todo el brazo, así que Naruto siguió la técnica básica para robar una espada, esperar el momento oportuno, tomar el mango de la espada y retorcer el mango para poder adueñarse de la espada, Naruto con una velocidad asombrosa tomo la muñeca de Kakashi y retorció su muñeca anulando la concentración de Kakashi y por ende ponerle fin a su jutsu original.

— Naruto espero que haya motivos para haber detenido el ataque — Dijo Kakashi mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Naruto.

— Zabuza, ya no somos tus enemigos — Dijo Naruto sin voltearse a ver a Zabuza el cual frunció el ceño pero solo para desaparecer cuando un hombre pequeño apareció de entre la niebla y comenzó a aplaudir.

— Bravo, Bravo el temible demonio oculto entre la niebla, vencido, por unos niños jejeje — Dijo el hombre en miniatura mientras chasqueaba sus dedos de la nada cientos de hombres marcharon de entre la neblina hasta formar un conjunto atemorizante todos ellos armados con todo tipo katanas.

— Supongo que el trato ya no va Zabuza, así que con tu pago contrate a cientos de mercenarios pero para garantizar mi victoria mande a un par de mercenarios a casa del anciano después de todo necesito mis rehenes — Dijo Gato mientras reía entre dientes, técnicamente su plan era aprueba de fallas pero su mundo de color rosa se desmorono cuando hablo el chico rubio.

— ¿Hablas del hombre sin un ojo y el chico con pinta de vago? — Dijo Naruto a la vez que una sonrisa depredadora surcaba el rostro de Naruto mientras sacaba las espadas de los mencionados.

—Es lo único que no se pudo quemar — Dijo Naruto mientras hacía aparecer su Katana de uno de los sellos de su gabardina, Zabuza solo rio de forma macabra mientras tomaba su katana y la posicionaba frente a él listo para atacar.

— Chico me caes muy bien, creo que es hora de hacer valer mi apodo no lo crees — Dijo Zabuza quitándose las vendas de su rostro mostrando sus afilados dientes, Naruto asintió y ambos emprendieron carrera contra los cientos de mercenarios que fueron contratados por Gato, uno a uno los hombres caían en un mar carmesí, tanta violencia jamás se había visto en tan pacifica aldea, los hombres solo podía gritar ante la aterradora imagen de un demonio que aparecía justamente donde estaba Zabuza, Gato solo se cohibió en miedo y huyo al final del puente mientras cientos de mercenarios aun en pie lo protegían pero eran derribados por la fuerza conjunta de Naruto y Zabuza, ningún mercenario pudo detenerlos, en ese momento Gato solo pensó una cosa para detenerlos.

— Miren déjenme vivo y les daré todo lo que quiera, dinero, subordinados, mujeres ustedes solo digan el precio — Dijo Gato con voz temblorosa mientras gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, Zabuza solo levanto su espada.

— Me asegurare que tu cuenta sea enviada al infierno, gracias por contrata los servicios de Zabuza y asociados tenga un buen día — Dijo Zabuza con una voz llena de malicia y a la vez juguetona, con un último alarido la espada cayó en la cabeza de Gato decapitándolo y haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al mar, ambos Shinobi vieron a los sobrevivientes de tal masacre, en ningún momento se vieron tentados a irse hasta que apareció una horda enfurecida dispuesta a detener a los mercenarios, todos liderados por Inari.

— Vaya chico te luciste haya atr… — Zabuza no pudo terminar su frase cuando una extraña espada color carmesí atravesó el cuerpo de Zabuza, el color de la espada no podía distinguirse de la sangre de Zabuza, todos los presentes vieron con ojos de sorpresa como el cuerpo de Zabuza caía pesadamente al suelo.

— Misión cumplida, recolección de ADN completa— Dijo el sujeto con gabardina blanca y tintes en negro, el sujeto desapareció en un Shunshin de fuego.

— Zabuza-sama/san — Gritaron Miyu y Haku acercándose al cuerpo ensangrentado de Zabuza, el ninja renegado tenia aun un poco de tiempo, lentamente acerco las cabezas de Haku y Miyu para susurrarles sus últimas palabras, terminando sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su cabeza toco tierra por última vez, ambas chicas se desmoronaron frente al cuerpo de su mentor.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Días después:**

El puente que conectaba a Nami no Kuni se encontraba erguido con orgullo, todos festejaban con gritos de victoria cuando el puente se termino, era hora de que los shinobi de Konoha partieran a la aldea ahora con una adquisición nueva al equipo, Haku Nanami, hermana mayor de Miyu por aproximadamente un año, en las venas de las 2 hermanas corría la herencia del Hoyoton, una mas evolucionada con la otra.

— Es hora de irse — Dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba en un tronco cercano a la tumba de Zabuza, ambas chicas se encontraban dando sus últimas plegarias por la alma de Zabuza, la espada de Zabuza, Kubikiri Hōcho se encontraba descansando frente a la tumba de su dueño.

— En un momento Naruto-kun — Dijo Haku, Naruto asintió y regreso con Kakashi, momentos después todos se encontraban listos para partir.

— Nii-san espero que regreses pronto — Dijo Inari mientras trataba en vano reprimir unas lagrimas, Naruto le sonrió mientras fritaba su pelo de forma a ficciosa.

— Ya lo creo, espero regresar pronto, por cierto esto es suyo — Dijo Naruto mientras entregaba un maletín grande a Tazuna, todos se pusieron en marcha, cada quien haciendo cosas diferentes, Sakura tratando de pedirle a Sasuke salir con ella, Haku y Miyu tratando de ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, aunque solo hay sido unas semanas, Kakashi leyendo su habitual libro naranja y Naruto tratando de decidirse qué posición usar cuando regrese a los aposentos de sus novias, quien sabe, tal vez esté dispuesto a realizar eso que tanto quería Anko: _"demonios tengo que parar a comprar algo para distraerme antes de llegar". _Pensó Naruto algo ansioso de llegar a casa.

— Tazuna que es eso que le dio Naruto-san — Dijo un aldeano, Tazuna se encogió de hombros solo para llorar al abrir el maletín, millones de ryo que antes eran de la aldea, todos los ciudadanos comenzaron a vitorear en nombre de Naruto una y otra vez.

— Tazuna como nombraremos el puente — Dijo un ciudadano de Nami no Kuni

— ¿Que no es obvio tonto?, se llamara el Gran Puente Naruto en honor al chico que devolvió la fortaleza a esta tierra — Dijo Tazuna mientras todos gritaban felices ante la propuesta de Tazuna.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Amo misión completa aquí está la muestra que pidió — Dijo un hombre en gabardina, el hombre tomo la muestra y la introdujo en un computador que mostro la composición genética de Zabuza, satisfecho guardo el resultado.

— Muy bien, este solo es el primer paso — Dijo Jigoku mientras se retiraba de la habitación riendo como loco.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Omake #1: Abstención**

Anko podía ser muchas cosas: Sádica, malcriada, sexy, impaciente, maleducada, ¿Ya dije sexy?, pero sobre todas las cosas ella era ninfómana o mejor dicho, una adicta al sexo, aunque claro nunca lo hacía con ningún hombre que no fuera Naruto al menos que el decidiera incluir mas chicas cosa que no le molestaba, es por eso que las últimas semanas han sido un tormento para ella, podría decirse que estaba cerca de una explotación de frustración sexual y rezaba continuamente a Kami que Naruto llegara de su misión de 2 semanas en Nami no Kuni, sus juguetes ya estaban rotos, el crujir de la puerta hizo que se levantara casi de forma automática, detectando una cabellera rubia hizo lo que cualquier mujer frustrada y caliente haría, lo llevo a rastras a la sala.

**(Advertencia, la siguiente escena tiene contenido para adulto, si usted es un pervertido y desea tener un momento agradable, pase por favor, si usted es alguien casto y puro… pase por favor, Aizakku… pervirtiendo gente desde 2010-11-14)**

Anko no tuvo ningún depuro para deshacerse de la ropa de Naruto o de ella, agradeciendo una vez más que la casa estuviera vacía pues nunca podían hacerlo en la sala si la casa estaba llena, rápidamente Anko baja por el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar a su miembro el cual capturo en su boca y procedió a lamerlo de la punta a la mitad con una velocidad sorprendente con su mano apretó una de las nalgas de Naruto tratando de introducir el miembro de Naruto mas en su boca, tratando de sobreponerse al reflejo de vomitar Anko termino de meterlo todo en su boca, su lengua danzaba atraves de todo el pedazo de carne en su boca, Naruto solo pudo tomar los cabellos de Anko mientras tomaba vuelo metiendo y sacando su miembro de la boca de Anko la cual comenzó a gemir de placer, con un gruñido Naruto apretó mas la cabeza de Anko contra su miembro derramando toda su esencia en su boca y cara.

Anko no espero mas y lo arrojo contra un sillón, Naruto cuestionándose sus acciones se disponía a pararse cuando sintió algo caliente que envolvía a su miembro, era Anko que había saltado y se empalo en su miembro, un gemido mutuo indico que ambos sentían placer en ese momento, Anko comenzó con un vaivén salvaje de caderas mientras que Naruto embestía a Anko, después de unos minutos Anko comenzó a saltar sobre el miembro de Naruto de forma salvaje y sin compasión, el rubio poso sus manos en las caderas de ella y comenzó a embestirla de forma salvaje una y otra vez, levantándose bruscamente de su lugar, Naruto azoto a Anko contra una pared dándole la espalda, con una embestida entro otra vez en Anko, sus pechos estrujándose contra el frio material de la pared, Anko gritaba con gusto y placer, dentro/fuera, dentro/fuera, fue el patrón que tomo Naruto con una velocidad muy rápida, Anko gritaba por la sensación de ser penetrada una y otra vez sin aparente fin, las piernas de Anko cedieron y esta cayó al suelo quedando completamente tendida en el frio piso de madera, a Naruto no le importo y siguió penetrándola ahí, en el suelo, sus embestidas con tal fuerza que pareciese que la casa estaba temblando sin previo aviso Naruto salió de Anko solo para tomar sus nalgas y sostenerlas abiertas con sus manos y sin ninguna consideración alguna introdujo su miembro por el ano de Anko haciendo que la chica gritara con todas sus fuerzas, sin esperar a nada Naruto comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, Anko soltaba pequeñas lagrimas y daba ligeros quejidos de dolor, pero así quería Anko, cuando Anko le sugirió a Naruto hacerlo rudo este se negó ante la idea pero con cada sesión que tenían a solas Naruto parecía perder el miedo y cada vez se le veía más salvaje, montándola como si se tratara de una perra, era de esas cosas que a Anko le encantaba hacer, aunque le gustaba hacer el amor ahora solo estaban cogiendo, cosa que le encantaba a Anko, el frenesí en el que entraba Anko después de abstenerse era más fuerte que el frenesí animal de los Inuzuka, aunque si quería podían hacerlo más lento.

— Ahggg así, dámelo todo rubio bastardo reviéntame como un globo — Gimió Anko mientras trataba de mover su trasero para igualar las embestidas de Naruto cosa que solo provoco que las embestidas hicieran que sus pezones hicieran fricción con el suelo provocando un orgasmo continuo cosa que hico que su trasero se frunciera otorgándole el doble de placer al rubio por la fricción generada, sin más el rubio azoto su miembro más fuerte rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras se venía con gran fuerza, ambos quedando inconscientes por tal orgasmo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Ino Gaiden: El deber que surge con el dolor del corazón**

Bitácora de Ino:

**Entrada # 1: **

_Esta es mi primera entrada, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, edad 10 años y actualmente estudiante de la academia ninja, actualmente esta bitácora no fue idea mía, Hokage-sama me pidió que creara esta bitácora para mantener un ojo en Sasuke Uchiha, desde la aniquilación de su clan a estado inestable emocional y físicamente, se teme que su trauma le deje fuera del programa como Shinobi._

_Lamentablemente para realizar mi misión tendré que actuar como una fan mas del Uchiha, lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar tendré que abandonar parcialmente mi vida con mis amigos y al chico que más quiero, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico cordial, noble, fuerte, espíritu inquebrantable, diría mas pero esta bitácora se llenaría rápidamente, a partir de mañana empezara la charada, esta bitácora tomara una decisión algo importante en el futuro de Sasuke Uchiha, según me conto Hokage-sama, esta bitácora tendrá ¼ de poder en la decisión de dejar a Sasuke entrar a los rangos ninja así que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ser imparcial y justa. _

**N/A: Pues este es el final del capítulo, un Ino Gaiden, nadie se lo espero ¿O sí? Pues que decir espero que les haya gustado, mis crossover están aun en el horno, tenía planeado sacarlos hoy pero decidí tomarme las cosas con calma, ahora las preguntas existenciales: ¿Qué les dijo Zabuza a Miyu y Haku? ¿Se reconciliaran Naruto y Kakashi? ¿Quién es Jigoku? ¿Para qué quieren esa muestra? ¿Quién es el espía que tiene tanto acceso a la información de Naruto? Eso y muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo, Ja-Ne.**

**P.D: La frase que el biju le dice a Fu es de Buda y senti que le quedaba bien al momento, despues de todo Fu nunca a experimentado esa sensacion antes y si, saldran todos ellos mas tarde, lamento si me salio medio vulgar el Lemon, fue de improvisto asi que lo siento si lo sintieron ofensivo**

**Lean y comenten**


	15. Capitulo XV:Batalla de aldeas 1era Parte

**¡Yo! Este es Aizakku, volví al formato de las 10 hojas, al parecer descubrí que es demasiado cansado ver un capitulo de 20 hojas así que mi fic vuelve a su formato tradicional, como llegue a esta conclusión pues… me dejaron menos comentarios TT – TT en fin veamos las estadísticas para que vean como han ayudado a evolucionar este fic, lean y comenten chicos.**

Visitas al Fic: 15,062

Comentarios: 80 T^T (Esta bien pero no soy conformista)

Favoritos: 45 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 22 *-* (Muchas gracias)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que repetirlo? *suspiro* No soy dueño de Naruto, de hecho voy directamente a Japón en este momento a retar a Kishimoto a un duelo a muerte por los derechos de autor de Naruto, deséenme suerte…**

**Capitulo XV: Festivales y Batallas entre aldeas pt.1**

**Konoha:**

Hinata Hyuga 12 años, si se le preguntara a cualquiera que haya tenido contacto con ella te dirían que es una alma gentil pero con un corazón de guerrera cuando se necesita, creadora de su propio estilo de combate al igual que su hermana Hanabi y gran candidata para tomar la posición como la cabecilla del clan Hyuuga, sin duda una Kunoichi destinada al éxito en palabras de sus seres más cercanos todo gracias a una persona en la aldea con cabellos rubios.

Era un día normal para Hinata, levantarse, unos pequeños calentamientos antes de salir a hacer su rutina de ejercicios con su hermana Hanabi, la chica de 10 años tenía el mismo rumbo que su hermana, aunque tuvieran la modesta diferencia de 2 años de edad ambas chicas se les podía ver interactuando como si fueran gemelas, inclusive sus estilos de combate complementaban la una a la otra, el **Junken: Kobushi Onsoku** de Hinata y el **Junken: Kobushi Seikaku** de Hanabi salían fuera de todo lo convencional al fin y acabo.

— Hinata-neesan, Otoo-san dice que es hora de desayunar — Dijo Hanabi mientras entraba corriendo a la mansión Hyuga, después de un delicioso desayuno Hinata se fue a bañar y cambiar para la reunión de equipo que tenían programada, Hinata espero a su hermana Hanabi a que terminara de arreglarse puesto que su hermana quería pasar un tiempo con el equipo 8.

— Hinata-sama le esperan en la puerta — Dijo uno de los tantos sirvientes en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata miro extrañada el reloj de pared en su recamara, aun era temprano para la reunión y definitivamente ella no estaba esperando visitas, lentamente fue a la recamara de Hanabi a preguntarle si ella esperaba a alguien pero la chica le dio una respuesta negativa, ambas chicas extrañadas fueron a la puerta a recibir al misterioso visitante.

— ¡Hey! Buenos días Hinata-chan a ti también Hanabi-chan — Escucharon las dos apenas salieron de la puerta, girando la cabeza hasta el origen del ruido descubrieron a Naruto apoyado cerca de un árbol en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

— Naruto-kun — Exclamaron las dos chicas Hyuga al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a saludarlo ambas con un rubor visible en sus mejillas, ya estando más cerca Hanabi se lanzo a los brazos de Naruto tal y como lo hacía antes cuando tenían 4 años.

— ¡Vaya Hanabi-chan cada vez estas igual de bella que tu hermana! — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aun con Hanabi en sus brazos la cual enterró su rostro en el pecho de Naruto tratando de ocultar un enorme sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más grande, Hinata no estaba en mejor condición pues el comentario anterior había sido un cumplido casi indirecto por parte del chico rubio.

Así es, cualquiera con una pisca de cerebro te podría decir que las hermanas Hyuga estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre.

— Siento aparecerme tan de repente pero quería venir a visitarlas — Dijo Naruto a la vez que sonreía feliz, las chicas se sonrojaron de forma leve pero aun así visible y asintieron mientras caminaban fuera de la residencia hacia el punto de reunión del equipo 8 conformado por Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y como sensei Kurenai Yuhi, anterior sensei de Naruto en el arte de Genjutsu.

— **ohayou gozaimasu minna (¡Buenos días chicos/a todos!) **— Dijo Hinata mientras saludaba a sus compañeros en la tienda de dango, Naruto la conocía muy bien, cada vez que Anko salía de su trabajo lo arrastraba hasta la tienda y lo obligaba a comprar más de media docena de dango al igual que Naruto lo hacía con Kakashi pero con ramen, ahora sabia por que Kakashi lloraba en las noches.

— Hola Hinata, Hanabi y ¿Naruto? — Contestaron los 2 miembros del equipo 8 y su sensei, Naruto solo se rasco la nuca por haber generado esa reacción en ellos, Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar lanzándose hacia Naruto logrando hacer una llave en el cuello del rubio iniciando nuevamente una pelea rutinaria entre los 2, Shino solo levanto una ceja pero se mantuvo al margen, Kurenai solo suspiro resignada ante la actitud que adoptaba Kiba frente a Naruto, por último las hermanas Hyuga solo pudieron lanzar pequeñas risitas divertidas anta la pequeña pelea que ocasionaban Naruto y Kiba siendo algo por demás normal y sumamente habitual, se podría decir que era una muestra de afecto entre los Inuzuka aprendido obviamente por parte de sus compañeros animales.

— Siento el desorden Kurenai-sensei — Dijo Naruto que se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de Kiba el cual tenía las manos atadas con su chaqueta y se encontraba con el rostro en el suelo literalmente tragando tierra.

— ¿Cuál es el marcador pulgoso? — Dijo Naruto de forma burlona a Kiba el cual solo murmuro algo al suelo, Naruto rio levemente.

— ¿Qué dijiste bola de pelo? No te escucho — Hablo Naruto casi cantando la ultima parte, Kiba solo bajo la cabeza deprimido.

— 18 derrotas 0 victorias — Dijo Kiba mientras lloraba de forma cómica, todos comenzaron a reír incluido Akamaru que se divertía con el predicamento de su dueño.

— Si ya terminaste de avergonzar a mi alumno Naruto-kun puedo proceder a contarles el porqué de la reunión — Dijo Kurenai mientras veía a su equipo Genin a los ojos, de su ropa saco tres pequeñas hojas de papel y se las entrego a cada integrante del equipo, Naruto supo hacia donde se dirigía el asunto, después de todo tuvieron una reunión hace unas cuantas horas los Jounin y los Jounin-Sensei.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Flashback:**

El Hokage se encontraba sentado en su escritorio dando bocanadas de humo, exhalando el tabaco y regocijándose ante su poder tranquilizador, frente a él se encontraban gran parte de los Jounin, la fuerza elite de Konoha por su increíble poder y conocimientos en las ramas ninja.

— Bien espero sus nominaciones para los exámenes Chuunin, paso al frente y nombren a sus integrantes — Dijo el Hokage mientras levantaba su pipa y daba una bocanada más de tabaco.

— Yo Kurenai Yuhi nomino al Equipo 8 integrados por Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame — Menciono Kurenai con voz firme, el Hokage asintió.

— Yo Asuma Sarutobi nomino al Equipo 10 formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi — Dijo Asuma de forma perezosa dando al igual que su padre una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

— Yo Kakashi Hatake nomino al Equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Miyu Nanami — Dijo Kakashi mas serio de lo normal, el Hokage asintió ante el ultimo nombre, las hermanas Nanami fueron admitidas a petición de Naruto bajo la condición de que tenían que estar supervisadas por un periodo de un mes.

— Vaya Kakashi, mi archirrival tomo a un equipo y lo integro a los exámenes Chuunin en su primer intento, tal vez deberías aprender más y dejarlos entrenar un año como el mío — Dijo Gai mientras realizaba poses diferentes a cada palabra que decía.

— Mmm… ¿Dijiste algo Gai? — Dijo Kakashi en forma aburrida mientras bajaba su libro, Gai solo pudo gritar mientras maldecía la actitud cool de Kakashi, tomando compostura nuevamente Gai se paro frente al Hokage.

— Yo Maito Gai nomino a mi equipo lleno de juventud conformado por Rock Lee, TenTen y Neji Hyuga — Dijo Gai mientras alzaba el pulgar y sonreía mostrando sus relucientes dientes, uno podía jurar que varias voces gritaron segundos después: "Mis ojos, por Kami-sama no veo", una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del Sandaime ante tal imagen.

— Hokage-sama, no cree que están siendo descuidados, esos chicos apenas recibieron sus Hita-ate hace unos pocos meses, no puede permitir… — Dijo Iruka algo nervioso por la seguridad de sus ex alumnos.

— Iruka, entiendo que fueron tus alumnos pero ya no mas, es hora de que se te meta eso a la cabeza — Dijo Kakashi con voz monótona, Iruka frunció el ceño pero cuando estaba por responder alguien hablo primero.

— Kakashi, los miedos de Iruka tienen fundamentos, admito que son tus alumnos ahora, pero no todos evolucionan a pasos agigantados o según tus expectativas, los Genin tienen mucho que avanzar sobre todo los tuyos Kakashi — Dijo Naruto que se encontraba en una esquina oculto entre las sombras, Kakashi miro a Naruto de forma desafiante pero este solo ignoro su mirada.

— Naruto tiene razón, después de todo el los conoce mejor que tu Kakashi, son sus amigos y él tiene información más acertada de ellos que todos nosotros juntos — Dijo el Sandaime mientras le sonreía a Naruto el cual asintió a la aclaración que le dio el Hokage, los demás Jounin vieron al Hokage y después a Naruto expectantes.

— ¿Qué propones Naruto? — Dijo el Sandaime mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

— Que Iruka los ponga a prueba, de esa forma evitaremos favoritismos, por el tiempo que conozco a Iruka se que es una persona imparcial y justa — Dijo Naruto, Iruka sonrió y se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta para completar la misión que se le fue otorgada.

—Avisen a sus Genin sobre los exámenes y denle sus formas de entrada, esta sesión a llegado a su fin, retírense— Dijo el Sandaime, acto seguido todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin, el Sandaime volteo a un lado y después al otro tratando de ver si alguien se encontraba aun en la oficina, al ver que se encontraba solo saco un pequeño libro naranja, si alguien estuviera caminando fuera de su oficina podrían haber escuchado pequeñas risas pervertidas.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— ¡Hey Naruto despierta! — Grito Kiba mientras chasqueaba sus dedos frente a Naruto, al parecer la reunión ya se había acabado, el rubio agito su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse las telarañas mentales que habían invadido su mente, por la cara de Kiba se le atravesó una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¿No estarás pensando algo pervertido ehh Naruto? ¿O acaso estas pensando en alguna chica? — Dijo Kiba de forma burlona, Naruto solo levanto una ceja y pensó una forma de retorcer a su favor sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué el súbito interés peludo? — Dijo el chico rubio poniendo su trampa solo era cuestión de que el chico perro la activara y conociéndolo solo era cuestión de segundos.

— Solo es curiosidad rubia, así que… ¿Quién te gusta? — Le respondió Kiba, de reojo pudo observar como las hermanas Hyuga ponían el doble de interés a la conversación, Naruto soltó una pequeña risa mientras de reojo veía los rostros de Hinata y Hanabi.

— No tengo un gusto de chicas fijo, cualquiera podría terminar conmigo como mi pareja — Dijo Naruto, las Hyuga solo suspiraron aliviadas por tener una oportunidad aun para seguir en el juego, Kiba solo miro al ojiazul con sorpresa.

— ¿Cualquiera? — Dijo Kiba no muy convencido, Naruto solo sonrió de forma astuta y fingió una cara de asco.

— Ughhh, no se tu pulgoso pero yo no tiro mi kunai a ese blanco — Dijo Naruto haciendo sonar la pregunta de Kiba como algo sugestivo, las chicas solo miraron con odio a Kiba el cual puso una cara irritada.

— No me refería a eso rubio idiota — Contesto Kiba alzando su puño como muestra de ira, Naruto solo ignoro su rabieta y continuo caminando a lado de Hinata y Hanabi, Shino se mantenía callado como de costumbre pero sonreía para sus adentros, el equipo 8 camino unos momentos mas cuando escucharon un grito.

— Suéltame — Escucho el grito Naruto, avanzando hasta la esquina por la que provenía el grito pudo observar a un chico que era sostenido por un joven más grande con maquillaje y un atuendo negro parecido a un gato, una chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas le imploraba bajar al chico.

— Kankuro baja al niño, no quiero problemas con Gaara — Hablo la chica al ahora nombrado Kankuro, el sujeto solo gruño a la vez que levantaba el puño dispuesto a lastimar al chico.

— El mocoso tropezó conmigo tengo que enseñarle una lección Temari — Dijo Kankuro mientras tomaba vuelo y estrellaba el puño en el niño el cual estallo en humo dejando aturdido a Kankuro.

— ¿Estás bien Konohamaru? — Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba al chico el cual tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, al abrirlos el chico sonrió mientras comenzó a saltar emocionado.

— ¡Jefe! Gracias por salvarme — Dijo el nombrado Konohamaru mientras se ajustaba los googles verdes que tenía en la frente, Naruto asintió antes de mirar de forma asesina a Kankuro.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tonto? — Dijo Kankuro irritado por la sorpresa que le causo el clon con el que remplazo Naruto a Konohamaru, aunque también se escondía en su voz algo de miedo, Temari solo meneo su cabeza en desaprobación a lo que hacía su hermano.

— Te recomiendo que te vayas, como Jounin puedo meterte en un calabazo hasta que te pudras — Dijo Naruto con voz gélida, Kankuro solo se quedo estático y fue cuando lo reconoció, Naruto Uzumaki el Jounin más joven de Konoha si no es que de las naciones elementales, su historial como ninja lo catalogaba entre un ninja clase B o clase A, su arsenal de jutsu era grande pero su mayor habilidad yacía en sus jutsu de tipo Fuuton y su katana Kuroi Atatakai.

— Yo lo siento mucho — Dijo Kankuro sudando a mares mientras retrocedía levemente preparando a su vez un bulto de vendas que tenía en su espalda.

— ¿Estás loco Kankuro vas a usar a Karasu? — Dijo Temari algo asustada por el camino que estaban tomando las cosas por lo general ella era la voz de la razón en el grupo, en un parpadeo pudo ver como Naruto intercepto el brazo de Kankuro antes de que llegara a su objetivo y con un simple movimiento de mano torció el brazo a la espalda de su dueño.

— Mide muy bien tus acciones, puede que accidentalmente desates una guerra ninja— Dijo Naruto apretándole más el brazo haciendo que Kankuro lanzara un gemido leve de dolor, con un poco de dolor el chico con maquillaje se retiro unos cuantos pasos listo para marcharse con Temari pero un fuerte KI los dejo inmóviles en ese mismo lugar al voltear sus cabezas al origen de esa aura llena de sangre pudieron distinguir una cabellera roja entre las ramas de un árbol cercano obviamente era una persona conocida por Kankuro y Temari pues palidecieron abruptamente.

— Gaara yo… — Kankuro comenzó a tratar de formular una excusa pero Gaara lo detuvo en ese mismo instante.

— Kankuro… Cállate o te mato — Dijo el chico de cabello rojo, Kankuro solo sudo frio ante la voz mecánica con la que le habían callado y quedo silencioso, con un gesto de cabeza le indico a los dos que se marcharan, Kankuro y Temari se voltearon a ver y caminaron resignados.

— Lamento este malentendido, disculpe la molestia de mi hermano — Dijo Gaara de forma monótona, Naruto solo asintió.

— Y ya no causen más problemas… Suna — Dijo Naruto pero murmurando la última parte, lentamente dirigió su mirada a sus amigos.

— Jefe fue estupendo, los hiciste correr como gatos miedosos— Dijo Konohamaru pero detuvo sus adulaciones cuando fijo su mirada en Hanabi, la reconoció como una de las chicas que atendían la misma clase en la academia, un ligero color rojo cruzo sus mejillas.

— Hola Hanabi-chan — Dijo Konohamaru mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez mas y mas de color rojo, Hanabi solo levanto delicadamente una ceja ante la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, en la academia se podía decir que era la más popular y muchos chicos la querían como su novia pero para ella solo existía Naruto a sí que toda esperanza de tener una cita con Hanabi terminaba en fracaso y un golpe en el ego del pobre chico que le preguntara por una cita.

— Hola Konohamaru — Dijo Hanabi con un tono aburrido, suponiendo su suerte Konohamaru le pediría por decima vez una cita, siempre evitaba darle una respuesta directa para no hacerle daño pero era hora de medidas drásticas.

— Me preguntaba si querías ir al próximo festival conmigo — Dijo Konohamaru algo nervioso, Hanabi solo tomo el brazo de Naruto para su sorpresa y le contesto.

— Lo siento pero tengo planeado ir con mi hermana y Naruto-kun — Dijo Hanabi mientras frotaba su mejilla afectuosamente en el brazo de Naruto, el ojiazul sonrió y asintió a favor a las palabras de Hanabi.

— Es verdad, ya tenía pensado invitarlas al festival, mala suerte chico —Dijo Naruto mientras le frotaba el pelo animadamente, Konohamaru frunció el ceño y apuntando con su índice a Naruto grito.

— Te reto a un duelo por el honor de Hanabi-chan — Dijo Konohamaru mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro de forma cómica al gritar, Naruto solo rio entre dientes mientras que Shino y Kiba se golpearon la cara con su palma.

— Lo siento Konohamaru, ¿Por que no invitas Moegi en vez de Hanabi-chan? — Dijo Naruto, Konohamaru lo medito y llego a una conclusión.

— Bien lo hare pero recuerda que aun seremos rivales — Dijo Konohamaru a la vez que hacia un puchero y cruzaba los brazos, pasaron unos minutos así cuando escucharon pasos cerca de su posición, los pasos se hacían más fuertes revelando a Sakura y dos niños mas, ambos compañeros de Konohamaru, Moegi la autoproclamada Kunoichi más sexy de la academia y Udon mmm… le gusta el algebra **(N/A: Ughh algebra… asco)**, Konohamaru rápidamente se escondió detrás de Naruto temblando como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

— Jefe es la chica plana, es un demonio con pelo rosa, sálvame — Grito Konohamaru con miedo en su voz, mentalmente Naruto se reía por las palabras mientras le daba unas palmadas a Konohamaru para calmarlo, Hanabi solo rodo los ojos por la actitud miedosa de Konohamaru y comparándola con la actitud de su amor rubio frente a ella, el equipo 8 solo decidió echarse a reír por el comentario del chico, sorprendentemente Hinata comenzó a reír pero trato de parar poniéndose las manos en su boca al igual que Shino solo que sus risas era imperceptibles para cualquiera que no fuera un insecto, la única no feliz era obviamente Sakura que logro lanzar un gruñido de coraje para retirarse del lugar dando zancadas fuertes momentos después la pandilla de Konohamaru se fue también prometiendo verlos en el festival de mañana.

— Bueno, ¿A qué hora las recojo chicas? — Dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hanabi se quedo congelada en el lugar con la esperanza de haber escuchado bien, la misma reacción tuvo Hinata no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, la fantasía de tener una cita con Naruto se estaba cumpliendo, aunque también tenía que ir acompañada de Hanabi no le importaba ya que las chicas Hyuga habían hecho un pacto cuando confesaron que les gustaba el chico rubio ojiazul.

— Bueno yo esto — Tartamudeo Hanabi y Hinata al unisonó, Hanabi no pensando que su truco para no ir con Konohamaru le consiguiera una cita con Naruto, el rubio solo rio a la vez que meneaba su cabeza a un lado a otro.

— ¿A las 7 les parece bien? — Pregunto el rubio, las chicas solo pudieron dar un silencioso si ya que no confiaban en darle una respuesta hablada, el chico asintió contento retirándose con el par de varones que conformaban el equipo 8.

— Nee-san, ¿Crees que sea la oportunidad que tanto esperábamos?, la oportunidad de decirle a Naruto-kun lo que sentimos — Dijo Hanabi algo nerviosa, Hinata solo puso una cara de determinación y asintió fuertemente.

— Vamos tenemos que conseguir un hermoso kimono para esta noche — Dijo Hinata a Hanabi mientras se la llevaba a rastras al área comercial de la aldea.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— ¿Piensas decirle? — Fue la pregunta cortesía de Anko la cual se encontraba tratando de cocinar la comida para Naruto y las demás chicas, una pequeña detonación en la cocina indicaba que Anko estaba por terminar.

— Aun no, primero quiero estar con ellas, disfrutar su compañía, y si esto funciona puede que les diga — Dijo Naruto contestando a la anterior pregunta de Anko sobre si decirle a las Hyuga su apellido completo, aunque era Jounin Naruto no quería conllevar las arduas tareas que se le heredaron junto con su apellido, entre ellas estaba un puesto en el consejo, papeleo sobre diversos movimiento financieros e inmobiliarios, etc,etc,etc, aunque podía decirse que era un un arduo trabajo que algún día tendría que realizar decidió concentrarse en agrandar a su familia antes de proclamar su apellido.

— Esta bien pero recuerda que algún día esa responsabilidad tendrá que ser asumida quieras o no — Dijo Hana mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake, Fuyu solo asintió ante las palabras de Hana, Naruto solo bufo un poco.

— No si puedo evitarlo querida — Le menciono Naruto imitando las acciones de Hana pero con te.

— Si eso quieres pero recuerda que esa responsabilidad nos mantiene en tu cama — Grito Anko desde la cocina, Naruto solo hizo un puchero ante los ataques de sus chicas, pero sonrió después.

— Creo que estas en lo correcto, por cierto ahora que mencionaron a Hinata y Hanabi, ¿No piensan ir al **Tanabata**? — Hablo Naruto haciendo que las chicas pusieran cara triste.

**(N/A: Tanabata.- Para aquellos que no conozcan el significado de esto les explicare, el Tanabata se le conoce como la Festividad de las Estrellas, una tradición Chino-Japonesa en la que Hombres y Mujeres piden deseos anotándolas en hojas y poniéndolo en ramas de los bambús esperando que se hagan realidad, por lo general es acompañada de grandes festivales.) **

— Lo siento pero yo seré encargada en la prueba Chuunin que se hará la próxima semana y ocupo firmar unas cuantas cosas— Hablo Anko desde la cocina.

— Tengo turno doble en la veterinaria, lo siento Naru — Dijo Hana mientras ponía su barbilla entre sus palmas de las manos suspirando.

— Mi examen para graduarme como medico está muy próximo y necesito hacer ejercicios de control en el hospital y unas cuantas rondas — Dijo Fuyu mientras suspiraba pesadamente, Naruto asintió y tomo algo de té, aunque le dolía un poco no podía evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de sus primeras salidas juntos.

— Lo comprendo, después de todo mis chicas son muy importantes para la aldea — Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hana y Fuyu, una gran explosión acompañada de una espesa nube de humo negro indicaba que Anko había terminado.

— La cena — Dijo Anko sosteniendo una bandeja de sushi al parecer de aspecto exquisito, todos comenzaron a comer y en minutos todo se había terminado.

— Exquisito como siempre pero trata de no cocinar y preparar notas explosivas al mismo tiempo, tiende a hacer que la gente haga suposiciones erróneas — Dijo Naruto riendo mientras Anko se rascaba la cabeza apenada, hace unas semanas la introdujo al mundo de los sellos explosivos y desde entonces se ha vuelto adicta a crear sus propios explosivos. **(N/A: ¿Creyeron que Anko no sabía cocinar? XD Los engañe)**

— Bueno es hora de que me vaya preparando, nos vemos chicas — Se despidió el rubio dándoles un beso a cada quien, las chicas solo suspiraron resignadas.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Las 7 de la tarde habían llegado, las hermanas Hyuga se estaban dando los últimos toques a su escaso maquillaje, solo llevaban lo necesario, lo necesario para denotar mas su hermosura natural, sus kimonos se encontraban pulcros y listos, ambas vestidas en kimonos purpuras que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos.

—Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, el joven Naruto-san las está esperando en la sala de estar—Dijo un miembro de la familia Hyuga, las chicas solo decidieron apresurarse para no hacer esperar al chico rubio.

— Como te decía Naruto-san, esta katana tiene una historia especial, antiguamente los líderes de la familia Hyuga usaban esta espada para castrar lentamente a quien osara lastimar el corazón de sus hijas en cualquier sentido, por cierto ¿Te mencione que soy el líder de la familia Hyuga? — Dijo Hiashi mientras blandía de un lado a otro la katana Hyuga mostrando que tenia filo, Hizashi Hyuga solo derramo una gota de sudor ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano Hiashi.

— Otoo-san deja de amenazar a Naruto-kun — Dijo Hanabi mientras que Hinata miro a su padre de forma desaprobatoria, Hiashi solo decidió huir de la habitación.

— Bueno se ven hermosas — Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca mientras se paraba de uno de los cojines en el que estaba sentado dejando ver su yukata de color naranja y negro en los bordes que hacia juego con su obi azul marino, las chicas trataron de no ruborizarse por su cumplido pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

— Vámonos — Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de ambas chicas llevándolas al centro de Konoha donde se realizaba el festival, las calles se encontraba decoradas con cientos de colores, el aire transportaba los olores de cientos de comidas, en las aceras se podía ver decenas de puestos dedicados a pruebas de habilidad o destreza en el cual el premio era muñecos de felpa o un pez koi, a los pocos minutos todos se habían encontrado con sus amigos del equipo 8 y la pandilla de Konohamaru, juntos decidieron comer Takoyaki antes de partir a los juegos de destreza, cada quien tratando de ganarse algo como recuerdo.

— Ya pronto será hora de formular los deseos — Grito Kiba mientras anotaba el suyo y saltaba alto para colgarlo de una de las ramas, Naruto suspiro y formulo el suyo al igual que el resto de los chicos y chicas.

— Hanabi-chan por qué no ha formulado tu deseo — Menciono Naruto notando que ella no tenía ningún papel, ella solo sonrió y apunto a Hinata.

— Porque mi hermana y yo tenemos el mismo deseo — Dijo Hanabi mientras Naruto sonreía, el día había llegado y solo tenía que seguir fingiendo ignorancia por unos minutos más.

— Naruto-kun podrías acompañarnos hay un bambú en el quiero colgar el deseo pero ocupo tu ayuda y la de Hanabi — Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia un claro algo alejado de los demás, Naruto sintió un enorme Deja-Vu pero decidió seguirlas ya en el claro Hinata y Hanabi se miraron con miradas cómplices.

— Naruto-kun hay algo que Hanabi y yo hemos pensado y es hora de decirte, nosotras… — Hinata fue silenciada por el dedo índice de Naruto que cayó sus palabras.

— Lo sé, se lo que sienten y puedo decirles que es correspondido — Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de ambas entre las suyas.

— Pero, ¿Por qué les tomo tanto tiempo? — Dijo Naruto sonriendo a unas apenadas Hinata y Hanabi que solo sonrieron, para su sorpresa Naruto tomo las mejillas de Hinata las cuales tomaron un color rojo ante su toque y le dio un beso en la boca, era un beso sencillo pero con mucho sentimiento, acabado el beso repitió lo mismo pero con Hanabi haciendo que la chica tomara un enorme sonrojo igual que Hinata, el trió se sentó en una banca cercana, las chicas apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros de Naruto mientras miraban el cielo colorido por los fuegos artificiales, Naruto solo las abrazo por los hombro y sonrió contento.

0=0=0=0=0=0

—Entienden cual es su misión ¿Cierto? — Dijo Baki el sensei de los hermanos de la arena, Temari y Kankuro asintieron pero Gaara se quedo callado.

— ¿Te sucede algo Gaara? — Pregunto Baki algo preocupado por Gaara, el pelirrojo se quedo estático antes de responder.

— Ese Jounin, Naruto Uzumaki… quiero matarlo, madre me pide su sangre a gritos — Murmuro Gaara a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su habitación dejando a unos alterados Kankuro y Temari, Baki se despidió y se fue a hacer unas rondas nocturnas.

— De verdad tenemos que matar a ese chico rubio, es muy bonito — Dijo Temari haciendo que Kankuro la mirada con los ojos abiertos.

— Temari — Protesto su hermano, Temari solo encogió los hombros.

— Solo digo lo que pienso, en fin lástima que Konoha caerá ante Suna — Dijo Temari observando los fuegos artificiales del centro de Konoha que explotaban en el pulcro cielo de la noche.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Ino Gaiden: El deber que surge con el dolor del corazón**

Bitácora de Ino:

**Entrada # 23: Extracto tomado del área médica de Konoha**

_El siguiente documento se me hizo de relevancia por lo que lo incluí en esta bitácora pues me guiaran a lo largo de esta investigación:_

_El sujeto del estudio, Sasuke Uchiha se ha mostrado antisocial en sus primeras semanas de atención psicológica, su intento de relatar los hechos es imposible y termina guiándolo a un estado de depresión profunda murmurando nombres de forma imperceptible, no se detecto ninguna contusión o trauma en el cráneo, sus miembros no presentan daño alguno por lo que se deduce que no fue torturado de forma física, el sujeto sin embargo presenta inestabilidad emocional debido a un potente Genjutsu, se desconoce la técnica o las imágenes que se le presentaron al sujeto pero puede que hayan sido de fuerte carga emocional dejándolo mudo en su primer semana de ingreso, el sujeto entrara a un tratamiento antidepresivo y terapia profunda. _

_Fin de la entrada._

0=0=0=0=0=0

**N/A: Listo chicos y chicas perdonen si algo me fallo también dispénsenme mi tardanza pero he estado muy ocupado estos meses y no he podido actualizar como quiero, en cuanto los próximos fic y los anteriores, no los he abandonado así que no se preocupen, tal vez en enero vuelvan o a finales de diciembre, gracias a todos los que dejan su humilde opinión, me despido deseándoles felices fiestas y espero me mande un regalo XP, Ja-Ne a todos.**

**Por cierto la escena con Konohamaru es un Gag muy recurrente al igual que el de Kiba, es muy parecido a las peleas por Akane de Ranma ½, son hilarantes.**

**También siento que no saliera el equipo 10, estaban en una misión pero no se preocupen se verá en el siguiente capítulo, son libres de hacerme cualquier sugerencia o petición así que no sean tímidos y díganme Ja-Ne.**


	16. Capitulo XVI:Batalla de aldeas 2da Pte

**Yo! Este es Aizakku me disculpo por la tardanza pero llego familia y no podía dejarlos desatendidos aparte de que trate de actualizar todos mis fic al mismo tiempo que cansado, no hay Ino Gaiden en este episodio lo siento, en el próximo tal vez, no tengo gran cosa que decir solo lean y comenten que mi meta es la de llegar a los 100 comentarios jejeje, mis crossover serán cambiados a la sección de solo Naruto debido a que tienden a pasar desapercibidos, tratare de dejarlos ahi al menos que me pidan que los cambie, es un aviso para que puedan encontrarlo más fácilmente o solo denle click a mi perfil para buscarlo mas cómodamente bueno vamos al show:**

Visitas al Fic: 17,617

Comentarios: 95 T^T (Esta bien pero no soy conformista)

Favoritos: 47 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 24 *-* (Muchas gracias)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto pero lo seré pronto… en cuanto me duerma.**

**Capitulo XV: Aliados y Batallas entre aldeas pt.2**

**Konoha:**

El tiempo se fue volando y los exámenes Chuunin ya estaban próximos a celebrarse en unas cuantas horas, nuestro héroe de cabellos rubios se encontraba en la oficina del Sandaime discutiendo asuntos de gran importancia.

— Jiji-Sensei se equivoca, la vieja versión del Icha-Icha era mejor, al menos tenia historia — Dijo Naruto sacando un libro descolorido naranja, al Sandaime le dio un tic en su ceja sacando a su vez un libro naranja y dejándolo caer en su escritorio.

— Te equivocas Naruto-kun, la nueva versión es mucho mejor — Dijo alzando la voz, nadie escucho el golpeteo de la puerta, la secretaria del Sandaime asomo la cabeza tratando de no interrumpir la acalorada discusión.

— Hokage-sama ya llegaron las personas que usted quería ver — Dijo temerosa la secretaria de haber interrumpido una discusión que podría cambiar el rumbo del mundo shinobi, el Sandaime asintió y con un ademan de mano le dijo que se marchara.

— Bien Naruto-kun ahora a los negocios — Dijo mientras ponía su cara seria, Naruto asintió y puso toda su atención en las palabras que serian dirigidas hacia el por su Hokage, la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando varias personas entre ellas algunos ANBU.

— Ya que estamos reunidos empecemos esta reunión, como primer punto he decidido quien será mi escolta, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yugao, Raido Namiashi y Aoba Yamashiro — Naruto dio un paso al frente al igual que los mencionados, de reojo pudo ver a su antigua sensei, la ANBU Neko o su nombre verdadero Uzuki Yugao, gracias a ella se había convertido en un gran espadachín, detrás de ella se encontraba su "prometido" Gekko Hayate tratando de evitar toser por su grave enfermedad de pulmonía.

— Naruto algo que objetar — Le pregunto el Sandaime viendo que su alumno estaba distraído, el rubio no dijo nada, Yugao lo vio de reojo al parecer evitaba su mirada.

— Pueden retirarse excepto tu Naruto — Dijo el Hokage, todos en la habitación salieron con paso sepulcral.

Pasados algunos minutos Naruto salió de la oficina, en las afueras de la oficina el rubio caminaba con paso lento de pronto sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro y con lentitud volteo la cabeza para toparse con su antigua sensei.

— Naruto, creí que ya habíamos dejado esto atrás — Dijo Yugao suspirando, Naruto solo decidió retirarse caminando pero Yugao lo sostuvo en su lugar.

— …. — Naruto no dijo nada y continuo su camino sin siquiera mirar atrás algo que hizo que Yugao se sintiera dolida, bajando la mirada se retiro del lugar no sin antes voltearse una vez más para dirigirle una última mirada al chico rubio.

— ¿Te pasa algo Yugao? — Le pregunto su prometido, ella solo suspiro pesadamente.

— Solo estaba pensando en el error más grande de mi vida — Dijo Yugao mientras se retiraba del edificio

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Naruto-kun nunca me dijiste como conociste al nieto del tercer Hokage — Dijo Hinata a su ahora novio Naruto, el chico solo se quedo pensativo mientras iba caminando al lado de ella, su brazo sujetaba firmemente la cadera de Hinata mientras que ella trataba de hacer su sonrojo menos notable.

— Pues todo ocurrió un día en el que estaba ayudando a Jiji-sensei con su papeleo, su nieto entro de forma escandalosa en la oficina, una kunai en mano y la promesa de vencerlo, el muy tonto se tropezó con su bufanda y decidió echarme la culpa, después de gritarme unos cuantos insultos tuve que disciplinarlo — Dijo Naruto riendo un poco ante la memoria que acaba de contar.

— Después de eso me vio como rival para ser Hokage, además de que tiene potencial me recuerda a mi mismo — Dijo Naruto mientras seguía guiando a Hinata hasta lo que sería la sede del examen Chuunin.

— Bueno Hinata-chan esta es tu parada — Dijo Naruto mientras apartaba el brazo de Hinata, la chica asintió con una sonrisa pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso muy profundo, la peli azul cerró los ojos por instinto y se perdió en el beso, unos cuantos minutos después se separaron.

— Naruto-kun te veré después — Le dijo Hinata mientras se retiraba Naruto solo sonrió de forma pervertida, dándole un pequeño impulso a su brazo le dio una nalgada a Hinata.

— ¡Eep! ¡Naruto-kun! — Grito una indignada Hinata pero con un tremendo sonrojo, el chico solo rio un poco.

— Es para la buena suerte Hinata-chan — Trato de defenderse Naruto, la chica ojiplateada hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Naruto, el chico se preocupo por la reacción de Hinata así que decidió ponerse frente a ella y pedirle disculpas.

— Lo siento Hinata-chan me propase y lo ¡Ittai! — Grito la última parte pues la chica le dio un pellizco en las mejillas y no precisamente las de la cara, Naruto se sorprendió mucho de la actitud que había adoptado Hinata, al parecer ser su novio le había dado la confianza para hacer cosas que anteriormente nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

— Hinata-chan ¿Por qué? — Dijo Naruto con reclamo infantil la chica solo dio una pequeña risita, separándose un poco para apuntar con su índice el pecho de Naruto.

— Porque, Sr. Uzumaki, no me gusta que mi novio me toque el trasero en público — Dijo Hinata a la vez que picaba con su dedo el pecho de Naruto con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— Así que en público ¿eh?, ¿y en privado? — Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de forma pervertida, Hinata se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el edificio dejando a Naruto expectante por su respuesta.

— ¿Hinata?, no me respondiste, Hinata, Hinata-chaaaaann — Grito al último Naruto, su respuesta fue simplemente una pequeña risa femenina.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— ¡Yo! — Saludo Naruto mientras entraba a la área de espera reservada para los Jounin-sensei, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y otros Jounin estaban presentes.

—Mi glorioso estudiante Naruto ¿A que debemos tu juvenil presencia entre nosotros? — Dijo Gai mientras daba su peculiar sonrisa, el chico rubio se rasco la cabeza por la pose de su sensei.

— Nah solo pasaba a ver a mi grupo de Jounin favoritos — Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurenai, la cual le sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa Kurenai? — Dijo Asuma encendiendo otro cigarro, la maestra de los Genjutsu levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué no puedo estar feliz por ver a Naruto-kun? — Le respondió Kurenai mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma indignada.

— Si, deja de molestarla a mi mujer — Dijo Naruto en forma de broma, Asuma comenzó a atragantarse con el cigarro que tenía en la boca al tomar enserio las palabras de Naruto, viendo esto Kurenai decidió seguirle la corriente a Naruto.

— ¿Tu y Kurenai? Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Donde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué? — Dijo Asuma, sus esperanzas de pedirle una cita a una de las más recientes Jounin se fue a la basura.

— ¡Yosh! Eso es mi joven aprendiz, las llamas del amor joven fluyen por tus venas — Grito Gai a todo pulmón espantando a algunos Jounin reunidos en esa sala, Kakashi solo siguió leyendo su libro pero a la vez prestando atención a la plática.

— Eso es un secreto Asuma — Dijo Naruto mientras ponía a Kurenai sobre sus piernas, la mujer solo se sonrojo y aunque por su mente paso negar el hecho y terminar su broma, secretamente le gustaba la situación, por lo general todos los hombres que conocía eran enormes pervertidos y aunque Naruto lo era en parte, no podía culparlo en su totalidad, aparte que no era un pervertido de closet y siendo sinceros se podía decir que tenía una sana vida sexual según las historias que Anko le contaba en esas tardes en las que se le pasaban las copas de más, generalmente la vida de Anko era un libro abierto para Kurenai siendo su mejor y tal vez única amiga así que Kurenai estaba al tanto de la vida amorosa y sexual de Naruto lo quisiera saber o no.

— ¿Quién dirige el examen Kakashi? — Dijo Kurenai aun en las piernas de Naruto, Kakashi bajo su libro y miro con su ojo a Kurenai.

— Ibiki Morino — Dijo Kakashi con simplicidad en su voz, la mujer conocía el nombre pero no lograba enfocarlo.

— ¿El sádico?, vaya ahora las probabilidades de pasar se reducen drásticamente— Dijo Asuma dándole una fumada más a su cigarrillo, Kurenai seguía sin enfocar el nombre, Naruto viendo su confusión decidió aclararle su duda.

— Ibiki-sensei es el interrogador más brillante que tiene Konoha, a diferencia de Anko-chan este sujeto te quiebra de forma mental en vez de física, juega con tu mente a su voluntad y retuerce tus sentidos como arcilla, es por eso que si eres débil mentalmente, vete despidiendo de los exámenes Chuunin — Dijo Naruto mientras ponía su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kurenai, lo cual no era sorpresa ya que el chico rubio era alguien bastante alto para su edad, Kurenai suspiro de forma cansada.

— Espero que Kiba no cometa alguna tontería — Murmuro Kurenai, Naruto solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a que alguien hablara.

— Por cierto Naruto, ¿No te tocaba hacer escolta de Hokage-sama? — Dijo Asuma mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos.

— Jiji-sensei no hará acto de presencia sino hasta la tercera fase de los exámenes Chuunin — Dijo Naruto recordando que Anko sería la segunda encargada de los exámenes Chuunin el cual consistía en unos días de pelea mortal en el bosque de la muerte o como le gustaba a Anko llamarlo: "Un día de campo".

— ¿Que harás mientras tanto Naruto-kun? — Le pregunto Kurenai, Naruto medito por un momento la respuesta.

— Creo que tendré que esperar a que se acabe el examen escrito y después ir a la torre del bosque de la muerte a asegurar que todo esté en orden, seguramente el Hokage ya estará esperándonos ahí — Dijo Naruto viendo el reloj y sacando unos cuantos cálculos estimados de tiempo, internamente Naruto les estaba deseando suerte a sus amigos.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Todos pasan — Dijo Ibiki sonriendo ante la cara de escepticismo de los Genin, aclarándose la garganta decidió explicarles el motivo del examen.

— Este examen sirve para mostrar si son aptos de recolectar información aun en territorio hostil y saber tomar el curso de acción adecuado, todos han demostrado tener lo ultimo por que fueron lo suficientemente aptos como para quedarse sabiendo que podían quedarse atascados como Genin el resto de sus vidas — Termino de decir el interrogador, sin aviso alguno varias kunai entraron por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en el acto, una lona de tamaño considerable se extendió y en ella un mensaje escrito.

"Mitarashi Anko"

"Encargada de la etapa 2"

"Actualmente con pareja así que púdranse"

— La siempre sexy Anko está aquí síganme a la siguiente área — Grito la chica de pelo morado haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos, Ibiki salió de detrás de la manta con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— Anko llegaste temprano… otra vez — Dijo Ibiki a lo que Anko le respondió rascándose la nuca, algunas personas no pudieron evitar comparar la acción con la de Naruto.

— En fin parece que solo quedo la mitad de los Genin que bien les asegurare que solo quedara la mitad de los que sobrevivieron a esta parte del examen, lleguen en 20 minutos al punto de la segunda prueba o haré que corran desnudos por Konoha — Dijo Anko desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

— Espera no nos dijo donde es el punto de reunión — Dijo un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, todos se alarmaron y salieron corriendo despavoridos, en la sala solo quedo Ibiki sobándose las sienes una nube de humo llamo su atención.

— Se me olvidaba… ¿Ibiki y los Gaki? — Dijo Anko, Ibiki solo levanto los hombros.

— Bueno se me había olvidado decirles el lugar de reunión pero bueno tiene 18 minutos para encontrarlo — Termino de decir Anko para desaparecer en un Shunshin.

— Demonios pobre Naruto, desde que me dijo que tenía a Anko como compañera de casa he pensado que el chico tiene muchas agallas, tantas como soportar a Anko — Dijo Ibiki regresando a su ejercicio de relajación.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Bosque de la Muerte:**

—Que mal todos llegaron a tiempo — Dijo Anko mientras los Genin sudorosos trataban de recuperar su aliento a la vez que le mandaban miradas de odio cosa que no afecto en nada a Anko.

—Sus miradas de odio solo les están asegurando que su tumba será más profunda — Dijo Anko mientras les mandaba miradas de odio a los Genin, aclarándose la garganta comenzó a explicar.

— Esta es la zona 44, este bosque es el más desolado lugar en toda Konoha por su alta peligrosidad, sus animales sumamente ponzoñosos, cientos de especies sin descubrir y la alta cantidad de trampas, esta zona será sede de la segunda etapa, esta zona es mejor conocida como el bosque de la muerte, o como mi novio y yo le llamamos: "Nuestro nido de amor" — Dijo Anko generando diversas reacciones a cada palabra que decía, primero tranquilos después nerviosos y asustados y finalmente todos cayeron de cara cuando escucharon lo ultimo imaginando que loco seria novio de la chica mas sádica de toda Konoha.

— Bueno como iba diciendo…— Dijo Anko aclarándose la garganta los demás comenzaron a prestar atención nuevamente, sacando 2 pergaminos uno con kanji para cielo y el otro para tierra explico el desarrollo de la segunda etapa.

— Su deber es robar un pergamino contrario al que se les entregue inicialmente y llegar al centro del bosque, usualmente este examen tiene duración de aproximadamente 3 días pero ahora será aumentado a 5 días, los primeros 2 días serán libres de robar los pergaminos y pasearse a sus anchas pero los últimos 3 días mandaremos grupos de Chuunin a cazarlos, si su grupo es capturado o no llegan en 5 días a la torre serán descalificados — Dijo Anko mientras sacaba unas cuantas hojas, levantándolas en alto grito.

— Bien Gakis las hojas que les daré son consentimientos en caso de que mueran o queden lisiados de por vida, en esta prueba está permitido matar o ser matado y antes de que se me olvide, está prohibido abrir los pergaminos — Termino de decirles Anko mientras le daba el consentimiento a cada uno de los Genin, se podía respirar la tensión que generaba el hecho de que estaba permitido matar pero en algún momento tenían que aprender a hacerlo.

— Bien quiero que se pongan en posición en las puertas que se les fueron asignadas y estén listos para partir en cuanto se abran las garitas — Dijo Anko mientras daba la señal a sus subordinados para que activaran el interruptor que daba acceso al bosque de la muerte, un pitido fue la alerta que ocupaban los Genin para entrar al bosque de la muerte, todos los participantes corrieron a las profundidades del bosque pero 3 grupos tenían un plan.

—Buena estrategia la de reunirnos Shikamaru — Dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en una de las ramas del árbol en la que se suponía tenían pensado reunirse los Genin.

— Si, pensé que tendría que haber una parte teórica y practica en este examen así que era mejor mantenernos reunidos lo bueno es que alertamos a todos de nuestro plan — Dijo Shikamaru con aire aburrido a la vez que se acostaba a ver las nubes pasar.

— Lamentablemente el equipo de Sasuke no quiso ayuda, bueno al menos 2 de ellos, la chica Miyu fue la única de acuerdo con el plan e intentara convencer al resto para que la sigan — Dijo Chouji devorando otra bolsa de frituras, lentamente los sonidos de batalla se podían escuchar en el bosque.

— Así que ya llegaron — Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie, frente a él se encontraba el equipo 8 y el equipo Gai ambos en perfectas condiciones demostrando que nadie había entrado en alguna pelea aun.

—Bien, nos hemos reunido aquí para apoyarnos y pasar este examen pero hay otra razón — Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sacudía los pantalones y ponía cara seria.

— Naruto hace unas horas recibió la tarea de guardián del Hokage, su instinto le dijo sumado con información del Hokage que algo andaba mal en estos exámenes Chuunin e indago en el asunto, todos recordaran que Otogakure es una nueva aldea participante en los exámenes Chuunin — Dijo Shikamaru mientras sacaba un pergamino todos asintieron, con un poco de chakra libero el contenido del pergamino mostrando un mapa de las naciones elementales.

— Esta aldea es de lo más raro, aparte de que surgió de forma espontanea no es reconocida por las 5 grandes aldeas como una igual lo más serio es que fue fundada por Orochimaru — Termino de contar Shikamaru para el asombro de muchos, todos en el grupo conocían el nombre de uno de los más viles traidores en la historia de Konoha, sus horribles experimentos con la vida humana lo convirtieron en el ninja renegado más famoso no solo por su peligrosidad si no sumado el hecho de que era uno de los tres Sannin, el grupo más famoso en Konoha por ser sobrevivientes de la batalla contra Salamandra Hanzo.

— Naruto me conto que Orochimaru guarda un gran rencor contra Hokage-sama por no darle el título de Hokage, Naruto piensa que Orochimaru tratara de atentar contra el Sandaime así que por este motivo nos reunimos, Naruto me pidió que vigiláramos a los ninjas de Oto y a Sasuke — Shikamaru saco otro pergamino pero en este se encontraba una grafica con datos.

— Esto lo explicare yo Shika — Dijo Ino a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

— La información que recolecto Naruto nos indica que hay un 95% de probabilidad de que Orochimaru trate de confrontar a Sasuke por su Sharingan y un 5% de que vaya por Fuyu la prima de Sasuke, así que nuestro segundo objetivo es en caso de que venga por Sasuke evitar que obtenga tal poder, aunque desconocemos como hará tal transición de poder — Dijo Ino recargándose contra un árbol cercano, Neji decidió dar su opinión.

— ¿Cómo poseen información tan privilegiada? — Dijo Neji mientras observaba a Shikamaru este solo suspiro cansadamente.

— Ha Naruto se le dio una tarea antes de que empezara los exámenes, organizar un grupo de personas de confianza en caso de que sea cierta la información que le dio la red de espías de Konoha, nosotros somos ese grupo conocido como **Taisei Kougeki Kotae (Organización de Asalto y Respuesta) **y como ya dije nuestra misión es la anterior ¿Alguna duda? — Nadie comento nada, con un mapa nuevo de Konoha en mano Shikamaru lo extendió en un tronco caído.

— Primero tenemos que tener la ubicación de los participantes, Shino ¿Pusiste los insectos como te dije? — Le pregunto Shikamaru a Shino, con un movimiento varios insectos se posaron en el mapa señalando las posiciones actuales de los participantes.

— Kiba ¿hiciste tu parte? — Le pregunto Ino a Kiba el cual asintió levantando a la vez su pulgar de su mano saco unos cuantos sellos.

—Este sello se lo puse a unos cuantos que considere fuertes, despide un olor imperceptible para la nariz humana a menos de que seas un Inuzuka, Akamaru confirma que la posición de los participantes es correcta — Dijo Kiba demostrando el porqué el equipo 8 es considerado uno de los mejores equipos rastreadores a pesar de su corta edad.

— Todos tendrán la siguiente posición — Dijo el genio perezoso al resto del grupo.

Lee: Reconocimiento/Ofensiva

Neji/Hinata: Vigilantes y reconocimiento

Kiba/Shino: Búsqueda

TenTen: Soporte a distancia

Chouji: Ofensiva

Ino: Soporte medico

Shikamaru: Líder

—Es hora, Kiba detecta al grupo más cercano vamos por los pergaminos después de conseguir los nuestros iremos por el grupo de Sasuke el tiempo es vital compañeros vámonos — Todos asintieron y dieron un caluroso Hai, con rapidez el grupo de 9 personas subió a las ramas de los árboles y comenzaron a desplazarse a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

— Neji-san ¿Cómo es que Naruto conoce a tu grupo? — Dijo Ino mientras cambiaba de rama, Neji habla pero sin dejar de ver al frente.

— Hinata-san me lo presento hace unos años cuando evito el desastre del secuestro lo cual estoy muy agradecido, Lee lo conoce por nuestro sensei que fue el mismo que le dio clases de Taijutsu a Naruto, TenTen trabaja en la tienda de su padre, la armería **Buki Ookami Samishii** **(Armas el Lobo Solitario) **y lo ve muy a menudo cuando va a reabastecerse de armas para sus misiones a menudo habla mucho de ustedes— Dijo Neji saltando de rama en rama con un sello de manos libero su Dojutsu en busca de algún enemigo cercano.

— Tenemos uno — Grito Kiba mientras corría en dirección al bosque, el resto del grupo lo siguió.

0=0=0=0=0=0

—Anko-san tenemos un problema —Anko masticaba animadamente su dango mientras el Chuunin trataba de ganar su atención con irritación volteo su cabeza para ver al alarmado shinobi.

—Hemos descubierto algo grotesco, un grupo de shinobis de la hierba fueron asesinados sus rostros, no están —Dijo el Chuunin, Anko abrió los ojos en sorpresa y corrió bosque adentro mientras le gritaba al Chuunin que pidiera ayuda.

— Maldita sea ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? El jutsu que me describió el Chuunin es inconfundible es el jutsu de Orochimaru-teme —Dijo Anko mientras aumentaba su velocidad de forma súbita.

0=0=0=0=0=0

En otra parte del bosque justamente en la torre, Naruto sintió un sentimiento de incertidumbre, tocándose el cuello sintió un dolor imaginario, de un salto se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado y salió de la habitación rápidamente disculpándose con el resto de los Jounin que lo vieron extrañados.

Naruto seguía manteniendo su rumbo tratando de buscar alguna señal de problemas cuando escucho un ruido cerca, durante unos minutos pensó que fue su imaginación pero su mente le gritaba que fuera a investigar, un grito de terror lo saco de estupefacción y fue rápidamente a ver el origen del sonido, con rapidez encontró que era una chica pelirroja la cual estaba siendo atacada por un enorme oso, la chica trataba de buscar torpemente algo entre la hierba, el oso se abalanzo contra la chica pero Naruto fue más rápido y con un limpio corte de su katana derroto al oso sin ningún problema, poniéndose frente a la chica descubrió que el objeto que estaba buscando eran unos lentes, viéndola de frente distinguió una banda que la hacía perteneciente a Kusagakure, bajando la mirada pudo observar como la chica lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos rojos que ella poseía, Naruto conocía esa mirada, era la mirada que Karui hacia cuando Naruto hacia algo sorprendente.

— ¡Yo! Mi nombre es Naruto — Dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma usual tratando de romper el hielo, la chica se sonrojo enormemente y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

— Mi nombre es Karin — Dijo algo silenciosa la chica pero después sus ojos se vieron más animadas cuando Naruto le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a pararse, la chica la tomo sin ninguna objeción pero secretamente sintió su chakra sorprendiéndose al sentir una fuente cálida y enorme contrario a las personas que antes había conocido, Naruto nuevamente sintió incertidumbre y decidió irse.

— Es hora de irme espero que estés bien — Dijo Naruto sonriéndole mientras se retiraba del lugar haciéndole un gesto con la mano para despedirse, Karin se quedo quieta pero sonrojándose más a cada minuto, por primera vez en su vida tenía dudas de su fidelidad a Orochimaru.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Le tomo unas horas pero Anko ya tenía la localización de Orochimaru pero sorpresivamente una risa le detuvo instantáneamente, la risa de su antiguo sensei.

— Kukuku, vaya Anko-chan sí que has crecido en estos años —Dijo Orochimaru saliendo de uno de los tantos arboles cercanos, Anko solo volteo su cabeza y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de su ex sensei, con un movimiento rápido Orochimaru sostuvo el puño de Anko sin esfuerzo, con una patada envió ha Anko contra un árbol.

— Aun siento la marca en ti Anko, aunque más débil casi imperceptible, siento una marca más fuerte — Pregunto Orochimaru mientras se acercaba acorralando a Anko contra el tronco del árbol.

— Púdrete bastardo — Dijo Anko con furia tratando de alejarse de Orochimaru algo casi imposible por la carencia de espacio con una patada a la mandíbula pudo alejarlo de ella, sobándose la mandíbula Orochimaru sonrió siniestramente.

— Así que ya conseguiste a alguien, esa persona es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?, creo que lo buscare y lo matare lentamente frente a tus ojos para luego dejarte vivir y que vivas con ese tormento el resto de tu vida — Dijo Orochimaru mientras rodeaba a Anko como lo haría algún depredador hambriento, Anko lanzo un grito de furia lanzando patadas y golpes a una velocidad increíble logrando hacerle un poco de daño al traidor, con un movimiento de manos Orochimaru lanzo una serpiente de su manga que rodeo la cintura de Anko y la aprisiono contra el árbol detrás de ella lanzando una patada a su estomago dejándola sin aire.

— Vaya, Vaya así que mi deducción es cierta bueno esperare al chico y lo matare cuando venga a rescatarte — Dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua, Anko trato de forcejear pero la serpiente la estrujaba mas con cada movimiento que hacía y los golpes de Orochimaru no ayudaban.

— **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**** (****Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacio) **— Grito una voz de detrás de Orochimaru, la serpiente no pudo reaccionar y cientos de balas hechas de aire lo hirieron moderadamente al ver a su atacante lo reconoció por su singular pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Aléjate de ella basura —Dijo Naruto enojado al ver que Anko estaba desprotegida, Orochimaru volvió a reír malévolamente a la vez que retorcía su cuello en un ángulo imposible para un humano.

— ¿El chico Kyuubi? Kukuku no creí capaz de que cayeras tan bajo — Dijo Orochimaru mientras hacia unas cuantas posiciones de manos, tomando aire exhalo una oleada de aire.

— **Fūton****: Daitoppa **— Exclamo Orochimaru, el ataque le dio de lleno a Naruto el cual salió despedido unos metros estrellándose con un grupo de arboles escuchando el inconfundible sonido del metal cortando el aire Naruto saco su katana del sello en su gabardina y la desenfundo bloqueando unas cuantas kunai pero un golpe lo saco despedido contra otro árbol lentamente se puso de pie y bloqueo una katana, torciendo el brazo hizo que su atacante retrocediera unos pasos.

— Eres Naruto-kun si no me equivoco, un Jounin, quien lo diría lamentablemente no puedo jugar contigo — Dijo Orochimaru desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Naruto, el chico reacciono rápidamente y contraataco a su enemigo cortando apenas unos cuantos cabellos de su cabeza, la serpiente torció su cuerpo tratando de atacar en ángulos muy difíciles de esquivar pero Naruto no era un espadachín por nada y bloqueo cada uno de los golpes de forma eficaz.

— Supongo que vienes por el Sharingan, mi sensei me dijo que siempre has sido un enfermo obsesionado con los jutsus y la inmortalidad — Dijo Naruto bloqueando otro golpe de Orochimaru, poniendo ojos de sorpresa el albino lanzo otro golpe que fue bloqueado de nuevo.

— ¿El viejo mono es tu sensei?, vaya eso es sorprendente Naruto-kun, tal vez es un acto de caridad para limpiarse la conciencia — Dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba otro ataque rápido, a lo lejos se podía escuchar maldecir a Anko.

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu — Grito Naruto haciendo aparecer unos cuantos clones que se metieron al combate, dispersándose en el terreno cada clon ataco de un ángulo sorpresa pero Orochimaru se defendió de forma impecable al igual que Naruto.

—Te tengo— Grito un clon cuando se escurrió detrás de Orochimaru y lo ato con algo de hilo ninja, el prisionero rio mientras su cuerpo se deshacía y fundía dentro de la tierra, momentos después una espada salió del punto donde se había ocultado atravesando el brazo de Naruto e hiriéndolo levemente, Naruto gruño por el dolor pero no soltó la espada.

— Increíble Naruto-kun eres sin duda un ninja muy fuerte — Dijo Orochimaru mientras salía del tronco de un árbol tratando de hacer que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio con sus ataques, Naruto los evadía como podía pero la habilidad de Orochimaru era para reconocerse.

— Efectivamente, mi misión es la de conseguir el sharingan y con ello la inmortalidad — Dijo Orochimaru atacando con unos cuantos kunai, Naruto contraataco lanzando los suyos y así evitar que le dieran.

—Es mas acabo de dejarle un pequeño presente, algo muy parecido al tuyo Anko-chan — Le grito Orochimaru lanzando una vez más su risa siniestra, Anko le respondió con otra ronda de insultos.

— Pero es hora de terminar esto, tienes un talento pero por esa cosa que encierras me será imposible tomar tu cuerpo así que te matare — Orochimaru ataco de forma veloz impactando unos cuantos cortes en Naruto pero ninguno de gravedad apenas si eran visibles los cortes.

— La vida me ha enseñado que todos tienen una debilidad incluido yo, la tuya no es una discapacidad física o un problema mental, no, tu problema es el arma más poderosa, un arma de dos filos — Dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba otro golpe a Naruto, Anko por otro lado pudo quitarse la serpiente que la incapacitaba, corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto decidió ayudarle.

— Tu debilidad es: Tu corazón — Grito la ultima parte Orochimaru mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto y lanzaba su Katana Kusanagi contra Anko con suma fuerza, la chica no se esperaba esa estrategia por parte de Orochimaru, su vida paso por sus ojos, el entrenamiento de Orochimaru, su traición, su vida como paria de la villa por culpa de su maestro, el momento en que conoció a Naruto, su relación con el, los momentos que compartió con Hana, Fuyu y Kurenai, todos los momentos felices que siempre tuvo con Naruto, aun quería hacer mucho, asentarse, casarse con el hombre que amaba, tener hijos, cuidarlos y amarlos con el cariño que de pequeña no tuvo, sus ojos despidieron unas cuantas lagrimas a cada segundo que la katana se acercaba cerrando los ojos murmuro un gracias a Naruto, preparándose para el impacto apretó los ojos mas fuerte pero el dolor nunca llego, lo único que sintió fue un jalón y abrió los ojos, sus ojos soltaron mas lagrimas.

— Como te dije antes Naruto-kun, tu corazón es tu fortaleza pero también tu debilidad— Dijo Orochimaru viendo el cuerpo de Naruto caer al haberse remplazado con Anko por medio de un Kawarimi.

— Naruto respóndeme, Naruto mírame, mírame Naruto — Dijo Anko soltando lagrimas cada vez que le hablaba a Naruto, el cual no respondía, una manos se poso en el rostro de Anko y al ver así abajo pudo ver a Naruto sonriendo de su boca escurría algo de sangre, su cuerpo estaba atravesado por la katana de Orochimaru.

— Me alegro de que estés bien Anko-chan — Le susurro Naruto mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, lo último que Naruto escucho fue la voz de Anko gritando su nombre y la siniestra risa de Orochimaru, después de eso todo quedo en la penumbra.

**¿Naruto morirá?, ¿Cuál será el plan de Orochimaru?, ¿Kurenai enamorada de Naruto?, ¿Cuál fue el peor error de Yugao?, ¿Naruto X Karin?, vean esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Naruto: LD**

**N/A: Por primera vez en este fic Naruto fue derrotado pero no por una técnica poderosa o una fuerza superior, fue derrotado usando aquello que lo hace muy querido, su corazon, una buena metáfora, Naruto en este fic es poderoso pero los enemigos que enfrentara lo serán mucho mas, las peleas que libra Naruto son mas acercadas a la realidad de un ninja es decir, aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para ganar o someter a sus enemigos, otra cosa, el Hokage no sabe de la invasión pero sospecha algo.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que me ayudaron a hacer crecer mi historia, no es súper popular pero tampoco esta arrinconada en la oscuridad, todos que leen y comentan les agradezco de todo corazón por ayudarme a crecer como persona y como escritor, espero tenerlos aquí conmigo durante el tiempo que dure este fic aproximadamente tengo pensado de 100 a 120 capítulos, ¿Como lo hare? Ya veremos, tiendo a pensar en grande, les deseo felices fiestas y que gocen este nuevo año con sus seres queridos este es Aizakku diciendo Ja-Ne.**


	17. Capitulo XVII:Batalla de aldeas 3ra Pte

**Yo! Este es Aizakku diciéndoles feliz año, mi tardanza tiene excusa he estado muy ocupado con la universidad así como mi Vampirismo (No, no salgo de noche a beber sangre ni leo Crepúsculo solo tengo insomnio) así que no he podido actualizar como yo quiero pero que va ustedes quieren leer a sí que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo el cual está hecho para dejar confusión en partes (Cómo lo que paso en los días en los que Naruto estuvo convaleciente y el ataque de Orochimaru, etc.. ) las cuales serán mejor vistas en el siguiente capítulo. **

Visitas al Fic: 19,602

Comentarios: 106 T^T (Esta bien pero no soy conformista)

Favoritos: 51 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 27 *-* (Muchas gracias)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto pero lo seré pronto… en cuanto me duerma.**

**Capitulo XVII: Secretos y Misterios (Batallas entre aldeas Pt 3)**

**¿?**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en los alrededores era el goteo incesante de agua, un olor putrefacto inundaba el aire y una ligera niebla amarillenta se cernía en los alrededores, el lugar era algo pequeño pero lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para que pasaran 2 personas adultas, el hedor llego hasta el cuerpo inconsciente que se encontraba tirada en medio del lugar, con un quejido el sujeto se paro del frio suelo mostrando su cabello rubio sucio con con lo que parecía una mezcla de lodo y sangre, con otro quejido el chico abrió sus parpados cubriéndose levemente sus ojos azules tratando de adaptarse a la falta de luz del lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Dijo el chico rubio tratando de calmar su intensa jaqueca, todo su cuerpo le dolía y cada musculo gritaba en agonía, a lo lejos una pequeña luz iluminaba lo que ahora se podía distinguir como un túnel o mas especifico una cloaca, tambaleándose a cada paso que daba el chico decidió apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, la luz al final del túnel se volvía mas brillante y nítida, a cada paso su pulso subía y su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, el tenia una idea de lo que se encontraba al final del túnel pero no sabía que la hora de toparse con eso sería en ese preciso instante, para el todo esto pasaba muy rápido, muy abrupto y por dentro tenía miedo… miedo de toparse con aquello que trataba de evitar hace ya tantos años, algo que no solo era parte de el si no que también era la representación de sus deseos más oscuros.

Pensar en su sola presencia le daba un escalofrió por la espalda, con un respiro muy profundo y juntando todo su valor Naruto cruzo el umbral que lo separaba de aquello que hace 12 años tenía preso en su interior… Kyuubi.

— Humano, por fin me honras con tu presencia —Se escucho una voz rasposa proveniente del centro de la habitación, Naruto decidió calmar un poco los nervios pero extrañamente al prestar atención a la voz se escuchaba algo femenina.

— ¿Kyuubi, cierto? —Dijo Naruto recobrando la seguridad que había perdido hace unos minutos, al igual que todos a Naruto le daba incertidumbre lo desconocido pero teniendo confianza en el sello sabría que nada saldría mal.

— Para ser un genio tardaste mucho tiempo — Dijo Kyuubi, sus ojos se veían levemente entre tanta oscuridad, una gran reja cerrada por un sello impedía la entrada o salida de la criatura.

—He de suponer que esta es mi mente o mas especifico mi inconsciente — Dijo Naruto para sí mismo acercándose a la reja tratando de distinguir la silueta del Kyuubi pero una gran pata trato de alcanzarlo, Naruto rodo a un lado expulsando un quejido de dolor agudo cayendo de espaldas después de haber retrocedido unos cuantos pasos fuera del alcance del Kyuubi.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Grito irritado Naruto sobándose el abdomen, la risa de Kyuubi logro irritar más a Naruto.

— Quiero matarte para poder escapar después de tanto tiempo atrapada quiero ser libre — Dijo Kyuubi riéndose entre dientes por el dolor de su contenedor, Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿Atrapada?, ¡Eres una mujer! — Exclamo sorprendido Naruto mientras trataba de distinguir la figura de Kyuubi para confirmar su teoría.

— ¿Tu punto es…? — Dijo Kyuubi mientras levantaba una ceja en la oscuridad, Naruto no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

— Es que… pensaba que los Biju eran seres hechos de chakra incapaces de tener cuerpo o genero alguno, bueno al menos eso creía hasta que conocí a Nibi y siendo sinceros nunca te imagine como una mujer — Dijo el chico rubio tratando de buscar la explicación más lógica que le vino a la mente. (**N/A: Ironía XD**)

— Eso es una verdad a medias, si, somos seres hechos de chakra pero nuestra composición física puede ser alterada como lo hizo Nibi para proyectarse, el poder de los Biju están fuera de toda comprensión humana — Dijo Kyuubi avanzando hacia la reja iluminando su cara zorruna con la escasa luz.

— Dices que quieres escapar después de tanto tiempo pero nunca especificaste como terminaste así siendo tan fuerte y poderosa — Dijo Naruto tratando de indagar en el pasado, algo le intrigaba mucho, un enemigo se ocultaba en las sombras y Naruto lo intuía.

— Es una historia muy larga, pero la acortare para ti humano, hace ya muchos años existió la rivalidad Uchiha/Senju, esta concluyo con la lucha entre tu primer Hokage y la rata Uchiha, Madara, ambos tenían el poder de controlar los Biju al igual que tu pero su dominio era más grande, Madara me utilizo para luchar contra Hashirama Senju pero su esposa, Mito Uzumaki me encerró dentro de ella. — Dijo Kyuubi dando un respiro tratando de recordar perfectamente los hechos.

— Madara fue derrotado y yo quede encerrada en Mito Uzumaki, al morir yo fui sellada en tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, fui liberada brevemente por alguien, fue el ataque a Konoha hace ya unos 12 años, nuevamente fui sellada pero ahora en ti — Termino de contarle Kyuubi, Naruto cruzo levemente los brazos y quedo pensativo, la mayor parte de la información era sospechosa.

— ¿Sabes quién fue el que te libero? — Cuestiono Naruto a Kyuubi pero esta solo rio siniestramente.

— Si, pero no te diré, no te has ganado ese derecho aun, mi información siempre tiene un precio — Dijo Kyuubi mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de verse mas amenazadora.

— ¿Qué precio es ese? — Dijo Naruto desesperado por la falta de cooperación de Kyuubi, ella volvió a reír, su risa resonaba en las paredes de la cámara.

— Mi libertad, solo dame eso — Dijo Kyuubi susurrando su petición haciendo que Naruto la mirada con sospecha.

— Liberar el sello me mataría — Le dijo Naruto con voz seria, Kyuubi se encogió en hombros sonriendo a la vez de forma zorruna.

— Ese no es mi problema, nunca te dije que rasgaras el sello solo te pedí mi libertad, la forma que lo hagas no me llama la atención solo hazlo— Susurro Kyuubi mientras se recostaba sobre sus patas en señal de ocio.

— Bien, pero ahora que lo noto, ¿Por qué estoy en mi inconsciente en primer lugar? — Dijo Naruto viendo a los alrededores en clara señal de confusión.

— Fácil, estás muerto — Dijo Kyuubi de forma aburrida, Naruto abrió los ojos de forma súbita por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué? — Grito Naruto no creyendo las palabras que había dicho Kyuubi.

— Bueno, muerto muerto no, más bien en el limbo, estas entre la tierra de los vivos y los muertos, el sello que puso el Yondaime y tu madre evitaba que me conectara contigo para no jugar con tu mente no obstante podía darte mi poder pero tu sangre Uzumaki lo sellaba en gran medida es por eso que ahora puedo hablar contigo, tu situación hace que mi poder fluya tratando de hacer que tu cuerpo resista sus heridas, pero mi poder está dividido solo puedo darte una 1/9 parte de mi poder antes de transformarme en mi figura humana — Dijo Kyuubi mientras su cuerpo se reducía en tamaño y su pelaje rojizo que cubría toda su piel desaparecía, con un brillo intenso de luz el lugar que antes ocupaba una enorme zorra ahora era ocupado por una chica de unos 20 años con un atractivo cuerpo, tez bronceada y de ojos rojizos, su pelo era extremadamente largo y de color rojizo bronce, sobre su cabeza se erguían 2 orejas de zorro, su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo pero sus 9 colas de color carmesí ocultaban su cuerpo del mundo.

— Como vez el lapso se termino, debes volver pero antes de que te vayas tengo una pregunta y una observación — Dijo Kyuubi, su voz carecía del tono rasposo que parecía tener cuando se encontraba en su forma de Biju, Naruto asintió observando que todo movimiento hostil había terminado, tal vez su anterior arrebato de furia fue la desesperación por su libertad.

— ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a salvar a esa chica Anko, sabias que su anterior sensei es Orochimaru?, un Sannin, nunca tuviste oportunidad — Dijo Kyuubi sentándose en posición de loto, sus colas danzaban y se movían de forma hipnótica.

— El amor te vuelve estúpido, solo pensaba en rescatarla y nada más, en parte tiene razón Orochimaru, a veces mi corazón se interpone con mi deber, no pensé bien y eso me costo caro — Dijo Naruto tratando de no sonar deprimido, Kyuubi asintió comprendiendo sus palabras.

— Se lo que sientes, con nuestra creación un sentimiento de hermandad nació entre los Biju, si uno de ellos fuera lastimado yo sentiría lo mismo, bueno a Hachibi lo golpearía primero, sus bromas eran demasiado pesadas además de que sus rimas me irritaban — Dijo Kyuubi cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, Naruto la vio con incredibilidad, ahora entendía por qué escuchaba esa voz exigiéndole matar a Killerbee la primera vez que lo vio.

— Ahora que dejamos claro el asunto déjame decirte esto, el mundo está sumido en la oscuridad inclusive antes de la aparición de los Biju como entes separados de Jubi, así que en lo particular te puedo decir esto, he visto pueblos morir por la venganza, he visto clanes extinguirse en su cruzada por obtener más poder, tu por otro lado tienes algo, ese algo que el mundo esperaba y que puede acabar este ciclo de destrucción, los Biju solo fuimos creados para mantener en cierta medida ese orden así que nuestra destrucción es solo algo subjetivo dependiendo de quién lo vive — Dijo Kyuubi mientras miraba a Naruto directamente a los ojos, el chico sintió un tirón en su cuerpo indicando que su cuerpo estaba despertando.

— Espera aun tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte — Grito Naruto mientras la visión de la jaula de Kyuubi se hacía más pequeña a la vista la única forma de saber que Kyuubi lo había escuchado fue el susurro que dio la Biju.

— Todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora sigue tu curso de acciones pero recuerda, la maldad se esconde en las sombras esperando que bajes la guardia, no todo es lo que parece — Escucho Naruto a Kyuubi susurrar de forma casi imperceptible, con un ultimo jalón de su mente Naruto regreso al mundo real.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Torre Bosque de la Muerte - Área Médica**

Anko se encontraba en un colapso mental y emocional, después de que Naruto fuera atravesado por la espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru este le amenazo sobre la posible destrucción de Konoha, los nervios le estaban cobrando factura a Anko, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos presentaban ojeras por las pocas horas de sueño, sus piernas al igual que sus manos temblaban pero no era tan obvio ya que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de Naruto en el área de enfermería en la torre del bosque de la muerte, hace aproximadamente 3 días que Naruto se encontraba en coma no dando señal alguna de que fuera a despertar.

— ANBUS descansen — Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, Anko se puso en posición defensiva tomando un kunai de su bolsillo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Yugao sin su máscara ANBU.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dijo Anko resaltando sus palabras con veneno, Yugao no se inmuto sabiendo que Anko le guardaba algo de rencor desde su desliz con Naruto.

— Vengo a ver a Naruto, quería saber su estado — Dijo Yugao acercándose más a la cama de Naruto pero una Kunai le impidió que diera otro paso.

— Que amable de tu parte pero aquí tiene a su novia y gente que si lo ama — Dijo Anko con mirada asesina, Yugao sintió que su aura de calma se perdía cuando escucho lo que le dijo Anko, nuevamente ambas mujeres se vieron fijamente el KI hacia que la temperatura bajara drásticamente.

— No pongas en juicio el amor que le tengo a Naruto, esta situación está fuera de tu comprensión — Dijo Yugao mientras sacaba su katana de su funda, Anko saco una kunai y ambas se miraban tratando de predecir el primer movimiento pero un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió la pelea que parecía inminente, Yugao enfundo su katana y procedió a abrir la puerta.

— Disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo? — Dijo Kurenai que traía una bandeja con medicinas y vendas nuevas a su lado se encontraba Fuyu y Hana, Yugao y Anko se miraron accediendo de forma silenciosa a dejar a un lado su pelea.

— No, claro que no Kurenai solo teníamos una pequeña platica entre mujeres — Dijo Anko riendo de forma nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de Kurenai y sus 2 compañeras de departamento, la mujer de ojos rojos le resto importancia y procedió a limpiar las heridas de Naruto con ayuda de Fuyu.

— ¿En que estaban ustedes dos? y no me mientan puedo escuchar perfectamente sus latidos acelerados — Dijo Hana susurrando después de haberlas sacado de la habitación tratando de que no se iniciara una pelea, Anko bufo molesta mientras apuntaba con su índice a Yugao.

— No quiero que se acerque a Naruto-kun — Dijo mientras se metía de nuevo a la habitación, Yugao iba a entrar de nuevo pero Hana tapo la puerta con su cuerpo.

— Yugao es mejor que te vayas, no es nada personal pero no quiero que se peleen, no frente a Naruto así que si en verdad te importa déjanos a solas con él, todas estamos estresadas y con los nervios de puntas desde que paso esto, puedes volver a verlo cuando salga de aquí si así lo deseas — Dijo Hana con voz apagada, Yugao estaba por interceder pero al ver los ojos cansados e implorantes de Hana decidió guardar silencio y marcharse despacio.

— ¿No le has dicho nada de esto a Hinata? — Pregunto Fuyu a Kurenai mientras ambas cambiaban las vendas de Naruto pero a la vez observando que su cuerpo ya no tenía ni una herida o cicatriz.

— No, es mejor, decirle solo haría que todos se alertaran, no queremos infundir pánico solo haríamos lo que Orochimaru espera que hagamos — Dijo Kurenai mientras recordaba que hace momentos les dio instrucciones de cómo proceder ante la aparición de Orochimaru, todo tenía que estar en orden y no levantar sospechas.

— Es cierto, nunca había visto a Kakashi furioso, cuando se entero de lo que le paso a Naruto-kun salió en busca de Orochimaru, se necesitaron varios escuadrones ANBU para detenerlo — Dijo Fuyu mientras realizaba un último chequeo a Naruto, Anko por otro lado estaba sentada en silencio meditando varias cosas.

— Yugao se ha ido, ¿No hay mejorías en el estado de Naruto? — Dijo Hana desde la puerta de la habitación, todos dentro de la habitación menearon la cabeza de forma negativa, Hana suspiro pesadamente sentándose en otra silla.

— ¿Como han ido las pruebas Anko? — Dijo Fuyu tratando de romper el silencio casi sepulcral que reino en la habitación, la mencionada volteo a ver a la chica Uchiha.

— Por ahora menos de la mitad de los equipos de Konoha han pasado, el equipo de Oto y de Suna pasaron ya, los demás están siendo cazados por ANBUS y Chuunin — Dijo Anko mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta donde se encontraban los equipos que ya habían pasado y aquellos que no habían llegado a la torre aun.

— Ughhh — Se escucho resonar en la habitación, todas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el ruido, Naruto estaba levantándose aun sintiendo dolor en el abdomen pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor retrocediera un poco.

— ¡Naruto! — Las 4 chicas gritaron con preocupación pero con cierta parte de alivio al saber que Naruto estaba recuperado casi en su totalidad, Naruto trato de hablar pero su boca se encontraba seca por la falta de uso, Kurenai le paso un vaso de agua y una píldora de soldado para ayudarle a mitigar el dolor más rápido.

— ¿Qué paso? — Dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama mientras tomaba el resto del agua de su vaso.

— Naruto-kun ¿Que estabas pensando?, debiste haber pedido ayuda, esa espada tenía un veneno muy potente que evitaba que tu herida se cerrara, afortunadamente no toco ningún órgano vital — Dijo Fuyu con un tono de molestia pero su preocupación aun era muy palpable, por otro lado Anko se comenzó a sentir culpable por ser casi la causa directa por la que Naruto muere.

— Lo sé, siento haberles hecho pasar un mal rato, por el momento tengo que ver a Jiji-sensei— Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

— Chicas pueden irse tengo unas cosas que hablar con Naruto-kun — Dijo Anko, las demás voltearon a verse las unas a las otras pero asintieron, las 3 salieron sin hacer ruido dejando a Anko a solas en la habitación, después de unos minutos Naruto salió con su traje típico de Jounin pero viendo a Anko parada sin hacer nada le preocupo.

— ¿Qué pasa Anko-chan? — Le pregunto Naruto a Anko la cual lo vio con ojos tristes.

— Naruto tenemos que terminar — Dijo Anko, su voz no parecía segura como siempre y tenía algo de tristeza en ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunto Naruto simplemente.

— ¿Por qué?, Naruto casi mueres, nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara, Orochimaru te cazara por el simple hecho de que estemos juntos, sería muy egoísta de mi parte que sigamos nuestra relación — Dijo Anko pero dentro de sí se sentía como una hipócrita por que odiaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Yugao, estaba corriendo de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos cara a cara.

— ¡No! — Le grito Naruto a Anko mientras la tomaba de las muñecas acomodándolas sobre la cabeza de ella y la acorralaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Nunca te dejare caer Anko, te prometí que las cuidaría a todas, se que te gustaría cambiar tu pasado, pero yo no — Dijo Naruto mientras Anko trataba de zafarse de su agarre inclusive golpeando a Naruto con un cabezazo pero Naruto no la dejo ir.

— Tu pasado fue lo que te formo, lo que te dio carácter y personalidad fue lo que te trajo a mí y yo no te cambiaría por nada, si tu miedo es que yo muera créeme sin ninguna de ustedes mi vida ya no tendría sentido — Dijo Naruto a Anko la cual se encontraba derramando lagrimas por diversos motivos, culpa, miedo, impotencia, felicidad, Naruto le soltó las muñecas y con sus manos tomo las mejillas de Anko.

— No vuelvas a decir eso Anko, que no se te vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza porque me romperías el corazón… — Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso a Anko, la chica solo se dejo llevar por el momento y lo que comenzó como un beso termino en algo mas intimo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Torre Bosque de la Muerte:**

— Así que esta es la situación, tenemos que poner en alerta a los ANBU lo más urgente es saber por dónde entro — Dijo Sarutobi al consejo que estaba discutiendo el problema con Orochimaru.

— Tenemos que seguir con los exámenes Hokage-sama, nuestras relaciones con las aldeas se están deteriorando cada vez más, nuestra alianza con Suna esta próxima a desaparecer y Kiri sigue en guerra civil — Dijo Homura uno de los consejeros del Hokage, Sarutobi dio una exhalada de humo dejando que alguna idea le llegara, sin duda Orochimaru se había vuelto más poderoso desde su traición y posterior huida de Konoha y su odio hacia su hogar le preocupaba así que la mejor opción era seguir los combates hasta que el mismo Orochimaru se volviera a hacer presente.

— De acuerdo los exámenes seguirán su curso pero mantendremos un control en la salida y entrada de nuestros shinobis, si Orochimaru entro puede que haga entrar a alguien más — Dijo Sarutobi mientras se levantaba de su asiento indicando que la reunión había acabado.

— Hokage-sama el último de los equipos Genin ha sido capturado podemos proceder a la tercera parte del examen — Dijo Aoba apareciendo rápidamente en una nube de humo, Sarutobi asintió y procedió a caminar al salón de enfrentamientos donde lucharían los ninjas de forma individual, al llegar a su asiento pudo ver que Naruto ya se encontraba a su derecha vigilante ante cualquier evento extraño.

—Naruto-kun me alegro de que estés en buen estado — Dijo Sarutobi mientras sonreía cálidamente, Naruto le sonrió de vuelta y procedió a mirar a los Genin sobrantes.

— Bienvenidos Genin ahora que han pasado la segunda etapa les explicare lo que seguirá a continuación, la tercera etapa será una serie de peleas o en pocas palabras una eliminatoria, los ganadores entraran al torneo final que se celebrara en un mes así que cualquiera que quiera abandonar es su momento — Naruto pudo ver de reojo como Sakura y Sasuke discutían sobre algo pero parecía importante ya que Sasuke silencio a Sakura de forma brusca inclusive se podría decir que había un deje de maldad rodeándolo, buscando con la mirada trato de localizar a Karin pero al no encontrarla sintió algo de decepción por no volverla a ver.

— Yo me retirare Hokage-sama, mis heridas y mi falta de chakra me impiden participar — Dijo Kabuto mientras levantaba la mano para que pudiera ser localizado, Naruto lo vio de reojo y aparentemente ninguna herida era de gravedad y según si ficha técnica él era un ninja con entrenamiento medico y por lo general eran personas con un control y cantidad de chakra superior a los demás así que Naruto sospecho algo.

— Bien si nadie tiene alguna objeción que comience la batalla, Hayate adelante — Dijo el Hokage, Hayate asintió con un chasquido una gran pantalla salió del techo y comenzó a revolver los nombres de los concursantes al azar.

**(N/A: La batalla de Sasuke es igual a la del manga/anime simplemente no tiene caso escribirla las demás serán diferentes al Canon)**

— Segunda batalla Temari de Suna V.S Ino Yamanaka de Konoha — Dijo Hayate con voz enferma y débil, las mencionadas Kunoichi descendieron por las escaleras que dirigían al cuadrilátero.

— Lista para caer niña — Dijo Temari mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos, Ino decidió ignorarla mientras revisaba mentalmente sus reservas y equipo ninja.

— ¿Listas?, Hajime— Grito aun con voz enferma Hayate, ambas chicas tomaron su distancia midiéndose mentalmente ambas esperando un movimiento.

— ¿Que pasa niña?, ¿Tienes miedo? — Dijo Temari tratando de provocarla, Ino solo gruño en respuesta y lanzo una kunai con velocidad y fuerza nunca vista en sus días de estudiante, inclusive su sensei estaba impresionado por la certeza en la que volaba el letal proyectil pero súbitamente el kunai perdió velocidad y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico.

—Me lo imaginaba — Murmuro Ino a la vez que ideaba una estrategia, Temari solo sonrió con aires de confianza.

—Esos juguetes no te funcionaran niña — Dijo Temari mientras de su espalda sacaba su abanico.

—Eso confirma mi teoría eres una usuaria del elemento Futon y eso ha de ser un potenciador — Dijo Ino poniéndose en guardia, Temari soltó una pequeña risa y desplego su abanico.

— Vaya y creí que eras una rubia tonta, efectivamente mi abanico me da la capacidad de manejar el viento a mi voluntad y potenciarlo — Dijo Temari dando unos golpes de prueba con su abanico, Ino por su parte decidió aumentar la cantidad de chakra en sus miembros.

— **Kamaitachi no jutsu** (**Técnica de la Hoz Comadreja**) — Grito Temari mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de aire cortante, Ino salto a un lado evadiendo el impacto pero una segunda ráfaga le dio de lleno dándole unas pequeñas cortadas en los brazos y piernas.

— Admite tu derrota mis ataques seguirán golpeándote y tú no eres tan rápida — Dijo Temari mientras realizaba otro ataque con su abanico, Ino sabía que tenía razón aun con su entrenamiento no podría ganarle, la chica tenía más experiencia y su velocidad al atacar no le permitiría llegar a golpearla a distancia tan corta, volteando pudo ver como Naruto fijaba su vista en ella, Temari viendo la distracción volteo y vio al chico rubio que puso en su lugar a su hermano.

— Así que conoces al chico rubio, lastima por ti, se ve que a él le gustan las chicas fuertes como yo — Dijo Temari tratando de incitar otro ataque pero lo que hizo fue darle motivación a Ino con gran impulso salió despedida hacia Temari tratando de acortar distancia pero Temari sujeto su abanico nuevamente.

— Te he mostrado el poder de mi primera luna ahora siente el poder de la segunda luna — Grito Temari dando un gran impulso a su abanico haciendo un ventarrón mas fuerte que los anteriores pero aun así Ino siguió corriendo directamente hacia Temari.

— Demonios, ahora siente mi tercera luna — Dijo Temari tratando de hacer retroceder a Ino, el nuevo ataque freno un poco su velocidad pero no la detuvo ya dándose cuenta que Ino estaba a unos pasos de ella solo alcanzo a mirarla a los ojos cuando un puño golpeo un costado de su cara impulsándola un poco del suelo, otro golpe la impulso un poco mas cayendo de forma descompuesta, cuando alzo la vista nuevamente pudo observar que Ino se encontraba tambaleante por el esfuerzo y en parte las heridas, con algo de impulso golpeo la cabeza de Ino con su abanico dejándola inconsciente.

— Victoria para Temari de Suna — Dijo Hayate tosiendo, Temari se masajeo las mejillas tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de los dos golpes al parecer cargados con chakra mientras mentalmente se encontraba sorprendida por la tenacidad de la chica y el hecho de que haya soportado las tres lunas de su abanico.

— Nada mal chica, si tus reservas de chakra hubieran estado más altas me hubieras vencido — Dijo Temari retirándose a la barandilla de observación mientras los médicos se llevaban a Ino, Sakura decidió preguntarle a Kakashi sobre lo que había dicho Temari.

— Kakashi-sensei ¿A qué se refería Temari-san? — Dijo Sakura, en su cara solo había confusión.

— La pelea estaba decidida desde el comienzo, Ino aunque sorprendentemente mostro fuerza oculta esta carecía de lo necesario para hacerle frente a Temari y sus jutsu de largo alcance, los jutsu de los Yamanaka solo pueden ser usados en equipo por la lentitud en la que son ejecutados así que su única opción era el enfrentamiento directo, usando su chakra se fijo al suelo pero lamentablemente su chakra se agoto antes de poder terminar con su rival — Dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba perezosamente su libro y lo ojeaba riendo de vez en cuando ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Kurenai y Miyu que se encontraban justamente al lado de el, la pantalla resplandeció nuevamente mostrando los nombres de los nuevos combatientes.

— TenTen de Konoha V.S Sakura Haruno de Konoha — Dijo Hayate tosiendo mientras observaba como las chicas se preparaban para su lucha, TenTen salo de la barandilla y aterrizo con gracia en el suelo, Sakura decidió bajar por las escaleras pero durante el trayecto no dejo de observar a su rival.

— Haruno-san es mejor que te rindas no tienes las habilidades para vencerme y claramente tu fuerza física es por demás deprimente — Dijo TenTen sonriendo confiadamente, Sakura solo gruño en respuesta y se puso en la posición de Taijutsu que se enseñaba en la academia, Naruto que se encontraba con el Hokage arrastro los ojos hacia Kakashi.

— Kakashi ¿Pero qué es esto?, su pose de pelea no ha cambiado desde la academia — Dijo Kurenai al ver la pose poco refinada de Sakura, Kakashi guardo su libro y suspiro de forma cansada.

— Intente enseñarle varias formas de Taijutsu pero ninguna era compatible con ella su poca resistencia le impedía aprender formas tan elaboradas de Taijutsu — Dijo Kakashi sin mencionar la falta de esfuerzo de Sakura por aprender aunque sea un poco a diferencia de Miyu la cual siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender y practicar jutsus y en cierta forma le recordaba a Naruto.

— ¿Listas?, Hajime — Grito Hayate iniciando la batalla, Sakura formo posiciones de manos para el **Bushin no Jutsu**, TenTen saco sus kunai y la arrojo a una de las tres Sakura que se formaron, una de las Kunai se enterraron en el hombro y las otras en los brazos de Sakura la cual soltó un chillido de dolor cancelando los Bushin.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo era la verdadera? — Dijo la chica peli rosa quitándose las kunai y liberando una pequeña cantidad de sangre, TenTen sonrió mientras sacaba un par de tonfas de uno de sus pergaminos repletos con armas.

— Los Bushin no tienen sombra, ahora prepárate a sentir el poder de una verdadera Kunoichi — Dijo TenTen mientras corría a gran velocidad, Sakura saco un par de kunai para defenderse del ataque pero las tonfas de TenTen no cedieron y comenzaron a hacer retroceder a Sakura formando una apertura en su defensa, con un golpe certero en las costillas Sakura dejo caer sus kunai dejándola a merced de TenTen, en una nube de humo las tonfas de TenTen desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por una vara bo, con un golpe de uno de los extremos Sakura fue elevada por los aires y en el aire fue arremetida hacia el suelo por TenTen la cual cayó encima de Sakura.

— Victoria para TenTen de Konoha — Tosió/Dijo Hayate, nuevamente los paramédicos sacaron al perdedor en una camilla para atender sus heridas.

— Esa fue la batalla más unilateral que he visto — Dijo Kiba al presenciar la facilidad con la que fue derrotada Sakura, los demás asintieron, el aire se llenaba de una ansiedad palpable por el siguiente combate, la pantalla volvió a revolver nombres al azar pasados unos minutos la máquina para en los nombres de los siguientes contendientes.

— Miyu Nanami de Konoha V.S Zaku Abumi de Oto — Dijo nuevamente Hayate, los mencionados bajaron por la escalera, Zaku tenía uno de sus brazos vendados pero ocultaba una sonrisa siniestra, llegando al centro de la arena ambos contrincantes se observaron.

— No creas que seré indulgente contigo, tus amiguitos no están para defenderte como la vez en el bosque — Dijo Zaku mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia Miyu, Naruto por otro lado levantaba su ceja con clara confusión a lo acontecido en el bosque, de reojo observo a Hinata y decidió preguntarle en cuanto terminara los combates.

—Lo mismo digo, ahora tus compañeros no están para salvarte — Dijo Miyu poniéndose en pose de ataque, Hayate observo a los peleadores y dio inicio al combate, sin perder tiempo Zaku apunto con su palma hacia donde se encontraba Miyu y libero una corriente de aire bastante fuerte, Miyu salto al aire y creo unas cuantas senbon hechas de hielo que utilizo como armas para deshabilitar el brazo sano de Zaku pero este solo aumento la fuerza del viento repeliendo las mortíferas armas hechas de hielo.

— **Suiton: Suihachi (Elemento Agua: Palma de Olas) **— Exclamo Miyu lanzando un corriente de agua de sus palmas que hizo retroceder a Zaku pero con otra oleada de viento mando parte del agua al techo creando una fina lluvia que salpico y creo charcos en el suelo.

— ¿Pensaste que eso me haría daño? Eres una estúpida — Dijo el chico de Oto, Miyu solo sonrió levemente.

— Cuando un ninja no tiene un elemento que le proporcione la victoria este tiene que crear uno — Dijo Miyu mientras realizaba más posiciones de manos, Zaku no entendió hasta que fue muy tarde.

— **Hyoton: Sensatsu Suisho** **(Elemento Hielo: Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)** — Grito Miyumientras el agua alrededor de la arena se levantaba creando cientos de agujas reforzadas con el elemento hielo que fueron dirigidas hacia Zaku y que no pudo evitar, con un grito cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras las pequeñas agujas se enterraban mas y mas en sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo.

— No puedo perder, no ahora, se lo debo a Orochimaru-sama — Grito Zaku incorporándose dolorosamente del suelo y apuntando con su mano lastimada a Miyu revelando que aun estaba funcional.

— Espera no hagas eso, el usar viento solo hará que las agujas se refuercen y destruyan mas tu cuerpo — Dijo Miyu tratando de hacerlo entender pero Zaku la ignoro y canalizo mas su chakra tratando de expulsar mas aire de lo normal.

— ¡Muere maldita! — Grito Zaku pero el aire que esperaba que saliera no se hizo presente observando sus brazos abrió los ojos en sorpresa y horror, los trozos de hielo que se clavaron fueron congelando sus brazos y manos, las pequeñas agujas fueron absorbiendo el chakra de Zaku y abarcaron la totalidad de sus brazos como si fuera una enfermedad, el hielo dejo de crecer y los brazos de Zaku cedieron cayendo al suelo completamente congelados seguidos del resto del cuerpo de un Zaku inconsciente.

— Ganadora Miyu Nanami de Konoha — Dijo Hayate, los demás Genin quedaron asombrados por el poder de Miyu, la chica usuaria del Hyoton subió y fue felicitada por Kakashi, la pantalla volvió a parpadear después de que los médicos se llevaran a Zaku o al menos lo que quedaba de él, los siguientes nombres fueron los de Kankuro y un chico de Konoha compañero de Kabuto. **(N/A: Me saltare la pelea de Kankuro, digamos que su pelea fue como el canon)**

— Los siguientes serán Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha V.S Dosu Kinuta de Oto — El shinobi de Oto salto al centro de la arena al igual que Kiba y Akamaru, Miyu miro el brazo de Dosu y suspiro temiendo saber ya el resultado.

— Al parecer Dosu-san ganara — Dijo Miyu a lo cual los demás voltearon a verla, Lee grito su descontento.

— Que poco fuego de la juventud corre por las venas de Miyu-chan, dudar de nuestros compañeros es infame, es inaceptable — Grito Lee a todo pulmón mientras en sus ojos se veían como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas **(N/A: Si, sus infames llamas de la pasión)** pero fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de TenTen, la maestra de las armas le mando una mirada a Miyu que le decía que se explicara, Miyu asintió volviendo a ver a su nuevo amigo Kiba.

— En el poco tiempo que he visto las habilidades de Kiba-san he descubierto que Kiba-san tiene ventajas y desventajas en cuanto a sus rasgos caninos, pero mejor observen y entenderán lo que digo — Dijo Miyu mientras todos prestaban atención a Kiba y Akamaru ambos usando sus jutsu **Jujin Bunshin (Técnica de Clon Humano-Bestia) **y procediendo a usar su **Gatsuga (Doble Colmillo Perforante)** pero antes de que Kiba alcanzara a su objetivo Dosu este destapo su brazo y revelo un mecanismo metálico que era ocultado por su manga, Hana que se encontraba en la entrada destinada para el equipo médico dio un grito ahogado ante tal mecanismo habiéndolo reconocido y al parecer por el intento de Kiba por parar el ataque también lo reconoció.

— Un amplificador de ondas sónicas — Grito Kiba tratando de parar el ataque pero no pudo dejándolo a merced de Dosu, con un golpe al suelo hizo resonar su amplificador haciendo que Kiba perdiera el sentido de la orientación cayendo al suelo mientras sus oídos sangraban abundantemente al igual que Akamaru pero este gimoteaba de dolor, Hana se sintió mareada pero fuera de eso no la daño mas.

— Aunque tus habilidades caninas son extraordinarias estas también te dejan vulnerable a otros ataques, tu oído es más desarrollado que el del humano pero más vulnerable al sonido, pero ahora necesito terminar esto — Dijo Dosu alzando su brazo listo para rematar a Kiba pero Hana decidió intervenir.

— Detente la batalla término — Dijo mientras se acercaba a revisar a Kiba pero Dosu no la escucho y decidió callarla con una onda sonora.

— Cállate — Grito Dosu mientras liberaba un golpe con sonido hacia Hana tomándola desprevenida pero una nube de humo sur guio en el lugar en el que se encontraban Hana y Kiba, cuando la nube se disipo se podía observar un remolino de humo revelando a un furioso Naruto con Hana y Kiba a un lado.

— Te recomiendo que te retires _Genin, _si vuelves a atacar a otro miembro de Konoha sin provocación alguna te cortare la cabeza y la usare como carnada para peces, ¿Quedo claro? — Grito Naruto claramente enojado por el hecho de casi mata a Kiba y lastima a Hana, Dosu asintió temeroso por la amenaza de Naruto, con un Shunshin Naruto se llevo a Kiba, Akamaru y Hana a la enfermería.

— Sabes, verte enojado y tan protector me encanta — Dijo Hana pasados unos minutos en los cuales reviso el estado de Kiba y Akamaru llegando a la conclusión de que eran daños mínimos.

— ¿De verdad? — Dijo Naruto fingiendo asombro, Hana se acerco a Naruto y le dio un beso, afortunadamente todos en la enfermería estaban inconscientes, terminando el beso Hana se acerco al oído de Naruto y le susurro.

— Y a la vez me excita… — Dijo Hana de forma sensual, súbitamente Hana lo empujo al cuarto adyacente el cual era el baño, Naruto no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, sabía que lo que más les gustaba a las mujeres del clan Inuzuka es cuando el alfa defiende a la manada, el oír el cierre de su pantalón lo regreso a la realidad.

— Espera Hana el Hokage me necesita y quiero ver las demás peleas — Dijo Naruto tratando de no hacer enojar a Hana pero cuando Hana se disponía a algo le era difícil decir que no especialmente si se trata de tiempo a solas con Naruto.

— Hokage-sama puede esperar, ahora solo concéntrate en esto — Dijo Hana que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, Naruto estaba por replicar pero en vez de eso un gruñido de placer escapo de sus labios.

— "_Si no puedes con ellas…"_— Pensó Naruto pero cada vez se volvía mas difícil pensar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Disculpa mi tardanza Jiji-sensei algo "me tomo por sorpresa" —Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía al lado del Sandaime.

—Veo que fue un tiempo placentero, ¿No es así Naruto-kun? — Dijo el Sandaime, Naruto levanto una ceja y vio como el Sandaime se apuntaba en la cintura, Naruto bajo la mirada y pudo ver el cierre de su pantalón aun abajo, Naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza y asintió en gratitud por no haberlo mencionado en voz alta.

— ¿Qué paso mientras no estaba? — Dijo Naruto, Sarutobi comenzó la recopilación de lo acontecido.

— Pasaron 2 batallas, Shikamaru V.S Kin de Oto saliendo victorioso Shikamaru-san y Shino Aburame V.S Chouji Akimichi resultando vencedor Shino-san — Termino de contar el Sandaime.

— Así que solo falta Lee, Neji, Hinata-chan y ese chico extraño de Suna — Dijo Naruto en voz alta, los nombres volvieron a aparecer en la pantalla y nuevamente comenzó la selección, un minuto paso y la atmosfera estaba aun tensa los nombres aun no habían salido, un segundo había pasado y en la pantalla aparecieron el nombre de los 2 contrincantes resaltados.

— ¡No puede ser! — Dijo Naruto aun observando los nombres en letras iluminadas, un sentimiento de incertidumbre llego a Naruto y no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada…

**Jejeje eso es todo, si, soy un maldito pero tengo que preparar la lucha de proporciones épicas, la pelea la tengo en mente pero me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Quién debería pelear contra quien?, descuiden nadie morirá, en cuanto a las escenas con Hana y Anko la respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa es si, Naruto si tuvo sexo con ambas pero no puse el Lemon tal vez en próximos capítulos, para aclarar, no odio a Sakura, no la tengo en buenos términos eso es todo pero a nadie estoy haciendo bashing, ni a Kakashi ni a Sasuke ni a Sakura, simplemente son "Humanos" y al igual que todos tienen sus equivocaciones, en la pelea de Sakura simplemente perdió por su falta de entrenamiento, Ino perdió por que Temari era fuerte a distancia aparte de que resistió bien la pelea tomando en cuenta que la pelea de Temari/ TenTen, TenTen no pudo ni tocarla, espero que les haya gustado mi idea de cambiar las peleas porque pienso que las peleas del canon eran demasiado aburridas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Ja-Ne.**

**P.D: Kyuubi será una personaje demasiada misteriosa, lentamente se revelaran cosas y sucesos asi como un posible nexo con la organización Museifu (Anarquía) y su objetivo. **


	18. Capitulo XVIII: La Voluntad de Hinata

**¡Yo! Este es Aizakku, primero siento no actualizar, tengo miles de trabajos muy importantes y la universidad me quita mucho tiempo para escribir a duras penas puedo leer o escribir con decirles que este capítulo lo escribí en un día, siento si no les gusta solo háganmelo saber y lo arreglare pero también espero que comprendan que estoy tratando de darles lo mejor que puedo, solo duermo 2 horas diarias (Así es aun tengo vampirismo) en fin les dejo con el fic pero antes les hago la invitación a leer mi mas reciente fic Vampiro Kitsune el cual ha tenido gran popularidad sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

Visitas al Fic: 25,717

Comentarios: 118 (Ahí la llevo) 

Favoritos: 58 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 34 *-* (Muchas gracias)

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Alerta, Alerta a todas las unidades! Aizakku ha robado los derechos de Naruto y se ha dado a la fuga procedan con precaución**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: La Voluntad de Hinata/ Pelea de Genios**

Naruto vio con horror como los nombres aparecían en el tablero, Hinata Hyuuga contra Gaara del desierto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y sus palmas sudaban, un shinobi tiene que tener la mente fría en el campo de batalla pero ese hecho se convertía en algo muy difícil cuando alguien que te importa mucho estaba por luchar contra un rival sediento de sangre sumándole el hecho de que este fuera un Jinchūriki, simplemente no le gustaba nada, el Sandaime vio la cara de preocupación de Naruto.

— No te preocupes Naruto, contrario a la creencia popular este no es un torneo aleatorio, todos los combates son seleccionados cuidadosamente desde finales de la prueba en el bosque de la muerte, así sabemos nuestras fortalezas y nuestras debilidades — Naruto se tranquilizo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en lo que parecía un momento de iluminación mental.

— Que tonto, nunca debí haber dudado de Hinata, ahora que lo veo todo claro el porqué fue elegida para pelear contra Gaara — Murmuro Naruto mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del campo de batalla pero aun mental y físicamente preparado para interrumpir el combate.

— Hinata Hyuga contra Gaara del desierto, los peleadores pasen al área de combate — Dijo Hayate con voz débil por sus constantes tosidos, Hinata miro a sus compañeros asintiendo la cabeza en forma tranquilizante, de un salto aterrizo fácilmente en el cuadrilátero en cambio Gaara apareció en un Shunshin de arena, ambos combatientes tomaron sus respectivas posees de pelea, Hinata con su Junken y su Byakugan activado mientras Gaara hacia levitar su arena de forma amenazadora como si de un animal vivo se tratara.

— ¿Listos?, Hajime — El grito de Hayate resonó por el área de combate, con rapidez Gaara lanzo un torrente de arena a la posición de Hinata pero esta lo esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno, por algún motivo Hinata no se movía de su lugar, sus ojos claros miraban con precisión al ninja de Suna en busca de alguna debilidad.

— Ríndete ahora y hare que tu muerte sea poco dolorosa, será imposible que puedas atravesar mi ataque de arena — Dijo Gaara con voz monótona, la arena se introdujo nuevamente en la calabaza que el pelirrojo cargaba en su espalda, Hinata tomo eso como una oportunidad y lanzo un par de shuriken a Gaara, la arena se poso en forma defensiva alrededor del chico siseando con ira.

— ¿Qué demonios?, la arena lo puede proteger — Fue el grito que dio Kiba que se encontraba de regreso con su equipo aunque algo desorientado el chico Inuzuka se encontraba bien.

— Así es esa chica esta perdida la arena de Gaara actúa por voluntad propia aun en contra de los deseos de él, es tan resistente y veloz que es catalogada como la defensa absoluta — Dijo Kankuro con voz burlona, Shino en ningún momento hablo su mente estaba más ocupada recordando los rumores que contaban los equipos en la prueba del bosque, algunos comentaban sobre la brutalidad del shinobi de Suna pero lo más inquietante fue cuando encontraron a un shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia, el hombre estaba apenas vivo la única prueba de ello era su respiración entrecortada, en ese instante Shikamaru le pidió a Ino que buscara la información en la mente del sujeto para saber que había pasado, segundos después Ino obtuvo la información pero en su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de disgusto y terror, Ino jamás les dijo que había visto.

— "_Esperemos que Hinata pueda con esto" _— Pensó Shino con su cara ausente de emociones por otro lado Kiba estaba discutiendo con Kankuro.

— ¿Eso crees?, solo espera Hinata es muy fuerte — Dijo Kiba volviendo sus ojos a la pelea que se desarrollaba en la arena.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**En la Arena:**

Hinata vio como sus Shuriken rebotaban en la capa de arena de Gaara como si nada pero prestando atención con su Byakugan pudo ver como la arena poseía chakra como si fuera un sistema circulatorio extra pero ligado a su usuario, Gaara lanzo una oleada de arena hacia Hinata pero la chica de ojos plateados decidió experimentar con el Junken, si la arena poseía chakra en teoría podía lograr lo que tenía en mente.

— Te tengo — Grito Gaara envolviendo a Hinata en un capullo de arena a la vez que decía el nombre de su técnica.

— **Sabaku Kyū **(Ataúd de Arena) — La arena se contrajo con gran fuerza sobre Hinata al parecer estrujándola con una presión extrema.

— Se acabo — Dijo Gaara con voz monótona, con un movimiento de mano Gaara trato de regresar la arena a su calabaza pero esta no se movía ni un poco parecía estar atascada con algo.

— **Jūkenpō Ichigekishin**(Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero) — La arena que tenia atrapada a Hinata estallo violentamente dejando a la vista a la chica Hyuuga sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Qué es esto, como detuviste mi ataúd de arena? — Dijo Gaara con algo de molestia en su voz pero manteniendo su cara neutral, la arena se levantaba pero de forma lenta y torpe.

—Los Hyuuga somos maestros en el control de chakra así que podemos disipar y cambiar los flujos de chakra de nuestros oponentes, tu arena es una prueba de ello — Dijo Hinata mientras corría velozmente hacia lo posición Gaara con su brazo contraído lista para dar un golpe a la defensa de Gaara, la arena formo el escudo de arena pero el Junken logro demoler un poco su defensa pero la velocidad de la recuperación de la arena era sorprendentemente rápida.

— La chica tomo por sorpresa a Gaara pero aunque pueda alterar la arena de Gaara este puede recuperarse muy rápido — Dijo Temari mientras veía a la chica arremeter nuevamente contra Gaara pero pareciera que el Junken de Hinata no pudiese tocar a Gaara aunque su arena se desequilibrada, súbitamente la chica peli azul cambio su pose a una más relajada, sus piernas se separaron unos centímetros más y sus brazos en forma de X.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**En el Balcón:**

— ¡Por fin lo usara! — Dijo Kurenai sorprendida mientras se acercaba más al barandal del balcón, el resto de los concursantes levanto una ceja ante la nueva pose de la chica, Negi miro a Hinata con algo de curiosidad, en ninguno de los libros o pergaminos de la familia Hyuuga había visto esa pose del Junken.

— ¿Qué estilo es ese Kurenai-sensei? — Pregunto Kiba algo emocionado y confuso, Naruto apareció en una Shunshin al lado de Kiba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? — Pregunto Kiba sorprendido al ver el guardaespaldas del Hokage fuera de su labor.

— Le pedí a un ANBU cubrir mi puesto, quiero ver de cerca lo que hará Hinata-chan — Dijo Naruto restándole importancia a la pregunta de Kiba, girando el cuello su vista se fijo en Kurenai.

— Por fin revelara lo que lleva trabajando tanto tiempo — Kurenai asintió silenciosamente ante la confirmación del chico rubio, Kiba comenzó a jalonearse el pelo en desesperación ante su ausencia de respuestas o explicaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?, alguien explíqueme — Grito Kiba furioso, Naruto le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara.

— Nadie sabe exactamente pero Hinata-chan lleva varios años trabajando en ese estilo, los únicos que lo han visto completamente ha sido Hiashi-san y Hanabi-chan — Dijo Naruto tranquilamente, Kiba asintió ante la explicación de su amigo, Shino se acerco mas a sus compañeros al igual que todos intrigado por la pelea.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**En la Arena:**

Con un impulso a sus pies Hinata salió despedida del suelo a gran velocidad alzándose en el aire con sus brazos aun cruzados exclamo, Gaara lanzo un torrente de arena más grande esperando ahogar a Hinata.

— **Junken: ****Bakuhatsu****Chakra Senbon **(Puño suave: Agujas Explosivas de Chakra) — Extendiendo los brazos Hinata libero cientos de agujas formadas con su chakra de cada uno de sus puntos de presión, las senbon se dirigieron velozmente a su objetivo cortando con precisión los puntos de débiles del ataque de arena y explotando al conectar con el escudo de arena de Gaara pero al parecer solo formo un hueco considerable donde mostraba que el Shinobi de Suna se encontraba intacto antes de que el escudo pudiera levantarse de nuevo Hinata apareció cerca de él, con sus brazos flexionados y con rapidez comenzó a dar golpes tan veloces y en ángulos difíciles de bloquear que la arena de Gaara no podía bloquear los golpes.

— **Junken: Kobushi Onsoku** (Puño suave: Puño a la Velocidad del Sonido) — Los golpes de Hinata comenzaron a volverse cada vez más veloces, los impactos de sus palmas impulsaban levemente a Gaara hacia atrás, con un último golpe al pecho Gaara salió despedido hacia el muro a su espalda dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable, Gaara se levanto de forma pesada mientras su cara poseía una grieta una sonrisa perturbadora se dibujo en su rostro, los equipo de Suna comenzaron a mostrarse nerviosos al notar que alguien había perforado la defensa de Gaara y eso solo le incentivaba mas al pelirrojo a atacar con mas ferocidad y locura.

— Mi turno, probare mi existencia, **Suna Shigure** (Llovizna de Arena) — Dijo Gaara con una mueca torcida y grotesca, una nube de arena se formo encima de los combatientes dejando caer cantidades enormes de arena en forma de balas, eran tantas y descendían a gran velocidad que Hinata no pudo esquivarlas todas algunas impactando directamente en ella formando un humanoide Gaara hecho de arena que la tomo descuidada y soltó un golpe seguido de un torrente de arena que destruyo parte de la chaqueta de la peli azul, con un chillido de dolor Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas, la arena se acumulaba a su alrededor acercándose amenazadoramente junto al humanoide Gaara que parecía dispuesto a seguir el ataque.

— Ahora déjame terminar tu vida — Dijo Gaara, el clon con sus ojos desorbitados igual que su creador se fijaban en su víctima pero nunca pudieron ver la sonrisa de Hinata.

— **Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) — Exclamo Hinata rotando sobre su eje destruyendo el resto de su chaqueta pero disipando toda la arena de su alrededor al mismo tiempo que destruía al Gaara hecho de arena.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**En el Balcón:**

Todos en el balcón estaban boquiabiertos, todos sabían de la fuerza de Hinata pero el combate que estaban presenciando era irreal, Hinata ya había dominado la defensa absoluta de la familia principal y ahora tenía técnicas propias que utilizaban el Junken.

— Sorprendente, Hinata-sama a evolucionado su Junken a un nivel superior esto está por encima de los estándares de la familia principal — Dijo Neji mientras veía el combate sin parpadear, Lee gritaba a todo pulmón sobre otro genio Hyuuga a quien vencer y TenTen sonreía ante la fuerza de Hinata.

— Esta pelea se está prolongando demasiado, tal vez Hinata-chan tenga el control de chakra necesario pero Gaara tiene más resistencia, alguien tendrá que terminar esta batalla rápido — Dijo Naruto aunque sorprendido por las técnicas de Hinata el sabía que si esta pelea se extendía se corría el riesgo de que Hinata saliera lastimada.

— ¡Vamos Hinata-chan termínalo, tu puedes ganar! — Grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras los demás comenzaban a seguir el ejemplo de Naruto, todos comenzaron a darle ánimo.

— ¡Yosh!, ¡Vamos Hinata-san demuestra las llamas de la juventud! — Grito Lee/Gai a todo pulmón dejando a unos cuantos sordos, el resto de los novatos le daban su apoyo a Hinata de la misma forma que Naruto, Lee y Gai.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**En la Arena:**

— Chicos, es cierto yo no puedo perder, es ahora o nunca **Junken: Kobushi Onsoku** **Hakke Sanjūni Shō**(Puño suave: Puño a la Velocidad del Sonido Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas) — Grito Hinata desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Gaara.

— ¡Dos! — Grito Hinata, la arena de Gaara era demasiado lenta paro los rápidos golpes del modificado Junken, la armadora de arena de Gaara sonó con un peculiar crujido.

— ¡Cuatro! — Nuevamente la armadura de Gaara crujió ante los golpes de Hinata pero esta

— ¡Ocho! — La armadura de Gaara ya tenía muchas más grietas y su piel se podía ver atraves de los huecos que dejaban los golpes.

— ¡Dieciséis! — Los golpes estaban golpeando al verdadero Gaara en sus puntos de presión pero el dolor era poco para Gaara.

— ¡Treinta y dos! — Termino Hinata con su cadena de golpes dejando a Gaara muy aturdido y con un dolor de pecho muy intenso, Gaara estaba por lanzar su contraataque pero un dolor más intenso en el pecho lo hizo parar.

— **Hakke Kūshō** (Palma del Vacio de los Ocho Trigramas) — La súbita ola de chakra al pecho lanzo a Gaara nuevamente a la pared pero pudo crear un clon de arena que freno un poco su golpe.

— Arghhhh — Grito Gaara con voz sedienta de sangre lanzando una ola de arena a Hinata, la chica repitió la Palma del Vacio de los Ocho Trigramas logrando partir el torrente de arena a la mitad, Hinata cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente mientras sangre fluía de sus múltiples cortadas que había provocado la arena de Gaara, con un quejido de dolor Hinata se puso de pie.

— **Taki Suna **(Cascada de arena) — Un torrente de arena cayo del techo impactándose en el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata hace unos segundos, Gaara surgió de entre la arena que había lanzado, su ropa estaba desarreglada y tenía unas cuantas heridas.

— Se detiene la pelea — Dijo Hayate mientras aparecía en un Shunshin al lado de Hinata.

— Que mierda, Hinata estaba ganando — Grito Kiba furioso, Hayate volteo a ver a la audiencia mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

— Aunque si, Hinata-san estaba ganando quiero que le vean sus brazos — Los participantes vieron que en efecto los brazos de Hinata se encontraban de una tonalidad purpura, apenas visible.

— No se ocupa ser genio para saber que esos movimientos tan veloces desgarraron parte de sus músculos lo suficiente como para no moverlos en 3 semanas, yo soy el encargado y mi palabra es final, por mayoría de heridas Hinata Hyuuga ya no puede continuar así que Gaara es el ganador — Los shinobis de Konoha aceptaron a regañadientes el veredicto pero Gaara estaba aun en actitud de pelea.

— Retírate Genin el combate acabo — Dijo Hayate, Gaara retrocedió su arena con paso lento se dirigió al balcón, el intenso dolor en el pecho aun no se quitaba.

— Hinata-san por aquí — Dijo uno de los médicos que estaban atendiendo a los participantes, Hinata camino junto al médico y volteo su cabeza para ver a su equipo, al resto de los novatos y a Naruto levantando sus pulgares (Al más puro estilo Lee) en señal de que lo hizo bien, Hinata sonrió y asintió su cabeza, este era el día en que Hinata Hyuuga había crecido en muchas formas.

— Por ultimo la pelea entre Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga por favor ambos combatientes pasen — Dijo Hayate dando unos cuantos tosidos, Neji y Lee se observaron durante unos instantes, sus caras no demostraban ninguna emoción.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última pelea Lee — Dijo Neji observando el casi inexistente cuadrilátero.

— Por fin veremos qué tipo de genio prevalecerá — Dijo Lee saltando del balcón a la arena de combate, Neji lo siguió segundos después ambos sabían que su lucha ya no podía prolongarse más.

— Esta vez yo ganare Neji — Dijo Lee en posición de pelea su Goken contra el Junken, fuerza bruta contra precisión.

— ¿Listos?, Hajime — Grito Hayate, ambos combatientes salieron despedidos a grandes velocidades contra su contrincante, Lee lanzo un golpe a la cabeza de Neji pero este lo evadió moviendo su cabeza a un lado, Neji decidió aprovechar y lanzo un golpe al pecho de Lee pero este uso su antebrazo para desviar el golpe, usando el momento del desvió Lee sujeto el brazo de Neji y lo aventó sobre su hombro tratando de descolocarlo (Movimiento de Judo), Neji aterrizo fácilmente pero fue recibido con una patada giratoria que apenas pudo evadir pero lo dejo en una posición muy vulnerable que Lee aprovecho, plantando firmemente sus pies Lee golpeo a Neji con sus 2 puños haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

— Te has vuelto más rápido pero recuerda que el Byakugan puede verlo todo — Dijo Neji abriendo sus ojos con el Byakugan activo, tomando carrera Neji evadió una patada de Lee deslizándose por el suelo y soltando 2 golpes a los puntos de presión de Lee hizo que el chico de traje verde diera un gruñido de dolor.

— **Konoha Senpu **(Remolino de la Hoja) — Dijo Lee lanzando una patada baja, Neji por instinto salto para evitar la patada pero una pata extra le dio de lleno en el estomago lanzándolo a una velocidad prudente al aire, Neji dio vuelta en el aire aterrizando con sus pies en el techo, aprovechando el impulso Neji concentro fuerza en los pies junto a una combinación de chakra que libero al mismo tiempo lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Lee, el practicante del Goken no pudo defenderse del ataque de Neji que era un golpe certero al pecho de Lee cargado de Chakra.

— **Hakke Hasangeki** (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas) — Exclamo Neji a la vez que una concentración blanca de chakra salía de su palma impactando a Lee y lanzándolo contra el suelo dejando un cráter enorme.

— Jajaja eso es, te estás poniendo serio ahora Neji yo también lo hare — Dijo Lee lanzándose a lo alto de la estatua de la habitación, con sumo cuidado se libero de sus pesos ocultos en sus calentadores naranjas, gran parte de la audiencia se sorprendió cuando las pesas impactaron el suelo dejando un cráter de proporciones considerables.

— Gai esas pesas son una locura, ¿Cuanto carga Lee? — Dijo Kakashi con su ojo visible detrás del libro, Gai puso cara pensativa, golpeando la palma de su mano con la parte inferior de su puño contesto.

— La última vez que le puse pesas era de 45 kilos cada una, creo que me menciono algo de subirlos 5 kilos cada mes cada mes o algo así — Contesto Gai sin ponerle importancia, Kakashi estaba por hacer la pregunta que pondría en duda la cordura de Gai.

— ¿Hace cuanto que le pusiste las pesas? — Dijo Kakashi, algo le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría nada.

— Mmmm… hace exactamente un año — Le respondió Gai a Kakashi, todos los Jounin se quedaron con cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?, eso es ¾ de lo que usaba Naruto cuando lo entrene — Dijo Gai ganándose otra ronda de rostros incrédulos, Naruto que había regresado ya junto al Hokage solo pudo rascarse la nuca y reír de forma nerviosa.

— Es hora — Dijo Lee dejando una estela de humo, con gran velocidad apareció frente a Neji dándole un golpe a un costado cerca de las costillas, con la velocidad a la que iba era de suponer que le rompió una costilla, Neji trato de enfocarse en la posición de Lee con su Byakugan pero la velocidad era muy alta solo podía reaccionar si concentraba su chakra para hacer mas rápidos sus movimientos pero eso lo dejaría agotado.

— Aunque eres veloz no podrás con la defensa absoluta — Grito Neji rotando sobre su eje y al igual que Hinata el formo una esfera protectora con su chakra que ayudaba a regresar el ataque al rival duplicando el daño del ataque, la esfera exploto lanzando a los dos shinobis por los aires pero Neji aterrizo más rápido.

— Estas en mi círculo de adivinación **Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho **(Jutsu Blando: 64 Signos Hakke) — Neji salió disparado hacia Lee que apenas aterrizaba tomándolo desprevenido, conectando su cadena de golpes Lee cayó al suelo adolorido.

— Buena Neji pero recuerda que aun puedo abrir las puertas, será doloroso pero no dejare esta pelea sin terminar — Dijo Lee, poniéndose de pie concentro su fuerza y su chakra abriendo a la fuerza sus puntos de presión, la súbita ráfaga de poder tomo a todos desprevenidos.

— Primera y segunda puerta abiertas — Grito Lee desapareciendo justo debajo de Neji soltando una potente patada a la barbilla, Neji sabía que Lee haría el **Omote Renge** (Loto Primario) pero a esa velocidad no podría evitarlo solo podía compartir el daño.

— Gai-sensei no va a detenerlos esto ya esta escalando a otro nivel — Dijo preocupada TenTen por sus dos compañeros, Gai solo observo la batalla y hablo.

— No, ellos no lucha por saber quién es fuerte TenTen, ellos luchan por medir su amistad, Neji o Lee no tolerarían un esfuerzo menor por parte del otro es por eso que los dos están dando todo de sí en esta pelea — Dijo Gai con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener un posición neutral por el bien de su equipo.

— Omote Renge/Kaiten — Gritaron los dos combatientes, en un haz de luz ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias a gran velocidad, ambos cayeron al suelo de forma descompuesta.

— Ambos concursantes no pueden continuar — Exclamo Hayate dando por concluida la lucha, sin embargo Lee dio una carcajada.

— Te gane Neji por fin lo hice — Grito triunfante Lee con desbordante felicidad para después dar un quejido de dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas?, fue un empate — Dijo algo irritado Neji, Lee solo respondió con una carcajada mas.

— Si, pero yo te forcé a empatar, estoy tan cerca de vencerte ahora — Dijo Lee contento, Neji solo sonrió mientras miraba el tejado.

— No cuentes con ello porque me volveré mas fuerte — Dijo Neji riendo al igual que Lee pero de forma más reservada, ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería.

— Esto da por concluida la semi-final, dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo la final, anteriormente se les designaba un numero a los participantes para ver que rondas les tocaba pero mejor dejare que se los explique Hokage-sama — Dijo Hayate entre tosidos, el Hokage se paró de su asiento y se dirigió ante la pequeña masa de Shinobis.

— Primero he de felicitarles por llegar tan lejos, efectivamente en este torneo se implementara un nuevo modelo que pondrá a prueba sus habilidades como ninjas — Dijo el Hokage mientras se aclaraba la garganta para soltar la bomba.

— Ahora todo participante es su enemigo potencial, tendrán que estudiar, investigar y espiar a cada uno de ustedes, un verdadero shinobi sabe que el recurso más valioso es la información así que tienen un mes completo para averiguarlo, por otro lado la locación será diferente a esta, se asignaran áreas donde pelearan y estas pueden afectar sus jutsus así que prepárense para cualquier eventualidad, es todo los veremos dentro de un mes — Termino de decir el Hokage con una sonrisa traviesa desapareciendo en un Shunshin antes de escuchar las quejas de los concursantes.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Naruto apareció en un Shunshin en la oficina del Hokage, el Sandaime ya está trabajando en la maldición de todo Hokage, el maldito papeleo.

— Naruto-kun que bueno que llegas te tengo una misión especial — Dijo el Sandaime levantando un poco la vista de su papeleo, Naruto levanto una ceja ante la petición del Hokage.

— ¿Qué es Jiji-Sensei? — Dijo Naruto mientras se apoyaba junto a la pared frente al escritorio del Sandaime.

— Es alguien que tal vez quisieras conocer, si no me equivoco llego hace unas cuantas horas y por sus malas costumbres ha de estar espiando mujeres en las aguas termales — Dijo el Hokage suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Y quien es este misterioso pervertido? — Dijo Naruto algo intrigado, el Hokage deslizo una foto reciente del sujeto, su pelo blanco distintivo y sus marcas rojas.

— Jiraiya, mi alumno, el sensei de tu padre y tu padrino — Dijo Sarutobi con voz calmada, Naruto solo se quedo viendo la foto un momento hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente.

— Espera un momento, Anko invito a todas la Kunoichi a las aguas termales… maldito — Naruto salió disparado en dirección, el Hokage solo rio por la desgracia de Jiraiya pero solo para llorar segundos después al ver la pila de papeleo el doble de grande de lo que era hace unos segundos.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Fuentes Termales de Konoha:**

Jiraiya escribía furiosamente medidas y formas de los cuerpos de las Kunoichi que estaban relajándose, un cosquilleo en su nuca le advirtió del peligro, un par de Kunai se clavaron cerca de su cabeza si este no la hubiera movido unos segundos antes estaría muerto.

— ¡Pervertido te enseñare a no espiar a mis chicas Dattebayo! — Jiraiya palideció, solo una persona que conociera tenía ese tic verbal, era una de las dos mujeres que le habían dado la paliza de su vida por haberlas espiado en las aguas termales.

— Yo… etto… No es lo que crees Kushina-san yo emm…— Se volteo lentamente solo para mirar una cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

— ¿Minato? — Dijo Jiraiya con cara confusa, Naruto solo gano un vena en la frente de su cabeza, ¿Era tanto el miedo que Jiraiya pensaba que sus padres estaban vivos?, con toda su fuerza Naruto le dio un golpe en cima de la cabeza de Jiraiya.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y que se te quede grabado **Ero-Kiyoufu **(Padrino pervertido) — Jiraiya levanto la vista viendo por primera vez el hijo de su alumno y de la mujer que le dio la paliza de la vida, aunque la cabeza le doliera solo pudo sonreír.

— ¡Yo! — Dijo Jiraiya levantando su mano en señal de saludo

* * *

**N/A: Eso es todo como vieron esto cambia mucho de las peleas en el Canon aparte de que deje las peleas de la final abiertas, ****se aceptan sugerencias para las peleas****, no sé cuando pueda actualizar pero es un hecho de que nunca abandonare ninguna de mis historias, para este fic ya tengo pensado unos 60 capítulos, para aclarar un poco referente a las peleas.**

**Ninguno de los personajes en mi historia es débil pero todos tienen su límite, Hinata no puede extender el uso de su Junken mejorado a mas de 10 minutos sin lastimarse los brazos por la tensión de los músculos, Gaara tiene la debilidad de que su arena puede ser repelida con un buen ataque de controlo de chakra al igual que Kidomaru de los 5 del sonido, Neji es lento, aunque pueda usar su Byakugan su sistema de respuesta el algo lento, Lee se desgasta al usar las puertas y sus ataques pueden ser repelidos a duras penas con el Kaiten.**

**Aparte como pudieron ver este capítulo se centro un poco más en los demás, ¿Por qué?, simple, quiero darles más desarrollo a los demás, que vean sus técnicas y que vean que todos son poderosos a su manera no solo Naruto, claro que Naruto es uno de los más fuertes en la aldea, aun le queda un gran camino por delante.**

**Tratare de contestar sus reviews pero lo más probable es que siga ocupado, aun así disfruten y díganme como estuvieron las peleas nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Ja-Ne.**


	19. Mensaje

Este es Aizakku, esta no es una actualización, (Tomando el hecho de que actualice hace poco para N: LYD, capitulo que paso desapercibido por las pocas visitas), lo que escribo aquí es un mensaje, con motivo de mi cumpleaños, Que lo celebro el 4 de mayo, quiero hacerles llegar estas breves palabras.

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes el tiempo que se toman en leer mis obras, empecé este proyecto como un pasatiempo pero se convirtió en parte indispensable de mi, gracias a todos que dejan un comentario o que me animan a mejor cada día, gracias a todos ustedes me considero un ser humano mejor.

A todos que me siguieron durante casi un año, que me apoyaron y me brindaron su ayuda, les agradezco sinceramente, a mis 19-20 años de vida jamás pensé deberle tanto a algunas personas, te agradezco Fullme en caso de que leas esto, se que suena cursi, inclusive para mí pero te agradezco por todo tu apoyo, fuiste mi primer lector y comentario, con ese mensaje me animaste a continuar este proyecto y encontrar una pequeña vocación que tenia oculta.

Para finalizar una frase que me ha ayudado mucho, se la dedico a mis lectores y compañeros escritores:

Una persona que lucha un día es buena,

Una persona que lucha un mes es muy buena

Una persona que lucha un año es excelente

Pero una persona que lucha toda su vida

Es indispensable

A todos luchen por alcanzar sus objetivos, que nada ni nadie los detenga, el cielo es el límite.

Muchas Gracias.

**P.D: Como regalo mío para ustedes actualizare el fic de Naruto de la Rebelión próximamente, ya estaba trabajando en ese fic desde hace semanas pero por motivos de estudios lo pause, sigo aceptando propuestas de peleas para el capitulo 19 de N:LYD, entre o tras cosas, que tengan buen día.**


	20. Capitulo XIX: Promesa de una Batalla

**Yo! Este es Aizakku, lamento mucho mi demora de casi 2 meses pero tenía cosas que hacer, trabajar, ocuparme de la casa, ayudar a mi Otouto en sus tareas y sumándole mis enfermedades que siempre son en vacaciones, seguro Kami me odia pero en fin, gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado en mi larga ausencia y aquellos que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños 20, muchas gracias. Por cierto no tengo computadora personal es uno de los motivos de mi ausencia pero tratare de responder dudas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que surja, por cierto no se olviden de ver mis otras historias como Vampiro Kitsune que nunca pensé que adquiriera tanta popularidad, bueno en fin a leer y comentar. **

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: ¿A estas alturas aun tengo que decirlo?, *suspiro*, No soy dueño de Naruto.**

**N.A: Por cierto aquellos que tengan PS3 también pueden contactarme mediante mi Gamer Tag: "TunderIsaac" ya sea para jugar o solo para preguntarme alguna cosa referente a mis fic.**

**N.A: Puse un Lime entre Hanabi/Naruto/ Hinata como compensación por la espera, originalmente iba a ser un Lemon o Lime Hinata/Naruto pero decidí dejarlo para más tarde, la inclusión de Hanabi se lo pueden agradecer a mi gran amigo Fullme que me dio la idea.**

Visitas al Fic: 32,736

Comentarios: 133 (Ahí la llevo) 

Favoritos: 66 ^-^ (Gracias)

Alertas: 38 *-* (Muchas gracias)

**Capitulo XIX: La Promesa De Una Batalla Futura**

Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraban en la montaña de los Hokages mirando el horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ver la villa y la población que so movía frenéticamente tratando de hacer los arreglos para la final del torneo Chuunin

— ¿Así que lo sabes todo?, vaya creo que Sensei no pudo retener más el secreto — Dijo Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todo su cuerpo se encontraba vendado y uno que otro moretón se podía ver a simple vista **(N/A: Ver el Omake del final)**, no recordaba una paliza así desde la vez que Itachi lo golpeo por ordenes del Hokage para después irse como si nada a unirse como espía a Akatsuki**.**

— La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz — Le contesto Naruto mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano, Jiraiya se quedo pensativo un momento.

— Naruto, ¿Ya tienes algún contrato de invocación? — Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas.

— El Rey Enma me dio el contrato de los simios pero solo es condicional, solo lo puedo usar cuando Jiji-Sensei lo diga, me dijo que era mientras conseguía uno permanente — Dijo Naruto metiendo el pergamino de nuevo dentro de sus ropas, Jiraiya asintió.

— Bueno chico estas de suerte porque en mis manos tengo las invocaciones que utilizaba tu padre, el contrato de los sapos — Dijo Jiraiya haciendo aparecer un enorme pergamino frente a él, Naruto miro atónito el pergamino con una sonrisa.

— Tal vez… algún día… — Dijo Naruto avanzando montaña abajo, Jiraiya levanto una ceja mientras caminaba detrás del chico rubio.

— ¿Se puede preguntar el motivo de esa respuesta? — Dijo Jiraiya arrastrando los ojos en clara señal de sospecha, Naruto solo levanto los hombros mientras seguía caminando.

— Lo pensare pero por ahora iré visitar a alguien — Contesto de forma algo tajante, Jiraiya sonrió de forma pervertida mientras ponía un brazo en los hombros de Naruto y lo juntaba más hacia él.

— Jojojo podría ser tu… — Dijo Jiraiya mientras flexionaba su meñique y levantaba las cejas de forma picara.

— Una de ellas — Dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, Jiraiya se quedo congelado en medio de la calle, su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.

— ¡¿Qué? — Grito Jiraiya mientras emprendía carrera detrás de Naruto que desapareció en un súbito impulso de velocidad a la vez que dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Maldito Gaki regresa! — Grito Jiraiya mientras lloraba de forma cómica, el chico había cumplido su sueño frustrado de tener un harem.

— _Juro que tiene tu personalidad Kushina, rayos estoy demasiado viejo para esto _— Pensó Jiraiya con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda mientras saltaba al edificio más cercano dispuesto a regresar a su investigación.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Hospital de Konoha:**

— La habitación de Hinata Hyuuga por favor — La enfermera volteo a ver al chico rubio y sonrió mientras le murmuraba el numero de la habitación a Naruto.

— Naruto-kun — Naruto volteo y pudo notar a Hanabi parada junto con Shino y Kurenai con algunos obsequios.

— Supongo que vienen a ver a Kiba y Hinata — El trió asintió, Naruto les hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguieran, el pequeño grupo se movió entre los pasillos tratando de localizar el cuarto donde se encontraban ubicados sus amigos.

— La participación de todos me pareció muy impresionante, cuesta creer que son recién egresados de la academia — Dijo Naruto tratando de romper el hielo, Shino asintió manteniendo su fachada normal de fría indiferencia.

— La que más me sorprendió fue Hinata, sabía que era fuerte pero el inventar una nueva forma de combate completamente diferente al estricto y algo rígido estilo Hyuuga es verdaderamente sorprendente — Contesto Kurenai recordando la pelea de Hinata con perfecto detalle, después de todo nunca se había visto a un Hyuuga con tales movimientos antes.

— En efecto los movimientos de Hinata-san fueron… únicos — Agrego Shino en un susurro, el grupo se detuvo frente a la puerta de Hinata.

— Alguien nos vigila — Declaro Kurenai antes de abrir la puerta, el grupo asintió levemente mientras discretamente tomaban alguna kunai o shuriken en caso de que la persona los atacara.

— Nos vemos nuevamente Uzumaki — Una voz monótona resonó por el pasillo, en una ventisca de arena el pelirrojo de Suna hizo acto de presencia, el grupo de shinobis de Konoha bajaron sus armas pero no las escondieron en caso de algún ataque sorpresa.

— Gaara, ¿Qué haces en el hospital?, sabemos que ninguno de tus compañeros esta herido — El rubio hablo en voz baja tratando de no molestar a los pacientes que residían en las habitaciones adyacentes.

— Sabia que vendrías, esa chica de ojos blancos… vi como la mirabas con preocupación… necesito hablar contigo — El shinobi de Suna dijo con una voz aunque monótona no dejaba razón alguna para protestar, Naruto frunció el ceño pero asintió.

— Kurenai por favor dile a Hinata-chan que la veré mas tarde — Kurenai asintió pero vio con desconfianza a Gaara, con la cabeza le hizo una señal a sus pupilos para que entraran a la habitación, los dos jóvenes shinobis se miraron y desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Zona de Entrenamiento 20 (Konoha)**

En la zona 20 aparecieron los dos jóvenes shinobi, era una zona de entrenamiento básica que se usaba para demostraciones de jutsus.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Gaara? — Naruto tuvo que evitar una oleada de arena en cuanto termino de hablar, la arena de Gaara se retorcía y agitaba de forma muy aleatoria.

— Uzumaki nunca te vuelvas a interponer entre mi presa y yo — Dijo Gaara con una voz cargada de sentimientos negativos, una oleada de arena se abalanzo nuevamente hacia el chico rubio, Naruto nuevamente lo esquivo con facilidad, Gaara se estaba desesperando por la insistencia de Naruto en evadir la arena.

— Uzumaki déjame probar mi existencia — Dijo Gaara mientras movía la arena de forma frenética.

— ¡Gaara detente! — Grito Temari que corría junto con Kankuro, Naruto vio como Gaara dejo de mover la arena ante la voz de su hermana, Naruto levanto una ceja para después sonreír, tal vez Gaara no es el monstruo que todo el mundo piensa.

— Gaara no deberías salir así del hotel — Temari reprimió a Gaara con ese tono que Kankuro reconocía, era el mismo tono que su madre usaba para reprimirlo a él y a Temari cuando hacían alguna travesura y al parecer era algo que Temari había adquirido y que sorpresivamente hacia que Gaara reaccionara aunque sea un poco.

—… Vámonos — Dijo Gaara tajante mientras volvía a contener su arena en la gran calabaza en su espalda, ambos hermanos mayores se quedaron mirándose y asintieron marchándose también no sin que antes Temari saludara a Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

— Gaara — Grito Naruto antes de que Gaara saliera de su rango de visión, Gaara se detuvo y lo miro de reojo.

— Pelearemos cuando se acabe este torneo y demostrare que tú decides tu propia existencia — Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba el puño al aire, Gaara asintió para después desaparecer en un Shunshin junto con sus hermanos.

— Los Jinchurikis también deciden su propio destino — Murmuro Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Hospital de Konoha:**

Naruto entro a la habitación de Hinata esperando encontrar a mucha gente pero la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía solo estaba ella y Hanabi, Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente y Hanabi estaba acomodando la flores que había recibido Hinata.

— Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, ¿Cómo están? — Le pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a un costado de Hinata, la chica de ojos blancos cerró el pequeño libro que se encontraba leyendo y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Mejor ahora que llegaste, ¿Dónde estabas Naruto-kun? — Hinata tomo las manos de Naruto mientras este acercaba su silla a la cama.

— Solo solucionando unas cuantas cosas pero ahora está bien — Hinata asintió mientras sonreía, Hanabi acerco otra silla y se unió a la pequeña conversación.

El cielo se estaba tornando de color naranja y Naruto tomo eso como su señal para retirarse, abriendo la puerta dispuesto a retirarse Naruto se despidió pero de forma abrupta se cerró, volteando a un lado pudo ver la cara de Hanabi formando una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

— Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde crees que vas?, pensábamos que te quedarías aquí toda la noche — Dijo Hanabi en voz baja, esa sonrisa nunca dejo su cara.

— Es la hora en la que las visitas se van, aparte dudo mucho que las enfermeras me dejen quedarme — Respondió Naruto, Hinata sonrió de la misma forma que su hermana.

— Tal vez si no haces ruido puede que te quedes — Le contesto Hinata mientras le asentía a su hermana, Hanabi uso su cuerpo para bloquear la puerta.

— Retener a un Jounin está penado por la ley — Dijo Naruto en forma burlona, Hanabi solo le sonrió de forma picara.

— Creo que tendrás que castigarnos — Le respondió Hinata mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a Naruto.

**ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente parte contendrá un pequeño Lime así que si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y salten hasta el final del mismo.**

**[Lime/Inicia]**

Naruto se acerco hacia Hinata tomándola de la cintura mientras la besaba con fuerza, Hinata poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto tomando su pelo rubio entre sus manos tratando de estrujar su cuerpo contra Naruto un poco mas, Hanabi se acerco y comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto mientras masajeaba su costado, de forma abrupta Naruto tomo las caderas de Hanabi y la beso con la misma pasión que con Hinata masajeando su cuerpo con sus manos, los tres siguieron tocando el cuerpo de uno y del otro, tratando de crear alguna reacción, algún punto débil en donde atacar.

— Creí que debíamos mantenernos callados — Dijo Naruto sonriendo entre dientes mientras masajeaba la espalda de Hanabi, su mano descendía cada vez mas buscando el borde de sus pantalones.

— Lo mismo digo — Dijo Hinata pellizcando la entrepierna de Naruto causando que diera un pequeño gruñido.

— Tienen suerte que le prometí a tu padre esperar hasta que tramitara los contratos de la unión de nuestros clanes si no estarían gritando mi nombre mientras las hago mías — Gruño Naruto nuevamente ante otro ataque a su entrepierna cortesía de Hanabi.

— Entonces tendrás que conformarte con esto — Le susurro Hinata mientras acariciaba su abdomen por encima de su ropa, Naruto masajeaba a las dos de forma enérgica haciéndolas gemir de forma leve, la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a subir haciendo que el trió comenzara a desvestirse dejándose en su ropa interior, lo(a)s tres se subieron a la cama que sorpresivamente resistió el peso de los 3 cuerpos combinados, los chicos se dejaron llevaron sin excederse en los limites que se habían trazado, las manos del rubio acariciaban los pechos de Hinata y Hanabi provocando suspiros en las dos chicas que respondían besando el cuello del rubio o masajeando su pecho y brazos.

— Es hora de terminar, mañana será un día ocupado — Dijo el rubio posicionando su cabeza entre las piernas de Hinata, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior procedió a masajear su entrepierna de forma suave y de forma silenciosa, para Hinata esto le provoco un gran placer al punto que tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca para silenciar el grito que sería provocado por su inminente orgasmo, pero abruptamente Naruto paro, de reojo pudo ver como Hanabi se escabullo y extrajo el miembro del rubio de sus bóxer.

— Hanabi no creo que… — Naruto fue silenciado por el place repentino de sentir su miembro en la boca de Hanabi la cual no pudo hacer mucho por la inexperiencia, Naruto continuo con Hinata, provocándole placer con sus caricias, Hinata no pudo más y dio un pequeño grito ahogado para terminar respirando de forma ahogada.

— Naruto-kun… — Susurro Hanabi mientras posicionaba su cuerpo encima de Naruto sin dejar su miembro, Naruto sujeto las piernas de Hanabi mientras procedía a darle el mismo placer que Hinata, de repente Naruto sintió que Hinata se unía con Hanabi en su esfuerzo por darle más placer, con un gruñido Naruto vacio su esencia en la boca de las dos chicas que estaban proporcionándole gran placer.

Hanabi soltó al igual que Hinata un grito ahogado pero fue silenciado por la mano de Hinata.

**[Lime/Final]**

— Por Kami, si eso fue el aperitivo no puedo esperar para la comida entera — Dijo Naruto limpiándose el sudor de la frente, volteando la vista pudo ver como las dos chicas Hyuuga se habían quedado dormidas con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Amo mi vida — Dijo Naruto quedándose dormido segundos después.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Para la enfermera de turno todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, todos los pacientes se encontraban debidamente atendidos, era hora del turno de revisar a Hinata Hyuuga.

— Buenos días señorita Hyuuga es hora de su… eso es ropa de hombre… y eso… Kyaaa~~ — Fue el grito que se escucho en toda Konoha, segundos después Naruto salió por la ventana.

**[****Naruto Shippuden OST - Heaven Shaking Event/ Inicia****] **

— Lo siento — Grito Naruto mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio mientras escuchaba los gritos de la enfermera acusándolo de pervertido.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— ¡Yosh vamos TenTen! — Grito Lee mientras lanzaba pequeñas pelotas a gran velocidad, TenTen las partía a la mitad de forma simétrica con una de sus katanas mientras lanzaba senbon a blancos móviles, con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una maza gigante con la que destruyo los postes de entrenamiento, con una mano la chica se quito el sudor de su frente mientras observaba el brillante sol.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Miyu aparecía en una niebla espesa luchando con varios clones de agua, de un impulso salto a un lago cercano, la chica de pelo plateado era seguida de varios de sus clones de agua, los clones comenzaron a hacer combinaciones de patadas y golpes pero Miyu los evadía de forma rápida proporcionando golpes certeros como respuesta a sus ataques, de repente se vio rodeada de enemigos, sonriendo de forma confiada Miyu expulso una onda de su chakra congelando todo el lago, los clones quedaron como estatuas heladas, tomando un pañuelo Miyu se limpio el sudor y miro al cielo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— **Kamaitachi no jutsu** (**Técnica de la Hoz Comadreja**) — El grito de Temari fue seguido por una gran corriente de aire que levanto a los arboles del suelo arrancándolos con todo y sus raíces dejando el área convierta con troncos y hojas caídas, Kankuro se encontraba realizando maniobras con su marioneta y al mismo tiempo tratando de mejorar su Taijutsu, Gaara por otro lado se encontraba creando enorme cantidades de arena y tratando de manipular la enorme cantidad con velocidad para así tener más variedad de ataques pero sin perder velocidad, los hermanos vieron satisfechos su trabajo, sentándose en uno de los troncos derribados de Temari vieron de forma silenciosa el brillante y resplandeciente azul del cielo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Shino se encontraba en el bosque de su familia, con un movimiento de sus brazos miles de insectos volaron de sus mangas creando una gran nube negra, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pudo ver como los insectos surcaban el cielo.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Vamos Sasuke una vez más — Dijo Kakashi sosteniendo su libro, el incesante sonido del chillar de pájaros se hizo presente en la pequeña montaña donde estaba entrenando a Sasuke.

— Chidori — Grito Sasuke destruyendo levemente una piedra, Kakashi suspiro.

— De nuevo — Dijo el peli plateado mientras miraba su libro nuevamente.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Dosu se encontraba dando golpes con su amplificador tratando de evitar que su amplificador perdiera fuerza.

— Pronto será el final del Uchiha — Rugió Dosu destruyendo un árbol con la resonancia del sonido.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Zzzzzzzzzzz — Shikamaru se encontraba dormido en el pórtico de su casa, una burbuja salía de su nariz mostrando su sueño profundo.

— Nara Shikamaru ve a entrenar en este instante — Se escucho rugir desde la cocina a Yoshino Nara madre de Shikamaru, si el grito no la despertó el sartén que voló a su cabeza seguro que sí.

— Mendokusai — Dijo Shikamaru quedándose dormido, un sartén salió volando a su cabeza de nuevo.

—Ya voy, Ya voy Mendokusai — Dijo Shikamaru corriendo al ver que su madre salía con un sartén en mano.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Todos están entrenando y no me quiero verme mal así que es hora de entrenar, **Kage Bushin No Jutsu **— en el acto cientos de copias de Naruto aparecieron listos para combatir.

**[****Naruto Shippuden OST - Heaven Shaking Event/ Final****] **

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Omake: El Ermitaño Pervertido**

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, su padrino, la persona que nunca lo visito en toda su vida estaba espiando a sus prometidas pero aun así tenia el descaro de saludarlo de una forma tan casual, su ceja comenzó a ganar unos tics.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? — Dijo Jiraiya mientras se rascaba la nuca, el tic de la ceja de Naruto comenzó a ir más rápido, estirando los brazos en pose de abrazo Naruto se acerco a Jiraiya, el peliblanco suspiro aliviado mientras estiraba los brazos listo para recibir el abrazo de su ahijado creyendo a verse zafado del lio, lamentablemente no miro los ojos de Naruto que brillaron con aire de falsa simpatía.

— Hyyaaaa — El grito de Naruto saco a Jiraiya de sus pensamientos, el peliblanco no pudo cuestionar el porqué del grito ya que segundos después fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse y azotar el suelo, levantando la vista pudo ver que Naruto sostenía una Vara Bo y avanzaba amenazante hacia él.

— ¿Piedad? — Dijo Jiraiya con voz chillona mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, Naruto sonrió de forma torcida, avanzando cada vez más hacia su blanco.

— Sin piedad — Murmuro Naruto mientras levantaba la Vara Bo dispuesto a darle a Jiraiya la paliza de su vida, las personas que pasaban cerca de las aguas termales podían escuchar golpes y quejidos de un hombre adulto.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Oye ya te pedí perdón, vamos no seas así Naruto — Grito Jiraiya mientras trataba de perseguir a Naruto por la calle concurrida de personas pero sus múltiples heridas no le dejaban seguirle el paso.

— Vamos chico hare cualquier cosa — Dijo Jiraiya mientras cojeaba detrás de Naruto, el chico rubio se detuvo en seco, a su derecha se encontraba un poster que hizo que sonriera maliciosamente.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Chico no estoy muy seguro de esto — Dijo Jiraiya, en su mano se encontraba una copia de su infame novela para adultos, en su camisa se encontraba fija una identificación con la palabra **Autor** en ella, frente a él se encontraba un establecimiento al parecer alguna reunión se estaba realizando ahí...

— Hay mujeres hermosas adentro — Dijo Naruto de forma melodiosa, Jiraiya no espero mas y entro rápidamente al edificio, cuando llego al lugar exacto pudo ver que efectivamente se encontraban decenas de mujeres adentro, hermosas mujeres con figuras excepcionales, figuras que podía usar en sus libros.

— _¡Esperen!… esas medidas de cuerpo yo las conozco y esas también… ¿Qué demonios? _— Jiraiya miro a su izquierda y pudo ver un banner gigante con la inscripción: **13va Reunión anual Anti-Icha**, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una enorme cantidad de KI invadió la habitación, Jiraiya pudo ver como las mujeres veían el libro y luego a su pecho donde la identificación de autor sobresalía, no falto menos de un segundo cuando Jiraiya se dio cuenta que pasaba, las mujeres que sirvieron de inspiración para sus múltiples novelas para adultos se encontraban frente a él con sed de sangre.

— Es el autor de ese libro pervertido, a él chicas — Grito una de las chicas, Jiraiya se quedo atónito mientras veía el mar de mujeres lanzarse contra él a velocidades espectaculares.

Naruto se encontraba silbando una melodía fuera del edificio, el sonido de golpes era música para sus oídos, las maravillas de perdonar.

— En la cara no… espera en la cara si ¡Kyaaa! — Se escucho un grito femenino de parte de Jiraiya, Naruto inconscientemente se protegió la entrepierna, tal vez se había excedido con Jiraiya….

— Nahh — Se respondió mentalmente Naruto mientras continuaba silbando la alegre melodía al ritmo de la paliza que se escuchaba de fondo.

**N/A: Listo, algo corto pero es una transición entre arco y arco, pues muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia, por cierto me gustaría que me sugirieran invocaciones para Naruto pues deje la cosa de las invocaciones algo abierto, en fin lean comenten y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos, Ja-Ne**


	21. Capitulo XX: Invasion

**¡Yo!, este es Aizakku con un nuevo capítulo, desde hace una semana entre a la Universidad en mi 5to Semestre en MKT en la UABC, y no puedo estar más satisfecho, este capítulo puede ser acelerado o muy lento pero es indispensable para el arco de la invasión, las peleas serán todas en el siguiente capítulo, sin más lean y COMENTEN, de verdad necesito saber sus opiniones, gracias a los que comentan y invito a que los que no lo hacen lo intenten no solo en mi fic si no en los demás autores, consideren sus reviews como el motor que nos hace a nosotros los autores motivados para escribir, después de todo es entretenimiento gratuito.**

Comentarios: 139 T-T (se puede mas) 

Hits: 36, 309 

Favoritos: 72 (Gracias) ^-^

Alertas: 41 (Muchas Gracias) ^O^ 

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: … Soy el dueño de… nada T-T**

**N/A: Por cierto aquellos que tengan PS3 también pueden contactarme mediante mi Gamer Tag: "TunderIsaac" ya sea para jugar o solo para preguntarme alguna cosa referente a mis fic.**

**N/A: Mis otros fic después serán actualizados.**

**Capitulo XX: Invasión**

Konoha, era uno de los pocos lugares que podían jactarse de tener una biodiversidad tan grande y única, su área geográfica era muy privilegiada y por ello era la envidia de las 4 Grandes Naciones restantes, ¿Dónde podrías encontrar un área con bosques, montañas, lagos, playas y áreas desérticas?, Y todo en un solo lugar, es por eso que los shinobis de Konoha son reconocidos internacionalmente, por su amplio dominio del terreno ya que estos son bastante adaptables ante cualquier adversidad…

— **¡Odio las malditas montañas! **— Fue un grito que resonó a lo lejos en las áreas montañosas de Konoha creando un gran eco, Naruto se encontraba escalando una de las más altas montañas de Konoha, en su espalda se encontraba una silla en la cual estaba asegurado Jiraiya riendo entre dientes.

— Vamos Gaki solo unos cuantos metros más — Dijo Jiraiya riendo nuevamente, Naruto dio un pequeño gruñido, hace un kilometro que Jiraiya había dicho eso, sus manos ya estaban acalambradas y rojas por el esfuerzo exigido a sus extremidades.

— ¡Que te den!, eso dijiste hace 1 hora y ya llevo casi 3 horas escalando esta montaña — Le contesto enojado el rubio, ojala tuviera la habilidad de dar vuelta a su cabeza 360 grados para hacerle ver su cara furiosa.

— Te digo, este entrenamiento mejorara tu resistencia física en tus miembros, la técnica que te enseñare así lo requiere — Le dijo en su tono de sensei muy poco característico de él, Naruto dio un bufido.

— ¿Y qué técnica es? — Dijo Naruto acelerando un poco más el paso, Jiraiya hizo una pausa dramática creando un ambiente de expectativa.

— El Hirashin no Jutsu — Respondió Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto perdiera su agarre y por consecuencia cayeran al vacio.

— ¡Gaki se mas cuidadoso casi nos matas! — Grito enfurecido Jiraiya por la experiencia casi fatal a la que se expusieron.

— ¿Sabes el sello del Hirashin? — Dijo Naruto con esperanza en su corazón.

— No, Minato no le confió el sello a nadie más que tu madre, pero si se que el esfuerzo para realizarla es muy grande, tus miembros tienen que adaptarse a la presión tan extrema que supone moverse a una velocidad equitativa a la de la luz — Dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas, Naruto dio un gruñido indicando que ya había llegado a la cima.

— Y es por eso que estamos aquí, la altura y la presión que ejerce la altitud te servirán para reforzar la fuerza y resistencia, el poco oxigeno te permitirá aprender cómo distribuirlo equitativamente en tu cuerpo, Minato me mención que el Hirashin esfuerza los músculos y su tensión a un gran nivel casi a abrir las 8 Puertas de Loto Oculto — Dijo Jiraiya abriendo el pergamino que tenía anteriormente en la mano, en una nube de humo se pudo ver material para realizar sellos.

— Y como toque final dibujare sellos de gravedad, subirán paulatinamente una vez que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al peso — Dijo el Ero-Sannin mientras sacaba su instrumentaría.

— ¿Pero aparte de eso que mas podrías enseñarme Ero-Sensei? — Dijo Naruto tratando de respirar normalmente pero la altitud no le facilitaba el trabajo, la ceja del pervertido palpito un poco pero Jiraiya decidió ignorarlo, trazo con gran velocidad los sellos necesarios haciendo que la fuerza de gravedad se concentrara en Naruto azotándolo en el suelo.

**[Naruto OST- Emergence of Talents/ ****Inicia****]**

— Esta es tu primera prueba Naruto, esos sellos ejercen una presión el doble de tu peso y seguirán subiendo cada hora, si tu cuerpo no soporta al final del día… — Pauso Jiraiya mientras volteaba al horizonte, Naruto trato de levantarse pero cayó de rodillas ante la presión.

— ¿Qué pasara? — Le pregunto irritado el chico rubio, Jiraiya volteo un poco su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar de reojo a Naruto.

— Morirás — Dijo el Sannin con simpleza, Naruto trato de levantarse nuevamente, pero aun la presión era demasiado fuerte.

— Un ninja, un shinobi que no puede adaptarse ante riesgos inesperados no tiene el derecho a ser llamado así, esto no solo es una prueba de tu habilidad, esta es una prueba de tu existencia, ¿Aceptaras tu reto?, ¿Tienes lo que se necesita para ser Hokage? — Le cuestiono Jiraiya girando para verlo pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto casi erguido.

— Seré Hokage, protegeré a mis seres queridos, me esforzare al máximo y nunca me dejare caer… —Dijo Naruto parado ya en su totalidad, de su frente caía una gran cantidad de sudor muestra de su esfuerzo.

— Porque ese es mi nindo — Grito Naruto alzando su puño, Jiraiya pudo ver detrás de Naruto lo que podía ser la sombra de Minato y Kushina dándole esa misma mirada determinada que su hijo, Jiraiya sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

— 3 horas, es lo que tienes que durar — dijo mientras en otra explosión de humo aparecía una espada de kendo, con un poco de fuerza golpeo el muslo de Naruto.

— Mala posición, si continuas así tus piernas cederán ante la presión y se romperán — Dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Naruto.

— Levanta tus hombros a la altura de tu pecho y mantenlos ahí o se dislocaran — Dijo Jiraiya dándole otros dos golpes en sus hombros, Naruto asintió pero por alguna razón cada vez que Jiraiya lo corregía parecía que estaba aprendiendo una nueva forma de combate, aunque la velocidad con la que Jiraiya le corregía le hacía suponer que si fuera un estilo de combate este sería muy rápido.

— Ahora quiero que trates de evadir los objetos que te lanzare — Naruto asintió recordando sus años de entrenamiento con Anko, en ese tiempo usaba pesas pero la diferencia entre los sellos de gravedad y las pesas era muy grande.

— ¡Empecemos! — Grito Jiraiya lanzando una pequeña esfera de madera a gran velocidad que impacto en el pecho de Naruto sacándole el aire de sus pulmones y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Arghhh!, ¿Qué demonios? — Dijo Naruto sobándose el pecho por el impacto.

— No reniegues, esto te ayudara a mejorar tu velocidad de reacción, tu padre era muy bueno en esto, su reacción era tan rápida que le permitía contraatacar a su enemigo tomándolo descuidado — Dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba otra esfera pero ahora de metal.

— Con un pequeño incentivo tal vez lo hagas mejor — En los ojos del pervertido se podía vislumbrar un deje de maldad, Naruto sabía que Jiraiya se estaba cobrando lo de la golpiza, Jiraiya dio un pequeño grito de guerra al lanzar la esfera de metal, Naruto doblo su cintura haciendo que la esfera rozara por sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Eso es todo Ero-Sensei? — Dijo Naruto sonriéndole de forma sarcástica, Jiraiya tomo dos esferas y se las lanzo, Naruto se movió esquivando ambas con un poco de velocidad.

— _Progresa muy rápido _— Pensó el pervertido mientras aumentaba el número de esferas que lanzaba.

**[Naruto OST- Emergence of Talents/ ****Finaliza****]**

0=0=0=0=0

**2 semanas después:**

— Vamos solo 10 repeticiones más — Jiraiya grito desde su asiento de piedra, ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas y Naruto había ganado una resistencia extraordinaria gracias a su gran recuperación y resistencia.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando tú no estás colgado de un acantilado — Jiraiya solo bufo, esta era la forma de fortalecer los huesos en su tiempo, se utilizaba lastre como peso para las piernas y el sujeto tenía que resistir aferrado al lado de un acantilado tratando de levantar el peso durante varias series de repeticiones, brutal, si, pero muy efectivo, aparte de que ayudaba a estirar la columna, este ejercicio era poco recomendable si no se contaba con un maestro en los sellos que liberaran el lastre.

— Bien tu ganas, si terminas el entrenamiento te enseñare un nuevo movimiento — Jiraiya sabía que Naruto no podría resistirse, un nuevo Jutsu era lo equivalente a un caramelo para un niño. Durante las 2 semanas Jiraiya le hizo firmar el contrato de los sapos resultando en un total desastre, fue cuando Naruto aprendió que los sapos podían ser criaturas temibles sobre todo si no se les avisaba con anterioridad sobre futuros invocadores como se lo demostró Gamabunta al apalear a Naruto y Jiraiya pero acepto a Naruto una vez que probo su valor. **(Igual que el Canon)**

Naruto descubrió que su padre había dejado un pergamino con el diseño del sello del Hirashin en la bodega de los sapos pero solo podía ser accedido mediante un tributo de sangre, Jiraiya le prometió que cuando terminara de adaptar su cuerpo irían por él.

— ¿Qué Jutsu es? — Dijo Naruto subiendo por el acantilado, Jiraiya solo sonrió.

— Tu padre le decía **Rasengan **— Respondió el sabio de las ranas mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el grito de incredulidad de Naruto.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**1 semana después:**

— Efectivamente, se planea una invasión a gran escala Hokage-sama — Dijo Neko/ Yugao en tono formal, a su lado se encontraba Jiraiya recargado en el marco de la ventana, Sarutobi se froto el mentón mientras pensaba de forma profunda.

— ¿Y nuestras dudas sobre Hayate fueron ciertas? — Le pregunto Hiruzen a Yugao la cual miro a otro lado mientras asentía con la cabeza, al parecer Hayate mostro mucho interés en Naruto desde sus años como aprendiz del Hokage y después de 2 meses las visitas a los archivos ninja eran muy seguidas lo que levanto una alarma en la cabeza del Hokage temiendo que su subordinado fuera un doble espía.

— Lo vi entregar un archivo de varios ninja a un hombre encapuchado a las afueras de la aldea — Dijo Yugao mirando al exterior de la ventana, Jiraiya asintió ante la confirmación.

— Neko… Yugao… se que lo que te pedí fue mucho y créeme no hay momento en el que no me sienta culpa- — Sarutobi comenzó a hablar pero fue silenciado por la ANBU.

— Hokage-sama… lo hice por la aldea, por las personas… por Naruto y si para asegurar su seguridad y la de todos tuve que hacerlo… le digo sinceramente que no me arrepiento — Dijo Yugao evitando mirar a los presentes, después de unos segundos desapareció en una nube de humo.

— Es esa la maestra que se enamoro del chico, ¿Cierto? — Hablo por primera vez Jiraiya, el Hokage asintió cabizbajo.

— Si, pero para adquirir la información tuvo que romperle el corazón a mi aprendiz y fingir tener una relación con Hayate, es en momentos como este que reniego ser Hokage — Dijo Hiruzen con voz melancólica, Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro de su maestro a asintió con misma melancolía.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**1 semana después:**

En el distrito comercial todo era fiesta y regocijo, hoy era la finalización de los exámenes Chunin y el ambiente reflejaba tal hecho, en todas partes podías ver puestos de comida y niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro lanzando shuriken de papel como representación de un ninja actual. Pequeños grupos de personas se encontraban discutiendo sobre las próximas peleas y quien tenía mayor posibilidad de ganar.

— Abran paso al Kazekage — Fue el grito que dio un shinobi de la arena, la multitud se abrió dándole el pase al Kazekage y a su guardia que avanzaba en dirección hacia el estadio, algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar.

— Abran paso al Raikage — Fue otro grito que interrumpió los comentarios de las personas reunidas, a la distancia el Kazekage se puso tenso.

— _Kuso, el maldito Raikage está aquí _— Fue el pensamiento del Kazekage que en realidad era Orochimaru en disfraz.

— Wow en realidad que Konoha es muy grande, tal vez demasiado grande, que tal si están aumentando sus shinobi y planean invadir Kumo y luego las demás villas y después el mundo y - — Omoi fue silenciado por Karui quien decidió que un golpe a la mandíbula sería suficiente para silenciarlo, Samui giro los ojos en forma irritada, se supone que son ninjas de elite y estos 2 se comportan como niños pequeños y para colmo sus hombros comenzaron a doler.

— Espero que Naruto-kun se alegre de vernos — Dijo Karui con corazones en los ojos lo que ocasiono una oleada de rostros incrédulos masiva.

— Fangirl — Murmuro Omoi lo que hizo que Karui le diera un puntapié en la espinilla de forma cómica, Samui suspiro y jalo de la oreja a los 2 con la esperanza de que no avergonzaran mas a la aldea.

— Sabia que el origen de todo el escándalo solo podía ser ustedes 2 — El grupo se dio la vuelta solo para ver un joven de cabellera rubia, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no en exceso como el Raikage, su atuendo era el estándar para un Jounin pero una gabardina negra con un espiral roja en la espalda era un extra agregado, su cabello era un poco largo pero su protector evitaba que el pelo le tapara la cara. A su izquierda se encontraba una chica de pelo azulado, su cuerpo era cubierto por una camisa negra con un espiral naranja en su hombro izquierdo, un pantalón capri negro y unas sandalias ninja con tacón y al parecer ambos sujetos eran íntimos pues sus cuerpos estaban más cerca de lo acostumbrado en las personas.

— ¡Yo! — Dijo Naruto haciendo el típico saludo de Kakashi.

— Naruto-san un gusto verte de nuevo y por lo visto estas en buena forma — Dijo el Raikage pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle Karui salto a los brazos de Naruto para la molestia de las mujeres del grupo, Karui froto de forma afectiva su mejilla en el rostro del rubio, Hinata solo gano un tic.

— Un gusto verte Karui-chan, Samui-chan, Omoi, Raikage-san — Contesto Naruto, el Raikage miro a Hinata quien se cohibió un poco pero se recupero y mostro fortaleza ganándose la aprobación del Raikage.

— No soy una persona que pide disculpas, siempre he creído que es necesario aceptar los errores y ponerlos atrás, no tengo intención de robarles a tu clan como mi padre así que espero que dejemos este asunto en el pasado — Menciono el Raikage mientras le extendía la mano, Hinata la estrecho dándole un firme apretón de manos.

— Raikage déjeme escoltarlo a la arena, creo que su visita sorpresa será una alegría para Jiji-sensei — Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la delantera del grupo, Raikage asintió y camino a la par con el chico rubio.

— Por cierto, Killer Bee y Yugito se disculpan por su ausencia, no podían dejar la villa desprotegida — Naruto asintió con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba el paso. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada para Kages.

— Raikage hasta aquí lo acompañare tengo cosas que hacer — Dijo Naruto, el Raikage asintió y levanto su pulgar en señal de buena suerte, con paso veloz subió los escalones que le llevaría al palco de Kages, el equipo Samui se despido agitando animadamente las manos, en caso de Samui levantar la mano y sonreír levemente.

— Creo que es la hora Hina-chan — Dijo Naruto en voz baja casi audible, Hinata tomo a Naruto de las mejillas e hizo que la mirara.

— Pase lo que pase… yo te amo — Dijo Hinata dándole un beso en los labios, Naruto tomo las caderas de Hinata y esta su cuello profundizando el beso.

— Gracias Hina-chan… necesitaba eso — Dijo Naruto separándose de Hinata y encaminándose hacia la entrada del estadio, Hinata solo suspiro feliz y se dirigió a su lugar designado.

— Gaki, ¿Lo revelaras ahora? — Dijo Jiraiya que estaba de pie al final del túnel mirando a Naruto de forma fraterna, Naruto asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante.

— Sensei, ¿Cree que seré un buen líder?, ¿Un buen jefe de clan? — Le pregunto Naruto sin voltear atrás, Jiraiya miro a Naruto y sonrió.

— Si algo me quedo claro en este mes es que naciste para serlo… estoy orgulloso — Jiraiya sonrió, Minato siempre fue un hijo para él y ahora ver a Naruto, el hijo de su aprendiz, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo. Naruto sonrió y siguió caminando.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Buen día Hokage-kun, Raikage-kun una sorpresa tenerlo con nosotros — Dijo el Kazekage sonriendo tras su velo, el Raikage solo asintió y el Hokage saludo con su mano.

— Bueno hoy es un día importante y no pensaba perdérmelo por nada — Dijo el Raikage mientras tomaba asiento, el Kazekage solo levanto una ceja, el Hokage asintió y se dirigió al podio, desde la multitud se podía distinguir fácilmente a ciertas personas por su peculiar forma de vestir, negro y con espirales rojas.

— Pueblo de Konoha, el día de hoy contamos con la presencia del Kazekage y el Raikage, pero hoy estoy feliz por que como juez de este examen fungirá un héroe, el hijo de un héroe que dio su vida hace casi más de 13 años, líder de 2 clanes casi extintos, contendor del Kyuubi y príncipe de Uzushiogakure, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze… — Dijo Sarutobi creando una ola de expectativa, la gente que escucho a su líder enmudeció, no podían creer el hecho de que su héroe haya tenido un heredero, Sarutobi miro a la audiencia que estaba silenciosa, un buen indicio o malo.

— Este chico vivió entre nosotros, luchando y peleando por ser reconocido, actualmente este joven es un Jounin de lo mejor y es candidato a la restauración de su clan por su importancia y su rara línea sucesoria que aporta longevidad a su descendencia, como podrán ver, en el estadio, mujeres jóvenes de diferentes rangos, de diferentes clanes, de diferentes edades son candidatas a ser las futuras madres de sus hijos o hijas — Los presentes voltearon a ver a el grupo de chicas que estaban vestidas de igual forma, entre ellas se podía ver a las hijas del líder Hyuuga, Hinata y Hanabi, Fuyu del clan Uchiha, Hana del clan Inuzuka y la mas intimidante, Anko Mitarashi la cual tenía una serpiente reptando por su cuerpo mientras lanzaba miradas depredadoras lo que genero una ola de sorpresa.

— Este joven es nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, mi aprendiz — Naruto apareció de una de las entradas del estadio, la gente estaba muda, la persona que alguna vez habían odiado ahora estaba entrando como el futuro líder de dos clanes famosos, aunque el Uzumaki era ligeramente más famoso que el Namikaze que era especialista en técnicas que usaban manipulación de chakra en casi cualquier cosa, de ahí la facilidad de Minato con el Rasengan, aun así era sorprendente. El estadio estaba en un letargo sepulcral, era algo que le dio un poco de inseguridad.

— Eso es Uzumaki — Se escucho la voz a la distancia Kotetsu y Izumo los Chunin encargados de vigilar la entrada principal de Konoha, ese fue el detonante para que una ola de alaridos y aplausos resonara en el estadio, desde la distancia Kakashi **(N/A: Llego temprano por saber sobre la invasión)** se bajo la máscara y sonrió rápidamente poniéndose la máscara de forma inmediata. Mientras que en el balcón de los Hokage, el Raikage sonrió de forma leve, Karui dio un alarido de alegría uniéndose al ruido del estadio, Samui vio a Naruto con felicidad en sus ojos, Omoi simplemente se dedico a dar su apoyo de una forma más reservada que Karui… lanzando paletas a los presentes.

— Wow eso fue una gran revelación Hokage-kun, ¿Cree que Naruto-kun esté preparado para esta carga? — Le dijo el Kazekage mientras rechinaba sus dientes por el inconveniente de ver al hijo de que le quito su posible puesto como Hokage.

— Ya lo creo que sí, Ahora que de inicio al Examen Chunin — Dijo el Hokage haciendo que los concursantes aparecieran pero fue interrumpido cuando Kiba le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto que por supuesto evadió con facilidad.

— Lo sabía, tú te tirabas a mi hermana desgraciado — Grito Kiba a todo pulmón haciendo que las mujeres cayeran al suelo de forma cómica y los hombres quedaran inconsciente por una hemorragia nasal, Hana fue la primera en recuperarse.

— Kiba-baka ese tipo de cosas no son algo que se gritan en un estadio lleno de gente — Grito Hana desde su lugar haciendo que su cabeza creciera de forma cómica.

— Pero Nee-cha- — Kiba fue silenciado por una sandalia que impacto en su rostro haciendo que los concursantes rieran ante la desgracia del chico.

— Ok lo apruebo- — Su respuesta fue otra sandalia que impacto en su cara haciendo que cayera de forma pesada al suelo.

— No necesito que apruebes nada bola de pelo, espera a que lleguemos a casa — Dijo Hana gritando desde su lugar de forma cómica.

— Y esa es tu futura esposa… tengo pena por ti — Dijo Shikamaru pero después de terminar su frase una sandalia impacto con su rostro.

— Ajem… si me permiten proseguir, el combate de hoy se ha proclamado como una Batalla Real, todos pelearan contra todos — Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, Gaara sin embargo se mostro frio y calculador, pero en el balcón el Kazekage/Orochimaru decidió adelantar la invasión dando un pulso de energía dirigido a Kabuto como señal de alerta.

— **Nehan Shoja no Jutsu** (Jutsu del Templo de Nirvana) — El Genjutsu que formo Kabuto hizo que los presentes cayeran en un sueño profundo, Orochimaru aprovecho la oportunidad y utilizo una bomba de humo como distracción para separar al Hokage de sus guardaespaldas.

— Kukuku, nos vemos de nuevo Sensei — Dijo Orochimaru mientras dejaba caer el disfraz del Kazekage.

— Ya lo creo… Teme — Dijo el Hokage desapareciendo en una nube de humo revelando a Jiraiya en lugar del Hokage, Orochimaru cambio su cara a una de rabia y enojo, con un chasquido de dedos un grupo de 4 personas apareció.

— Jiraiya déjame presentarte a los 4 del Sonido — El grupo de cuatro estaban vestidos de forma similar, 3 hombres y una mujer.

0=0=0=0=0=0

En cuanto la explosión retumbo en los oídos de los presentes fue la señal, Naruto se movió a gran velocidad, formando un Kage Bunshin para ayudar en el palco de los Hokage, los concursantes de Suna desaparecieron a gran velocidad, Naruto levanto a los concursantes de Konoha para seguir a los de Suna.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Es tu fin Jiraiya, solo ríndete — Dijo Orochimaru de forma confiada mientras sus subordinados rodeaban al Sannin.

— Jiraiya-Sensei ya estoy aquí, el original fue tras Gaara… — Naruto miro a la chica de cabello rojo que se encontraba frente a el, la chica hizo lo mismo, algo en sus mentes dio clic.

— Tayuya-chan/ Baka-kun — Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo creando una ola de confusión entre todos los presentes.

**N/A: ¡Que tal!, hahaha suspenso, así es una parte del pasado de Naruto será revelado, para mi Tayuya fue un personaje con mucho carácter y de posibilidades ilimitadas que me recuerda mucho a Kushina, pero la tuvieron que "matar", lo digo porque técnicamente hasta no verla resucitada no lo creeré, en fin la relación de Naruto y Tayuya se verá en un flashback más adelante, ¿Naruto aprendió el Rasengan?, puede ser, ¿el Hirashin?, nop esa habilidad le tomara tiempo aunque usara variaciones moderadamente más lentas pero aun así será muy rápido, el Taijutsu que le enseño Jiraiya a Naruto es una variante de la del Yodaime el cual no recuerdo el nombre pero si alguien me ayuda le estaré agradecido, en fin comenten por favor, mi trabajo es gratuito y lo único que espero es un sincero reviews, es mas solamente una oración de 6 palabras o un buen hecho, me deprime hacer un capitulo y recibir favoritos, alertas y demás pero no reviews, así que de forma sincera comenten, no para aumentar mi ego si no para crecer como autor, gracias y les deseo un buen día-noche-semana lo que sea, Ja-Ne**


	22. Capitulo XXI: Tsunderehime y Bakakun

Comentarios: 165 

Hits: 91, 629 

Favoritos: 98 (Gracias) ^-^

Alertas: 49 (Muchas Gracias) ^O^

**Primero déjenme desearles feliz año nuevo, muchas gracias para todos aquellos que han estado preguntando por mí, la razón de mi ausencia son muchas pero ninguna de ellas es que haya perdido interés en mis historias, para nada, primero es que mi semestre anterior fue mortal, mi laptop murió, revivió, se perdieron mis archivos tuve que esperar a mi amigo que tenía mi respaldo en USB, en fin muchas cosas, me quede enviciado con un anime nuevo (Hajime no Ipo, en este episodio hay un tributo para este anime de boxeo, me encanto), otra cosa es que mi estado de salud ha sido delicado así que no podía estar mucho tiempo en la computadora, por ultimo me harán una intervención quirúrgica dentro de unos cuantos días así que no he podido concentrarme, siempre me pongo de esa forma cuando visito a los médicos, es una manía mía, en fin son muchas cosas pero nunca abandonare mis fic, un sincero abrazo para todos aquellos que me han escrito reviews o me han preguntado cuando sale el siguiente capítulo, realmente lo aprecio mucho chicos y chicas, en fin he aquí el capitulo, muy retacado de acción, casi 5 escenas de pelea o más, de forma continua, consideren este episodio como un capitulo Non-Stop Action, bueno sin más les dejo este capítulo. Lean-Comenten-Disfruten.**

**PD: Nunca poste una nota para evitarles la desilucion de que no era un capitulo nuevo**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: … Después de 21 episodios tengo que decirlo T-T no soy dueño de Naruto**

**Capitulo XXI: Tsundere-hime y Baka-kun**

— Jiji-chan — Sarutobi solo pudo voltear antes de ser impactado por un misil rubio, bajando la mirada pudo ver la cara del único Uzumaki en Konoha, su ropa (que consistía en una camisa blanca, un short negro y sandalias) aunque completa se hallaba en mal estado, en su boca se podía observar que a su sonrisa le faltaba un diente, el Hokage le sonrió al chico de 6 años, un rubio lleno de energía, observando más de cerca podía ver que Naruto presentaba algo de desnutrición, mentalmente el Sandaime frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? — El chico rubio solo sonrió con más ganas, sus brazos tomaron fuertemente las piernas del Hokage, el viejo solo sonrió ante las mañas de Naruto, el sabia que cuando se comportaba así es que quería algo.

— Escuche que te ibas del pueblo y e...tto… ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Dijo Naruto no soltando la pierna del Hokage, mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante.

— De acuerdo — Le contesto a Naruto con un suspiro, la misión no era difícil solo ver el estado de una aldea cerca de **Kusagakure **(_Aldea oculta entre la hierba_) y una reunió con los líderes de las aldeas adyacentes, el viaje sería de unos 2 días pero la estadía seria de 1 mes cuando mucho, no podía dejar al rubio solo sabiendo que Danzo aun desea convertir a Naruto en un arma.

El chico dio un brinco de alegría corriendo hasta la entrada de la aldea a una velocidad impresionante, Sarutobi avanzo a un paso más moderado junto con su escolta ANBU.

— Hokage-sama es sensato, el chico no sabe defenderse y ni siquiera lleva equipaje — Le cuestiono el líder de la cuadrilla ANBU, Inu.

— Inu-kun, se que lo quieres proteger pero es indispensable que vea al mundo — Sarutobi acelero el paso para alcanzar al pequeño Naruto, Inu movió su mano dando la señal al grupo de ANBU que avanzaran.

0=0=0=0=0=0

El poblado de Neku era simple pero tenía uno de los puentes principales entre Iwa, Konoha y Kusa, era por ello que siempre era el punto de reunión de los dignatarios de muchas aldeas, la neutralidad de la aldea y su accesibilidad la convertían en un lugar idóneo para reuniones de tal magnitud.

— Hokage-sama según la bitácora de la entrada a la aldea somos los primeros en llegar — Comento Inu al Hokage mientras esperaban en una de las oficinas de registro de la aldea Neku, el anciano Hokage asintió mientras observaba al pequeño rubio jugar con un pez koi en el estanque fuera de las oficinas.

— Naruto-kun — El Sandaime hablo con voz fuerte para asegurarse que el chico le escuchara, Naruto entro corriendo en la habitación parándose frente a la silla en la que el Hokage estaba sentado gritando con un fuerte: ¡Hai!

— Naruto-kun al parecer llegamos antes de lo establecido así que tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que los demás líderes lleguen, mientras tanto porque no sales a explorar la aldea — Antes de que terminara la última frase, el pequeño rubio salió disparado a la puerta mientras sus carcajadas de alegría aun resonaban en el edificio.

— Inu-kun síguelo por favor, no reacciones a menos de que sea necesario — Dijo Hokage-sama, el ANBU asintió desapareciendo en una nube de humo, el Sandaime suspiro mientras encendía su pipa.

Naruto por su parte corría a toda velocidad por las calles deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar un puesto que vendiera alguna de sus cosas favoritas: equipo ninja o ramen. Sin embargo no podía comprar nada, sus escasos recursos monetarios le eran siempre un impedimento para comprar lo que él quería, admirando nuevamente esa brillante katana en el mostrador Naruto suspiro nuevamente para retirarse cabizbajo a otro puesto, Inu a lo lejos podía observar las reacciones del pequeño rubio y frunció el ceño al ver su cara de tristeza.

Nuevamente Naruto se encontraba emprendiendo carrera olvidándose de nuevo de su falta de dinero cuando al pasar por un callejón se detuvo a observar un escena que le hizo enfurecer, una pequeña niña aproximadamente de su edad de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones estaba rodeada de un pequeño grupo de chicos tal vez de unos 7 años más grandes que la niña, uno de ellos tenía una vara de madera y era significativamente más alto que los demás lo que demostraba que tal vez el era el jefe de esa pandilla.

— Te dijimos que queríamos el doble de comida que la semana pasada y solo veo la mitad de lo que te pedí, ¿Donde está la otra mitad? — Dijo el chico dándole un golpe en un brazo a la niña que dio un chillido de dolor.

— Lo siento pero no pude conseguir más comida, los niños del albergue también necesitan comer — Respondió la niña dando leves quejidos de dolor, el chico solo dio un resoplido en señal de descontento mientras soltaba otro golpe a la niña pelirroja pero ahora en una de sus piernas lo cual hizo que se doblegara de dolor, antes de que pudiera seguir golpeando a la pequeña pelirroja, una botella de cristal se impacto en la cabeza del chico haciendo que se desorientara, con mirada asesina la pandilla vio de un lado a otro en busca del agresor hasta que escucharon una botella romperse fuera del callejón.

— ¡Ahí va, tras el! — Grito el líder del grupo corriendo hacia la salida del callejón con su vara dispuesto a golpear al entrometido, el resto de la banda salió tras él, cuando el callejón ya estaba libre de la pandilla uno de los basureros se movió asustando a la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo frotándose las heridas tratando de aliviar su dolor, una cabellera rubia salió de un bote de basura seguido de un par de ojos azules.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Naruto a la chica que estaba perpleja, en su vida había visto a alguien que tuviera pelo rubio y ojos azules, había escuchado de un shinobi legendario que tenia esas características pero nunca había visto alguien así en persona, observando al rubio pudo ver como estaba expectante a su respuesta a lo cual ella respondió asintiendo su cabeza suavemente.

— Me alegro, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki — Grito Naruto sonriendo mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse, la niña se sonrojo un poco por la acción del rubio, sin más tomo su mano y se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo.

— Mi nombre es Tayuya — Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía del callejón, Naruto caminaba a su lado mientras le servía de apoyo para que pudiera avanzar sin dificultades, el rubio estaba tentado a preguntarle su apellido pero opto por no hacerlo, solo había 2 motivos por los que no lo tuviera y sabia que el que ella no conociera a sus padre era uno de esos.

— Tayuya, ¿Por qué te estaban amenazando esos grandulones? — Dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando al lado de Tayuya rumbo a un destino que ella solo sabia.

— Son una pandilla que llego de Kusa, usualmente se la pasan robando pero con toda la seguridad que ha llegado este mes optaron por el chantaje y amenazas, si no les doy comida a escondidas, quemaran el orfanato donde vivo, el grupo que estaba en el callejón no era ni la mitad de la pandilla.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Tayuya de vez en cuando apuntaba o hacia algún comentario sobre los distintos puntos de la aldea mientras reía cuando Naruto hacia una cara de asombro, los adultos que pasaban reían sobretodo las mujeres que los apuntaban y reían mientras decían en voz alto lo lindos que se veían juntos.

— ¿Tayuya de que están hablando? — Dijo Naruto mientras ladeaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, Tayuya hizo a un lado su cabeza para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo mientras que en el fondo se podía escuchar varios: ¡Kawaii!

— No es nada sigamos — Dijo de forma apresurada mientras aceleraba el paso arrastrando de forma cómica a Naruto por los suelos mientras los adultos se reían de tal escena, los chicos no dejaron de correr hasta que se toparon con un riachuelo, del otro lado se encontraba una casa de madera de tamaño considerable, no era grande como un edificio pero se notaba que podría albergar a varias personas, un pequeño puente de madera servía de acceso para llegar a la casa.

— Y este es el orfanato donde vivo junto con otros niños, es algo pequeño pero sirve — Dijo Tayuya mientras corría hacia la casa seguida por Naruto, el rubio se paró de forma abrupta y miro a un árbol con algo de desconfianza, la voz de Tayuya lo saco de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa Naruto corrió detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla ya que al parecer su pierna ya no estaba lastimada.

— Casi me descubre, es imposible que a su edad ya pueda percibir la presencia de alguien, es algo… alarmante — Dijo Inu en voz baja mientras desaparecía en un leve remolino de hojas, necesitaba informar los movimientos de Naruto al Hokage.

— ¿Hey ese es tu novio Tayuya? — Dijo una de las chicas más grandes del albergue (13 años) que estaba rodeada de un grupo de niños y niñas de diferentes edades, Tayuya se paró en seco y se dio vuelta, se podía ver una pequeña vena en su frente que palpitaba.

— ¡No es tu asunto Yumi! — Le grito Tayuya mientras sacaba la lengua, Yumi solo se dedico a hacer la imitación de alguien besándose.

— ¿Qué es un novio? — Pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza, Tayuya solo hizo un resoplido y se metió a la casa.

— ¿Qué hice mal? — El rubio se pregunto algo confundido con la actitud de su nueva amiga.

— No es nada, suele hacer eso cuando le da pena — Naruto observo a su izquierda, un anciano de estatura media con una enorme barba blanca, un bastón le servía de apoyo.

— Le gusta aparentar ser ruda y fuerte… pero por dentro es una niña con un gran corazón que se preocupa por todos, inclusive de este anciano Hohohoho — Dijo el anciano que reía mientras acariciaba su barba, Naruto decidió asentir para luego salir corriendo en dirección al hotel que se suponía que se hospedarían.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Atrápalo Naruto — el chico reacciono rápidamente y tomo el pescado que nadaba a gran velocidad hacia él.

— Tayuya-chan lo tengo — Grito Naruto mientras levantaba el pescado por sobre su cabeza, Tayuya corrió hacia él mientras agitaba su caña de pescar, ambos salieron del riachuelo con dirección al campamento que habían montado a unos metros del orfanato, el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color naranja lo que indicaba que la noche estaba por llegar.

— Que bueno que el anciano Kyo te dejo montar este campamento cerca del rio— Dijo Naruto mientras ponía otro pescado a asar en la fogata, Tayuya tomo una manta para quitarse el frio que le ocasiono el agua del riachuelo.

— Tomo un par de días pero por fin me dio permiso de acampar, siempre me ha gustado el aire libre… algún día me gustaría ver el mundo — Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba de forma melancólica el fuego.

— ¿Ese es tu sueño Tayuya-chan? — Le pregunto el rubio, Tayuya negó con la cabeza.

— No te rías pero mi sueño es… ser una gran música, llevarle el amor de la música a todas las personas — La mirada de Tayuya se volvió hacia Naruto el cual la miro con mucha atención.

— Esta decidido, tu vendrás conmigo — Dijo Naruto con ojos llenos de perseverancia, Tayuya agrando los ojos.

— _¡Kami!, quiere que nos fuguemos juntos que busquemos una casa, que nos casemos y tengamos hijos y… _— La mente de Tayuya se puso a divagar de forma descontrolada y su cara se puso de un color carmesí muy similar a su cabello, el anciano Kyo le había dicho que algún día encontraría un hombre que la hiciere feliz.

—…chan, Tayuya-chan ¿estás bien?, tu cara se puso roja, ¿no tendrás resfriado? — Dijo Naruto mientras juntaba la frente de Tayuya con la suya para verificar su temperatura, pero la chica salió de su mente cuando Naruto se acercaba y la tomaba por la cabeza, es lo mismo que Yumi describía como un posible beso, una fuerte bofetada resonó en la noche.

— No hagas eso — Dijo Tayuya mientras daba multitud de bofetadas a Naruto de forma cómica, Naruto cayó al suelo con las mejillas inflamadas y con una nube de humo que brotaba de ellas, Tayuya se dio vuelta y suspiro de forma enojada.

— ¿Qué hice mal? — Murmuro Naruto sin levantar la cara, el lado tsundere de Tayuya gano por knock-out.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Feliz cumpleaños Tayuya-chan, Jiji-chan se disculpa por no haber venido a la fiesta, las reuniones lo tienen muy ocupado — Naruto sonrió mientras le entregaba un regalo a Tayuya, era 15 de febrero, el día en que Tayuya nació, según Kyo, el orfanato estaba decorado de forma simple, después de todo los recursos financieros escasean.

— Ábrelo Tayuya-chan — Dijo Kyo mientras traía el resto de la comida, Tayuya asintió y abrió con gran rapidez el regalo, una flauta de metal cayó en su mano, Tayuya volteo hacia Naruto y se apunto a ella misma preguntando de forma silenciosa si era ese su regalo, Naruto asintió.

— Creo que es perfecto para ti, es fácil de cargar, es ligero y durable — Tayuya quería llorar pero el resto de los niños estaban ahí así que no se podía permitir ese lujo.

— No está mal — Dijo Tayuya, Naruto pensando que no le había gustado su regalo bajo la mirada entristecido.

— Chicos la comida esta lista — Todos los niños y niñas corrieron al comedor, Naruto estaba por ir con ellos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazo por detrás.

— Gracias Naruto…-kun — Tayuya susurro la ultima parte y salió despedida hacia el comedor, Naruto se quedo estupefacto por un segundo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja salió corriendo detrás de Tayuya.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Tayuya-chan, muy pronto tendré que irme de Neku — Ambos chicos se encontraban en un pequeño campo de hierba alta observando las estrellas, Tayuya se levanto de forma rápida.

— Ya llego el día ¿cierto? — Dijo tratando de no sonar triste, Naruto se puso frente a ella, un resplandor se veía a lo lejos parecía… fuego.

— Tayuya-chan mira es fuego y viene del orfanato — Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el orfanato, un grupo de 15 personas estaban afuera con antorchas en las manos, afortunadamente todos los niños y Kyo estaban fuera del edificio.

— Mocosa te advertí lo que pasaría si no cumplías con nuestro trato — La voz provenía detrás de ellos, era el mismo sujeto que había amenazado a Tayuya hace casi un mes, el sujeto tenía una antorcha al igual que sus compañeros, Tayuya dio un grito de terror y corrió hacia el pozo que se encontraba al lado de la casa para poder apagar el fuego pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que los pirómanos tenían todo rodeado.

— Tayuya-chan llévate a los niños de aquí — Dijo el anciano Kyo enderezando su espalda y tomando su bastón de una forma de que estuviera sosteniendo una espada, los asaltantes se rieron del anciano pero este desapareció moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante para alguien de su edad, con su bastón le dio un golpe muy fuerte a uno de los pandilleros que cayó de rodillas con su nariz rota, otro golpe mando a uno al suelo con el hombro dislocado.

— Déjenme al abuelo a mi — Rujio un hombre grande y fornido que salió de entre la multitud de malosos, un enorme viga de madera incendiada era su arma, el anciano se movió a gran velocidad nuevamente pero no fue lo suficiente como para evitar el trozo de madera que le dio de lleno en el cuerpo mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros solo para caer de forma descompuesta.

— Solo eres un anciano patético — Dijo uno de los agresores lo que levanto una serie de carcajadas entre su grupo, el hombre que golpeo a Kyo levanto nuevamente la viga con intención de rematar al anciano pero no pudo, algo había entrado a sus ojos haciendo que diera un grito de dolor.

— Tayuya-chan haz lo que dijo Kyo y llévatelo a él y a todos de aquí — Dijo Naruto que se había subido a la espalda del hombre y le había arrojado ceniza ardiendo a los ojos, el hombre se agitó de forma brusca tratando de sacarse al niño de la espalda.

— ¡Todos corran hacia el puente! — Grito Tayuya mientras Yumi los dirigía hacia el puente, los agresores trataron de atraparlos pero los niños se defendieron con piedras, Tayuya regreso a ayudar a Naruto que se encontraba evadiendo a los agresores como pudiera pero mostraba indicios de que algunos golpes le habían dado, uno en particular le dio en la cabeza donde se encontraba un hilo de sangre recorriendo su sien.

— ¡Naruto! — Tayuya grito pero esa breve distracción provoco que un golpe le diera a Naruto que lo mando al suelo todos los agresores aprovecharon para agarra a palos al rubio, uno de ellos empezó a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con su pie.

— ¡Baka creíste que podrías con nosotros, eres un Baka, Baka! — Por las mejillas de Tayuya comenzaron a recorre lagrimas mientras gritaba que lo dejaran en paz, inconscientemente tomo su flauta y comenzó a tocar, haciendo que los atacantes se quedaran paralizados.

— ¡Naruto! — Grito Inu-ANBU seguido por la escolta de guardias ANBU, Inu miro rápidamente a los atacantes y después a la chica pelirroja.

— _Al parecer esta chica es un caso especial, hacer un genjutsu sin tener ningún conocimiento de cómo hacerlo, sin duda esta generación no deja de sorprenderme _— Dijo Inu mientras sacaba una kunai listo para enfrentarse a los atacantes, cosa que no tomo 5 minutos debido a su gran experiencia, cuando Kakashi volteo a ver a la niña pelirroja esta ya no estaba.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**2 semanas después en Neku:**

Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo, durante 2 semanas trataron de encontrar a Tayuya pero no había ni rastros de ella, el viejo Kyo que sorpresivamente era un shinobi retirado trato de consolarlo un poco pero sabía que la chica no volvería, no pudo ayudar al alberge y su orgullo no le permitiría volver.

— Venga chico algún día la volverás a ver, tal vez se vuelva famosa y puedas encontrarla más fácil — Le dio unas palmadas Kyo al rubio pero este solo suspiro de forma pesada.

— Vámonos ya Naruto-kun es hora de volver a la aldea — Dijo el Hokage emprendiendo el camino, Naruto asintió pero miro extrañado alrededor.

— ¿Dónde ha ido Inu? — Pregunto el rubio mientras volteaba a un lado y a otro, el Hokage dio una risa.

— Lo mande a revisar el estado de nuestros amigos en Suna, estará fuera unos cuantos meses — Dijo el Hokage mientras encendía su peculiar pipa. —_Pero se veía muy reacio en hablar sobre Naruto-kun, es muy raro esa actitud _— Pensó eso ultimo el anciano Hokage mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su hogar y aldea.

Lo que no sabía el Hokage era que en exactamente 9 meses seria el tiempo en que la leyenda de Naruto empezaría a tomar forma, su destino estaba próximo y ninguno lo sabía.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Ta no Kuni (País del Campo de Arroz)**

Tayuya caminaba por el sendero hacia Ta no Kuni, sus ropas estaban harapientas pero tenía firmemente su flauta en su mano, sus ojos poseían un vacio provocado por el daño que le hizo al viejo Kyo, a los huérfanos, su impotencia por no poder ayudar a ese baka rubio.

— Naruto-kun Baka, Naruto baka…. Baka-kun — Suspiro tristemente Tayuya hasta que repentinamente choco con alguien.

— Hola pequeña — Un hombre sumamente pálido miro a Tayuya mientras sonreía, Tayuya se disculpo y trato de irse pero el hombre la detuvo.

— Que triste es estar solo, seguramente estas huyendo de algo, porque no vienes a mi aldea — Tayuya negó con la cabeza dispuesta a marcharse pero el hombre la detuvo de nuevo.

— Seguro que tienes algo que proteger porque no vienes, yo te puedo ayudar — El hombre insistió, la chica recordó todo lo que sucedió hace 2 semanas, en su mente apareció la silueta de la cara del rubio, con una determinación tremenda asintió.

— Que bien, primero deja me presento, mi nombre es… Orochimaru — El sujeto volvió a sonreír, pero sus ojos se iluminaron de malicia.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Konoha en el presente:**

— Kukukuku así que conoces a Tayuya-chan, oh la ironía — Rio Orochimaru de forma maliciosa, el Raikage se puso en posición de pelea al igual que Jiraiya.

— ¿Dónde está Sensei? — Pregunto Orochimaru de forma controlada, Jiraiya dio un resoplido.

— Sensei no necesita ensuciarse las manos con basura como tu — Dijo Jiraiya mientras corría hacia Orochimaru pero los 4 del sonido se interpusieron en su camino, Naruto le mando una mirada de dolor a Tayuya la cual bajo su cabeza en vergüenza.

— ¿Oh cual es la prisa Jiraiya?, primero quiero jugar con tu nuevo aprendiz, se ha vuelto una amenaza desde que logro eliminar de forma casi completa mi influencia sobre la marca de mi antigua aprendiz Anko — Dijo Orochimaru mientras de su boca sacaba de forma grotesca su katana.

— Pero para entretener a nuestro invitado déjeme presentarle Raikage al orgullo de Konoha, los hermanos Senju — Dijo Orochimaru, llevando sus palmas al suelo salieron 2 enormes ataúdes de madera.

— Tsk… **Edo Tensei **(Técnica de Resurrección del Mundo Impuro), tu Hokage me advirtió de eso — Dijo el Raikage mientras veía como Orochimaru clavaba dos kunai en la cabeza de los hermanos Senju, ambos cuerpos abrieron los ojos y se lanzaron al ataque del Raikage.

— **Raiton no Yoroi **(Armadura de Rayo) — Una armadura eléctrica envolvió al Raikage que desapareció rápidamente.

— **Rariatto **(Enlazar) — A apareció enfrente de Tobirama y lo azoto con su brazo dejando un pequeño cráter, rápidamente el Raikage desapareció sin dar oportunidad a Hashirama de contraatacar.

— Naruto encárgate de los 4 del sonido, yo me encargare de Orochi-teme — Dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba su enorme pergamino de la espalda para correr más rápido, Naruto saco su katana preparado para la pelea.

— Ese mocoso parece una basura — Dijo el Oto-nin de pelo plateado, Tayuya le dirigió una mirada de ira, después de tanto tiempo y como le habían mentido de la muerte del rubio, pero ella intuía que eran mentiras, ella tenía en mente irse y buscarlo por cuenta propia, solo le basto con mirarlo una vez más para saber que esta era la oportunidad que había esperado para desertar y unirse al lado de Naruto.

— ¡Cállate Sakon! — Le grito Tayuya al peli plateado lo que ocasiono que todos los miembros del grupo del sonido la vieran extrañados, todos conocían el temperamento del miembro femenino de su equipo pero nunca usaba los nombres de ellos, usualmente los llamaba con sus apodos.

— Tayuya-chan está enfadada de que le dije basura a esa basura — Dijo Sakon con sarcasmo, Tayuya frunció el ceño más y más.

— Chicos calma — Dijo el miembro más fornido del equipo tratando de ser mediador.

— No te metas Jirobo, Tayuya tiene que tener en cuenta que esa basura es nuestro enemigo, vamos Tayuya mátalo como lo has hecho con otros tantos, mátalo maldita kunoichi — En cuanto termino Sakon de decir eso un pucho impacto muy fuerte en su abdomen, Sakon miro a su derecha y pudo ver a Naruto con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, el impacto lo mando por el aire, dándose vuelta Naruto lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Jirobo que salió dando vueltas en el aire hasta impactarse con el suelo y con el lado sin filo de su espada golpeo el costado del último miembro masculino del grupo.

— Vaya, ese idiota sabe defenderse, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya posición triangular — Grito Sakon mientras se limpiaba la sangre que expulso por la boca, todos los miembros se movieron a su posición con excepción de Tayuya que lo miro de forma desafiante a la vez que le levantaba el dedo medio, Sakon gruño entre dientes.

— Nuevas órdenes, ahora hay que eliminar dos basuras, Ukon, hermano despierta — Dijo Sakon, de entre su cuello broto una cabeza con el mismo parecido de Sakon.

— ¿Es hora de pelear hermano? — Dijo Ukon torciendo su cabeza viendo a todos los presentes, con un tirón este se separo del cuerpo de Sakon.

— Idiotas siameses afeminados, yo me se todas sus técnicas así que no hay forma de que me puedan sorprender **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Doki **(Técnica de Invocación: Demonios furiosos) — De una nube de humo salieron 3 enormes ogros/demonios, acto seguido Tayuya comenzó a tocar unas notas en su flauta haciendo que estos comenzaran a cobrar vida, de reojo Naruto pudo ver la flauta que era la misma que le había regalado hace ya varios años, por dentro el rubio sonrió.

— Con esto comienza la última canción que escucharan en vida — Dijo Tayuya mientras el tiempo de la canción empezó a acelerar de forma casi frenética, los ogros rugieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Doki y el clon de Naruto trataron de no darle espacio para contraatacar a el equipo del sonido pero un estruendo sacudió los cimientos de la aldea, aprovechando el momento Kidomaru ataco al clon de Naruto haciéndolo desaparecer con una flecha, Tayuya mando a sus Doki los cuales les sirvieron para defenderse por unos cuantos minutos hasta que otro estruendo resonó esta vez era el Raikage que se estaba sacudiendo sus ropas o lo que quedaban de ellas.

— Bueno eso ha sido un buen ejercicio, que pena que esa técnica no reviviera a los Senju con todo su potencial, pero aun así ese Hashirama es de cuidado — Dijo el Raikage, viendo al equipo de Oto este se preparo para pelear con los 4 pero una explosión mas sacudió el estadio.

— Cambio de planes, Orochimaru-sama fue herido, es hora de la retirada — Dijo Kabuto, A estaba a punto de atacarle pero un grupo de shinobis se pusieron en medio, A los despacho rápidamente pero ya se había ido, solo quedaba Kabuto y Tayuya.

— Ja-Ne Tayuya-chan, disfruta de este periodo de paz porque ese sello maldito te matara en cuanto Orochimaru-sama se recupere — Dijo Kabuto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

— Al parecer el quipo de Samui ya fue a ayudar a Naruto-san — Dijo A sin sorpresa en su voz después de todo el le había dado esa orden a Samui.

— Así que, una desertora, porque no me muestras lo que puedes hacer — Dijo el Raikage mientras apuntaba a los shinobi de Otogakure que aun quedaban en el estadio.

— Con gusto — Dijo Tayuya llevándose su flauta a los labios.

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Orochi-teme, que cobarde el atacar de esta forma a tu antigua aldea pero no podía esperar más de una serpiente cobarde como tu — Dijo Jiraiya mientras bloqueaba un espadazo más de Orochimaru con su kunai, Orochimaru dio otro espadazo que Jiraiya esquivo, ambos se movieron del techo a la arena Chunin que se encontraba abajo.

— **Doton: Yomi Numa **(Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo) — Un enorme pantano se formo debajo de los pies de Orochimaru.

— Maldita seas Jiraiya — Rujio Orochimaru no pudiendo moverse de la trampa, Jiraiya hizo otros sellos que formaron una enorme bola de fuego que dio de lleno en el pantano que hizo que se prendiera pero antes de que llegara a hacerle mucho daño Orochimaru hizo un sello de invocación, Jiraiya lo pudo ver y comenzó con su secuencia.

— **Kuchiyose: Manda/Gamabunta **— Dos enormes invocaciones salieron de la nube de humo, en cuanto el sapo y la serpiente se vieron se enfrascaron en combate.

— Ya hace mucho que no te veía viejo sapo de crepito — Siseo Manta mientras trataba de dar un latigazo con su cola al enorme sapo, Gamabunta salto detrás de Manta con intención de decapitarla.

— Verdaderamente mucho, por suerte mi aniversario de bodas se acerca y le regalare a mi esposa lo que siempre quiso, una cartera de piel de serpiente así que no te muevas mientras te despellejo — Grito Gamabunta dando otro golpe al aire con su enorme cuchillo, la serpiente se escurrió de forma rápida serpenteando su camino hacia el enorme sapo listo para darle una mordida.

— ¡Ahora Gamabunta **Katon: Gamayu Endan**!(Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego de Aceite del Sapo) — Una enorme bola de aceite salió de la boca de Gamabunta y una bola de fuego salió de la boca de Jiraiya que prendió el aceite que dio de lleno en la boca de Manda lo que hizo que la serpiente diera un alarido de dolor.

— ¡Cuidado Jiraiya! — Grito Gamabunta al ver el cuello de Orochimaru que se estiro listo para darle de lleno a Jiraiya en el pecho con su katana pero de la nada una enorme vara bo le dio en la cabeza a Orochimaru.

— Te has vuelto algo descuidado Jiraiya, déjame enseñarte — El Sandaime sostuvo a Enma en su hombro sus ropas eran las mismas que había usado en sus años de oro.

— Después de todo como Sensei es mi obligación reprender a mis alumnos — Finalizo Sarutobi mientras se lanzaba por Orochimaru, la serpiente pensó lo mismo y se lanzo al aire justo para enfrentarse a su antiguo mentor, ambos chocaron sus respectivas armas en el aire.

— Muere maldito viejo — La antigua rabia de Orochimaru resurgió mientras daba cada vez más espadazos de forma desenfrenada, Sarutobi pudo evadir casi todos pero uno que otro le dio, con una fuete estocada Orochimaru logro atravesar un costado del viejo Hokage.

— Muere — Grito Orochimaru mientras se acercaba para darle una estocada final a Sarutobi pero nunca vio al anciano Hokage hacer sellos.

— **Katon: Haisekisho **(Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes) — El Hokage escupió una enorme cantidad de cenizas ardientes a la cara de Orochimaru que grito de dolor mientras se tapaba los ojos, una cantidad de sangre empezó a recorrerle la cara específicamente de sus ojos.

— Maldita sea no veo, Kabuto sácame de aquí — Grito Orochimaru, Kabuto que se encontraba peleando con un par de Chunin salto en medio del estadio y con un movimiento de mano indico a los Oto-nin que se retiraran.

— Me las pagaras Jiraiya, disfruta tu victoria Sensei porque será la última — Grito Orochimaru mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo junto con Manta que se encontraba maldiciendo a Gamabunta por quemarle la lengua.

— Huye maldita víbora — Dijo Jiraiya de forma animada, viendo a su maestro con su herida trato de ayudarle pero este lo detuvo.

— No te preocupes Jiraiya es una herida leve— Dijo Sarutobi usando a Enma como bastón para apoyarse.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Mientras todo eso ocurría el Naruto original junto con parte de los Genin y Jounin se encontraban combatiendo a los atacantes fuera de la muralla, algunos de los Oto-nin tenían listos algunos sellos para invocar pero afortunadamente pudieron detenerlos a media invocación, de forma abrupta una enorme explosión de humo revelo a las invocaciones de los Sannin haciendo que ambos bandos ganaran una alta en su moral lo que se vio reflejado en el ímpetu de la batalla, entre el área de combate Naruto pudo distinguir a los hermanos de la arena huyendo entre la muchedumbre.

— Shikamaru encárgate de proteger la puerta no dejes que se acerquen, Anko y Hana se encargaran de los refuerzos — Grito Naruto entre tanto golpeteo de metal y gritos de agonía, Shikamaru asintió y con una señal de manos ordeno a todos hacer un cerco alrededor de la puerta de Konoha, el rubio aprovecho y corrió hacia donde se dirigían los hermanos.

— Temari… Kankuro, deténganse — Dijo Gaara mientras se paraba en seco, Naruto apareció frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, Kankuro preparo su marioneta mientras que Temari saco su abanico gigante.

— Se acabo, no me importa si estaban de acuerdo con la invasión o no pero esta pelea ya es innecesaria, nuestras tropas son 5 a 1, claramente tenemos la ventaja, ríndanse y podremos buscar una solución pacifica a este problema — Dijo Naruto listo por si se necesitaba usar la fuerza.

— Tú ganas Uzumaki pero antes de rendirme permíteme pelear contra ti — Dijo Gaara, claramente su tono era uno que no te daba opción, Naruto se preparo para pelear pero Omoi, Karui y Samui aparecieron en el claro.

— Creo que de esto podemos nosotros Naruto-san, tenemos experiencia tratando con Jinchuriki — Dijo Samui, mientras que su equipo se ponía en posición, había momentos en los que el equipo de Samui tenía que intervenir para controlar a Yugito o Killer Bee cuando la situación se ponía fea.

— Tenemos uno de esos sellos que usamos para suprimir el chakra de los biju por parte del Raikage — Dijo Omoi mientras mostraba que en la punta de sus dedos se encontraba efectivamente una hoja con un grabado de Fuinjutsu, un enorme estruendo surgió de la aldea provocada por la derrota de Manda, Gaara mando su arena a atacar y Naruto se lanzo al ataque, de forma rápida Naruto se puso detrás de Gaara y lanzo un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le rompió la defensa de arena de Gaara así como su armadura, Temari y Kankuro trataron de ayudarlo pero el equipo de Samui intervino, Kankuro decidió pelear pero Temari lo detuvo, ambos estaban rodeados de un grupo más numeroso y experimentado.

**[Hajime no Ipo OST – Inner Light/****Inicio****] (N.A: Escuchenla con la letra en español para que entiendan porque la elegí, esta muy buena la canción)**

— Vamos Uzumaki — Naruto trato de evadir el ataque pero este le dio de lleno en una de sus piernas, Naruto se detuvo para revisar el daño, nada serio pero la arena era muy rasposa y hacia tanta fricción que podía quemarte la piel, la arena se movía de forma más frenética que la última vez que vio a Gaara pelear.

— _Relaja el cuerpo, afloja los músculos, concéntrate en el objetivo y tensa tus músculos lo más rápido que puedas mientras concentras tu chakra ese es el primer paso para… _— La voz de Jiraiya resonó en su cabeza, Naruto hizo lo mismo que la voz dictaba.

— Hirashin no Jutsu — La voz de Jiraiya se fundió en su cabeza, Naruto desapareció rápidamente en un manchón amarrillo, no muy rápido para desaparecer pero lo suficiente como para no poder reaccionar ante el ataque y cruzar una gran distancia, Gaara no pudo reaccionar y su cabeza fue impactada por el puño de Naruto, con gran velocidad impacto a Gaara con un derechazo seguido de su izquierdas mientras desaparecía rápidamente, el rubio continuo con esa combinación de golpes cada vez mas rápido **(N.A: Se trata del Demsey Roll, mírenla en youtube para mas referencia)** Naruto apareció en el lugar de Gaara y de un golpe lo mando a volar atravesando varios árboles, Naruto volvió a aparecer con las piernas temblándole, cayendo de rodillas el rubio vacio el contenido de su estomago, de sus extremidades podía verse una delgada línea de humo, Gaara por otro lado se encontraba con los ojos en blanco.

— Impresionante, sus músculos han de haberse desgarrado por el esfuerzo — Dijo Omoi pero frunció el ceño cuando vio a Gaara levantarse, su cara estaba sangrando y le costaba siquiera estar parado, ese golpe le ha de haber sacudido el cerebro.

— Uzumaki… ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?, ¿Que te hace especial?, ¿Que te hace querer existir?, eres un Jinchuriki, tu destino es sufrir como todos nosotros — Dijo Gaara en su voz se podía escuchar un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía, Naruto lo comprendía muy bien, igual que Gaara y Fuu el también sufrió pero tuvo ayuda, tuvo un hermano que lo apoyo, tuvo senseis que lo acompañaron, tuvo a sus prometidas y a sus amigos.

— El motivo de mi existir es simple, soy la espada y el escudo de Konoha, defender a mis seres amados, ese es mi motivo… mi camino ninja, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze futuro Hokage de Konoha — Dijo Naruto con tanta determinación que dejo pasmado a Gaara.

— ¿Eso es posible, forjar tu propio existencia es posible? — Dijo Gaara en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

— Cuando me decidí afrontar mi miedo me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis temores fueron provocados por mi propio miedo y lo que ocasión ese miedo fue el temor a afrontarlo — Dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a Gaara este la miro extrañado.

— Rompamos esas cadenas de odio y temor — Dijo Naruto, Gaara lo miro y sonrió de forma casi nula.

**[Hajime no Ipo OST – Inner Light/Final]**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Tayuya deserto de la aldea de Otogakure y fue instituida a Konohagakure a cambio de todos los movimientos de Orochimaru y sus bases de operaciones, cosa que Tayuya hizo gustosa a cambio de que sellaran su marca maldita, cosa algo fácil para Jiraiya y Naruto gracias a la información de Tayuya.

En cuanto a Tayuya y Naruto, su reunión fue algo única… **(N.A: Después de todo es su primer amor)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

— Ughh, ya es de mañana — Dijo Naruto parándose de la cama, Hana, Fuyu y Anko no estaban en el departamento, tenían trabajo en sus respectivas áreas.

— Baka-kun vuelve a la cama — Dijo una voz que provenía del dormitorio, Naruto sonrió al ver a Tayuya tapada solamente con la sabana de su cama.

— Me gustaría pero hoy es el servicio fúnebre a los caídos — Dijo Naruto, Tayuya suspiro algo triste, no le gusto ser parte del ataque y se arrepentía de ello, tanto así que acepto de buena gana que estuviera bajo vigilancia y un periodo de prueba como shinobi, estaría inactiva por unos meses en caso de que estuviera bajo sospecha.

— Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche — Dijo Tayuya mientras se cambiaba a algo menos… provocador.

— Nunca — Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía.

— Pero antes de irnos ¿Qué te parece algo de comer? — Dijo Naruto mientras se movía a la cocina.

— Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías rubio tonto — Dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa de lado.

La invasión fue frustrada pero como en todas las peleas hay bajas, el Hokage realizo un funeral masivo por todas las vidas que se perdieron en la fallida invasión, el resto de los shinobi presentaron su respeto.

— Muy buen trabajo Gaki, supe de buena fuente que te llevaste a la pelirroja a la cama — Dijo Jiraiya dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio mientras hacia su ya típica cara pervertida, Naruto estaba por contestarle pero vio al Hokage algo raro.

— Jiji-Sensei, ¿Está bien? — Pregunto Naruto al ver a Sarutobi sudar.

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun… — Sarutobi cayó de rodillas y comenzó a expulsar sangre por su boca.

— Jiji-Sensei/Sensei — Grito

0=0=0=0=0=0

El médico salió de la sala de emergencias, Naruto y Jiraiya se le acercaron, los asesores y el resto de los representantes de los clanes también.

— Tiene una herida en un costado, pero no sabíamos que la herida fue realizada con un objeto envenenado de lenta reacción, lamentablemente no tenemos el antídoto, solo tiene mínimo 2 semanas para que el veneno entre completamente a su sistema y muera de forma dolorosa, no hay nada que hacer — Dijo el médico cabizbajo.

— Se equivoca, yo conozco a alguien — Dijo Jiraiya de forma seria.

— Quien seria esa persona — Dijo Danzo tratando de sonar lo más preocupado posible.

— Tsunade Senju — Dijo Jiraiya provocando que todos los presentes se quedaran perplejos.

**Después de tanto he aquí la esperada continuación, se revela algo del pasado de Naruto que se conecta con el inicio del fic, Tayuya fue algo así como su primer amor aunque de forma inconsciente así que su relación tiene un trasfondo más profundo así que esperen mas momentos Naru/Tayu sobre todo en este nuevo arco porque planeo que ella viaje con Naruto en busca de Tsunade, será épico y pues solo me queda agradecer nuevamente y despedirme, Ja-Ne a todos, esperare escribir pronto en cuanto me recupere de la operación.**

**Lean, comenten y déjenme opiniones.**


	23. Nota de autor

Hola este es Aizakku, lamentablemente este no es un capitulo es una Nota de Autor, no se alarmen, hago esta nota primero para dar a conocer mi estatus.

Primero: **Ninguno** de mis Fic está abandonado (¡JAMAS!)

Segundo: Las actualizaciones no se han dado porque cambie de computadora portátil, muchos de mis Fic estaban en la anterior y se borraron lo que me desanimo y no seguí escribiendo

Tercero: Nunca dejare Fanfiction ni dejare de escribir, solamente estoy escaso de tiempo, por el momento mis estudios me quitan mucho tiempo y concentración que usaba para escribir (Ya estoy en 7mo semestre)

Cuarto: Lamento aquellos que no les puedo contestar a sus mensajes anónimos pero no hay forma de una retroalimentación así.

Quinto: Con la purga de los Fic de clase M tengo que pensar en reducir/replantear muchas cosas de lo que tenia del Fic que iba a tomar una trama mas adulta y cruda (Sin llegar a mangas como Bersek)

Sin más ese es mi estatus, espero que lo entiendan y comprenda, los Fic seguirán, lento pero seguirán, después de todo soy un autor del pueblo para el pueblo.

Para finalizar agradezco que me hayan dado mensajes de ánimo en mi intervención médica (estoy bien pero tendré otra para finales de este año) y a todos aquellos que me siguen como favorito y alertas, **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, próximamente abriré una cuenta en twitter para una comunicación más directa, información en el próximo capítulo que publique o en mi página principal.

Sin más que decir me despido y nos seguimos leyendo, Hasta la próxima


End file.
